


AMO

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Angst, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheeky Greg, Child Abandonment, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dancing, Date Night, Emily Rose Lestrade, Emily is sunshine, Fat Shamming, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashback, Flirting, Fluff, Grace Lestrade - Freeform, Greg has a temper, Greg is smooth, Greg is stubborn, Greg loves billy joel, Holmes Brothers, James Smith - Freeform, M/M, Mrs Hudson is a housekeeper, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is softie, Mycroft is stubborn, Mycroft is suck at feeling, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Rimming, Sex, Sherlock is a git, Sherlock is annoying, Sherlock is still a kid, Sick Mycroft, Siger is a good dad, Slow Burn, Snogging, Teenlock AU, Uncle Rudy - Freeform, Violence, Violet is dramatic, a hint of teen!lock, alternative universe, blushing Mycroft, flirt, hint of past relationship - Freeform, holmes family dinner, holmes parents - Freeform, mention of abusive relationship, mention of divorce, mention of early pregnancy, mentioned of Mrs Hudson, papa lestrade, past relationship, pre-Mystrade, proposal, there are a lot of flirting, trigger warning, uncle Greg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 180,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: What happen when two persons who used to have history together decided to move on and not acknowledge what they had between them, but slowly the past were catching up and they need to make decision either keep running or confront the past to finally have their closure with it





	1. The Beginning

How normal could a day be in the life of a Detective Inspector. When it came to Gregory Alexander Lestrade’s, very normal, almost frightening normal. Like everything in the Yard, his office was almost the largest, after all he is one of the top Detective Inspector in that Yard, but it’s still too small to call it comfortable. The air could be too stifling sometimes, the coffee from the pantry at the end of the floor just bad, not even drinkable on bad days and his table is a small wooden table, not even real wood, just cheap veneer. The table look far too small for the mass of files which are stacked over each other on his table. The only thing to hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall when the day was far too slow for his preference. The whole situation of his office just scream ‘lonely’, but it was the usual stuff, something that he was used to it, correct? Not correct.

 

Greg Lestrade was just a creature of habit. He was 53-years-old, not rich, just divorced last year from his cheating ex-wife and currently he is in love. The silver haired man no longer had father, the Lestrade senior died years ago as for his mother, he didn’t even remember if he known the woman that brought him to this world, or whether the woman was doing fine with her life. The only contact that he had regarding his family is his sister. His younger sister who got pregnant much too soon with a daughter. Nevertheless, he was not unhappy in principle or depressed. Life only played tricks. It was a comedy in some respects, but the man craved something, he could feel it in his bone.

 

The ticker of the clock reminded him of the time to check and indeed it was 10:43 pm. Friday evening. He should be in a damn bar. Drink a beer or at least ask John if he had time to accompany him, but all of that was not possible, because the only thing Greg needed right now was signatures to hold the mess on his table became much more manageable. All the paperworks on his table were mostly murders, solved one and just need to be archived, but he could not do that unless he had the signature of the Big Boss, the personification of the British Government himself, Mr. Ice Cold Mycroft Holmes.

 

Greg knew him. Better than he thought and better than he fucking wanted but he knew him. Time did not matter. Greg knew if he picked up the receiver and called him he would accept because he was working 24 hours 365 days every second of his life.

 

"Great," he snapped, staring at the receiver with awe.

"He will work. He always works" he said, and his hand moved to the phone before he dialed. A 3-digit number only.

 

Mycroft was in his office, overseeing projects and at the same time working on other stuffs, re-reading notes from the Prime Minister, the MI6, it just seemed like the pile on his table never ceased to decrease. The auburn haired man took a deep breath and leaned back against his seat massaging the bridge of his nose then the side of his forehead to case away the headache that present.

 

He had been feeling like he was coming with something, but being Mycroft ‘I never sick’ Holmes, the man ignored what his body desperately need, a good sleep and a proper meal. His assistant, god bless her, had prepared a pot of hot tea, knowing that he was on the verge of catching a flu, although at this moment he thought that was already caught one and already sick.

 

Mycroft tried to focus for the n-ith time on the report in front of him, but the headache and the cold shivers running through his body making it hard for him to focus and he kept closing and re-opening his eyes until the sound of his phone startled him and he glanced and saw a familiar name.

 

“Oh god.. what now..” He grumbled as he stared at the phone few seconds, debating whether he should pick it up or just ignore it, he sighed as he answered his phone.

“Holmes” He said in way of greeting, hoping that he didn’t sound like he was half dying on the receiver

 

Greg stopped to breath for a moment. It was always like that since he could remember every time he heard the voice which was not particularly dark but almost penetrating in one of the best ways.

 

“It’s ….Greg..” he stated calm and cool and rubbed his forehead slowly. Almost mirroring your movement even if he could not see you. Odd.

 

“Listen, I ...I know it’s damn late and I can imagine you have better things to do but, I have a lot of bloody files here which are screaming for your signature so I can put them into the archive and I, well I thought I can bring them over. Actually I thought you can give me an appointment to bring them over I know you are busy and…..”; it was always the same. He talked like an idiot on the phone as soon as he hears the politician's voice. Gladly he never wears a tie so he get some needed air. There was a little cough at the other end of the phone. Or a harrumph, he could not tell but the first thing he asked was “Did you catched a cold?”

 

Mycroft heart someone went a bit faster when he heard the older man’s voice, it just always been like that. _It has been years, stop it_. He scolded his heart inwardly while he listened to your mumbling about paperworks, signature and appointment. Mycroft looked at his own desk and he currently could not abandon them even for a signature.

 

Mycroft sighed and about to cut you off before he heard your question and the younger man blinked a few times. _There is no way you found out_. He thought to himself and took deep breath before he talked, hoping to the high power above that he sounded alright.

 

“No, I’m not” his voice sounded hoarse, telling that he was indeed having a cold

 

“I can give you an appointment but tomorrow morning, Inspector..” a cough now while the politician tried to muffle it with his own hand

 

“Tonight I am rather busy with my own paperworks and many more…”

 

Greg knew how Mycroft been when it came to work and how the younger man would neglect everything, including his body just to finish up his work. Greg knew this because thirty years ago he was there, making sure Mycroft would eat and sleep and not getting buried under all his works. Thirty years ago when they were young and so care free. Thirty years ago when the idea of being inspector of Scotland Yard was first put in his mind the very man who was now the British Government. In a way he almost chuckled when Mycroft called him ‘Inspector’ again, it brought a certain memory and a certain feeling in his body. _Inspector. Very nice,_ he thought and narrowed his eyes quickly when he heard another cough at the other end of the phone, and now he is sure the younger man had worked himself to sick.

 

“Listen how about I come over and you gave me the signatures and I’ll leave again. It seems like you don’t feel well and so you can stay home tomorrow. I don’t have to remind you it’s Friday night yes” That was fighting against windmills.

 

“I’m fine, Inspector” Mycroft quickly said, before he needed to cover his mouth when he coughed. “And currently i’m occupied so you can just dropped them tomorrow, I promise I will give them my signature before lunch time. Now if that’s all I really must go” Mycroft said and just about to put the phone down when he heard Greg’s voice

 

“Well either this or, I come over now with the files and you gave me a signature after I make sure you are really not/that/ill. Or, if you want to turn down my offer then I see me forced to call a very lovely Lady I did not saw in years but she really like me I guess. What was her name….?” Greg acts like he would think about the name but then “Ah yes. Violet. That was her name”

 

Yes Gregory Lestrade was able to blackmailing the great Mycroft Holmes and he did it within a blink of an eye. Sometimes he hate the fact that he knew Mycroft so well. That was also the damn reason he took so much care without everything in return. He learned to live with the ice cold mask of this man, even if he knew it oh so much better. “Have we got a deal...Sir?”

 

At hearing his mother’s name, a shivers ran out his spine and he groaned, the great Mycroft Holmes groaned at the very idea of his mother fussed about his wellbeing. He cursed the older man inside his mind, after all no one should able to blackmail him like that.

 

“Fine” he agreed after he took deep breath and calmed the buzzing in his mind

 

“I’ll be here when you arrived just tell the guard that I’m expecting you and he will let you in”

 

“Thank you” Greg said almost cynically and swallowed down, hopefully Mycroft won’t hear it

 

“Oh and Sir….” he added before he placed the receiver closer to his ear so his little finger brushed his lips lightly “I better don’t find you buried with work, dehydrated and with nothing to eat. Because if that is the case, you can grab your umbrella and your coat and call your driver or I will do it in…” Greg glanced at his wristwatch “..round about 25 minutes” and with that, Gregory ended the call and gets up from his chair, in his small office, much too late, to make his way to his boss.

 

Mycroft blinked a few times, the cold made it harder for him to think but then he looked around at the mess on his desk and the only thing other than paperworks and his laptop was a pot tea and its cup, untouched since two hours ago. The tea probably gone cold now. He sighed when he noticed that you would really did as you promised but he didn’t have the will to move at all, so now he waited while he continued to work again.

 

Greg made his way to the government building in the middle of London. due to the fact that it was friday night and all the party people are around, the whole city is just stuffed with human beings. Greg never own a car and so he called a cab as usual. A very expensive thing to do in the UK but a certain man made sure his salary raised every year around 10%.

 

It took him 45 minutes and a lot of nagging because the driver just continue to chose the wrong streets and alleys, to reach the names building close to Westminster. A very inconspicuous building. Nothing special and Greg was so often in it he stopped counting after years and years. “Almost midnight” he mumbles after he payed the driver with his last pounds and corrects his jacket, not tailor made, before he walked in. While he did he try to remember when was the last time he saw you. It was……”christmas party Yard” he said to himself while he entered the door and greeted the security with a “hey guys” and just like that he was in. The security didn’t even questioned him when he walked in as Mycroft already gave the order earlier after you called.

 

Mycroft was still working, it wasn’t as productive as he hoped as this headache just became much stronger than before and his nose, oh now he could feel that it was clogged up. He definitely coming up with a cold, he just hoped he didn’t have any fever to accompany his already sick body.

 

He glanced at the clock, noticed that it was almost midnight and there was no sign of Greg coming, perhaps the older man decided to go home. That would be the better idea after all that meant he could work more, finishing up this report then perhaps, he could finally rest.

 

After Greg passed some long floors and makes his way to your super secret office in the basement, he was standing in front of that big oak door, and also here, he tried to count the times he was staying here while Anthea, that little teasing git, commenting everything with ‘come on big boy, just do it’. Just God know what she meant. It was like a ritual. Always the same and it took always the same time. Exactly 2 minutes 42 seconds before he knocked with his junky fingers against the door. two times. It was like a rule. An unspoken agreement. And of course, you was his boss, he never entered without permission and so he waits.

 

Mycroft looked up from his work, glanced at the door before he called Greg in with a hoarse voice. He should have cleared his voice first before he spoke, he cursed inwardly but quickly tried to make himself presentable and cleared his throat just before his door was opened and he could see Greg standing there, looking tired because of the late night shift. His mind deduced everything he could from just seeing him, although it just made his head hurt even more but he still did it, cataloging everything into his mind palace.

 

The older man nudged the door open with one hand and holds a amount of files in his other hand before he moved in “Hey...thank you that I could come over” Greg said like he gave Mycroft a possibility. He blackmailed the bloody british government.

 

And just like Mycroft, Greg deduced everything he saw in the men he knew since he was, how old? 17? Yes. He saw how tired Mycroft was, heard even from the door the heavy breathing. Because of the upcoming flu.

 

“You could come by tomorrow Inspector, it’s already so late” He told Greg while trying to keep his voice not waver or let you know that in the past hour his condition had worsen

 

“Yeah you already told me that on the phone and I blackmailed you with your mother which was very effective” the older man jokes and walked closer to put the files on the big oak desk.

“I just picked five for the start” he said and opened the first one.

 

Mycroft sighed slightly, took his pen making sure his hand all steady when he gribbed it “Just hand them here, Inspector and let me finish them off” He said and took the first file. He tried to do a quick reading of the report but all the world just moving around. Great his headache was much worst. He quickly signed the paper, a little bit shaking but it would do before he reached for the second one with a shaking hand

 

Due to the fact that Greg know Mycroft so damn well, knowing he would never admit that he felt miserable or was ill, he foist one wrong document under the files which head the headline _‘Marriage settlement’_. Obviously a joke but mycroft put his signature already under the document and continued with the rest.

 

“And ...you feeling really well Sir?” Greg did that all the time. When Mycroft called him ‘Inspector’ Greg called him ‘Sir’

 

“Hmm.. yes i’m fine” Mycroft said as he handed Greg the _marriage settlement_ paper back to the pile and took a new one, he couldn’t read properly so he just signed things off after a quick read through hoping that his mind didn’t play trick on him.

 

“If this all?” He asked as he took another file, noticing that there were still ten more to sign and yet his hand already felt so tired and he was not sure if he could hold the pen much longer as he signed the fourth paper.

 

“Are you aware you signed a marriage settlement for me and I can have the half of your money now? and everything without a date. I’m….impressed” Greg stated and blushed lightly at his own words. Did he...really said that out loud? Yes he did. Both had a past history which was as cruel as beautiful and nobody ever wanted to talk about it again. That’s why the air in this bloody office was so cold, yet just heartwarming, although you could sense a hint of tension between the two men.

 

Mycroft stopped what he was doing and quickly turned his head to look at the previous file that he had signed and tried to see if Greg was just joking. His head hurt even more with the abrupt turn as he reached for said file and tried to read it for himself, this time taking longer time to read, and there it was the title of _marriage settlement_ with his signed on paper.

 

“Listen Mycroft you are obviously not well. You not even read the files I gave you and signed with a blindfold over your eyes.” The older man stated to his boss. His actually boss.

 

“Okay we raise the deal we have, and yes we have one.” Greg chuckled and rubbed the very tip of his nose before he slides both hands into his pockets “I don’t call your mother so she won’t find out that you are ill and still in the office without any meal, and...let me guess, that tea is cold..?” he asked and checked the mug, cold!

 

“Where I was? Ah yes...I don’t call your mother when you gather your things now and I bring you home”. It was a nice offer. After all Greg could give a flying monkey about Mycroft Holmes well being.

 

“Why is this concern you?” He asked as he put the paper down, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the headache became much more apparent than before.

 

“You don’t gain anything over looking after me Inspector, so this should not be something to concern you” _After all we are nothing_.

 

Mycroft looked up at Greg and this time the older man could see how sick Mycroft was, especially as the younger had put down his mask slightly and everyone could see that the Great Mycroft Holmes was actually sick.

 

Mycroft had a thing to hurt Greg with words. It was like he was a specialist in it. He licked his dry lips wet and looking down to his feet, feeling like a school boy in front of the rector, but...no. No he would not give the younger man a triumph right now. He could hurt Mycroft as well as he could hurt him.

 

“Unfortunately I never stopped since we were 17 years.” he said and gave a glimpse of the past to the younger man, resulting with Mycroft stilled for a few moment, watching Greg. He could feel his heart skipped a beat earlier and his mind ran to the memory that he had tried to bury deep.

 

“It ..has nothing to do with you in person” _a lie_ “i would do this for John or Anthea or even your brother as well” _a lie._

“I just see you are obviously sick and you need sleep Mycroft. It’s Friday night and you have a fever I can see that in your eyes because there are glassy and ...moreover I gave your mother a promise years ago that I would  take care of you no matter what. And believe me it’s bloody hard with a stubborn man like yourself. So again, Holmes…” and just like that he turned tables. Maybe he needed to call Mycroft _Boss_ and maybe, he would never ever talk about their teens years again, maybe the younger man had forget it long ago, but right now, he had better cards.

 

“Take your umbrella, and your coat, and I will bring you home”

 

“I’m not going anywhere” Mycroft stated after he had recovered from his shocked about how the older man had brought up something from the past. After all it was in the past and so far he never see the man ever brought it up.

 

“I still had works to be done and I will be fine” _no he is not but there is no reason to worry Greg in anyway. He doesn’t need pity_. The younger man thought to himself as he took a deep breath

 

“Really Lestrade, just let me sign all of your work then you may go home” he said as he reached for the next file, determined to stay stubborn until the end. He had never let anyone care for him again since he was young so why would he let the silver haired man did it, again?. But as stubborn as Mycroft could be, Greg was also stubborn and of course when the younger man reached for next file he quickly took hold of the fragile wrist.

 

Mycroft stilled and watches as Greg’s hand wrapped around his wrist while the older man noticed that the wrist was much too thin and he knew that Mycroft had neglected to eat. again.

 

Greg had those powerful hands. Junky fingers, almost paws like. Much bigger than Mycroft fragile, small and soft hands “Neglecting eat again. Mummy Holmes won’t be pleased” Greg said and slided out his phone while he didn’t let go the fragile wrist of his boss, his past. His … _.what if._ He dialed a number without looking up from the screen, almost pissed that Mycroft neither eat nor sleep, basically just neglecting what his body really need. Of course he did not call Violett Holmes but it was not like Mycroft would know.

 

 Mycroft panicked when he watched Greg pulling out his phone, he tried to pull out his wrist from the older man’s hand but of course it was no use. “What are you doing?” He asked quickly while he tried to tug free his wrist again. “Lestrade let my wrist go” he ordered although the voice came out like a whine, just weak and tired.

 

And just like that he let go of his wrist. No forcing. “I call your mother boss. Seems like she’s the only person you are afraid of and since you need to rest so badly, I see myself forced to do it.” Greg explained almost cool and casual and inwardly hoped Mycroft would accept his deal soon because Violet would never need too much time to pick up a phone.

 

Mycroft looked at Greg’s eyes, noticing that the man wasn’t joking with everything and he sighed, “Just go home and you won’t call my mother?” He asked, making sure. He knew Greg would call his mother, after all the man just very stubborn.

 

Mycroft closed his laptop and cleaned up the files from his desk, making them into a neat pile that he could continue tomorrow. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up only resulting with his whole body swayed because the sudden movement made his head became dizzy and he blacked out slightly.

 

“Wow.” Greg gave the answer before he reached for Mycroft to hold him back from falling down “Yeah I totally can see how fine you are. And yes when you go home now and, sleep and eat tomorrow morning, I don’t call Violet” he said while he tried to act professional by holding the pelicans shoulders and gave him some hold so the auburn man could stand by his own. The phone already put away from his ears while Mycroft was quite leaning to the older man

 

“So we have a deal yes?” Greg asked even if this means he needed to stay in the house. After all he said Mycroft need to eat in the morning which implicated that he needed to check it even if both did not noticed it till now.

 

“Yes” The younger man said weakly, clearly defeated with the whole thing and nodded. “Just let me grab my coat and umbrella and I will make my own way to the car. I’m sure they have been waiting downstairs since hours ago” He stated and tried to stand on his own after he was sure he was alright.

 

Mycroft pulled away slightly from Greg and headed to grab his coat, all his movements were stiff and very slow. There weren’t any sudden movements because that would make his head dizzy and ended up with him blacking out again. Once the younger man had put on his coat, he grabbed his umbrella and his phone and made his way to the door. The umbrella helped him with stabilizing his walks, making sure he wouldn’t fall down

 

When Mycroft pulled back from him, Greg let go immediately. During the last years it was hard to cope with his secretiveness. His cold attitude. His ‘look who are you and who I am’. And Greg was not ready to let someone dominate him again.

 

“I just want to help. No need to pull back like I would be toxic” he said and gathered the files to take them with him.

 

“So can I come with you or shall I call a cab again” he asked not even pouty oh no. It was a ‘normal’ question for him meanwhile. After all Mycroft was someone who wasn’t very eager for having any company. So why he should allow Greg?

 

And just like that, once after he had that bunch of files under his left arm, he moved to the door and opens them for Mycroft, waiting. Waiting like he always did. Like an eternity.

 

Mycroft sighed slightly and just nodded, “It’s fine, I don’t want to bother you and my car should be waiting downstairs” He stated as he walked to the door and stopped in front of Greg “I can have my driver drop you off first before I head home so no need to call for cab”

 

Mycroft breathing had become harder than before, Mycroft could feel his chest tightened slightly and his head became much heavier than before. He wasn’t sure if he could even manage going downstairs by himself without falling over.

 

Greg always feel slightly uncomfortable because Mycroft was a bit taller than he was even if he didn’t appear like that due to his thin body. There was an amount of spit building in his throat when his boss, his payer of salary, his past, standing in front of him and didn’t look very well, almost horrible.

 

“Very nice try. No, I will bring you home and make sure you are in bed without laptop and without files and without a bloody phone” he explained like the boss he wasn’t, ordering the younger man around who really didn’t listen much at this point because of the buzz in his head. Mycroft tried to focus but the face of Greg just became a blur and then white noises.

 

“Shall we go?” Greg asked and and about to place his hand on Mycroft’s arm when the younger man’s umbrella drop and the next thing Greg saw was Mycroft’s body falling right in front of him.

“Christ…” was the only word Greg mouth said before he managed to catch the younger man and prevent him from falling right down onto the floor. It was too easy. And now Greg noticed how light Mycroft was. “Too thin...again. Idiot” he mumbled and placed one arm of the politician around his neck before he slided his hands under his knees and lifted the younger man up with one single strong movement. The umbrella still on the floor and Mycroft would probably nag when he found out that Greg did not take it with him but how to manage. The DI couldn’t care less about the bloody brolly right now. And so he makes his way out of the highly saved office in the basement, it was already after midnight, it was raining outside and deep down Greg was more than glad that he had made the decision to visit the office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually a blend in from two RPs that OhFuckMystrade and myself created and also the full story from the Holmes-Lestrade Family series; before Mycroft and Greg are together. This is the first chapter from many more (depends on how detailed we are going to make the story).
> 
> We will try to update regularly, once a week (cross fingers).
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy the first chapter, leave comment and kudos and also subscribe if you want ;)
> 
> xx,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	2. Fever Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft awake all disoriented and the first face he saw was Greg

The first thing that Mycroft realized was the comfort around him. He tried to open his eyes but that was too hard, when he tried to move his head he felt like his head had been hit by something heavy. The younger man let out a deep groan before he settled down on his pillow again. It took a few moments before the younger man able to open his eyes, albeit slightly. He tried to recall what had happen. The last thing remembered was that he stood in office, head hurt and was listening to Greg talking before everything blackout. Mycroft quickly widened his eyes which only made his head hurt even more. He could not believe that he just fainted in front of Greg, the last person he wanted to be seen weak. Again.

 

For Greg, the last night was more exciting but not in a way he wished.

After Mycroft, had fainted and Greg started to lift him up, he walked strictly to the waiting car. After the poor man was nearly been arrested from the government security with the words ‘what the fuck are you doing to our boss’ he could explain everything after he had a call with Anthea and after the PA ensured that Greg was someone that the security could trust.

 

And so, Greg made sure that Mycroft ended in his bed, without phone, files or anything else that could distract the younger man from resting, because he knew that the stubborn wouldn’t listen to his staff, so he stayed overnight. And that was it. The current situation was, that Greg was sitting, or more hanging, in a chair close to the bed. And ouch, it will hurt when he would wake up because to sleep in that position is not very nice for an almost 54-year-old back.

 

The politician tried to get up after he had gained more power, although he still needed to lean against his headboard and noticed that it was morning already, probably pass his working hour. He looked around his room and his eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Greg next to his bed. The man had dragged a chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to his bed. Mycroft tried to deducted the older man but only a few came as his head still too slow to process things and too much thinking made his head hurt and he just wanted to lay down again.

 

Mycroft hated when he needed to rest because he fell sick, he took a deep breath before he tried to get off from the bed, he couldn’t stand it being in bed all day, but of course when he tried to move he woke you up. Mycroft was already half sitting half standing when Greg started to stir and slowly opened his eyes and he could see how the man started to be alerted and his eyes quickly went to Mycroft, checking on him.

 

“H-hey wow wow wow” and because it is all reflex, Greg jumped up from the chair and kneeled onto the bed to drag his finger into the younger man’s collar from behind “Where you wanna go Mister? Wasn’t it enough you fucking fainted yesterday and I was getting almost arrested because of your security just because I carried you?” Greg asked the politician while holding him right in place.

 

“Back to a lying position or I call Mommy Holmes” He warned.

 

Mycroft back on sitting down, his body swayed slightly and now he leaned to Greg without he knowing. “J-Just need to walk… can’t lay down anymore” He stated quietly and his breathing was hard and heavier “N-Need to work…” he said to Greg but when the older man pushed him to lay back again he followed suit and sighed in relief when his head rested against his pillow.

 

Greg ran his hand across the politician’s forehead and noticed that he still had a high fever, his cheeks blushed and he sweats much. Mycroft had gone to bed with his suit except his tie and jacket. The white shirt already stick to his body as he kept sweating, his body trying to fight the fever and cold but with the younger man refusing to sleep it was hard

 

Greg checked the temperature carefully with his hand against Mycroft forehead and he didn’t need to be a doctor to know that Mycroft had a high fever.

 

“You don’t get up. You’re burning down your suit. So just close your eyes okay, I will help you...” the older man stated and just like that he starts to unbutton the shirt Mycroft was wearing. Greg had removed the tie just yesterday evening, or moreover night, but did not dare to do something else.  But after all now, the politician was awake and so the DI opened the buttons of the 6.000 pound shirt bit by bit by bit before he did the same with the waistcoat.

 

At first Mycroft was so dizzy that he just hummed. Not more. Almost a hum, approving of everything, ‘till his hard-working brain realized that Greg’s fingers actually opened his buttons. Mycroft’s brain knew that Greg was undressing him but really had the will to say no or even argue at the moment, so he just moved when Greg needed him to move, making the undressing easier for the older man.

 

Once Greg had managed to open the waistcoat and also the shirt, he slides the named one aside and a little scar along the lower belly of the politician's body appears. White meanwhile and completely healed. It crossed one of his happy trails and was a solute reminder that Mycroft Holmes was a human being made of flesh and blood. Greg’s eyes drifted momentarily. He knew the scar. When? When was the first time he saw it….it was….”1983..” he mumbles while his thumb traced the light white milky scar before he looks up to the dozing Mycroft **.**

Mycroft let out sigh when he felt the shirt already pulled away but it ended up with him shivering because of the cold. Mycroft had always been a person of cold blood, easily got cold despite in a warm room so of course the fever just made it worst for the elder Holmes. He shivered and tried to curl up and pull the blanket over his body and that’s when Greg noticed the politician’s back, covered with old bruises that he never saw before.

The older man narrowed his eyes when he saw all the soft bruised at the back of Mycroft. This was new, nothing he had seen before. Neither in 1983 nor a few years later when he poured some wine over the politician’s shirt which ends with helping him out of it and two seconds later being kicked out by the younger man from the restroom during the yard Christmas party. An utterly embarrassing situation.

“Okay come on, you’re not done yet” Greg said and took the duvet aside again to roll the totally spineless Mycroft to his back and opened the belt. The only sound that Mycroft made was a groaned, a protest for being moved to much because it made his head hurt

Mycroft didn’t protest much as Greg pulled his trousers then started to change him into his sleeping wear. The politician still sweating and shivering, once done the younger man curled on the bed, wrapping his hands around himself.

 

Greg took the bloody expensive suit and every equipment by the side and got up from the bed to catch another blanket before he laid it over Mycroft as well. Making sure he’s all covered before he looked around. The room as full with things Mycroft could work with once he had one clear spark of thought. And so Greg catched his Laptop as well as his phone and all the files and moved them downstairs where he almost ran into one member of the Holmes staff. Alfred, the butler.

 

The butler, around his mid thirty stopped in his tracks when he spotted the detective. He knew who the man was, the person who worked with Mr Holmes both the elder and youngest, but finding the man to be here with Mr Holmes’ things was suspicious. He cleared his throat.

 

“May I help you, Sir?” He eyed the older man suspiciously

 

Greg flinched and nearly dropped the files and the laptop he definitely could not pay if he broke it, before he looked at the man all puppy like he would be caught stealing something.

 

“Oh hey…. you….don’t know me but I’m working for Myc...I mean Mycroft” Greg started to stammer and straightened his back. “To make it short, he’s stubborn and want to work so could you take that things and lock them. Where he can’t reach? Maybe...I don’t know, in the room with the cleaning stuff?”

 

Alfred looked at Greg from head to toe, “Yes I know you Inspector Lestrade, you work with Mr Holmes the younger and also Mr Holmes himself.” The blonde man answered before he looked at all the things on Greg’s arms.

 

“Why do you want to hide all Mr Holmes work more importantly why are you here?”

 

The things in his arms get heavy and so Greg placed them to the closest table. “As I said, he will be stubborn and try to work once he catch one clear thought and I’m here because he ...fainted yesterday evening when I was with him…” The butler gave him quirked brow followed by a ‘seriously’ glare and Greg blushed immediately “I was fucking with him because of signatures so stop that glaring thing….”. The way Greg said thing are very disadvantageous, the butler already took it the wrong way, when he only meant that he was ‘with him for fucks sake’.

 

“You wanted to tell me that Mr Holmes fainted after you ‘fucking’ with him regarding signatures?” He asked, still wary with the detective “Do tell me why would Mr Holmes even fainted?” He asked the detective. Greg groaned inwardly, he should know that the butler Mycroft hired would be just stubborn and hard to please as the employer before his mind was ringing because now he realized what the butler asked “W-W-Wait what?” he started to stammer and re-thought his own words again.

 

“Oh….NO!” Greg huffed out with an adorable blush on his cheeks. “No N-No God no I meant …. i was with him; not that I was fucking with him ...even..if I said that but...you know you ignored the commas.” He tried to explain the ‘mistake’ he did which was just adorable and funny in a way. Alfred just watched the detective tried to explain himself while he stood there, still trying to contemplate if the man could be trusted.

 

“Okay, let’s start from new. What’s your name mate?” Greg asked and gets the answer very quickly.

 

“Listen, Alfred, Al, can I name you Al? I’m just here because Mycroft needs to rest and nobody will ever have the power to stop him. Not that I would have it but at least I know how to blackmail him so he can recover himself faster. And ...do me a favor and just forget the ‘fucking’ thing okay. That was a... slip of the tongue. I come from the street. This is slang”

 

Alfred listened to the silver haired man, looking at his face and thought about it before his mind quickly catched the word ‘Mycroft’ and ‘rest’. “Mr Holmes is sick” He concluded while he looked at the detective. “He had a fever, didn’t he?” He sighed and took the laptop and files from the table next to Greg and gesture for Greg to follow him.

 

“I had assumed that Mr Holmes had been coming with something, but didn’t know that it had made him fainted.” He explained to Greg while he led the man to the kitchen so he could prepare something to help the man taking care of Mycroft. He put the things on the kitchen counter before he pulled out a tray, a glass and filled it with water and then a bottle of pill for Mycroft.

 

Greg followed the butler all puppy and watched what he prepared for Mycroft. “Since when he eats less...again” he added the word ‘again’ timid while he looked around the kitchen. Incredibly luxurious. Nothing for him. The whole atmosphere of the place giving the message that Greg wasn’t supposed to be there, it just not the place for a man like himself.

 

“Mr Holmes doesn’t eat much, since I started working with him” Alfred answered as he prepared everything on the tray “Even though his body needs it, Mr Holmes doesn’t eat much, even Ms Anthea had trouble to make him leaves work just to eat even a snack” He turned to Greg and handed the man the tray

 

“Here you go, Sir” He said “The medicine should help with the fever and headache, if he had a fever the ice pack also helped, he needs to be kept hydrated” Alfred explained before he moved to prepare a light meal “I will send up some soup, I doubt Mr Holmes will be able to eat it but it worth a try”

 

Greg had the tray in his hand before he could even speak out the word and “Oh wait wait wait. Why I have to feed the cranky baby? It’s not like it would be easy. I’m just here to make sure he did not work. But if you think I can make him eat you’re wrong” Greg explained the butler even if it wasn’t the whole truth. Of course, Greg could make Mycroft eat. It was not easy but he knew how to manage it.

 

“No one is able to make Mr Holmes eat when he is sick like this” Alfred stated “While you are here should just try after all you are able to bring him which something that Ms Anthea failed to do, so there should be something that make Mr Holmes follows your order, in a way”

 

The butler explained without looking back at Greg as he continued to make the soup while he left Greg to his own device.

 

The DI sighed and looked down at the tray in his hand. God why? Why was he here. He shouldn’t be here. No. this was wrong. He should be in his bed, maybe with a nice lady. Maybe alone with a porn, but definitely not here. Everything in connection with Mycroft Holmes causing him pain. Utterly earth shuddering pain which he wasn’t able to survive, not again.

 

“Fine. I will try but when he started to be a cranky little git I will go.” Greg stated to the butler and made his way upstairs with the tray including water and some pills for the Queen.

 

Alfred didn’t acknowledge the older man, especially when the detective made his way back upstairs. He glanced at the doorway, frowning slightly, wondering something before he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Anthea, informing about what had happened.

 

Mycroft had buried himself under the blanket, still shivering, curling up as he tried to get warm despite already wearing two set of blankets. The fever had made the younger man had some hazy dreams, it was a distant memory that he had tried to lock away never wanting to look at it again, but it was warm and with his condition he allowed those memories to resurface. The time when everything was easy and he didn’t need to hide behind his mask, even when he was alone.

 

The dream kept showing a figure that he knew too well, and he couldn’t help mumbling the name quietly in his sleep. It was a distant memory but it felt so close and Mycroft let himself engulfed by it in the haze of his fever.

 

With every step Greg did, he cursed inwardly even more for being here. For letting old ghost coming back in his head. It was a memory as old as time and he banned it long time ago. But it contained; summer and sun. Strange feelings, light kisses, ponds, a feeling of home, connection, fate and at one moment he felt in love and loved back.

 

“Bullshit…” Greg said and banned the thoughts again before he reached the last step and made his way along the floors before he moved the doorknob down with his elbow and walked into the huge master bedroom, before he placed the tray to the drawer next to the bed, dared to look at Mycroft’s face, still sleeping.

 

The first thing that Greg heard when he was preparing the medicine and ice pack was a faint voice calling his name. He turned to look back at the bed, at sleeping Mycroft who was calling his name in his sleep. The younger man’s hand made slight grabby hand before he held on the sheet under him pulling it slightly before the faint voice of his calling Greg again.

 

The DI blinked and tilted his head when Mycroft, the bloody government Holmes, called his name. More wheezed it than speaking. It took a few moments before Mycroft opened his eyes slowly, still in the haze of his fever when he heard the small sounds next to his bed. His eyes looked around what in front of him and spotted a figure there, standing in front of him. His eyes were glassy because of the fever, cheeks were all flushed as he called Greg again but this time the older man could swear that it was ‘Gregory’ that came out of the politician’s mouth.

 

Greg moved closer to the bed when he heard Mycroft being so restless, especially calling his name like that, like what the auburn used to do, it took a few seconds but Greg leaned closer to calm the younger man, putting his hand on the other shoulder. It just all natural for some reason, like it was supposed to be done. “Shhh…” Greg whispered as he calmed the younger man. The DI never used some perfume or aftershave. He had this naturally musky scent, so when he leaned closer to the politician a full load of his scent hit the younger’s nose. Mycroft whined slightly at the familiar scent, his eyes fluttered close and his hand quickly reached to take hold of Greg’s wrist, holding him still and all close to him.

 

Greg’s eyes widened for a moment when Mycroft gripped his wrist and he flopped nearly closer to him. Eyes fixed to the glassy once of the younger man, neck, temples, lightly covered with freckles that became more in the sun. Greg knew it.

 

“I ---I have meds. And some ...water. And my new bro, Al, will bring some soup soon.” The DI purred with a voice like velvet and such a tenderness which hurt every soul.

 

“Can you sit up? I can help you?” he offered and reached with his free hand to help Mycroft sitting up slightly. He was never really sure what would happen next? What Mycroft will allow. He was unpredictable in any way.

 

Mycroft protested when he was moved and he quickly leaned to Greg, resting his head against the other’s shoulder while not letting go of his wrist. “N-No med..” He whispered against the older man’s shoulder. The new position made Mycroft’s nose pressed closed to the other’s neck, inhaling more of the musky scent. Mycroft already half lulled back to his sleep with the scent surrounding him and the body heat of Greg, it just like what he had remembered.

 

Greg was a pure summer child. He appeared like a seaman. Just tanned from the life on the boat and his skin was covered just with sun and salt from the ocean. But that was just a dream. His sunny boy image was far gone and he replaced it by a sticky yard office and a cheap shirt. Locked every thought of that time, every wish and every possibility together with his heart back to where it belongs.

 

He sat down on the bed so he could have a better hold of Mycroft when the younger man lulled back to a light sleep “No meds isn’t an option” he said and patted the shoulder of his boss before he helped him leaning back to the bedrest. Away from his scent, from every memory

“You have a fever. You nearly burn and you need to drink the meds and eat the soup Alfred had prepared. I’m sure he will be here soon” he said and took the glass from the tray together with two pills. He also had prepared a cold towel. “Come on boss, just that and you can sleep again... “he tried without the blackmailing.

 

Mycroft had whined when he was pulled away from the source of his comfort, he rested against the bedrest and opened his eyes slightly watching Greg talking but he couldn’t really make a sense of the whole thing. He just heard about ‘meds’ and ‘soup’. The thought that he needed to put something inside his stomach made him dizzy and nausea already. “J-Just sleep” He mumbled again, didn’t really want to put anything inside his body but then he heard how Greg promised he could sleep after the pills.

 

The politician eyed the two pills on the detective’s palm and slowly took them with shaky hands and quickly put it inside his mouth before he let Greg helped him drinking the water. Once that done Mycroft closed his eyes again and rested his head against the headboard waiting for the medicine to do their job.

 

Greg was sure Mycroft would never believe how helpless he was. He would also never believe that Greg helped him out of every clothes he was wearing except the pants. Once he helped the politician with the medicine and the water, he leaned again closer because he couldn’t see how Mycroft was just feverish leaning on the bedrest when he could lay back down comfortable. And so he knelt with one leg back to the bed and helped Mycroft to lay down again, or moreover he did the whole job along because the younger man was just like a sack of potatoes right now.

“There you go…” Greg said half whispering and wanted to get up when something hold him back. Like …. he would stick somewhere. When he looks down he saw the long slender fingers of Mycroft holding his shirt. Nearly clinging.

 

Mycroft’s hand was on the detective’s shirt, holding it tightly and pulling it closer to him. The warmth and the familiar scent that Greg had made Mycroft didn’t want to let go or be apart from it. He mumbled Greg’s name in his sleep, the voice sounded so weak and the older man’s just didn’t have the power to completely pull back, after all when he made small movement the younger man just whined and tightened his grip on the shirt.

 

“S-Stay…” the small whisper from the man underneath him caught Greg off guard, he hadn’t never heard Mycroft sounding so weak like that and he could feel his heart broke for the man.

 

“Where would I go…” Greg whispered back, he didn’t know that his face had turned much softer as he watched the younger man asleep, he gently ran his finger on the auburn’s forehead, moving strands of hair from it.

 

And after a friction of a second, Greg noticed what the hell he was doing and moved his hand away. His cheeks already in a light shade of pink. The older man moved the hand of the politician away from his shirt and swallowed down hard, nearly painful. This was not good. It was a damn disaster to be here and went through everything again like a he would love the pain. Maybe he did, after all he just couldn’t help himself to still be in love, even though he knew he should not be.

 

It was like a time jump back to 1983 where the air was fresher, the music was better and the lifestyle was more loose. Back to where he didn’t have any problem, except from too much girls around him and one single secret.

 

To be in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with the second chapter now!  
> Thank you for those that have stayed from our first one ... and hope all of you enjoy this chapter
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	3. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything started in summer of 1983, two boys, one love and separation

It was summer of 1983, the sun on the middle of August was something that everyone would agree as the worst and Mycroft would not argue with that. The fifteen years old had felt like the sun was trying to grill him. He didn’t enjoy being out in summer as it would only burn his skin and resulted with more freckles on his face, or any part of his skin that was exposed. He preferred being inside, no sun and that would be quieted than where he was at the moment, standing in near the football field because he had been looking for the football team’s captain.

 

Mycroft could see that everyone was doing their training, he never really understand what so fun about running after one ball throughout a big field, well that’s why probably he didn’t like sport at all. Another reason why Mycroft didn't like to go out in the field because how crowded it could be, especially by the girls. The girls didn't join the player to run after the balls, oh no they were there to watch and screamed out on the top of their lung for a certain player.

 

“.... Myc!” The voice startled him and he turned to look at the girl next to him, who now had raised a brow, “You were spacing out...” _did he?_ “...or were you staring at some boys?” and now there was this knowing smile, a teasing that made the auburn boy scowled.

 

“I’m not staring, Anthea,” He tutted as his friend before he looked back at the field, “I just thinking why would anyone want to run around in this heat and why those girls continued to scream to their heart content when they know nothing would come out of it.” He told the brunette next to him.

 

“Right….” Anthea dragged her words and looked back toward the game, “Well those boys are very fit, Myc, if you know what I mean,” She smirked, “And those girls only wanted one boy’s attention. The captain of the football team, the very person we are meeting.” She reminded Mycroft

“I really don’t know why the rector asked me to meet him?! Even pushing and threatening me to tutor him.” He scowled, “Doesn’t he know I’m a busy man?!” Anthea just chuckled and shook her head while she tried to calm her friend.

Early that morning Mycroft was called to the Rector’s office, asking Mycroft to tutor one student as he was the genius, and as head of the student council, it was his duty to make sure that this problematic boy passed all his classes. Mycroft had tried to decline, explaining that he was busy with his school works, other tutoring classes and also teaching the freshmen, but the rector took no understanding about his situation. The man even went far ahead as telling Mycroft that he would not be able to graduate early unless he did it. And so here he was, standing under the willow tree near the field waiting for the football practice to be done so he could talk to the boy who had the power to ruin his plan to graduate early.

 

The problematic boy was no one else than Gregory Alexander Lestrade. He was the same boy that the girls were screaming at during the whole game. Gregory was not made for the usual ‘school life’. He just wanted to play soccer and living the day. No obligations. No problem. It was a nice time. A time without having to think about 'what if'. Gregory had that lovely suntan skin. Together with his amber coloured eyes which looks like gold in the sun and his thick dark brown curls, he looked like the boy out of that movie everyone was talking about. Maurice. Gregory was a great player so it was not a surprise that screams continued to be heard from the girls especially when that handsome young man hit another goal and started to laugh and jumped into the arms of his mate next to him.

 _“You did it Lestrade!”_ the other unknown boy said while letting Gregory down after giving the captain a lift and patting his shoulder all excited while Gregory just smiled like he found some meds against cancer and slid his fingers through his wet curls.

 

“Oi, he looks so good.” Anthea stated and poked Mycroft's shoulder with a grin, “What do you think? He’s surely a nice kisser, well that's what I heard anyway. He is also demanding, imperious according to the rumor. A good player and a nice catch, honestly I could watch him the whole day,” the girl stated before they saw Greg, who was on the other side of the field, lifting his shirt to dry his sweaty face revealing his chiseled body that made more girls screamed.

The screaming didn’t phase Greg at all, it was odd even though the girls believed he was some sort of player, but the 17 years old really didn’t care. Mostly all the people perceived him wrong. Thinking he was ‘easy to have’ or ‘easy to convince’. But the truth was, Gregory was very profound.  A thinker, a visionary, a good man, despite his action always speaking otherwise and made him labeled at the bad boy. Soon, the referee finished the match, and Greg’s team was the deserved winner. Mostly because of all the goals that Gregory had created.

The 17-years-old didn't care about anything besides football. It became a lot of problem for his father and in the end for the school. His father was a very important person in France, and also a sponsor for the school. Gregory’s father wanted to make sure that his son passed with all cost. And so he offered the rector a deal. His son would pass all the classes and in return he will pay a worthy sum of money as donation to the school. And so the rector agreed, hence why Mycroft was now standing near the field waiting his time to talk to Gregory.

 

Once the game was done,Anthea had dragged her friend closer toward the field, despite all the protest that the girl ignored. Mycroft saw how Greg was surrounded by girls, asking him questions about dates and many other things and he couldn’t think he wanted to be in the middle of that, with all those people in such heat. The very thought already made him dizzy anyway.

Anthea cleared her voice once they were close enough to get Greg’s attention. “Excuse me! Lestrade!” She waved her hand too much excitement if you asked Mycroft’s opinion but that was enough to get for the older boy’s attention. “Head boy wants to talk to you!” She said while gesturing toward Mycroft who had already pulled his hand away from Anthea and glanced at Greg.

Mycroft couldn’t deny that the older boy was handsome, he had this feature that just made you want to stare at the face for a long time, especially his eyes. And when the boy smile, Mycroft couldn’t help but get enchanted by it. It took him a few seconds before he realized that he was staring and he quickly trying to focus back.

Greg turned when the familiar voiced was dragged to his ear and he saw the brunette girl that was waving her hand with the smart head on her hand. Mycroft Holmes. Greg knew him. He was mostly alone with pure intention and was sitting in the library, or under a tree, or gave some tutoring lessons to the new students. His freckles getting more in the sun and his hair was reddish.

 

Greg’s secret was, he was interested in people who are special. He hated to be surrounded by ‘normality’ which happened too often. He never truly talked to Mycroft. Why should he. That boy was out of anyone’s league. Over the top. A genius. And like every other people in that goddamn school, so he thought, Mycroft would believe that he was as usual as every other person.

“Oh. The swot wants to talk to me? What’s the matter kitten? I would prefer to talk to you” he starts to flirt with Anthea just to hold up the mask someone else gave him. The mask of a gigolo, a careless boy. Although he was so special.

“Don’t tell me you want to learn football?” He asked Mycroft now who held still the gaze. Nearly staring at those golden colored eyes surrounded by endless lashes. Anthea chuckled, a blush forming slightly when the older boy flirted with her. “Oh no no, trust me it would be the end of the world if Myc decided to learn football” She told Greg and then turned to look at Mycroft who had just come back from his own mind after deducting about the older boy

“I’m here regarding your grades,” Mycroft said directly, “The rector had decided that you need to have some private tutoring lesson to at least passed your classes, because as I heard your father is not amused with your grades so far, hence why I am here.”

 

As soon as Greg heard the word ‘father’ he turned almost cold and just like that, he passed Mycroft and Anthea with the words “Thank you no” and makes his way inside. But unfortunately, he didn’t know how stubborn Mycroft Holmes could be.

After all Mycroft got a task and he wanted to do his best, especially if he wanted to graduate early. And Greg was like a complicated riddle to be solved. Like a mystery from another world. This whole situation ended with Mycroft following that boy who was as stubborn as he was and nagging about ‘consequences’ and ‘responsibility’. Anthea didn’t follow Mycroft at this point, maybe fate.

 

“Stop following me ice prince. It’s not like you can convince me to fulfill the wishes of my father. So go and read a book like you always do.” he said while he reached his own door. 

Mycroft huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Clearly, I would love to do that but if I didn’t do this I couldn’t graduate by next year and I know you will have trouble too with your father if you didn’t graduate next spring” he told the older boy “This is a win win situation, I helped you to at least pass, no need flying marks, then both of us could get on our ways. You can get away from your father and I can graduate early” He pointed out as he stood behind Greg, noticing that the older boy was taller than him.

Greg couldn't know that this fact, the fact that he was now taller than Mycroft and that would change when they were older. Before he opened his door he turned and looked at the boy that was clearly…. different in a way. Not just his appearance, oh no, how the whole being. There was something very warm yet it was closed behind layers and layers of isolation and still, Greg saw it.

“Win win, huh? I’m not an easy student and I’m clearly not smart as you can see with my grades.” He explained, no, he lied. Everything he did, which was not optimal, he did to see his father angry. But after all this red-haired boy. This smart brain, this soft sole, caught his interest after 10 minutes. And it never happened before to Greg. And so…

“Okay. But when you start to get cranky, I will abort that deal.” He said and reached for Mycroft’s hand.

“So we have a deal….boss” That poor man, boy! He couldn’t know that those words will haunt him for so long.

Mycroft eyed the hand before he looked at the older man and took the hand. “Just for the record I never get cranky and I expect you to study properly for this to work. We don’t need a miracle for you to get straight A’s but I can promise that you will pass with decent marks” He said to Greg.

The first thing he noticed when he took Greg’s hand was how bit it felt against his own and those fingers. The junky fingers against his slimmer ones somehow fitted perfectly like he should be holding that since the very first start. He stared a bit at their hands before he cleared his mind and quickly pulled it away.

 

And that was the start of a very bittersweet story that would go one for a lifetime. The first time Greg noticed how much he enjoyed the presence of Mycroft, was when he had a deal with him. He would learn history properly when Mycroft would do some legwork to get a better condition with the help of Greg. It the end it was a bad idea because the younger boy fell down and injured his ankle, but Greg had the responsibility to carry him, despite the fifteen years old protest. At first, he didn’t know how the two would react or even how everyone would react to the whole situation, after all it was 1983. After all he wasn’t ….interested in boys. And this wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t. But that didn’t mean he could not be interested in one single person no matter which gender it was.

 

The second time Greg noticed how much he enjoyed the company of Mycroft was when he needed to pay his price and learned Greek mythology. He surprised Mycroft with his profound knowledge about Zeus. He told the red-haired boy in front of him how people are supposed to have four arms and four legs and two heads and two hearts. And he explained how Zeus sent a lightning to the world to separate every human being into a creature with just two arms, two legs and one heart. And so, these two were always looking for their other half. And they would know when they found each other. Unable to let go again. More curse than a blessing.

Mycroft found the mythology to be somewhat interesting and for the next few days he pondered about the whole situation, especially his situation with Greg. He would never believe that he would find the presence of the boy comforting, even more than when he was with Anthea. It just like everything click perfectly with the older boy. He knew he wasn’t straight, he liked boys more than girls, but no one had ever caught his eyes like Greg did and this was the time he knew he should not have feeling for the brown-eyed boy, after all the boy was straight and it wouldn’t do any good for them, especially their friendship that they had created since he started to tutor the boy.

As days went by, the tension between the two was apparent, Anthea commented about it but both said that it was nothing, until that one incident that made the two kiss. That was the moment Mycroft knew he was a goner, the kiss felt like he was coming home like it was meant to happen. But of course, it made the older boy panic, after all he felt the same electricity jolt when he kissed Mycroft. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t falling for the fifteen years old and tried to avoid the boy, but it only frustrated him even more. It took Anthea to talk to both of them, making them realized what they wanted and felt and the two boys finally looked at the other like they were seeing a new person.

 

Mycroft was the first one to reach for Greg and the next thing the curly haired boy had pulled Mycroft closer and kissed him, behind closed doors when no one could watch or knew. They didn’t say the word but their feeling was shown to their actions toward each other. Greg looking after Mycroft, making sure the younger man didn’t neglect his body, sleep enough even he slipped to the other’s dorm during the night just to sleep with Mycroft, holding the smaller boy closer to him.

The simple things made the year 1983 to what is was. A lovestory, a fatefully one. The rector decided to change the space distribution for the sleeping. He thought Greg could learn more, faster, harder, when he was with Mycroft all the time. At least till some time passed.

Faster, harder was indeed what happened but in a completely other context. And just like that, Greg fell for Mycroft even more and vice versa. It took a while till he was too tired to fight what he can’t change, till he gave up.

But the happiness of the two did not last long. Time was a cruel contemporary and it was tue early to fight against homophobia. How could people hate that other people love? A question that haunt them till now, right into the 21st century.

Everything ended with the fact that Gregory’ father found out that his only son sucked cock which was enough for him to send him back to France and leave Mycroft in London. Obviously broken. But when Greg’s did, the older boy was not ready to give up that fast. Not without to give Mycroft at least a present that nobody else could give. Greg’s father was such an important man in France, a diplomat, that he had the needed connection to make sure that Mycroft Holmes would get a good position in the British government. As a start for his anyway extraordinary career. But the price was high. This time it wasn’t Zeus that parted the fatefully creatures, this time is was the cruelty of human beings.

 

As time went by, the ice prince turned slowly into the Ice Man, climbing up the rank in government making sure no one would ever touch him the same way. One of the promises that he had made, just before Greg was taken away, was how that he would try to find Greg again once they grew up and that no one would have his heart again. The sincere promise that the two boys made on the verge of being separated and Mycroft carried that. He isolated himself from the world. Everyone has seen only a means to an end. Caring is not an advantage. It was something that Mycroft had learned as time went by and he noticed that there was no reason to keep on hoping and so he buried everything in the back of his mind, focusing on his work and his brother.

If Mycroft turned into the Ice Man then Greg had lived lies for the next twenty years, trying to please his father and at the same time breaking away from the older man’s hold. He returned to England, trying to find his own way from the bottom, cut every connection from his father. 1983 was a distant memory to the older man. A dream that he wished could relive again. He worked his way in the Met, a dream that was put by Mycroft when they were sitting under the willow tree near the pond on the back garden of Holmes’ family estate, met a girl that he deemed decent enough someone that he thought he loved.

 

Everything seemed to work well, peace was returned to the world, until Greg stumbled into Sherlock and he knew that out there, Mycroft was there. The very thought brought an ache to his heart and he tried to shake it away. He was happily married, he was…...married. He was content with everything, he thought he was until he met Mycroft Holmes. That fateful Christmas Party when he saw the elder Holmes, taller than him, looking much more gorgeous than he could remember but at the same it was like meeting a different person.

The meeting with Greg for the first time after two decades since 1983 brought a thrill to the elder Holmes, he didn’t know how to react toward the older man, now had silver hair, just like he had predicted. Although the ring on the older man’s finger was the last thing that made up Mycroft decision on how he reacted to the older man. Of course, the man had found someone. There was no reason to keep a promise that was created by two teenagers, it was just teenage love. Mycroft buried all the memories and the feeling deep down, locked them away in his mind palace, no reason to bring them again.

Greg’s heart nearly skipped beat by beat by beat when he saw his teenage love, no…...his  only love right in the same room as he was. He had drunk some pints in the evening and wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. Was he? The band around his finger was burning immediately. A solid reminder that not just his wife was a betrayer. No, he was it as well. After all, he broke a promise he gave to the only person he ever wanted, but alas that promise already gone.

 

A week later he found out his wife had cheated on him. A week later everything went to hell. He would never be a father. He would never be with someone again that he truly love. How? Because since Mycroft came back into his life, and took all the 'normal' the 'common' away from him that he had been doing for the past twenty years and yet the Mycroft was there ice cold as the first time he knew the man, only talked to him when it came about his brother and work. Greg wanted to reach for the man he knew was behind all those masks but at the same time he was too stubborn to be the first person to do it, and so for the next few years, the two danced around each other. Even after Greg had his divorced last year, Mycroft didn’t comment about it, he just looked at the older man’s finger and then he continued like nothing was unusual. No one wanted to address the elephant in the room, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with the third chapter! *throw confetti* so if you have read in the two previous chapter there had been hint about Mycroft and Greg's past and here we are! A back story about our love birds.
> 
> This story had been actually a different RP that OhFuckMystrade and I done but then we decided to merge them into this full blown timeline... so this is actually an alternative universe. After all there had been some theory about Mycroft and Greg actually had a past.
> 
> To be cleared in this timeline, Myc is three years younger than Greg, and because he is a genius and all he skipped few years to be in the same class as Greg.
> 
> well then.. leave a comment to show us what your thought! Hope all of you enjoy the story
> 
> xx,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	4. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft awake and Greg was there, taking care of him and it brought back some memories t

Were there actually rules for love. For real? Like a book that you could open to read what was allowed and what was not? Well it was definitely not allowed to be in the bedroom of his teenage lover after you broke a rule. A promise. But yet here he was, sitting on the huge bed while Mycroft was meanwhile curled up again, shivering from the fever that had treating his body since hours and the general sickness since days.

 

The older man just watching right now. Trying to memorize. Trying to figure out why he was here. Why he just didn’t go? Yes, Greg was just a nice guy. He took care of people and was like a father figure for someone like Sherlock but surely not for Mycroft Holmes. And love goes by, right? Greg never truly reached the true self of Mycroft ever again. When he saw him for the first time again at the Christmas Party and some months later and some months later and some months later, he tried and failed every time and after awhile he was sure that Mycroft had changed to the man he was now. He raised to something bigger. There was no space anymore for Gregory, Greg, the boy that wasn’t able to hold a promise. 36 years, pfff, that was nothing.

 

And so, he was sitting there. Watching, observing. And suffering in silence while he watched Mycroft fighting against his fever.

 

The ticking of the clock pulled him out of his thought. And also, the knock at the door. It was Alfred. Mycroft whined when Greg moved, trying to pull him away from the older man’s body as Greg needed to get the door. Greg didn’t need to fight much as Mycroft in the end let go and curled up even more when the source of warmth gone.

 

Alfred was standing there with a tray of soup for his employer. He glanced inside slightly when Greg opened the door and he cleared his throat. “Here you go sir, it’s not much but it should be enough. According to Ms Anthea, Mr Holmes hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning so he won’t be able to stomach anything too much” He explained as he handed Greg the tray.

 

Greg widened his eyes and his jaw dropped “You're kidding Al” he stated and took the tray from the blond man to place it to the drawer and handed him the empty one. “Could you do me a favor and …. Can you call Anthea and ask her if she can bring me some fresh clothes? It seems like I need to stay here at least for one more day” the silver haired man stated and looked back to the curled-up bundle in that huge king size bed.

 

Alfred nodded as he watched the older man, “Of course sir” He said “Anything else I can help you with?” he asked although Greg already focused his attention to the sleeping figure of Mycroft and when the older man didn’t reply, Alfred cleared his throat and excused himself to make the call.

 

It had been almost an hour since Mycroft had took his medicine, during that time he had been sleeping although he kept alternating between waking up and sleeping, just in the middle of his fever haze. One thing the politician noticed was that, Greg was there next to him and he didn’t want to let go of the other man. The dream was there, when everything was warm and happy, and it seemed he couldn’t differentiate between that and the current situation

 

The DI moved back to the bed but this time to the other side to check on Mycroft. He tilted his head and watched the steady breathing figure which was right in front of him yet so far away. The fever made the body just weak and Greg can see the sweat on Mycroft’s forehead and along his neck. Soft pearls sliding along the throat till one exposed collarbone.

 

Mycroft was still sweating far too much as his body continued to fight against the fever. The medicine helped, but after neglecting his body in the last few days it would took a while before he could break the high fever. Greg sighed and gently nudged the younger man to sit up, “Hey.. it’s time to eat.. Just a bit” the older man whispered while Mycroft opened his eyes, still glassy when he tried to focus on Greg. The voice just sounded nice in his ears.

 

“G-Gregory…”

 

And the glassy eyes looked nice in his mind. “No, It’s Prince Charles.” he joked and tried to think a better explanation “Ah, it’s Rupert Graves. You know the handsome boy from Maurice. So….I have soup here and you need to eat after Anthea had told your butler you neglected eating….again” he stated and placed the tray to his thighs. “Can you sit up? I can help if you want”

 

And just like that he was back in 1983 even without he noticed it. Not till now. But just like in the past, he took care of the younger man. Mycroft hummed and tried to sit by himself although his hand quickly searched for Greg’s. It just like what it used to be, Mycroft searched for his anchor. Once he was seated against the headboard the politician was panting and sweating even more, his hand didn’t let go of Greg’s.

 

“C-Can’t eat” Mycroft mumbled when he watched Greg prepared his soup. He was already nauseated at the thought of putting something inside his body.

 

Greg caught himself while he stared at the panting man in front of him. He didn’t saw if far too long. And this thought caught him as well before he shook his head and looks back at his boss “You really need to. I know it’s hard but at least a bit. Some spoons at least” he offered and all automatically he placed the spoon into the soup and blew lightly before he took a taste. Immediately surprised about how damn good that tasted. “Wow. When I would be you I would take a taste. That’s bloody good. Can I borrow your butler?” he winked and now he noticed that he actually had your spoon in his mouth followed by and “Oh…” and a glanced to the named cutlery, already filled with new hot liquid. This time for Mycroft

 

 “Wait, I ...I will you catch a new one.” he explained a bit ashamed for being so brazenly.

 

But before Greg could took the spoon Mycroft already took it inside his mouth, slowly eating from the spoon, moaned quietly at the hot liquid. It did help to make him feel better. This was the first time Mycroft realized that he was hungry. “Y-You won’t be able to pay him” Mycroft commented after he swallowed the soup and waited for the next one.

 

These lips closed so gently around the cold metal. It was like watching a thunderstorm on a much too hot day. Greg could not look away, though it was dangerous. Only when Mycroft quirked his brow, he noticed again ‘damn you are staring’ and slides the spoon back into the soup and offered a new one. Again and again and again.

 

“Well I think he like me. I can call him Al after all. Maybe he will go down with his salary or my boss can raise mine” he chuckled and continued with the procedure till the bowl was almost empty.

 

Mycroft only hummed as he continued to eat. “I doubt... He is very loyal” He said once the last spoon was given and he felt full enough and closed his eyes. He felt better with food inside his stomach, but at this moment he just wanted to fall back down to sleep, curling under the blanket and pulled Greg with him.

 

Mycroft frowned when the thought of pulling Greg with him was there, _why did he think that?_ He remembered about how earlier Greg was there next to him, it wasn’t a dream then if the detective was still here and currently putting away the bowl and trying to make him drink more water, keeping him hydrated.

 

“W..Why are you.. Here?” He asked after he sipped his water, confused that the older man was still here after last night. After everything. He just genuinely curious about the whole thing. He didn’t realize that he had been holding on the man’s shirt.

 

Greg managed to put away everything with one single hand while he didn’t dare to take away his hand. Why should he. After all it was nice and as long as the politician didn’t realize what he was doing, Greg was fine. He was fine in general before the question popped up in front of him.

 

_Yes. Why he was here?_

“I’m here because….” he stopped and looked down at the empty bowl. Loss of words

 

“I’m here because you are sick and a stubborn and when I wouldn’t be here you would work. And as you can see, some rest and food and water is not a witchcraft to make you feel better.” He stated calm and cool and his gaze dropped to Mycroft’s hand holding his.

 

“And even if I would want….I can’t” he said and smiles before he makes a gesture to the two hands.

 

Mycroft frowned slightly before he looked down where his hand was holding Greg’s and a silent ‘oh’ came out of his mouth. He didn’t take his hand away, he just loosened his grip.

 

“Apologies...” He mumbled quietly “It just cold in here and your hand is warm” he stated, feeling his cheeks became much hotter, either from a blush or the fever. “Just like I remember….” He added quietly.

 

Greg was not a type who could stand that. He didn't have the heart to pull his hand away but the memory Mycroft raised in him was just too painful “Well I... I can catch you a second blanket if you want it I can ask Al for a tea!” He said and shook his head.

_God calm down. He's just nice to you. He was always nice in a way._

“Do you feel at least a bit better? Anthea told me or better Alfred that you neglected eating again”

Greg let him knew like he would always knew what he was doing even if both rarely see each other during the last week, months. Mostly in connection with Sherlock and mostly just a glimpse of a moment.

 

Mycroft shook his head gently at the offer, “No.. I’ll be fine no need to bother Alfred” He said before he looked up at Greg. “The soup helps” He admitted and deep down was shocked that even his staff would tell Greg about his condition. He cleared his throat suddenly felt like he was young again when the older man caught him had been skipping his meal.

 

“It had been a busy week” He said quietly “Just need to do a lot of work and eating is quite bothersome” he defended himself although he could see that Greg didn’t approve at all with his decision. _Why should the man’s opinion mattered?_

 

The politician tried to look away from Greg’s gaze while still leaning against the bedrest, it just odd to be in this very situation when Greg got to see him all weak and without the mask, he sighed inwardly as he looked down at his clothes noticing that it had changed into his pyjama. He blinked a few times trying to remember when did he change or who had helped him and the sudden horror that Greg had helped him to change his clothes washed over his body.

 

“D-Did… you help to change my clothes?” He asked

 

Greg was not as nervous as Mycroft in that very moment. Why should he. This was a ‘normal’ situation so far in a ‘normal’ house with a ‘normal’ person.

 

“Well helping was an understatement when I did all the work for you, while you were like a sack of potatoes.” he chuckled and placed the bowl which was still on his hand back to the tray and the whole stuff on the drawer

 

“A very light sack of potato if I could say that. Did you lose weight again? Already told you that you need to eat more and on a normal basis and to call it _bothersome_ is so damn typical for you I could actually kick your ass for saying it like you would order a ticket for the theatre” the older man stated before he underlined everything with a soft smile.

 

The younger man looked up when he started to hear Greg nagged him and he saw the smile on the detective’s face. The same smile that he saw in the dream and it made his heart skipped a beat. “I had been gaining… weight so yes i lost some” He answered and inwardly glad that the man didn’t ask about the bruises on his back, he let himself relax slightly. He worried too much.

 

“What's with the bruises? On your back I mean?” And just like that Mycroft's bubble burst. It was like Greg would know what Mycroft was thinking and the other way around and both were still connected by holding hands, or more a light touch.

 

“You have the one scar on the left trail. I know that one because you fell down when I blackmailed you to do legwork during summer in….19….dunno 1986?” Greg told everything like he wouldn't know when the year was. Casually, cool. Of course he knew it was 1983.

 

Mycroft tensed slightly when Greg asked about the bruises on his back. Mycroft opened his eyes again to look at the man, he didn’t even realize when did he had them closed. “It was legworks, job and other stuffs, nothing important really” Mycroft answered after he cleared his throat, trying to be casual about the bruises, “And it was 1983, I fell and hit a sharp edge of a rock” he corrected Greg.

 

There was a slow lick of lips followed by a nod, also slow, when Mycroft corrected him. “True. You cursed a lot. Cranky!” He chuckled at the memory but quickly turned his interest and focus back to the bruises.

 

“I should remember you that lying on me was never a good idea so what in god's name has legwork to do with bruises on your back. Don't take me for an idiot” he said and that was the moment he let the hand go to get up and standing next to the bed a bit helpless. Like someone placed him there with intention and he didn't know what to do. _What to do?_

And the sheer possibility that after all this time, Mycroft had the guts to lie to him, made him enormously angry and sad and everything at once.

 

“Good. You eat, you sleep, you took the meds. It's clearly none of my business otherwise you wouldn't lie to me so, I grab my things now and catch a cab okay?” He asked and already searched for his bloody fucking jacket.

 

Mycroft sighed, “I’m not lying, there is no reason to lie, like you said. Leg works responsible for more of it and you know how it could be dangerous and...” Mycroft stopped himself from speaking further, contemplating about his choice of words, because when he heard that Greg about to leave it brought a sense of dread, panic in a way to him and he just wanted the detective to stay

 

He cleared his throat before he spoke, “N-Not going to make sure I won’t work?” He asked quietly, somewhat sounding not sure with what he wanted. The words that wanted to say and the ones that actually was different but he only wanted one thing, he just didn’t know how to say it out loud to Greg.

 

Greg was already on the threshold when he stopped and placed a hand to the side of the doorframe, holding on a bit before his eyes saddened for a second because he knew that was an equivalent for something else. He turned slowly with his black leather jacket in his hand and looked at Mycroft like he would kidding him.

 

“So you….want to tell me that, even if you have 40degree fever and are pale like the death, you will still work after I move out of that door to get the shower I need so/damn/much?” In a way that was flirting. Soft, lightly, but all present into the luxurious bedroom.

“Probably…” Mycroft said, shrugging slightly despite he looked like he needed a full 24 hours sleep. “No one is stopping me and I know Alfred would just allow it” he tilted his head slightly despite the action gave him more headache

 

The younger man decided to look around the room after he answered Greg and noticed that he couldn’t locate his phone or files or even his laptop “You had my things removed…” He mumbled and sighed, clearly Greg knew him too well

 

“Jackpot smart aleck. Yes” a snort then Greg turned completely and started to walk again. This time back to the bed before he threw his jacket back to the nearest stool and flopped to the bed, but closer to Mycroft's legs. Close to his hips. He rubbed his forehead together with his eyes in one palm and ruffles his hair before he looks back at the politician. “Okay. I stay. I asked Anthea anyway to catch some clothes for me for one night but, I need a shower and you need to sleep more and you will take your pills on a normal basis till you are fully recovered” he said and leaned all done on his one knee.

 

Watching Greg returned to the bed made Mycroft relief, he could sense his chest wasn’t as tight as before and he could breath better. He watched how the older man flopped to the bed, ordering him around like it was something normally did or said to him. It did bring a sense of familiarity. “I think at this moment my body agrees that I need to sleep” he said after Greg had done with his little speech. “The medicine still working from earlier” Mycroft added before he decided to lay down on the bed and Greg quickly helped him, holding his hand and shoulder.

 

Once his head laid on the pillow Mycroft let out a quiet sigh, his hand didn’t let go of Greg’s hand as he let his eyes closed slowly. His breathing had become slower than before, still short but in a way it was better than the night before. He was slowly getting better just need to break the high fever which only happened if the politician got a proper rest.

 

Greg watched the younger man slowly calming down. Shoulder and chest relaxing into the sheets made of satin. His right hand placed to the sheets under him while Mycroft turned his back to the older man, so both didn't need to hold any gaze anymore. Not that they could stand it any longer. At least Greg felt like that. There was a moment it started to hurt to look in those Azur blue eyes. And before he decided to take a shower after he asked if he could use the named one, his throat went dry like sandpaper and without a tone he mouthed ‘ _Amo_ ’.

 

Mycroft had curled under the blanket, his back facing Greg while his hand still holding the other’s hand, despite it being in an odd angle he didn’t let go until Greg asked if he could go to the shower and Mycroft let out a hum, only loosening his hold on the other’s hand and mumbled about not taking too long before he fell into another slumber didn’t know the look Greg had given him or even the word that was being mouthed by the detective


	5. Anthea

Greg moved up from the bed and moved out of the bloody bedroom. Once done he leaned against the door and looked down at both of his hands “what the fuck are you doing you fucking stupid idiot?” He asked himself before he pushed his body away from the door and started to walk. Odd that he knew where the bathroom was. The house was just as furnished as the house from “....your parents…” he mumbled again and right now he noticed how done he actually was. He had rarely slept and when he did, it was on a very uncomfortable chair. And so he entered the bathroom door. Impressed how large also that room was, before he locked.

 

Once Greg checked if everything was there what he needed, except from fresh clothes, he took off his clothes and turned on the shower before he walked into the storey shower and let the warm water fall down on him. Greg let his shoulders relax under the soft treatment of that luxurious interior which was so typically for Mycroft Holmes.

 

That man was rarely at home and yet had the most expensive things around. The most fancy suits, silk sheets, selected wines and brandies and was still alone or mostly exhausting some politicians. Greg leaned with his flat palms against the tailings and smiles when he pictured the last fact his brain let popped up. And after 20 minutes he was done with washing everything away. Almost everything. He stepped out and grabbed a towel to drying his wet body before he started to get dressed in the same ‘old’ clothes again. Just a short ruffled of his hair and it was half dry.

 

There was a sound of the door being a closed and voices from downstairs when Greg walked out of the bathroom and about to head back to the bedroom. Greg could tell that it was a woman voice from the high pitch sound and also the sound of heels that ascendants from the stairs.

 

“Seriously I can’t believe that man…” Greg turned around toward the other end of the hallway where the stairs was and he could see Anthea walking toward him nagging under her breath with a small back that he knew was his from his distant.

 

The PA stopped on her way when she saw Greg, blinked a few times. “I thought Alfred was joking with me when he told me that I should get some clothes for you” The brunette said and couldn’t help a small smile on her face, shook her head before she continued to approach Greg.

 

Greg knew Anthea. She was in the same school as Mycroft and himself but one class under him. She was a brave woman. Cheeky. Super cheeky and DAMN KINKY. But mostly just with asking questions. He still couldn't believe he flirted with her years ago when the woman had turned out to be one of the people he should be afraid of, the personal assistant of the British Government himself.

 

“Hey Anthea. I see you catches clothes for me” oh the poor man couldn't know that the clothes where new one. Fresh bought with the government credit card and, all Anthea's taste, one number to small for Greg.

 

Anthea smiled, the woman smiled so rarely and only handful of people got to see her genuine smile. She handed Greg the bag, “Well I thought Alfred was having a laugh at me when he said that I need to get you some fresh clothes, didn’t expect to see you here but I’m glad”

 

The woman glanced at the door which led to the master bedroom. “He was so stubborn in the last few days that even I can’t make him leave that desk of his and now he is sick, I’m really grateful that you came to the office last night. I don’t know how you able to make him go home or even have a sleep like this but I’m grateful”

 

Even though officially she is Mycroft’s PA, Anthea had been a dear friend and always been worried about Mycroft since they were in school. When Mycroft found Greg, she was relief that the auburn boy had someone who cared and loved him so it was natural that after Greg divorced Anthea had secretly trying to make the two close again despite both being stubborn and Mycroft just didn’t budge at all. So this whole situation was just something that pleased her, Greg looking after Mycroft.

 

Greg took the bag with the new clothes from her and quirked a brow when he saw that everything was completely new and still wrapped in paper.

 

“You bought me new clothes? Why you don't go to my apartment and break in like a good government PA” he joked and also noticed the size label with an ‘S’ on it. But he ignored it for now.

 

“Well I'm not supposed to be here. I just needed signatures and noticed how fucking ill he is and ….” he moved closer to Anthea “why didn't you call me earlier, huh? You know I can convince him the most.” There was almost a little hiss in that statement. Because it was the truth.

 

“Okay listen would you do me a favor and go to him while I change? And I hope those labels are shown the wrong size kitten”

 

“You know how Myc is” She stated as she made way to the door “He doesn’t like bothering anyone, especially you” she gave Greg a weak smile “Nope the labels are right” She added quickly before she went inside the room and closed the door, leaving Greg with two sizes too small. Once inside she quickly went to the bed, taking off her heels and sat behind the curled body of Mycroft. “Oh Myc… I told you to rest properly, you should have listen to me” She tutted at the sick man but put her palm on the sweaty forehead checking the temperature.

 

Greg was standing on the floor like a wet kicked lost puppy and a Levis shirt in ‘s’. “Great” he stated and moved to the bathroom to take off his old shirt which he was wearing since yesterday morning. Greg almost didn't dare to check the trousers Anthea had bought. “She's going to….kidding me.” He mumbles and checked the stone washed jeans Anthea and brought with her. The last time he was wearing such jeans he was 17 years. And it was probably the same damn size. Well he tried it anyway because everything was better than staying in his old clothes that smelled like yard. The shirt had a good size on him. It was not as ‘tight’ as he thought it would be. Just hanging loose along his body, although on some places it hugged tight around his body. It was a black one with shirt sleeves and a V-neck. But the jeans, well they were, tricky. Especially because Greg liked it casual in general. But he looks mesmerising with the tight jeans

 

Anthea had been lulling Mycroft to sleep, every now and then she pressed the ice pack toward the other’s forehead while he waited for Greg to return, knowing very well how the clothes that she had brought would look on the silver haired man

 

Greg moved out of the bathroom and makes his way to the master bedroom. Founding Anthea sitting in the bed next to Mycroft and well, he was glad that Myc was still asleep. He closed the door and walked over to the PA “are you trying to kidding? I look like an idiot. I look like I would try to be 17 again Anthea. Don't play games!” He said and placed the bag to the floor before he tilted his head “how’s the fever? Better?” The older man asked and just like that he leaned down to place the back of his hand against the other man’s forehead.

 

Anthea couldn’t help but stare at the detective. “I know that you have a great physique Greg despite all those loose shirt you are always wearing, should wear more clothes like this” she pointed out before she watched how the older man went from nagging to instant worry about Mycroft. “Still feverish but at least he didn’t shake anymore..” She glanced at the empty bowl next to the bed and smiled “I see that you managed to make him eat… that was an achievement.” she praised as she watched Greg took the seat next to the bed that he had dragged the night before

 

Greg flopped down to the seat next to Mycroft bed so he could look at him but also at Anthea even if his whole focus was with his boss.

 

“Well it was easy to bring him to eat and at home. I just need to mentioning the bad word starts with ‘V’ ends with ‘iloet’ and he was tame like a baby tiger.” He said all proud and looked down at himself “seriously Anthea I look like a hooker. I'm a DI and not a toy boy in fancy clothes which are obviously too tight for a 53 almost 54 year old one” he still was sure he looked like an idiot. He had truly no idea.

 

Anthea waved her hand at Greg, “Don’t be silly you still look good Greg, more of a silver fox rather than a hooker” she said smirking “I’m sure the women in your office will agree with me so stop worrying about wearing tight close” she glanced down when Mycroft moved, pulling the blanket closer around himself

 

“Anyway…” She cleared her throat after she was sure Mycroft was sleep to look at Greg

“I hope you don't believe you are here just because of you need his signatures yes?” She started the conversation casually and was straight looking into some non understandable eyes.

“I have no idea what you are talking abo…” and then was interrupted by a lifted well filed finger

 

“OH CHRIST, Lestrade stop it. Okay listen,..” Anthea said and crossed her legs “He's sleeping so you don't have to worry about he could hear you. You are dancing around him. You are dancing since as long I can remember and pampering him, you comfort him when he needs it and now you are here and you really think you only wanted signatures yesterday?” She shook her head and rubbed her temple slowly. “Christ!”

 

Anthea took a deep breath before she looked at Greg again, “Now tell me Greg, the reason why you really stayed here? You can just walk out the second you have put him to bed and called me but you didn’t do that” she asked as she crossed her arms front of her chest, waiting for Greg who was now stared at her

 

Greg watched her with big eyes. Indeed he tried once to go out but there was like an invisible barrier, he couldn't move out. “T-that's ….idiotic. I ...I just want that he's soon fully recovered again. I would do the same for Sherlock as well.” A lie! Well not entirely because he could easily walk out of a room with a sick Sherlock in it because that man was unbearable and didn't need to be sick to be an arse.

 

But with Mycroft, dear god, there was a past in his chest that beats like a own heart. Hurtfully strong.

 

“I know you always looked at us like we were something special but as you can see, just boss and DI. I wouldn't even consider us as friends. We’re ….colleagues.”

Anthea rolled her eyes when she heard the answer “Oh stop pissing me Greg, you didn’t answer my question and you know that you two _are_ something. The two of you are just too stubborn!” She tutted at the detective “You obviously trying to delude yourself when you can actually try to reach out” she stated “It’s not I try to blame you but… he had been isolating himself since that time especially after he saw you again, but even after everything I still can see his eyes twinkle slightly when he is with you, talking with you just a tiny peek on what he used to be Greg” Anthea looked at the sleeping man next to her, sighing quietly “And I can see that you hold yourself back when you around him, why… not try to talk?” She looked up at Greg with hopeful eyes

 

“Are you done?” he asked in his casual voice which was inwardly not as cool as outwardly.

 

“He's my boss! He's paying my salary. My flat, and the money I have to pay to my cheating bitch of ex wife every month. Do you think he's happy with such a fact when he sign the checks with ‘Gregory Lestrade’ aká what a idiot as name on it?” He chuckled and shook his head before he looked back at her “...a-and even if? What shall I say huh? Something along the line like; ‘Hey Myc. I'm sorry i was a really weak idiot over the whole years and just got married because I could not longer stand to be alone? But when I closed my eyes in every damn moment, no matter what was I doing, working, sleeping, eating, or fucking my wife, ex wife, I saw you?’ Something like that? Yes Anthea that's something he clearly want to hear!” He gave her the ‘thumbs up’ sign and leaned back.

 

Anthea watched as Greg ranted, she quirked her brow when he watched the sign and shook her head. “You are clearly frustrated that you can’t talk to him, not as your boss or colleagues, just him, Mycroft Holmes. Just being you! The you who flirted shamelessly, trying to make Myc laugh every time despite he found you silly. Mycroft will meet you half-way. Despite being a genius Myc is an idiot in this kind of stuff you know that Greg” She pointed out “How should he know that you are actually thinking of him, how should he know that you are actually care and still have feeling about him. I can tell but not him. He saw you married to someone. You know Myc will always put on other’s happiness than his own right? Just look at Sherlock. Mycroft will burn all bridges to make sure his brother is happy. He will do the same with you. As far as he knows, you _don’t_ have any feelings for him, Greg.” Anthea explained, getting desperate as she tried to make sure one of these two at least became stubborn and for once followed her advice.

 

“As far as he knows, you are happy not to bring things up and so he stayed like that. He treasures what he had right now with you and he didn’t want  to ruin it just by brings things up, so for the love of my sanity just talk to him!” The brunette almost pleaded as she looked at Greg, giving him all the facts without truly spilling what Mycroft’s own heart to the older man, but she desperately wanted to help. It was not hers to tell, what was truly inside Mycroft’s heart, but she wanted to show to Greg that this Ice Man still had one, and that one heart was always there for Greg since the very start.

 

The older man listen closely till Anthea came to an end. He was so tired and done from last night and this morning, every facts that was told were hammering down on him. It was too much but at the same time not enough.

 

“So you ….suggest I should just...casually lay myself next to him and when he woke up I will say ‘let's talk about feelings’..” Oh Greg was a professional to made a joke out of the situation even if he knew it was serious. And right now it was more than obvious that it was. Anthea glared at him slightly when he started to joke, it didn’t faze Greg at all despite the glare was something that most people would be afraid of from the woman

 

“Okay listen, I know you won't stop till I agree so, I will talk to him okay. Once he's awake and not as feverish as he's right now, I talk! Okay? But don't blame me if I pack my things and go because under all those masks, he can be also very cruel” Greg said and got back up from the chair to open the window a bit.

 

 

 

Anthea watched Greg and nodded, “That is all I asked. He can be cruel but it was an automatic defense mechanism” She informed Greg “Something that had been there after you left, just for protection” she glanced down at the sleeping politician and wrapped the blanket around him more. “I really hope you will be able to bring him out again Greg” She said honestly “I just want him to be happy, you and him both” she sighed as she caresses the auburn’s hair leaned to kiss the feverish forehead before she took a deep breath and got off from the bed

 

“I should be going now..” She cleared her throat as she put on her heels back “The government doesn’t run itself after all” She tried to joke and watched Greg’s back before she approached him. “Please take care of him, if there is one person that can do that it’s you” She patted Greg’s shoulder before she excused herself and told Greg if he needed anything he should call her, and with that the girl left the room, leaving Greg with his own thoughts and sleeping Mycroft.

 

There was an unbearable need of a cigarette right now and Greg just standing there without turning back when Anthea left the room. His eyes were fixed to the property area around till he saw Anthea outside, just walking without looking back to the waiting car.

 

“...when you hide things, you choke on them…” he mumbled alte quiet before he slowly turned to look at the sleeping Mycroft and stilled for a moment before he walked closer but this time he didn't sit down neither on the bed nor the chair, no he squatted and leaned on one arm so he could watch the calmness of that man right in front him better.

 

“you never called me perfect, a lie is never a compliment. You ….called me an erratic damaged and insecure mess, and you loved me anyway…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter supposed to go with the previous one together... but because we think that it was too long we split them into two part so here is the second part and hope that everyone enjoy this one too!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato x OhFuckMystrade


	6. Missing You

Over the whole day, Greg stayed in the Holmes property and tried to be as 'ordinary' as possible. Alfred on the other hand brought him even something to eat because Greg didn’t want to get out of the room too much and too long. His biggest fear was, that Mycroft will wake at some point, without any fever anymore, and asking ‘what are you still doing here? Just go’. He wasn’t sure if that would happen. After all Mycroft could be cold as the Siberian night.

 

Greg even remembered one day in February, when Mycroft wanted some information from Greg about his brother, and after a while, both started the talk about old times till the moment Mycroft decided to go. Just from one second to the other. He nearly jumped up from the chair and grabbed his umbrella and walked out of the yard office with a simple ‘pardon’ and it was the only time ever, Greg decided to follow him which ended with both together in the elevator. They discussed, nearly argued about why Mycroft had fled out of the situation. It was a push and pull without one single touch.

 

The air so thick someone could tear it. Both breathed the necessary element too quickly into their lungs and out again. Greg had never been a man of big words, but the memory, the conversation, everything, was just too good, so he just wanted to be brave. Dare to do something! One try. And so he asked a simple _‘shall i bring you home?’._ A smile. A step closer. But what he got was just darkness. A shake of Mycroft’s head. It was timid at the beginning and was more demanding with every second followed by a shaky _‘No’,_ like Greg would be someone you need to be sacred about _._ The elevator door fell open and Mycroft fled into the cold air of London. This was meanwhile 7 years ago again. His last try. His only one.

 

And now?

 

Now Greg was sitting next to Mycroft on a chair, waiting till he get better. He could slap himself inwardly for being an idiot again. Once Mycroft started to move, Greg started to pat the wet towel against his forehead to lower the temperature, before he remained on the bed. It was easier because he need to change the towel every 10 minutes.

 

Mycroft was still shivering despite the blanket covering him or how much sweat he had produce. Even in his sleep his sometimes mumbled, calling his brother name that usually followed by a frown but mostly he called Greg’s name followed by his hand searching for something.

 

It took another full hour before Mycroft opened his eyes, cheeks still red with fever. He blinked a few times when he felt the wet towel on his head. His temperature had decreased, although still high but it was better than before. “G-Gregory..” Mycroft called quietly when he felt the towel moved on his forehead.

 

He must be dreaming if the older man was still there, looking after him. _Why would the man stay there?_ He frowned but then he saw Greg’s figure knelt next to the bed and he saw the man’s mouth moving, probably asking something. Mycroft took a deep breath and his hand just reached for the detective before his eyes closed again, didn’t let go of the shirt.

 

Greg was about to say something when the gracefully fingers reached for his shirt and a tug was followed. He was not even surprised at the action. It was typically for Mycroft when he was sick. He always searched the contact of a person. In this moment Greg didn't feels special just because Mycroft was reaching for his shirt. There was simply no other person around so, it was the logical conclusion, wasn't it?

 

“Yeah. I'm still here. Just calm down …” he soothed to the younger man while patting his forehead “Anthea was here as well. She brought meds and …” _new much to right clothes._ “...just meds” he added quickly while sliding the wet towel to Mycroft cheeks. Making sure he stayed cooled. Greg also noticed that all of Mycroft clothes are drenched because of the fever. “Once you feel better you will take a bath I think” the DI explained while he took the wet fabric again to dip it into the cold water again.

 

Mycroft sighed when the wet towel pressed against his skin again and he just moved in his sleep, closer to the edge where Greg was, his hand still holding still. “I-It’s cold” He muttered quietly before he tugged Greg closer to him wanting to feel him against his feverish body

Due to the pull of Mycroft at his shirt, Greg was ‘forced’ to move closer to his feverish body followed by an “Oi” but there was no way and no reason to move back from him. “Yeah it’s cold. But you need to stand it so the fever will go down” he mumbles and noticed how heavy his own eyes become.

 

Greg didn’t sleep well since yesterday evening. Just some moments of a sleep on an uncomfortable chair but other than that, nothing. His eyes opened and closed slowly and steadily while he patted the warm skin of Mycroft. And even if the room was sticky and so hot from the fever of the younger man, the air smelled so nice like expensive perfume, old English wood: just familiar. Mycroft was still too dizzy to give a proper answer to the DI next to him and Greg thought _‘Just for a moment’_ as he lay down next to the politician.

Just one second, Greg told himself, as he laid his head on that pillow next to Mycroft. Just to let his eyes rest. The wet towel was too warm anyway and so he dropped it aside and onto the water basin before he moved a bit away from Mycroft. After all he was his boss. _His boss._ Nothing more. And laid his heavy hurting head onto the pillow, ….and fell asleep.

 

The pair slept for the next hour, Mycroft had moved closer to the older man in his sleep, snuggling to warmth source of Greg’s body. He had rested his head against the other’s chest. It felt nice and warm. It just perfect and the younger man continued to sleep like that. It took another half an hour before Mycroft opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that his head didn’t hurt too much, the second one was that there’s something hard against his head. He blinked his eyes opened and looked up, founding the sleeping face of Greg.

 

The sight was breathtaking, the detective looked so calm despite Mycroft could tell how tired he was, it could be see with the creases under his eyes but the man looked well rested at the same time. The next thing Mycroft noticed was how close they were, how his hand was on Greg’s shirt, holding it so tightly. _It was different shirt_ , his mind provided when he looked down at said shirt. He could feel Greg’s hand around him, just holding him the very position brought a small smile to Mycroft without he realized. It felt nice.

 

When Greg moved slightly in his sleep, Mycroft tensed and it brought him back from his thoughts. This was not a dream. He was in bed, next to Greg and the older man’s hand was around him, holding him and his own hand was holding on Greg’s shirt and he felt that this was right, this was what it supposed to be. The politician cleared his throat and tried to pull away from Greg, only to notice that the hold Greg had around him, tighter and the older man pulled him closer.

 

Mycroft stilled for a moment, wondering if Greg was waking up or not, but when the older man didn’t move again he noticed it must have been something automatic that the man did. He sighed and frowned. “Why are you here?” He asked quietly, despite knowing the older man wouldn’t be hearing him at all.

 

Mycroft thought before he opened his mouth again, “Laying here like it’s normal… like it was meant to be” His eyes focused on the hand on your shirt “Even in my sleep I sought for you, why?”

Greg’s sleeps was always deep and always calm. He moved closer to the source which smelt so nice and so familiar that he even purred when his nose was buried into the brown hair of his vis-à-vis. Greg had moved his arm around Mycroft's body in his sleep and would be ashamed

once someone would've told him. His breathing was so steady so close next to his former lover and all automatically, he tightened his hold when Mycroft started to move away from his body, hand dropped from the riby to the waist and just like that, he pulled even more, nudging his face against the comfortable pillow, and dragged a leg between Mycroft. Just to tangle legs.

 

It was absolutely clear that, when he would wake up, he would flee because _how dare he_ to come so close to his boss. Mycroft’s breath hitched when their body just move even closer and he could hear the steady beat of Greg’s heart while his own was going fast. This feeling was something that he wanted for so long, and yet when it was here he didn’t know what to do. He closed his eyes slowly before he opened them again.

 

“Even after all these years… you still made me feel like this” He stated “I.. should not be feeling like this… not when you didn’t feel anything” He sighed as he rested his head against Greg’s chest. _Perhaps just for today_.

 

“Just today… one last time” he mumbled as he forced his own body to relax, giving up to the warmth that was Greg. “One more time to feel like this…” He closed his eyes, not really asleep but he let himself focus on Greg’s heartbeat and breathing. It always calmed him and even now it felt like he was coming home. It felt right.

 

Mycroft didn’t know if he should let himself go or not. He didn’t want to wake up later only to find that the warmth surrounding him at the moment gone and saw the regret on Greg’s eyes. He didn’t want to see that on the older man’s eyes. But right now, he wanted to be selfish, just for once he wanted to feel like Greg cared about him, actually cared. Not just because he was Sherlock’s older brother or because they knew each other for long time or just because he was Greg’s boss. He wanted to believe that at this moment Greg truly cared for him, as Mycroft Holmes. Not because of his title or job, just for being him, just like what it used to be.

 

“Aren’t I pathetic? Even all this time, after what happen I still have the dream that one day we can be something…” He let out a weak laugh “Even after I told myself caring is not an advantage but look at me now, still clinging to you..”

 

The rhythm of that far away voice lulled Greg to a sleep that was all deep. Even when his body was moving like it would be a light one. Addicted for any contact, skin to skin, even if his body was sleeping, his mind was screaming for it. And so his hand, mostly his fingers moved slowly along the fabric of Mycroft’s damp PJ shirt before the names hand slipped along the belly and just like that, his hand was under the shirt and back up at Mycroft’s ribs.

 

Greg moaned at the first contact. It was a simple skin on skin one but oh, it was far too long ago that he got one. Not to forget the irrefutable fact that it was not any person. It was Mycroft. And so his lips formed a soft “My…” before he closed the last inched between him and his vis-à-vis and nudged against that body right in front of him so much, that his body moved a bit down so he find some skin he could nuzzle along.

 

Mycroft gasped when he felt Greg’s palm against his skin. It’s like he was given a heat directly and it felt so nice and hearing Greg calling his name, something that the older man used to do, it made him felt war inside and he couldn’t help feel butterfly in his stomach. He moved closer and snuggled to Greg, keep reminding himself that this was only for one day, but he knew he didn’t want to let go when the time came and wished that time would stop and he could stay like this.

 

The deep sleep continued. Greg was so done from taking care of the stubborn that was Mycroft Holmes that he was happy to obligate about the soft warmth of whatever _this_ was what he felt right now.

 

His mind was maybe deep asleep but his body was on a lighter stadium and played to another accord. His brain told him to explore even more. So filter out what it was that let his muscles relax so soft like they would consist of water. And then his body move closer and dropped a bit. The possibility to nuzzle along Mycroft’s neck so present like to find sand in the desert.

 

And so Greg did. Sliding his nose along the younger man’s neck. Purring, humming, nearly moaning because of the soft scent while his brain clearly wanted to wake up. Just so he could open his eyes to see.

 

The politician widened his eyes when Greg started to move in his sleep, nuzzling his skin and listening to those voices that was coming out of his mouth. Mycroft’s hand traveled up to the back of the man’s head as his own was tilted backward automatically. It was like a dance that the two used to do together. Long time ago, and yet both body seemed to remember how they should move around each other. Mycroft was quite awake and he should have stopped Greg, he knew this needed to be stopped for Greg’s own good, but his body wouldn’t listen, not when his fingers already tangled to the silver hair and seemed to be pulling him even closer.

 

Greg might have started with nuzzling the skin, but slowly it turned into small kisses on the pale neck. The warmth skin under his lips was like honey. Like every exotic taste, he could remember and yet all English. All vintage like a book he read long time ago and placed it back just to remember the named one again and opened it again. Both body knew each other and like an elephant, they don't forget.

 

And so, even if Greg's mind was still asleep, his lips placed kisses, lazy one, along the pail skin of Mycroft's neck. Every tiny freckle was covered with his soft apricot colored lips and also the hand that was placed to the fragile hip at first, was slided upward and find his resting place at Mycroft's shoulder. It was an automatism to that lovely source, whatever it was, so warm and sweet and promising, would not go. Not again.

 

And not even slowly but surely, Greg’s lips formed what was always _all the time_ , in his head. A constant repeat of “M-my….” followed by the nickname that just Greg could know. Simply short “Prince”.

 

Mycroft’s body was tingling, it’s like a jolt of electricity had run through his body and all his senses were awake. Little gasps and quiet moans escaped from his mouth as he let Greg pulled him closer and trailed kisses on his skin, going up slowly from the bottom of his neck to the one under his jaw. Their legs were tangled to each other and Mycroft could feel his body pressed against the others. This was something that he missed dearly and yet when it was right in front of him he didn’t know what to do, to run away or let it be, embracing the feeling.

 

When he heard the name that was coming out from Greg’s mouth, his heart skipped a beat, his body stilled as so his mind but his eyes couldn’t help to shed a tear. He didn’t know why, but to hear that name coming out from Greg was like a blessing. He felt fortunate to listen to that deep voice saying that name again. He moved his head to look down at Greg and at the same time as Greg’s head moved up, trying to get more skin.

 

“I don’t know if you are playing with me or not…” He whispered “...but to hear you saying that name… make me doesn’t want to even stop this..” He admitted as he watches how Greg’s face was so close to his. Their forehead was inches apart and he could hear his breathing against his face.

 

Mycroft closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Greg’s. “Will you regret this once you’re awake…” He asked quietly, didn’t even know who the question he addressed to “Or will you forget what happen?” His head just moved forward, sought something that he wanted, the wished to feel after all this time. Consequences be damned.

 

Their lips touched, a chaste kiss at first, there wasn’t even any pressure behind it. The younger man just wanted to feel it.

 

Greg could hear the sound of voice so far away in his ears and yet so close. Both body's like magnates with the correct magnetism. They pushed and pulled at each other but it was impossible to let go for one. And like always in their lives, they reached a point of no return which hit Greg right now and right here even without that he was awake. It was the moment their lips touched and everything became white light. In a way Greg body was aware about it, no matter what it was, would clearly hurt him in a way. But would he stop just because of pain? No. He was meanwhile used to it. He was almost a slut for it at least when it came to Mycroft, and so very automatically he gave the younger man a parting of his lips while his hand moved from the shoulder to Mycroft's jaw to hold that with all costs. And just like that, he moved his lips, slowly, steady, testing, devouring, till they knew what it was. Maybe it was over 30 years ago, but oh they remembered, their body remembered it and perhaps their hearts too. And soon his body poured such an emotion into that, that his mind slowly woke up. At first just a light whimpered, but soon a desperately quirking of brows while they were detached.

 

Mycroft was about to pull back, after all he only wanted a taste, but when Greg started to part his lips and held his jaw, pulled him closer and began to kiss him eagerly Mycroft’s fingers on the other’s hair tightened as he held him close. He closed his eyes and began to eagerly returned the kiss. He could tell how desperate this action had turned into, his body remembered how Greg’s lips could be. So demanding, devouring his in every way it could. But this time it was different, it had the same feeling as what it used to be but at the same time stronger feeling was put behind at every kiss. Mycroft whimpered when Greg sucked his lower lip before everything turned more intense than before, Greg pressed deeper into the other’s lips and Mycroft parted his lips, pulling Greg closer. The kiss had felt like coming home, there was intense longing and pouring of emotion into it and Mycroft couldn’t stop himself for wanting more from Greg.

 

“G-Greg…” He moaned into the kiss as the two pulled back, gasping for air. Mycroft’s fingers were still on Greg’s hair, the older man’s still cupping his jaw and his hand around his body. Mycroft had opened his eyes slightly to look at the older man who was now staring at him. It was a slow one for Greg to open his eyes from his sleep, but the kiss, the touches, the sound that both him and Mycroft wake him up slowly and the first thing he saw was the younger man’s face with flushed cheeks and his azure blue eyes.

 

The loneliness someone could feel with another person, the wrong person, was the loneliest of all. Greg was sadly a specialist in it and when his mind shook him out of his sleep, when every alarm went off and he opened his eyes, to saw Mycroft, that named feeling, to be with the wrong person, wasn't present. No! Everything was so right. Those deep brown eyes stared back at Mycroft before he blinked for once, twice. It was nearly possible to hear the lashes touched. ‘ _What a nice dream’_ , Greg thought and smiled before his thumb was sliding along Mycroft jawline. Of course he thought it was a dream. It happens too often in his life and he was sure at the next touch of lips, Mycroft would disappear as he always did when Greg was dreaming about him. And so the older man leaned forward and kissed those apricot lips again with a whispering “I missed you ….so much”

 

The auburn man had stayed silent as he watched Greg slowly waking, he could see the man was still half asleep when there was a small smile on the other’s face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of such genuine fond smile that had not seen in years. He felt like his eyes were getting teary. He leaned to the touch when Greg caressed his jaw slowly cupping his cheek as the man leaned forward and when he heard those words whispered against his lips he lost it.

 

He knew deep down, that Greg must thought this was a dream, but for the man to admit such thing even in his dream, oh Mycroft didn’t know how he never see this. The two of them suffering about missing each other because their own ego and stubbornness. Mycroft felt like crying because he missed the older man so much. He pressed his lips back against the other’s as he still holding Greg close to him by the shirt and the hair.

 

“I miss you… Gregory… I miss you” He whispered


	7. Rekindle

And that never happens. Greg dreamed so often, so bloody often from Mycroft. Being next to him, holding him, kissing him. He dreamed to draw sounds out of that man like he did when he was young. Night per night per night and he never got tired of it.

 

And so he realized that this, wasn't a dream. It was true. Mycroft did not disappear. No he could even feel his hands, his beloved long slender fingers on his neck. The fingers that he had slipped so often into his thick hair for a tug.

 

God how often he saw this man behind closed lids when he talked to someone, argued with someone, joked with someone, made love with someone even if this was an incorrect description for ‘just fucking’ or ‘paying for sex’.

 

And as soon as he realized that he actually laid next to Mycroft Holmes, bodies pressed against each other, lips sharing the same air not just because they were in the same room, oh no, because their lips touched, his eyes went wider again. Mouth parted when he pulled back, still spit slick, before he mumbled “n-no….dr----dream?”

 

Mycroft had opened his eyes again when he heard Greg’s voice, it sounded so unsure about what had happened. He swallowed before he shook his head slowly, “No… not a dream.. Never a dream” He answered back against the other’s lips

 

“If this was even a dream… i don’t want to wake up, not again” He said before he gave Greg another chaste one on the side of his mouth. There was no turning back in this whole situation. They already dive too deep and even if they wanted to walk away it would still needing some explanation, but Mycroft didn’t want to regret this. For once he let his head rule his mind, for once he wanted to be selfish with what he wanted.

 

Greg felt how his breathing came out of his lungs in too quick shots. That couldn't be the truth. How? He tried it! 7 years ago he tried when both stuck in the elevator and it was Mycroft that pushed him back and now, after he closed his eyes, just for a second, and opened them again, this man, this bloody cruel man, said such things to him. Greg was clearly in shock. “W-what….” he shook his head and pulled back an inch but not enough. His body doesn't let him. “What ….what are you talking about….? You…” but the words stuck in his throat.

 

The grip on Greg’s shirt tightened when he felt the older man was pulling back. He could see the other was in panic about the whole situation but he wanted to try. “I… I’m talking about not wanting to lose you” He said again, although this time it was still quiet, almost a whisper.

 

“Lose ...me?” Greg asked the younger man while he noticed where his hands were placed to. He dropped the left one which was holding Mycroft's jaw before he noticed the little fist that clings to his shirt “I'm ….not...i can’t...p-play that game again.” He said with a more than weak voice. But still, close! So damn close to Mycroft's body that it was not possible to name the inches he moved.

 

“Don't...please. If y-you think I have the power to go through that again you are wrong. Really. I tried it once with all the courage I had and you rejected me. Don't send me back to hell…”

 

But yet Anthea's words echoing in Greg's head like a sledgehammer. _Talk to him!_

 

Mycroft’s eyes widened when he heard Greg’s words. He never treated things as a game and yet the older man thought that everything was a game. He closed his eyes before he opened them to look at Greg again, slowly his wall was there but at the same time he still showed Greg the real him without all defences, all the pretences.

 

“It was never a game” He said as he looked into Greg’s eyes “You know I never played game.. Not once in my life, especially this”

 

Mycroft watched Greg’s face, trying to read him before he continued “You tried once when you were married, seven years ago I’m not someone who about to walk into someone’s marriage and ruined them Gregory. You were happily married” He told the older man

“I would never do that, especially ruining your happiness” This time his voice turned softer than before as he looked down where his hand was still holding your shirt.

 

“My what?” Greg asked not half as soft as Mycroft's voice was already and pulled back but just to look properly in that eyes. In that face that talked so much idiotic things when Mycroft was in general such a logical and smart person. A genius. Greg felt never so ‘mucked’ like right now.

 

“Oh. Oh you thought I'm happy? Well, yes now I get it. Of course you must thought so. Well after all you’re not a genius in deduction huh? Yes! Yes Mycroft, I was happy. I was happy when I asked her to marry me, and I was happy when I payed all the bills. And I was also happy when she dragged me to work even harder and faster while she was fucking with my mechanic. So…..” Greg started to gesticulate with his hand before he finally moved up from the bed just because he was close to scream out something “....you are completely right. How should you know? It was really like a puzzle huh? I mean you can easily solve any case I would give you within seconds. But for my ‘happiness’ like you named them, you was blind? You really fucking mess with me right now?” He shook his head with a little chuckle and licked his lips. A shiver all over his body when he tasted Mycroft there before his blood pressure was increased to the next level.

 

“You chose her” Mycroft said as he was still lying on the bed watching Greg who was sitting next to him. “You were enjoying your life with her and even when you knew she had cheated on you, you still gave it a try for a second time” He stated “Emotions and human relationship are something that is not my forte” He admitted “It was something that I had decided to forget in the time of me growing up, even after I found you again” He averted his gaze from Greg.

 

“I saw you and it changes nothing, you already decided to forget and I do decided it was time to move on.. So no I’m not messing with you right now because I had never actually moving on as they said. Locking and surpassing your memories and feeling are not the same thing as moving on.” Mycroft explained weakly, because right now his head started to think all the possibilities, all the time that had wasted, but that only there if they both had the same thoughts and feelings, and for some reason Mycroft still doubt things

 

“Love is a decision, it is a judgment, it is a promise. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis for the promise to love each other forever. A feeling comes and it may go. How can I judge that it will stay forever, when my act does not involve judgment and decision” Greg said to the man on the bed right in front of him before he slides one hand through his hair and gripped even a bit.

 

“I fucking NEVER chose her! You wasn't there and ….there was no possibility to find you again. And when I did, when I found you and asked you, in that FUCKING BLOODY ELEVATOR. YOU REJECTED ME. I CHOSE YOU, AND YOU PUSHED ME AWAY.” And now Greg was shouting. He was always a low tempered man and he never cared about that Mycroft was his boss.

 

“You have no bloody right to say that I was happy. I chose you. Seven years ago I had the guts to ask you but you was the one who preferred to lock everything away again or….dunno, don't let it out again. And I was like ‘okay, he moved on. Look at him. The posh, bossy, perfect British government and look at me. The simple, shabby, not very smart, DI’ and just in case you missed it, I had submitted my divorce _one day later_ ”

Mycroft waited until the older man was done ranting, he knew that it was no use to cut the older man in the middle of his speech, it just going to make him even more heated. So Mycroft waited until he was done. “If love was a promise Gregory… then both of us had break it” Mycroft mumbled. “Marrying your wife was still your decision Gregory, despite what you believe in you chose her. I rejected you because you were a married man and I didn’t want to be just something you feel convenient to come back too someone that you will regret. I have enough of regret in my life regarding relationship and feelings after we were young and I don’t need a repeat of that. I don’t need to cause other people regret their decision in loving me”  
  
The politician took a deep breath before he closed his eyes again. “And for the record you are never simple man Gregory.” He said after there was a long silence between the two men

 

“How many?” Greg asked the younger man and immediately got it answer

 

“Only one man” The voice of the younger man sounded defeated, weak. A sigh came after he gave the answer to the detective. It was something he didn’t want to discuss or thought anymore.

 

But like when they were young, Greg got things wrong, or didn't listen closely enough. It was simply impatient “only one. So when you said that you had enough of regret in your life regarding relationship ….. you meant ours.” He stated and swallowed hard at his own realization. “Oh wow ….t-that's…..god fuck! That's really ….embarrassingly…” he chuckled to himself, feeling immediately completely lost and dull while his eyes searching for his clothes. If this was the truth, he would quit his damn job and leave. Just out of that city. Out of that situation as far away as he could. And so he started to pick up clothes. Bit by bit by bit.

 

Mycroft sighed when he heard the other’s, typical of the older man to be like that. He cleared his throat when he noticed that Greg left the bed and started to gather his things, he opened his eyes and watched his back.

 

“I was talking about a relationship that I have after what had happened with us, only with another man and it didn’t end well” He corrected the older man “You should learn not to jump to conclusion too quickly” He sighed, tutted “Always one of your weakness to quickly conclude something especially when you let your emotion run wild, Gregory. It’s not a good trait to have” He watched the other’s back, waiting for his reaction.

 

The whole situation that they had had changed drastically since last night. It started with the two of them being stubborn about the younger man’s condition, then Greg brought him home and took care of his fever. Next, Mycroft woke up with Greg all close to him and then a kiss that turned heated and somewhat a confession of their desire. And now, here they were, talking about what had happen and at that the same time trying to see when the other stood in this relationship of theirs.

 

And after he heard the confession of Mycroft, Greg couldn't make a decision which was the worst possibility. Mycroft regret their relationship or the fact that the man had someone after him. And after what felt like hours, he turned to look at Mycroft. Calm. But not happy. “You...had someone?” Greg asked Mycroft with his most adorable puppy eyes. Like this would be a surprise. Of course the man had another one after Greg. Why was he so surprised about it? He knew the answer deep down, It was just….that….someone touched what was clearly belongs to him and it brought a certain pain in his chest.

 

“Yes only for awhile” Mycroft answered, somewhat sounded cold when he was asked about it. The relationship was something that Mycroft didn’t want to revisit, talk or even remember, especially with Greg. It was something that Mycroft had tried to delete and lock away, It was in the past after all, despite the thought made the politician shuddered.

 

Greg waited till Mycroft was done with his speech. He noticed that he was utterly uncomfortable. And due to the fact it brought more pain to his own body and mind, he didn't ask. Not now. And so Greg walked slowly back to the bed and sit down there, placing his palm to his forehead before he rubbed his face. And just like that, Greg admitted “Anthea was here and she said we have to talk. I mean you and me…” he mumbled without looking at Mycroft. For the first time in years he saw the man clearly in front of him without to look at Mycroft. “But If you think i have a clue what to say you are wrong. I don't have any idea what …. I should say to make me feel better or you.”

 

“She is always so nosy…”  He looked up at Greg but he couldn’t help smile slightly, “And if you think I do, you are quite mistaken. I never good at this stuff, so I don’t know what shall I say. Although if we are talking about Anthea, she probably just wish for us to talk properly, rekindle of what had been lost, but I don’t know if that’s what you want”

 

Greg opened his eyes at the words that came out of Mycroft's mouth, filled the room with bitter sweetness. Yes, God Greg knew Mycroft wasn't good with words even if he could spoke in front of the world’s ‘greatest’ people.

 

“I want…” he started and licked his lips again before he smiled but Mycroft couldn't see. “I want to lick over my lips and when I taste you I don't want to feel the pain so deep in me and the need, the bloody fucking need to do it again just to refresh the taste there” he admitted.

 

“I mean….you’re fucking calling me Detective Inspector all the time even if you could say Greg

Or Gregory but...you let it happen that I kiss you? You...kissed me. You said that you miss me”

 

Greg could see how out of words that man right in front of him was. It was literally not Mycroft’s strength to speak about feelings or possible feeling or what happened 5 minutes ago. Greg was not even sure what would happen in the next 5 minutes. What if….what if he would get up and go? Would Mycroft try to stop him and moved after him? What if Greg would try to kiss him again? Would Mycroft let it happen or would it be a repetition like 7 years ago? Who knows. Surely not Greg

 

“Detective Inspector is something I used when we are at work... “ Mycroft looked at Greg, didn’t let his eyes wandered away, “It was something I assumed to be what is ‘normal’ between us. Greg and Gregory are something that dear to me and I don’t know if I’m allowed to use that” He told Greg

 

“You called me Mr Holmes and boss, sometimes Sir, even when we are meeting about Sherlock” The blue eyed somehow looked sad almost lost and Greg’s eyes roamed over the familiar face and body before his hand, the one which was placed to the sheets anyway, moved a bit closer to Mycroft’s and the DI touched the back of Mycroft’s hand with his little finger.

 

“Listen, it’s not about how we call each other or how we didn’t call each other or whatever. It’s not the point. The point is that….w-we kissed each other and I don’t know if I should apologize or not or...if you want that I go now. I messed it up once. I’m not very eager to do it again and I don’t know what will happen if I try again. Of course I believed this was a dream. God damn….have you any idea how often that happened?”

 

Without his knowing Greg stated lovely things to the younger man in front of him. Adorable and shy and carefully but on point.

 

“And ...if you want I can go. I mean...Anthea brought me those ridiculous new clothes and I really look like a fucking idiot” he chuckled weakly and while his little finger still caressed Mycroft’s. Shy as his words.  

 

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile when he heard Greg’s words, he turned his palm around to tangle his fingers with Greg’s, give it a squeezed, all gently. “I don’t want you to go” He answered “Don’t apologize, I started the kiss and I do not regret it one bit..” There was a ghost of smile on the younger man’s face.

 

Greg looks at Mycroft and even he couldn’t avoid a little smile which turned bigger even more when that man right in front of him tangled their fingers like they would be 17 years old again. Everything felt like that. Those shy little smile, the lost words, the eye gazing but not able to hold it for too long.

 

Right now Greg just want once. Kissing Mycroft. A solid reminder that this wasn’t a dream. He wouldn’t wake up in his own dirty apartment, damp from sweat and realizing that everything was just a fantasy. His brain playing games with him and so his eyes dropped to that lovely lips while his own parted, the little finger along the paler skin of Mycroft moved a bit and then….

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Alfred. The butler. It was time for the dinner.

 

Greg stilled once he moved just a little inch closer to Mycroft, hoping he wouldn't notice it before the auburn man could see that his face showed definitely a ‘piss off’ when the butler knocked. He rolled his eyes and moved his hand away before he even got up from the bed. After all the had that conversation with Al earlier and the butler clearly misunderstood some things because Greg clearly used the words ‘fuck’ or ‘fucking’ much too often.

 

Mycroft sighed slightly at the loss of Greg’s hand but he stayed there while he watched Greg walked around the bed to the door. He knew that his butler was there to bring them, especially him dinner, and yet the politician didn’t want to bother with eating at the moment.

 

Another knock came before Greg opened the door and Alfred stood there with a tray filled with dinner, a bit heavier just mere soup. “Evening sir” He greeted Greg not after he took a glance toward the bed, noticing that his employer was still resting. “I brought dinner for both you and Mr Holmes, it’s something heavier than before but it would be excellent if Mr Holmes could feel his stomach” He explained.

 

The blond man had prepared a roast chicken with bread, there was a broth soup for the side and also a baked potato for the sick man. For Greg he had prepared something similar just with bacon and baked beans.

 

When Greg saw the filled plate he noticed how damn hungry he was and swallowed down at the perfect smell. “Christ...I ...I really think about to marry you Al” he said with a winks and stepped aside so the butler can move in.

 

He was a professional and so he just chuckled before he placed the plate to the drawer next to Mycroft “Sir, I was so free and prepared a bath. You can move in once you ate a bit” he said and turned back to Greg “Oh and Mr. Holmes the younger called. Wanting to know where Mr Lestrade is. I thought I would not know. And Miss Anthea said she will bring more clothes over from, and I quote, ‘the hunky DI candy” the butler said and nodded once before he excused himself.

 

Mycroft hummed and thanked the butler before he turned around to face the door. “I supposed I ought to give a call to my brother..” He hummed “If I could have my phone which I doubt you will hand it to me” He looked at Greg before he looked at the tray filled with meals.

 

“He prepared a lot” He commented before he slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. “And you can’t marry my butler, his wife wouldn’t agree with it” Mycroft looked around at the tray and frowned slightly.

 

“No tea”

 

Greg moved again to the bed once Alfred was outside and flopped to the named one “Damn, then I need to stay single and cook for myself when to order a pizza is cooking” he chuckled and looked down to the filled tray on Mycroft’s lap and back up to him. Cheeks still a bit pink and eyes also glassy but not as much as yesterday. The whole pj shirt was damp. Greg could see it but Mycroft’s unbearable good scent was still present. How? Greg was sure the younger man was like one of these superhuman phenomena.

 

“I can catch you one if you want. Tea will be good I guess. And after that a hot bath is waiting….sounds good for my taste” he said and took the napkin from the drawer to hand them to you.

 

“I will need to catch new clothes. I really don’t want that Anthea will do it again. She brought those..” Greg said and tugged a bit on the much too tight shirt. “...and it looks ridiculous plus she bought it in an ‘S’ with pure intention.”

 

Mycroft took the napkin from Greg and looked at the man physique, “Anthea always have admired your body” He said “And it’s okay, no need to get the tea, water alone is fine” He told Greg as he glanced at the water bottle that Greg had brought from his early meal. He started to eat from his bread, slowly nibbling on it while he watched Greg who slowly sat back down again next to him, facing him. He wanted to say something to the older man but all words seemed lost in his mouth.

 

Greg’s presence was calming and Mycroft was glad that the man was there, all real in front of him, but right now he wanted to say something, talking to the other man.

 

“You are nervous” Greg said out of the blue “I can see it in the way you eat your meal. It’s not properly eating just nibbling while you think what you could say next but you don’t have any clue, huh?” he chuckled and lightened up the feeling in that room even more.

 

“Just for your info I don’t know it either but ...how about a simple “Are you feeling better?” he asked before he stole a slice of bread from the plate and took a bite.

 

Mycroft stunned as he looked up at Greg and noticed that the older man had a smile on his face and as always those smile could make others smile, he had seen the effect on others and he had even experienced it himself when he used to be the only one who was the recipient of said smile. And so he did and nodded.

 

“The headache is better than last night, still feel light but I think I have break the fever” He answered as he took a deep breath and relax. “Feeling a bit tired but it is normal with having a cold and all” He continued.

 

“You seemed still remember about my habit, Gregory”

 

The older man nodded when he took the next bite from the bread and swallowed it down “Call me crazy but I can remember every detail of your bad habits. Where to start…?” he asked and looked to the side before he smiled, nearly glancing at Mycroft. “Neglecting to eat, sleep, leg work. Plus the fact that you bite yours nails and that eye rolling thing always drive me nut” he said and chuckled before he took the glass of water and started to drink. Totally ignored that he could get a flu as well when both shared glasses. It was anyway possible due to the nearness.

 

“It’s not neglecting” The younger man trying to defend himself “It had been busy week and food is just… too much of a work” He said as he glanced at Greg and noticed that the detective drank from his glass. He blinked a few times, “You’ll get sick if you shared a glass with me” He warned although somehow he knew the man would ignore his warning and just continued as he liked.

 

Mycroft shook his head and started to eat his broth now, “Anyway, thank you for bringing me here last night, I know it must be a bother for you but thank you”

 

As soon as Greg heard the word ‘bother’ he turned his head to look at the lovely profile of his boss, his past. God how idiotic this was. To even say that he would be bothering Greg in a way.

 

“Definitely nervous” Greg soothed and just like that, leaned closer and kisses Mycroft’s cheek and stayed close “It was my own decision to bring you home and it was my decision to stay over night and I’m happy that Anthea brought me some clothes and gave me a brain teased to finally talk to you even if the kiss between us wasn’t planned so could you stop being so polite with me and tell me what you want?” he whispered and after his lips are detached from Mycroft’s skin, he slides the tip of his nose along the kissed spot. Underlined every gently word. “You smell nice….”

 

Mycroft froze when Greg leaned for the kiss, he couldn’t help for his cheek to turn even redder than before. He listened to the velvet voice next to his ears, it sent shivers through his back and he couldn’t help to gasp even more when Greg leaned in, pressed his nose along the skin and he thought the man couldn’t be even more gentle in his way, but here he was, complimenting the younger man.

 

It took a few seconds for Mycroft finding his own way back to reality. Greg was there, kissed his cheek, the older man’s nose was pressed to his cheek and he asked what he wanted, what was Mycroft desired. “I…” the sound that came out of the younger man didn’t sound like his own and he cleared his throat. He couldn’t believe the silver haired man made him nervous, he was the British Government, he didn’t find any problem with talking to world’s leaders and yet here he was, sitting next to Gregory Lestrade and the man’s presence made him nervous.

 

“You…?” Greg took the words right out of his mouth, still caressing the kissed cheek with the tip of his nose. He was already close but managed to lean even closer, placing his right hand to Mycroft’s neck. Right at the front. It looked like he about to strangle but no, oh no….he just placed those junky fingers so soft around Mycroft’s neck and caressed up and down. “...I tell you what I think you want..” Greg started and drew some light circles with his thumb along the other’s neck “You want that I stay. But you don’t find any reason except from being feverish. You try to be polite, not brave. You would love to have me in your room, but I know you will offer me a another room, just because you don’t have the heart to ask me to stay here.” he purred close to the politician’s face and smiled because of his own words “And you had made a mental reminder to thank Anthea for handing me clothes which are too tight. But you would never say it to me. Not now...not tomorrow. Who knows when?”

 

Mycroft sat there all quiet as he listened to Greg. Every words that came out from the other’s mouth were something that was in his mind, something that he felt and want. He wanted Greg stayed with him, he didn’t want the other to go even to another room but he would offer one just out of courtesy. He was pleased with Anthea’s decision about the clothing. It’s like the detective knew what was on his mind, and he sighed.

 

“And yet my brother still call you an idiot when you are good at reading people like this…” He said quietly as he leaned to the touch that Greg had given to him. “Or does it only work for me?” He asked as he tilts his head slightly so he could watch Greg’s face.

 

“I want you to stay, that’s true” He admitted “But I do not know if that is what you want or if that’s alright.. After everything. I don’t know what to do when at this moment, I’m not sure with my every decision. I could scare you off or given the wrong the impression when I just wanted to stay close to you and talk..” he explained

 

“You know i’m not the brightest person in this regards and yet my mind is filled with many questions about you, there’s just so many questions I wanted to know but I don’t know if that’s alright…”

 

After Mycroft found his words again and spoke to Greg, he dropped his hand on his neck and nudged shortly before he said a simple “Yes..” and moved a bit away just so both could look at each other again.

 

“Yes I want that. Talking I mean. I have the feeling this needs to be done since….wow since fucking years I think” Greg explained honestly and at the last, he swallowed as there was a slight itching feeling in his throat. _Oh Oh._

 

“How about you will eat up, or at least a bit more and I help you with the bath Alfred had prepared and we talk? I mean…if it’s okay for you.” he said and grabs the glass of water again. Full with bacteria. And Greg was indeed not easy when he was sick.

 

Mycroft thought about the offer and he nodded, “I think.. That will be good. Eat and then we can talk... “ He gave Greg a small smile while the older man nudged him to eat more from his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are back again with the 7th chapter. This chapter should have been posted together with the 6th one but then we decided to change the ending and made it even longer! So far this is our longest chapter yet and we are very proud with it! We are not sure with how the slow burn work so far as both us are very impatient about making these two kiss and just be in love, but let's hope everything works well!
> 
> And of course thank you for everyone who had been subscribing/reading/bookmarking this story we would love to read your feedback! ^^
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	8. The Talk

Greg noticed during that time, what a huge kind of influence he had on Mycroft. In general there was nobody except from Mummy Holmes who could convince the great british government to eat properly, sleep enough, and stop to nag all at the same time. But Greg did. After he nudged the younger man, building up a contact that they had since years even if it wasn’t very visible, he placed the half empty plate aside and got up from the bed. Checking his shirt which was glued to the 54 year old body which was so well trained and so nice. Not too much, not too less. A perfect average.

 

“You need help with getting up?” He asked Mycroft who was still sitting on the bed, obviously weak from the fever and the flu in general. The older man remembered that he carried Mycroft so often. He was like a koala when he was younger. Clingy. Mostly he did it after sex when Mycroft’s legs were too weak and gave up. And even if Greg was really brave at the moment, almost flirting a bit, he didn't dare to ask that question. Of course if Mycroft would ask him he would do it but that was even more unlikely than winning the lottery. But on the other hand, when Mycroft would be too weak to walk, which was possible, of course Greg would be a gentleman and carry him. After all he wouldn’t be the one who asked. Win Win.

 

Mycroft tried to get up and noticed that the movement was too much and made his head dizzy. “Can you help?” He asked Greg quietly, somewhat still didn’t like it to be found weak by other people but at least he was with Greg, the person that had seen him in every way. “The movement made my head dizzy” He informed the older man as he reached out for the other’s hand, to help him get up.

 

And just like that, Greg helped Mycroft. He moved closer to the bed, placing his body right in front and offered both of his large warm hands to hold Mycroft’s smaller one. The contrast of skin, Greg’s all tanned and Mycroft’s all pale were intoxicatingly beautiful. Like yin and yang.

 

“Try to get up slowly” Greg purred and tensed the muscles in his arms so Mycroft could use him as a hold to pull his body up. The older man mostly forgot how large the politician was. And yet Greg seemed to be bigger. Bulkier. He was holding Mycroft’s hands before he stepped back a bit “Try….when you’re too weak tell me”.

 

And for sure, that cheeky man crossed fingers inwardly because in a way, he wanted to carry Mycroft so bad. And the floors in the Holmes property were long.

 

Mycroft nodded as he slowly got up from his bed after putting his legs on the floor. Standing up was a lot of work, the politician already panting once he stood up still holding on Greg’s hands. He leaned forward to the other man. When they stood like this, Greg was only come up until Mycroft’s lower half of the face but the man physique’s was much bulkier than the auburn man and in a way it made the younger man looked small especially when he was sick like this.

 

“I think it will be trouble for me if I needed to walk to the bathroom” He said to Greg and cleared his throat, embarrassed that he needed to ask this from the elder man. “C-Could you… carry me?”

 

And Greg didn’t need more. His face changed from a normal glance to a the softest of all smile and an “Okay…” before he moved closer, right into your zone. He had one of those tiny bellies that couldn’t be named as one but it was still there, and he touched yours. He knew you would be too shy to start and so he did the work for you. Taking your hand and sliding it around his neck before he reached under Mycroft’s knees and just like that, lifting him up. He did it slowly so the head of the younger man wouldn’t start buzzing too much.

 

Once lifted up, the younger man automatically leaned to the other’s, his head rested on the shoulder and he could feel his cheek blushed. It always been like that ever since they were young. “Not too heavy?” He asked as Greg moved slightly, making him comfortable then made way to the bathroom.

 

“You must be kidding” he mumbled while he moved slowly along the floors till he reached the main bathroom in the upper floor. It was almost as large as his whole apartment and luxurious like the rest of the house. “You are such a lightweight”

 

“Christ and I thought the bathroom in the ground floor is large. This is ….the Ritz Carlton.” He said and his gaze wandered to the utter large tub. _Perfect for two._

 

_God what are you thinking Greg?_

 

The tub was made and hour ago but due to the fact that this interior was heated, the water was still hot and wrapped the whole room in a pleasant fog. Once he was close enough he let Mycroft down till his feet touched the floor. “There you go. Hold onto me please. I don’t want that you fall..”

 

The younger man hummed and held on to Greg as he faced the older man. “Thank you, I think I can manage now” He told the detective and smiled as he took a few steps back, carefully. He looked up and noticed Greg staring at him, “Er.. Gregory… could you perhaps… turn around?” He asked, felt his cheek heated “I need to take off my shirt and all..”

 

And typically Greg just asked “And..?” like he wouldn’t get what was going on. Well he knew but didn’t saw any problem in it.

 

“Mycroft I was the one who changed your clothes earlier. Completely. And now you want that I turn around?” The DI asked almost amused but obeyed anyway with a smile, crossing his arms and waits.

 

“You are not able to walk for yourself so really, I’m sure you can’t manage to get out of  that pj trousers for your own.” he chuckles, knew he was right, and waited till the politician realized it.

Of course it was ‘easy’ in a way to took of a shirt but trousers are more complicated and and with a buzzing head, it was nearly impossible.

 

Mycroft had managed to unbotton his shirt and folded it before he put it away, he took a deep breath before he pulled down his trousers but then the movement made his head dizzy and he stopped midway, blinking a few times. This should be something easy, so he tried again but each movement made his head dizzy and he almost lost his balance because the bowing position.

 

The younger man straightened up, taking a deep breath. He hated when he was wrong, he knew he should be able doing this by himself but the dizziness made it so easy for him to lose balance and the bowing position made it worst. “I hate it when you are right” He grumbled before he glanced to look at Greg.

 

“I.. need your help Gregory” He said with a blush on his face “It seems that the headache just worsen when I bowed down..”

 

Greg smiled, still with his back facing Mycroft before he turned and stilled a bit. Blinking when he saw the pale milky skin covered with soft freckles all over. The freckles Mycroft tried to hide so eagerly. Mostly they are on his shoulders and back before getting less down the thin gracefully arms. The next had just some single once. Greg remembered how he drew constellations along Mycroft's skin when they were young. It caused always a shiver out of Mycroft when Greg did it, started to talk what he did when he did and how long he did.

 

“W-wait…” he said husky and moved closer but instead of staying in front of you he moved around. Like a ghost. Brushed Mycroft's arms with his while he moved and just like that, he was behind the politician. Torso already bare and exposed. God so/damn/exposed.

 

“You….you should go in the sun. Your skin looks like white chocolate.” He whispered and closed the last inches before he reached around to help Mycroft with the trousers. He thought it would be ‘ _easier_ ’ for Mycroft when he don't need to look Greg in the eyes when he helped him.

 

Shivers ran through the younger man’s back when he felt Greg’s hand brushed against him. He took a deep breath to calm his beating hard before he watched how Greg’s hands on his trousers. “I’m not going to do that” He stated “I can’t stand being under the sun, i’ll just burn” He answered before he slowly stepped off from his trousers, cheeks all heated when now he realized he was naked in front of Greg.

 

Mycroft cleared his throat and moved closer to the bathtub, leaning against the wall before he slowly got inside the tub, glad that the water wasn’t too hot for his damp skin. He let out a sigh when he slowly got inside the tub and at the same time Greg held his left hand guiding him to get inside carefully.

 

“Thank you” Mycroft stayed after he sat down, leaning against the end of the tub, couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan when he felt the warm water against his damp skin. It just relax his muscles.

 

Greg tried to stay calm when Mycroft stepped out of his trousers and even when a soft tone was built in his lungs, he swallowed it down, guiding the younger man and helped him into the tub. Of course he couldn't help but let his gaze wander over that body again. He just did it shortly when he took of Mycroft's clothes earlier but was more concentrated to bring him to bed than filtering out every outstanding fact of that white chocolate skin.  Every freckle, crease, unevenness, evenness. Everything.

 

Once the younger man was in, Greg knelt next to the tub like he would start to pray.

 

“I'm impressed that you don't have a cheeky comment because I should know the fact you won't go in the sun” he chuckled and sat against his calves. Literally a puppy.

 

Mycroft tilted his head to look at Greg, “You should know the fact but I don’t blame you if you didn’t remember” he hummed and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the other’s face. “I never knew how much I miss to see your smile until now” he commented “That smile always so infectious it is quite silly”

 

“Silly?” Greg asked amused and laid his chin on his arms which are resting on the rim of the bathtub. “I missed to see you without your mask. I mean….the mask you normal wear when you’re in public or speaking to someone utterly dull like Trump.” He couldn't even tell how much he missed to simple talk to Mycroft. He always searched for idiotic reasons to be close to him when they meet again. Like signatures or simple questions, or permissions that normally his super could give him but Greg always ran into the bloody government building just to saw his face.

 

“You..you said you wanna talk and ...have you any idea how to start because I'm scared when I do it's ...too harsh in a way”

 

Mycroft shook his head, “No I don’t know how to start, probably my first question will be ‘why?’ if you wanted me to start but other than that I don’t know how to start thing” He said as he looked at Greg’s hand on the tub. He gathered his courage and took a deep breath, “Why did you decide to marry?” He asked directly. It was something that he wanted to know since the first day he saw the ring on Greg’s finger.

 

Greg knew Mycroft would ask that question. It was the one thing he was scared about but thanks god Greg was no man that didn't know when he did a mistake “I was lonely. It was so easy as it sounds Mycroft.” He explained while he watched the water softly moved around Mycroft. Because of him.

“When my father brought me back to Paris I was 18 years old. And ….I stayed alone till I was 40. I stayed in France for so long but couldn't help and moved back to London when I was 31? Maybe 33 I don't remember it anymore.” He explained carefully , even closed his eyes when he did to see everything in front of his inner eyes. Out of the mind place, right into the room. “At that time I gave up to find you. I knew you was made to rule the damn world and even if I would have found you, maybe I don't have the guts to say a word. And so...I pretended to be a normal guy in the UK.” And then the added a little fact “I also searched for men. It was not like I just go out and said ‘hey here I am! The ladykiller.’ No. Really. But ….it was senseless. Like the fact that I married”

 

Mycroft listened to the explanation, he didn’t comment directly. He thoughts about the words that he was about to say. “When I saw you again, I thought I was dreaming, I tried to find you but it was hard and I was consumed with works slowly but surely, so it was a pleasant surprise until I saw the ring.” He started as he still looking down at you hands

 

“At that time I thought to myself that it foolish to think that you will hold into a promise that was made years ago and I decided not to bring that up” he said and let out shaky breath.

 

The only thing that reminded on the fact that Greg was married was a white stripe on his left finger. Like a mark what he did wrong “I waited 15 years….I hold that promise for so long and I died every day. Really. You can't believe how much pain I felt during those years. 15 ….Mycroft. 15 years. 5475 days, 131400 hours of waiting and hoping and dreaming. Before I gave up. And ...you know what's the worst thing?” He asked the man right in front of him. Tormenting himself with facts from the past. “The worst was that after I found my wife, I pretended to be ‘normal’ and ‘happy’ and ‘loves’ and ...can you imagine how lovely it feels to be with the wrong person? It's like you see yourself from a far away place and starts to shake your head because how dumb from you to be so naive.”

 

Greg's voice was nothing more than a thin whisper at the end. Nothing reminded on the strong man that was mostly a protector in every way. A daddy. Also for Sherlock. When it was about his own past, he turned so small.

 

“I know what you mean about being the wrong person” He said “It likes every touch, the eyes you see, the voice you hear are wrong, never right. You don’t feel like you are being yourself when you with the wrong person” Mycroft looked up and this time he avert his gaze to look at the water front of him.

 

The DI followed Mycroft's eyes even if he knew how hard this mind would work. “I'm not sure if ….I just called you because I want signatures” he admitted and blushed at the fact. The more the thought about the more it became logical.

 

“I always used such ...excuses to see you. Like as would be called to the rector because i was a damn git.” A chuckled leaved his lips and oh how much he would love to reach to this sharp chin to lead Mycroft's gaze to him. “When I said I missed you I meant it. I did. I…..do”

 

“My Sherlock’s meeting with you is just an excuse Gregory” He stated “At first it was something that i needed to know, because my brother doesn’t like to share information but in the end it just an excuse to see you”

 

Mycroft took a deep breath before he looked at Greg, this time watching the older man’s face. “I do miss you, I just don’t know if we can work things out” He said “There… are already too much things that happened between us, we are not the same people that we used to know” he pointed out “I don’t want to try something only end up losing you in that way, I just can’t”

 

“G-give me a try” this time Greg was the desperate one. Not cheesy. Desperate. “Please just give me one try to fix things. I can wake up day by day by day and asking myself _‘what if’._ You said you miss me. So do I. Please…” he shook his head slightly just afraid that Mycroft could push him away.

 

“A date. No Mc Donalds. A true date. Just you and me. Not too fancy and I will pay….” and wasn't it the most loyal and beloved offer a human being can get? After so much years, to know, that Greg's doesn't forget. Still want. Tried. Was almost a declaration of love.

 

The offer to start again made the government official stunted, he watched the desperation on Greg’s eyes and he couldn’t just say no. The auburn man bit his bottom lip as he looked away for now, thinking. “What if we found out it didn’t work?” He asked, “Then what became of us?”

 

“Please don't take it wrong what I will say now but….I am a fool with a heart but no brains, and you are a fool with brain but no heart; and we’re both unhappy…..and we both ...suffer.” Brows quirked up, and just like that Greg buried his face lightly against his arm. He's not crying or sobbing. Just resting to find the right words. Mycroft snorted when he heard Greg’s comment but he let the man continued.

 

Greg heard the snort and looked up at Mycroft. Glad the man right in front of him wasn't afraid anymore. Almost loose! Relaxes.

 

“Love is not about sex, going on fancy dates, or showing off. It’s about being with a person who makes you happy in a way nobody else can. I am….very happy right now...so why you think it won't work?” The DI asked the question and left Mycroft maybe for once in his life…..speechless.

 

The words left Mycroft speechless for a moment but then a small smile grace his face and he looked at Greg with a genuine smile that he didn’t show to many people, even to his family. “I’m just afraid… that things have changed” he said “But I do like to try because in the last hour you have stayed with me, I have smiled more and I feel… happy”

 

Mycroft looked down at his hand before he decided to reach for Greg’s touching the others. “I should warn you Gregory. I’m not the same person that you met me when you were 17. I have isolated myself more since that time and I am a difficult person. If we wanted to try this you should know that” he said all serious as he looked at Greg.

 

And now it was the time for Greg to quirked his brow. _Seriously?_

 

"Mycroft…..” he started almost amused “first of all, I know how complicated you can be and you are. And I'm very sure I can deal with it plus…..I saw you naked, twice! In less than 24 hours which is a good average for me and I carried you after you kissed me. So ….why should I be afraid….huh?” The younger man blushed when he heard Greg and huffed despite the tip of  his ears already turning red. “Shut it” He said, although the word didn’t have any sting, as he leaned forward to Greg. “Just promise me we will take this slow?”

 

“A pity because I want to ask for a kiss…” Greg stated when Mycroft leaned closer and just as he did when both were young, he patted his apricot colored lips a bit to get the contact he was searching for and Mycroft closed his eyes when he felt the other's lips pressed against his. He squeezed Greg’s hand slightly as the kiss continued. It was chaste one, innocent just like it was their first time. The kiss sealed a new promise this time, something new from something old, a new journey to take for the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally had a talk! The two already knew that they miss each other but this talk should lift some doubts on their mind about what they wanted to do for the future! Finally we start with the lovey dovey part!!! 
> 
> Hope this chapter is satisfying for all of you and do wait for the next one coming very soon!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	9. First Date

After the talk, Greg continued to take care of Mycroft for the next two days, making sure the younger man sleep and eat enough. It was a lot of work, as sometimes the younger man just didn’t want to eat and refused to drink the medicine but Greg always had his way to convince the older man. Anthea visited once a day, although it was only for an hour, checking on her employer’s condition but at the same time informing the man about work, which always made Greg complained, because according to the older man Mycroft should rest fully, meant no work in any kind. Anthea just found it amusing.

 

It didn’t take long for Anthea to notice the change of dynamic on the two men. Once Greg was out of the room she asked Mycroft about it, more pestering the sick man to tell her everything. Mycroft only informed her about what happened and that they talked and they had decided to try it again, from a simple date. The brunette smiled widely and hugged Mycroft, told him that she was happy and she promised if Greg tried anything funny she would deport the man. It made the politician chuckled.

 

Mycroft needed a full five days rest at home before he fully recovered. Greg stayed for those five days, although on the third day Mycroft had insisted the man to go back to work, after all he didn’t want Greg to skip it. Greg didn’t want to leave Mycroft alone and the two argued about it, nothing big but in the end Anthea settled everything by calling the superintendent about giving Greg some leaves. It resulted with a cheeky grin from the silver haired man. During his stay, Greg slept next to Mycroft. At first, and all gentleman, with a wall of pillows between them but after the first night, both worked up all close and into each other's arms and so, they dropped the idea to even try the ‘pillow wall’ again. Night by night, Greg was holding the man close to him, like nothing had changed since they were young. Mycroft rested his head on the other’s chest, sometimes buried his face in said chest and Greg’s arms were wrapped protectively around the younger man, giving him warmth. The two men sleep better than before when they were next to each other, body tangled up. Mycroft had been used to the other’s scent that it was hard when on the last day, Greg had returned back to work and his own home. Sleep became difficult to obtain and Mycroft just curled to his side, watching the empty side that Greg had been occupying in the last five days.

 

But of course, the same thing happened to the silver haired man. His bed felt wrong, the scent in the room just wasn’t sweet enough. He had been tousled on his bed in the last hour but it was fruitless. He decided to grab his phone and read through his text. The two had been exchanging text message despite Mycroft dislike toward it but Greg told him it was more convenient than calling every time they need to talk. Mycroft also complained about the fact that Greg used too much emojis. The older man was sure Mycroft just nagged because he didn't have any clue what some of the little pictures mean. The night was spent with texting each other, back and forth, talking about anything and at the same time nothing, the next thing they knew they fell asleep like that with their phone on their hands.

 

The next few days was spent like that, Mycroft returned to work all busy and Greg back to chasing criminal of London. Text was something that was constant in their daily life. Greg would send a good morning text and Mycroft would reply. Around noon Greg would send another one, reminding the politician to eat something although sometimes Mycroft didn’t reply. One day it was not a text that Mycroft sent to Greg but a box of midnight take away to the Yard when he knew Greg would be staying late doing paperworks or just trying to solve a case. It always brought a smile to the older man’s face.

 

The changes between the two were noticeable by people around them, especially people at The Yard. Sally was the first person to addressed it to Greg after she saw the man smiled for the n-th time at his phone. Greg ignored her and just gave her a vague answer which only stirred the gossip of the people at The Yard. Sherlock noticed the changes on the detective of course, he tried to deduce it and just scoffed about how childish it made the Inspector was and decided to ignore it. But the consulting detective couldn’t ignore the subtle changes he picked up from his dear brother. Mycroft looked relax, there was springs in his steps, the comments he sent toward the government’s official didn’t affected that much and only returned with a light banter. It baffled the younger man and spiked his curiosity, despite not showing it away.

 

Both Mycroft and Greg had been busy in the last two weeks, they had cancelled three times for their first, first, date because of works. The first time because Mycroft was stucked in a meeting and couldn’t excused himself. The second time Greg had to catch a murderer on a loose and the third time both just couldn’t come as Greg was in a meeting with his boss and Mycroft was needed out of the country. The two had became quite desperate about the date and it forced Anthea to clear their schedule on Friday night, it was four days from now. Anthea had promised to make sure that Mycroft’s side would be free from any government works and Greg tried to make sure that no one got murder during their date night, despite Anthea already submitted a leave notice to the Yard for the inspector.

 

The two were excited and nervous at the same time, they couldn’t stop mentioning about it in their text as the days went by and soon it was Friday. Mycroft had been quite a bundle of nerve ball during the whole day despite no one seemed to notice except Anthea. His trusted PA had tried to calm him every time they were alone and just told him that it would be fine and that Greg would be there. Mycroft’s mind just kept overthinking about the worst scenario during their scenario during the date until Anthea reprimanded him about that and just gave him works to focus on.

 

Greg on the other hand was as minimum as nervous as Mycroft was. Dovonan noticed it as well as the whole yard, but Greg's lips were sealed. But his handling was different. He noticed it when he caught himself by cleaned his apartment just in case Mycroft would want a coffee or a tea which was the international sign for ‘sex’. Realistically Greg knew that Mycroft would need time. So did he. After he was getting divorced which was a few years ago, Greg paid for sex which was so uncomfortable and almost sterile that he dropped it after the second time even if the ladies were more than pleased with what he did or moreover what he let happened. But those unloved feeling afterward was like a bitter taste. A dinner that was the most expensive one but it doesn’t suit his taste.

 

Greg loved to simple write with Mycroft especially in the evening. There was no need anymore to sleep in the hope properly and yet he wished Mycroft would get another flu just so he could take care of him, sleeping next to him. Even when Greg got a flu after he shared the water with the younger man who gave him a warning but Greg didn't want to listen, he ended with 39.5 degree of fever in bed and Mycroft brought him soup and meds. After two days he was recovered, mostly, which was unfortunate for Mycroft as he couldn’t take care of the older man anymore.

 

And when the days dropped by and the date moved closer which needed to be rescheduled thrice, Greg was just a bundle of nerves even if the two men were much more relaxed about what they felt and what they want, but it still a nerve to go for your first date. Although, the two never kissed since that one day again. It was like both wanted it but neither Greg nor Mycroft have the guts to ask or simple did it. And so they danced around till Greg moved out of the called cab near soho and throws some pounds to the driver before it took him 5 fucking minutes to inhale and exhale some air before he started to walk closer to Mycroft house.

 

Mycroft had decided that they will go to one of his favourite restaurant for their date. It was close to his home and already told Greg they could just meet up at the place, but the older man insisted that he should pick Mycroft up and now the government official was trying not to pace in his hallway waiting for the bell in his house to go off. He looked at the mirror on the hallway, wondered if he looked presentable or not. He had been changing his clothes three time in the last hour, trying to wear something that wasn’t over the top but at the same time proper. In the end Anthea picked the black pinstripes suit for him and a red tie. It was like the one he wore for work but this one was more fitted to his whole body.

 

Greg pressed the bell to the house, and it didn’t take long for the door to be opened revealing Mycroft Holmes on the other side. The older man could see that Mycroft was nervous but he couldn’t help stare at the suit and the man himself. He looked stunning.

 

Mycroft cleared his throat when Greg had just stared at him, felt not sure with the suit that he wore. Greg quickly looked up at the younger man’s face, noting the uncertainty that showed there. He smiled gently after he nearly swallowed his tongue. It was not a secret that Greg had a huge suit kink in a way. Well it was a secret but he was sure his face was like an open book and that pinstripe one in combination with a deep burgundy tie was like he won the damn lottery. “You….wow…” he said and started to nod slightly “you look outstanding tonight. Like always but….wow.”

 

“Thank you..” A small blush creeped on the other’s cheek as he smiled.

 

“Should I call the cab?” Mycroft shook his head when he heard Greg. “No need, we can walk there, it’s only 15 minutes walk from here” He closed the door, not forgetting his ever present umbrella.

 

Greg face went ‘ _oh_ ’ he heard that the restaurant was just 15 minutes away. His mind quickly worked. After all it was soho. Super expensive. Fancy. God he hoped his salary was already paid.

 

Once the door was closed he offered Mycroft his arm and after he took the offered one, the two made their way toward the restaurant. Their walk was filled with light conversation, the two discussed anything and nothing, trying to re-learn about the others after all these years. Mycroft chuckled, sometimes he even let out a small laugh at Greg’s stories, it warmed the older man’s heart to hear the British Government’s laugh. It had been years since he heard that and in the past decades alone it was hard to get a genuine laugh from the younger man.

 

Greg had been a perfect gentleman when they arrived at the the restaurant, he pulled out a chair for Mycroft after he took off the young man’s coat and also his umbrella and gave a sign to the waiter to come ‘ _the fuck_ ’ over to catch those things for him. The two placed their dinner, Mycroft was about to order a salad with chicken breast which only received a glare from Greg making the detective ordered for both of them. A light pasta with prawn for Mycroft and Coq au Vin for Greg. Typically French. The two settled for red wine for their drink.

 

After the waiter wrote everything down he excused himself to prepare everything while Greg relaxed slowly but surely.

 

“Quiet fancy…” he pointed out with a soft smile and leaned back but not too much. After all the ‘distance’ between them was perfect and Greg didn't want to pull away for one single inch.

 

“When we entered the door I had a flashback again. I have a lot of flashback since we talk on a constantly base.” He said and a light flush of pink was already present on that cheeks.

 

“You ...you know our first date when I reserved the whole French restaurant in soho? I was also wearing that bloody tailored suit my father had bought me for his damn banquet and ...we took the bus” he remembered while his warm eyes, like coffee, tracing Mycroft's body, his face.

 

“We danced to your beloved Sinatra which I found too cheesy but you like that kind of gentleman and I just talked so damn swollen over the whole evening like I would be one of them” Greg chuckled and rubbed his nose when he remembered this day.

 

“Oh and ….soho was at this time one of the new homosexual parts of London. Once we got out of the bus we had a crowd of boys around us just because you've worn these ...jeans” at the last words his voice became raspy at the sheer memory of Mycroft in those trousers.

 

Mycroft smiled as he remembered their first date, “That was indeed a memorable night” He smiled, “You look good in those suit, actually you still are, Gregory, especially when you wear your standard uniform” He pointed out and couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks. “I thought you will wear jeans, hence why Anthea helped me chose that particular one, but in the end it was very memorable one” He tilted his head slightly.

 

Greg also remembered the 25 minutes snogging session when they drove back in a cap to the old oxford Uni. The driver named them sinner but both just didn't care while Mycroft even placed himself on Greg's lap to trail kisses along his necks and sucked his skin so much that he was covered with deep purple hickeys. At some times Greg believed those marks would stay forever. He wished it would happen. But time let them pass.

 

“Well meanwhile I don't think I have one tailored suit or….could reserve a whole restaurant. But I can order Sin

 

atra perfectly” Greg chuckled before the waiter interrupted both with the wine. And another memory popped up. When they had their first date, he and Mycroft ordered a wine that ended with the most expensive one. An old Domaines Barons de Rothschild Chateau Lafite from 1961 for 25,000. Greg can remember that the younger man nearly choked while he was absolutely calm. Of course he was with the credit card of his unloved father. Now, the tables turned and Greg just hoped that Mycroft wouldn't order the most expensive one. He still wanted to pay. End of story.

 

“We can always split the bill, Gregory” the younger man said after he glanced at the older man, smiling slightly as he took his glass and sipped his wine slowly “And no need to worry about ordering an expensive one… this one is nothing like our first wine together so do erase that frown from your forehead” He told the older man, amused.

 

“I ...oh…” he pats his forehead “I don't frown. And ...I'm absolutely aware of the prices and of course we don't split the bill. I'm not one of those cheap gigolos that say something like ‘oh I forgot my wallet! Can you please pay the bill for me. You get it back once you’re in my bed’ so you better forget that idea Holmes seriously.” He chuckled and was surprised that he even have the guts to mention the ‘bed’ thing. Mycroft just raised his brow as he heard Greg and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle

 

Greg would never admit but since Mycroft was sick and they kissed, he was starving to do it again. The last kiss was the one on the bathroom when he patted his own lips to shush Mycroft and the British government was just happy to obligate. But since that time, there wasn't any possibility . Till now. After all this was a date. Wine, dinner, a walk, and the typically ‘this-was-a-nice-evening-we-should-kiss’ standing in front of the door.

 

“Really I don’t mind splitting the bill Gregory” He stated as he tilted his head slightly “After all i’m the one picking up the place despite you are the one who asked me for dinner” He pointed out but then he shook his head slightly, “But seem I can’t change your mind about splitting the bill…”

 

Mycroft knew how stubborn Greg could be and how sometimes the man had his pride too high and so he didn’t want to pick an argument over small things like that. “Anyway, how was your case in the end?” He asked “You haven’t finished talking about it, although I think I already knew who was the culprit”

 

Greg took a sip of the wine, let the expensive liquid flood his nerves and mind before he set the glass back to the table “It need me two weeks to find some witnesses while your brother was walking after day 15 into the yard and solved the case with a simple glance on my last note and let me standing there like a damn idiot but…” Greg shrugged and looked back at the object of desire “...I'm used to it I guess. And after that my sister called me to catch Emily so I was fine with the speed of your brother” and there was a hint of background story that Greg didn't mentioned.

 

Till now!

 

“Well it’s typical of Sherlock only grace you with his presence when he is bored with things around him, not really surprised” He agreed and watched Greg mentioning his family. “Oh, your sister?” He asked, despite he had a full file of Greg on his family whereabouts “I didn’t know she already married” This was something intriguing, because Mycroft could see at the mention of sister, no, niece - he presumed- Greg’s demeanour had changed, he looked much more relax, excited, happier about the very thought of this Emily.

 

“She isn't married. Just in a relationship with a nobody. He's not a good catch. That's why need to babysit my niece so often. Meanwhile my whole apartment looks like a palace with toys and plush. Last Sunday I woke up next to a xxl plush duck” Greg chuckled and started to eat his salad the waiter had brought earlier as an appetizer. “I had plans to ask you again for a date next Sunday or Friday but Grace will have a job interview and … uncle Greggy is needed again”

 

The older man explained while eating and was a bit disappointed that he didn't had the opportunity to have his second date very soon. After all Mycroft had some busy schedules all the time. Maybe the politician didn't even enjoy the date. It was a bit …. stiff…. and so Greg decided to start with talking what was going on in his head.

 

“To be honest I'm utterly nervous because you and me and … this. And I don't mean the payment or the right clothes or the walk home I mean…” he stopped and dropped the knife to lick his lips wet because they went super dry “...I'm so damn fucking worried that you’re sitting here, looking at me and thinking ‘God look at that idiot. He’d changed so much and that's a waste of time’ and i don't want that you will give a comment about the last point please.”

 

“You know that’s not true, I don’t think you are boring or being an idiot Gregory” He stated “It’s normal for being nervous and to be very honest with you I am nervous with what you think about me” He looked down at his plate “I don’t converse well unless it was about work and I don’t know

 

how to be ‘friendly’. I’m worried that you don’t enjoy this date” He gave the other before he took a deep breath “But it seemed both of us just had the same thought and being silly, worrying about the other’s thinking and all” He looked at Greg and gave a small smile and cleared his throat “In that note I don’t think you are an idiot, I enjoy listening to you talking especially when it’s about something that you love, always have been and I would love to have another date with you, so I think we can decide on a day when you are not busy babysitting” He admitted as he sipped his wine slowly and let the quietness took over. It was a comfortable silent as the two went to their own thoughts while they ate.

 

Mycroft had wanted to ask more about Greg’s family, despite owning the whole file on the matter, he would like to know from Greg’s perspective. After all things could be different when the subject talk and right now he could already deduced that Greg adored his niece despite his earlier complaints for being called on last minute to look after the little girl.

 

Greg was pleased with what Mycroft said to him. It was a nice silent while they ate and sometimes their eyes met and like shy teenagers their dropped the gaze and confound to eat like nobody would dare to do it ever again but just 10 seconds later it happened and Greg bit away a smile and blush formed on the younger man’s face.

 

“I was planning to have a soccer game next week. A charity thing against cancer and I asked Donovan to take care of Emily while I'm on the field but...well if you want you can join or you can take care so Donovan can be home with her boyfriend. She hates soccer.” He said and then he remembered that Mycroft hates that games as well. He never attend a game when they were young. And so he waved a hand “...idiotic idea. Just forget it. That's not your cup of coffee seriously.”

 

God how dull this was, to believe Mycroft could want that. _Great Greg. Make a fool out of you._

 

“You still play soccer then…” Mycroft hummed and tilted his head as he remembered his schedule “I supposed when nothing pressuring happen, I could come and see you play after all we both busy and meeting will be quite hard” He pointed out “So it would be nice to be able to meet when we can, I’ll check into my schedule and I will inform you about it”

 

To be quite honest Mycroft was intrigued with _this_ Greg running across the field. He had watched Greg played when they were young, despite not standing anywhere near the field, but he knew how good he was, after all the man was the school’s captain. Mycroft smiled slightly wondering about the image of Greg running in soccer gear, it made his cheeks blushed again before he cleared his throat. “I-I’ll inform Anthea about the plan and let see if she can clears my schedule, I should not have anything important next week”

 

Greg looked like a kicked puppy once Mycroft started to talk so neutral about the pro’s and con’s and that he ‘could-have-a look’ at his schedules. But with every word he noticed that Mycroft starts to love the idea till he said that he won't have ‘anything important’ which was a equivalent for ‘I will come’.

 

“Really?” He asked all excited. Almost like a boy. And then he remembered his condition. _Oh god!_

The last time Mycroft's saw Greg in a tricot he was 17 year and 100% in training and now he was 54 years and played soccer from time to time and looked like an old silver wolf with a tummy.

 

And just like that he went even more nervous. “A-And you….you can watch after Emily?” Mycroft blinked when he heard the question and looked at Greg like the man had grown another head. “Pardon?” He was sure Greg had asked something out of his mind but when the man repeated what he said Mycroft just sat there stunted, he didn’t even acknowledge the waiter who came few seconds later with their dinner.

 

Mycroft blinked a few times, shook his head slightly. “Gregory… I’m sure you are mistaken… I can’t look after a child” He stated

 

After the waiter placed everything on the table and excused himself, Greg looked back at a stunned Mycroft “I told you I have a charity soccer game against cancer and I told you I asked Donovan to look after Emily but...that mean Donovan would be also….in the stadium. With Emily. So...if I would cancel Donovan, that doesn't mean I can cancel Emily so ….you need to look after her…”

 

“I think it would be best if Sergeant Donovan is there Gregory… I’m not sure I can handle your niece.. I’m not good with children except their name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes” He said as he tried to decline Greg.

 

“Well I ...see but…” Greg chewed his lower lips and waved his wine slightly in that crystal glass

 

“First of all I think you’re very good with children and to be honest I could think about something more nicer than to have my second date with Donovan.” A light chuckle was formed even if it was underlined with a soft sadness “we should find another date maybe. A week later or ...two. I will say Grace that I can't babysit her in two weeks. How's that? So I will have my soccer place next weekend and we see each other in two weeks. Or three….or….four” and it went longer and longer and just the thought was unbearable.

 

The younger man gave a small smile and nodded, “That could work, I will inform Anthea to clear my a night for you and I hope you don’t have any murderer running around in two weeks time” He smiled and picked up his fork and soon the two started to eat their own dinner, and conversation shifted to lighter subjects and the two could relax again, enjoying each other's company throughout the dinner.

 

Greg couldn't help but felt a bit sadness that he couldn't see Mycroft next weekend but ‘ _calm down. You need to be more patience’_

But how to be patience when you have waited so much time during you was 17 and you went 54? A lot. But Greg didn't  want to destroy the evening. And so he hid the upcoming pain in his gut and enjoyed the light conversation between Mycroft and him. Just talking about old times, diving into memory's. Slowly becoming heart eyes when the evening went by.

 

By the end of the evening the two were content with their dinner, they still talking until the emptied the bottle and the had learnt new facts about each other and it seemed like they just never be separated. Mycroft still found Greg to be that charming, cheeky young boy who love rock music and sports and Greg still amazed with how Mycroft just clever on his own despite the little changes they saw on each others. The little changes that made the two matured into what they are now, it just amazing in their own.

 

When it time for the bill Greg insisted on paying and Mycroft couldn’t just deny the man. Greg swore his heart must have stopped beating at one point when he saw the nominal of their dinner, he swallowed the thick saliva and felt his throat suddenly went dry as he handed his card toward the waiter, praying to the God above that his paycheque already out. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Mycroft.

 

And thanks God the payment was successful. Okay, it was possible that he needed to flirt with his landlord to pay his rent twice but the nice old lady had the hots for him so, this should work. He gave 10£ tip which was ridiculous but for a normal DI like him it was a lot. Greg moved up and catches Mycroft's coat and umbrella and walked back to help the man into the named one before he handed him the brolly. And once the posh man was fully dressed again in his coat and gloves and with the usual equipment in his hand, both walked out while Greg opened the door for his boss. It was cold. Utterly cold. A typical February day and now that Greg noticed how cold it can be he was glad Mycroft dropped his offer regarding the soccer game. The younger man would freeze anyway and probably went sick again. So no.

 

Greg accompanied Mycroft on his way back toward the house, talking again while the younger man continued to move closer toward Greg every time there was wind blew toward them. It was a starry night, a good one to go out and have a date and a walk like this, but the chilly aired of February was just impossible for Mycroft to properly talk. The younger man’s tip of the ears already turned red, that happen toward his nose too. The only thing that made the politician able to withstand a 15 minute walk back to his house was his coat, scarf, glove and Greg. The older man’s body heat was enough for the walk, hence why he kept moving closer toward the man. It was silly for someone who called as Ice Man could not withstand cold that much. Mycroft had always been sensitive to temperature, he couldn’t stand summer heat, it would only made him sweat too much and headache while coldness like this made the man turned into literally Ice Man. All of skin became so cold and he would easily got sick. He had been taking good care of himself in the past years, especially with his position it was easy to avoid extreme temperature like this. It was no surprise that Greg realized this trait of Mycroft, as the man already knew him since young so when the older man took his hand and pressed himself closer to Mycroft, he welcomed it.

 

“Cold again. You never change” the DI purred when he felt the cold skin of his fate next to him and stopped because the only thing he didn't want was a ill Mycroft again. And so he took off his jacket and moved behind the man to lay it over his shoulder. Due to the fact that Greg was a _sunny boy_ like Violet called him when he was young, he could easily stand the cold. It was a simple leather jacket but Greg was bulkier than the thin politician and so the jacket hang loose along his shoulder and the sun touched man just standing there in his suit shirt and took the hand from Mycroft again. Tangled his junky fingers with the slander one from Mycroft.

 

“You could have said that you prefer a cap. It's too cold for you. You’re sensitive…”

 

“I already wear a coat Gregory” The man tried to protest when Greg laid his jacket on top of his coat, added another layer to keep him warm, but he couldn’t help to smile at the gesture. “It was a waste of night if we didn’t enjoy it…” he said as he squeezed Greg’s hand gently.

 

Everything felt right at that moment. Their hands holding on each other, body pressed against one another side by side, their hearts slowly finding their own way back to the other. It just felt right. They seemed couldn’t end their conversation despite they just talked about nonsense, little facts about something that the other missed, reminiscing about the past but still not asked about the important part, just wanted to stay in this comfortable bubble. For once the British Government felt content, he could relax and put down his mask, no need to charade and Greg felt like his own self. This was a rare moment because usually he was so pressed into a role when he was around Mycroft over all those years when everything he wanted was to walk over to him and knelt down to lay his head into his lap just to say how much he missed him and that he needed to stop being so cruel with him. That he never stop to think about him and that he craved for his love and attention and ‘ _please please please_ , _don't reject me’._ That was the constant feeling over all those years but right now it was a fluffy soft light feeling. Like a cinnamon souffle. And with every step they walked closer to the Holmes property which was the largest and biggest and most luxurious one in that street, Greg stressed himself even more. What to do? God this was all so long ago? There were definitely rules for a first date. Holding hands? Fine! Soft flirting? Fine! A kiss? No idea! Sex? No!!!!!!!

 

Soon they arrived at Mycroft’s doorsteps, it had been quiet since they walked along Mycroft’s property, both just consumed to their own mind about how they should end this date. Both didn’t really know how to do it. Mycroft wished that the date was longer so he could spend more time, he just got too sentimental so quick and so fast. It’s like that door to all his feelings toward Greg had just been unlocked and all those feelings he had buried years ago resurface and now he didn’t know what to do. Greg had stood in front of Mycroft, still debating with his inner self about kiss or not to kiss. He just wanted to feel those soft lips again and at the same time he didn’t know if Mycroft wanted it.

 

“Well… this is it the end of our first date” Mycroft cleared his throat as he watched Greg, still holding his hand, didn’t want to let go.

 

The older man nodded while his gaze was dropped. Clued to the gracefully hand in his. He couldn't believe that Mycroft's finger appeared even longer since the last time he was holding his hand. “End...or a perfect start. Who knows huh?” He said deeply and nibbles at his bottom lip all adorable and nervous before he closed his eyes for a moment just to catch some more power and looked at Mycroft. He couldn't believe that the younger man was taller than he was meanwhile like he noticed it with the fingers. He wished at leaned the size of body would be the other way around. “It's a pity you don't have any time next week respectively I have to babysit my niece” Greg said witch a voice like diamonds and pearls and it dropped even a bit.

 

Mycroft smiled when he heard Greg, “I would love to have more dates with you Gregory, starting over, giving this a try…” He whispered as he moved closer to Greg after the man took a few steps forward. Now they could feel each other’s breathing. “We could always find time during lunch hour or when my wayward brother is being quite handful” He whispered

 

And so Greg started to nod again and placed both hands to Mycroft's shoulders to slide the leather jacket down from his shoulders and tilted his head like he would kiss him. He really tried. Light breathing all over his lips which were slightly plumper than Mycroft's and then…..the light at the outside starts to get on and off and on and off and ….on and off even faster. A very important fact was, the house had a very good security systems and there was no peephole in the door so nobody could really see them.

 

Mycroft stood there waiting, eyes closed slightly when he felt Greg’s lips against his, so close yet so far and Mycroft decided to be the one who moved to close that inches, pressing his lips against Greg gently ignoring the lights on his yard. Once their lips connected, Greg automatically wrapped his hands around Mycroft pulling him close and returned the kiss. Oh how nice that was. So unbearable nice that Greg found his hand directly on Mycroft's jaw. That damn sharp jawline that could have its way with him! Alone! At first he didn't dare to part his lips. He was just worried Mycroft could hear the low moan that would come out but after 10 seconds he gave up and opened softly. Parting, while devouring the sweetest lips he ever kissed. His mind counted the people which would kill to kiss Mycroft fucking Holmes and now he, the simple DI was allowed to do so. The fact alone caused another tone out of that throat while his hand dropped even a bit so he was holding that jaw not at both sides but just with one hand.

 

The kiss didn’t last long as both needed to pull away, catching their breath. Greg had pressed his forehead against Mycroft, eyes closed, hands still holding the man closed to him while Mycroft had his own hands on Greg’s shoulders, cheek flushed and the two shared breath together. Greg soon leaned in again with a hungry “don't stop”, nibbling on the younger man’s lower lip while his hands travelled down from Mycroft’s back toward the younger man’s bottom. When Mycroft felt that, he tensed a bit and quickly took both of Greg’s hands, tangling their fingers as he took a few small steps back, still gave the older man kisses. “Slow down Gregory…” He whispered to the others as he gave the man’s hands a small squeeze, a whine could be heard from the older man’s when Mycroft stopped the kisses and wanting to pull Mycroft back to his arms again. “...We promised to take things slow…” He reminded the older man despite right now he felt shivers running through his back and quickly threw it away. _It was not the same. This was Greg._

 

“Isn't that ….slow…” Greg whispered but after a second Mycroft could see the older man’s shoulders slowly shagged and then came a nod and a sigh then the younger man visibly relax.

 

Greg was not aware that his own control over his body was a problem. He never had problems to suppress things without going wild but right now he could slap the property wall with his flat hand just because he was so damn frustrated and needy and like a damn teenager. There was the difference between the past and the future,  Mycroft changed more than Greg did. He was still the low tempered charmer and wanted everything right now and right here. “Sorry…” he mumbled into the night and found himself pulling back his hands and his whole body a bit but he wasn't bitter. Not in the slightest way. “You should ….go in. It's too cold and it seems like your butler is making a light show here because he worried.”

 

Mycroft watched as the older man pulling back slightly and he already missing the other’s presence, but he nodded when he listened to Greg. “It’s alright… I doubt it is Alfred, he should be home with his wife since hours ago” He stated and bit his lower lip a bit before he moved closer to the detective “Gregory…” He started “Tonight was wonderful, I’m glad you asked me to this date and I have such a good time with you” Another smile creeped into the other’s face before he looked at the silver haired man, “I would to have another date with you, I really want to give this a try” He stated before he leaned and gave a kiss on Greg’s cheek “Please be careful on your way back Gregory”

 

And the same smiles Mycroft had, creeped into Greg's face when he got another kiss from him. Eyes closed when the soft lips touched his much rougher skin. And in the next second, Greg watched how this through and through outstanding man disappeared into his house and left him with a warm feeling like a hot chocolate on a cold winter night.

 

_I find it really offensive when people say that the emotional experiences of teenagers are less real or less important than those of adults. I am an adult, and I used to be a teenager, and so I can tell you with some authority that my feelings then were as real as my feelings are now._


	10. Brother Mine

It had to be one of the best night in Mycroft’s live as the government official could ever think of. He smiled as he hung his coat, put his umbrella on its stand, took off his gloves and made his way to his bedroom, didn’t notice that he hummed as he walked. Everything that had happened earlier was played again and again in his mind, from the walk to the restaurant, the conversation, the way they kept stealing glances at each other and how the night ended with a kiss. It was wonderful, just wonderful and perfect in its own way. Mycroft didn’t know if the smile that still plastered on his face would go anytime soon, after all thinking about Greg only made the smile a bit bigger, even though a slightest.

 

The government’s official opened the door to his bedroom only to stop on the doorway. The window was open and February’s cold air was coming to his room. He frowned and quickly on alert, already pulling out his phone as he opened the door wider revealing a shadow on the other side of the room. The shadow stood still, looking out the window to the garden and Mycroft relax when he saw the end coat of his brother.

 

“Seriously Sherlock…” He rubbed his temple when the younger Holmes didn’t make move to acknowledge him in his own bedroom. “For once, couldn’t you knock like a civil person?” He asked as he walked toward the open window and quickly closed it before he moved to turn on the lights.

 

“Where is the fun in that?” The deep voice of Holmes the younger dragged along the room before Sherlock finally turned to glanced at his brother. “I could also wear a clown costume to shock you even more. How's that?”. Mycroft rolled his eyes when he heard the answer. _Typical_.

 

“The fun is I don’t need to call for my security to neutralize you if you keep doing that, brother mine” The auburn man tutted before he made his way to his walk-in-closet and put his things away and picked up a set of changing clothes. “Why are you here anyway? You don’t have a case and I don’t have anything to offer you at this moment and you loathe to come to my house only for a social visit”

 

Sherlock moved a bit away from the window to have a better look at his brother. He narrowed his eyes immediately when the scent of French food hits his nostrils and he could pinpoint where the pink on Mycroft's cheeks starts and where it ends. The lines in his face where softer, his whole body relaxed, shoulder laid-back. And there …. “A smile” Sherlock asked his older brother when he watched him and even from a distance it was obvious. But what exactly he couldn't name. “You was ….eating in a restaurant? Alone?”

 

“If it alone why? It’s not like it is the first time” He hummed as he hung his jacket and then put away his cufflinks “And it’s not like you to have sudden interest in me, especially about my eating habit, brother mine.”

 

Mycroft continued to face away from his brother, he somehow knew that his brother was currently trying to deduce things about him, even though the older Holmes had tried to conceal everything once he saw his brother standing in his bedroom.

 

“You would never eat in a cheap restaurant. This one was cheap. I can see it because you usually passed the desert. Too much calorie and mostly utterly expensive and you are stingy when it's about food. But this time you took a tiramisu which is obvious because of a light stain on your tie. So either you ate because it was cheap or someone insisted, or both” the younger Holmes quickly deduce the last 2 hours at least when it was about the dessert.

 

“And you have a pink blush on your cheeks. I don't believe you drunk too much wine because you’re not even tipsy so you must have shared the bottle.” While he deduced he moved closer. Sherlock would never admit but he was protective for his brother and mostly very jealous. “So … you ate in a cheap restaurant, plus you had dessert and a half bottle of wine even you could order a glass so I ask again, who was the company?” The consulting detective asked while crossing his arms in front of his elder brother.

 

“Someone poor. Without much taste. But he makes you nervous. Otherwise you wouldn't light up like a lantern.” Mycroft almost snorted on the last remarks and shook his head.

 

“It is not a cheap restaurant Sherlock, it was the French restaurant near here. Just because I want to eat out doesn’t mean I always go to the five star restaurant” He tutted “Like you said, I can be stingy with food” He teased slightly but he knew his brother was trying hard to deduce who was the person he had dined with

 

“Why if I had dinner with someone it would be your concern?” He asked as he moved away from his brother, knowing that they younger man would just follow as he made his way to the en suite bathroom. “I have dinner with people occasionally and usually you don’t even bother to even ask about it and yet here you are standing in my bedroom, deducting my night” He said as he started to wash his face knowing that his brother was standing on the doorway, watching him.

 

Sherlock quirked a brow and huffed “Doesn’t explain why you are light up like a lantern.” the younger Holmes stated before he moved back into the room and sits down. “You better let me know why you had dinner outside and with whom. You know I will deduce it nevertheless and by the way, have you any idea where I can find Goef? I’m bored over the whole day and his wasn’t around once I’m appeared in the yard. Just his staff which are idiots, or as you say it, goldfishes.” Sherlock was like a little kid when it was about to be bored or when he couldn’t find out what his brother is doing and with whom he’s doing whatever.

 

“I had dinner with an old acquaintance of mine, Sherlock” He said, not entirely lying but it was not honest either “And why should I know where is your dear detective?” He quirked his brow as he wiped his face with the towel gently “You could always call him or leave a message rather than barge into his office like you own the place, brother dearest” He tutted

 

“Mummy taught you better manner than that” He added before he started to brush his teeth and doing the rest of his nightly routine.

 

Sherlock huffed and ruffles his curled “he's not _my dear inspector._ That sounds ridiculous”  he said and narrowed his eyes “something is different. Sadly I can't pinpoint what it is. But I will brother mine” Sherlock said and get up. “Anyway. Mummy want to have a family dinner next Saturday. And I accepted. Obviously you need to come as well” he said and slides a cigarette out of his long coat to search for some fire. Unfortunately it was the Saturday Greg wanted to have the second date with Mycroft. The soccer play.

 

Mycroft looked at his brother from the mirror and glared when he saw the cigarette and rinsed his mouth before he spoke, “Sherlock how many times I told you not to smoke inside” He huffed before he continued “And I can’t come next Saturday, I have an appointment that I already agreed to come” He said as he put all his things back before he turned to face his brother who now staring at him with the bud of the cig between his lips. Mycroft raised his brow when he saw the shocked face of his brother. “Don’t give me that look, you know I’m busy man”

The younger Holmes blinked surprised and at least he tried the puppy look. When they were alone Sherlock turned softer quickly. Almost childish but in a adorable way. “B-But….I can't go to mummy without you. And what kind of appointment is more important than having a hatefully family dinner?” He tilted his head and took the cig out of his mouth. The bud glued slightly to his lips when he pulled the named one out “did you have ….. a date?” He asked out of the blue. “I have talked to your PA. There wasn't an appointment in your calendar” he huffed, deduced, read the body of his elder brother thoroughly.

 

“I just agreed on for an appointment earlier in the evening, haven’t had the time to inform Anthea about it Sherlock” He said as he walked past his brother and went to the bedroom. “You can go to Mummy’s alone, after all I have done it a few times. You should be able to survive two hours of dinner with Mummy and Father” He pointed out as he took his phone and wrote a quick message to Anthea.

 

“No!” The younger Holmes said and followed is elder one “Mycie...god no. It's impossible you can't let me be alone with mummy and father. The evening will feel like one month” he pleaded while he walked a step behind. Of course the git also asked what kind of appointment his older brother had but didn't get any answer when Mycroft's phone start to buzz and ring again. It was Greg. Meanwhile they had a routine in texting in the evening or calling each other and Greg was lovesick at the moment. Mycroft ignored his brother as he read the text and couldn’t help smile slightly, glad that his brother was standing behind him

 

_[Is it too bold to tell you that I would love to be right in front of you right now. Just for another kiss? G]_

 

[No it is not, Gregory. I wouldn’t mind for another one. M]

 

“Yes you can survive staying alone with mummy, she will pamper you and give you all the attention you need so there is no need for you to feel bored” The elder Holmes answered as he sent the reply before he turned to see that his brother already looking like a wet puppy and _is that a pout?_

 

Mycroft sighed and shook his head when he saw his brother’s pleading expression, knowing that if the consulting started to beg he would give in. “If Mummy wanted to change the time of dinner into a bit later, around 8 in the evening I will _try_ to be there” He promised as he tried to remember what time Greg’s charity game was.

 

Sherlock started to make a ‘ _I did it_ ’ gesture and nodded. “I will ask her right now and who are you texting with?” Sherlock said while he tapped a quick message to their mother. Knowing she would give in just to see both of her son’s. After two seconds he got the answer with a lot of questions. Mostly the same questions Sherlock asked himself. _Why?_ What was so important that Mycroft couldn't hold the date. Yeah he was the British government but mostly when mummy called, even if both didn't want, they obeyed immediately.

 

And meanwhile Greg had written another message. He was not just good in talking oh no, he was also a charmer when he wrote a text.

 

[ _Every time I lick over my lips I can taste you. Same taste like 35 yeas ago. G_ ]

 

Mycroft opened the text when his phone buzzed, a light blush creeped on his cheeks and he tried not to smile. _Always a charmer and cheeky_. He thought as he composed a reply and sat on his bed, against the headboard not noticing that Sherlock was now looking at him.

 

[You really don’t need to charm me Gregory, that charm from 35 years ago never left. M]

 

Greg was already in his bed as well. Leaning also against the headboard and smiled when he saw the text from Mycroft. God he was so excited right now. Nearly jittery and god, he wished so much he would be with that man right now. It was such a play and what a pity Mycroft sent him away. Maybe this sounded cheap in his own mind but Greg didn't mean it like that. It was not that he wanted dirty sex on the kitchen table. _Okay yes he wanted to,_ but that wasn't the point right now. The core of it was to be close to Mycroft. He would die for a snogging session like years ago.

 

[ _I’m not charming you I’m stating facts. May I say that you in that pinstripe suit with the burgundy tie was the damn highlight and that so many man ogling at you while we eat. G_ ]

 

And slowly but sultry Mycroft couldn't help. He smiled. And Sherlock's eyes widened. He never saw his brother like that. No! _Wrong_. One time, when he was young and Sherlock a little child.

 

But inwardly the younger Holmes rejected the possibility. _No!_ Sherlock would never allow this and Mycroft knew it. And so the curly haired man tried to calm his inner concerns.

 

[I don’t think anyone is looking at my way, Gregory. In fact i’m sure some of the women were looking at you, after all you look wonderful tonight. M]

 

The older Holmes smiled as he sent the text. It seemed that the smile just couldn’t be erased from his face, especially if Greg kept doing what he was doing at the moment. Just like that Mycroft almost forgot that he was not alone in his bedroom, Sherlock frowned, almost glared at the phone that buzzed again because of an incoming text. The consulting detective just wanted to take the phone and throw it away, the possibilities that there was someone out there making his brother smiling like that just a big no for him, he didn’t want everything to be repeated again and that smile should just reserve for him. Sherlock cleared his throat to get his brother attention.

 

“Who are you texting? You’re smiling. Like an idiot to be honest and it's the same pink colour your cheeks had when you came earlier so you’re texting with the same person you was dining with and now tell me….Mycie!” Sherlock used the nickname of his brother just when he was desperate. Either because he wanted something or he was worried. Or both. Now it was the latter one that made him looked like an unloved wet kitten while Greg, on the other end of the city, nearly burst from flirting. It was so damn warm and soft and easy. Much easier through medial way.

 

[ _I don't care about some woman around. I just had eyes for you.G_ ] he tapped and sent the text while nibbling at his lower lip before he added [ _I wished you wouldn't have send me away. I'm ….starving right now. G]_

 

Mycroft almost jumped when he heard his brother’s voice and he quickly tried to school his expression, making sure his brother wouldn’t be able to read him too much as he looked at at the expression of the consulting detective. “It was nothing really, ‘Lock” Mycroft used his brother’s childhood nickname, every time he wanted to calm the younger man especially when they were alone like this. “I’m not smiling like an idiot and the pink colour of my cheeks probably caused by the cold air” He said and dismissed his brother’s demand about telling him who he was texting with. He knew the consulting detective would probably flipped tabled if he knew.

 

[Apologize but it was late and we agreed about taking things slow, Gregory. Our paths will cross again you know that and I thought you already had a full dinner from earlier? M] Mycroft raised his brow slightly as he sent the text, confused with what Greg meant

Sherlock mirrored the raising of brows from his brother, knowing something happened on that phone. Something that went too fast too serious for Mycroft's taste. Maybe _serious_ was the wrong word. It was something, unusual for the elder Holmes. That's why he showed the expression so clear and baldly. Or perhaps it was confusion.

 

And Greg. Greg went still once he read the text. “Fuck…” he mumbled with slowly blinking eyes. “F-fuck fuck fuck fuck Greg! Seriously you….idiot.” He hissed and rubbed his face. God he needed to have more patience and used words more wisely.

 

_[I didn't mean the dinner Mycroft…..and I should sleep now. Early shift plus weekend. But be assured I will have just one thing in mind when I close my eyes. G]_

 

“Oh…” Mycroft said quietly when he realized what Greg meant and another heat went to his cheeks although at the same time he felt tensed about the idea. He took a deep breath and replied the text before he put away his phone and then looked up at Sherlock who was now standing much too close to his bed.

 

[Oh. I just understood it. Well then I was hoping to talk a bit longer but you need to rest, Gregory, especially after a busy week. Have a good sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. M]

 

“Always so cold and yet those lips are so damn feverish….” Greg mumbled and bit his lower lip when he read the text again and again and again. Usually they called each other and fell asleep after hours. This was almost… unsatisfactory.

 

Sherlock in the other hand was standing now right in front of the bed. Almost shocked from what he saw and deduced. “T-the pink isn't from the cold in the room. You...was raising both brows which means a silently ‘ _oh_ ’ and after that you even used the word so….no matter who _he_ is..” Sherlock stopped. He knew Mycroft was gay. There was never a woman in his life and so he used the word ‘ _he_ ’ with pure intention “...I won't allow it.” He stated and straightened his back. He had seen enough, heard enough and even if he couldn't deduce till now, he would find out.

 

“You better think about it Mycie. Either this or we need to talk with mummy about that. Just in case you will search for me, I'm in the yard tomorrow. Maybe you little pet had an idea why you looking like Cupid had hit you with full force”

 

“Sherlock we are not discussing about _that_ matter” Mycroft stated as he watched his brother huffing and made his way toward the door “And you are not going to bring anything up to mummy” He added quickly although he knew his brother wouldn’t stop until he found out and he hoped that the younger man wouldn’t find it any time soon. While Sherlock walked toward the door, he ignored the warning of his elder brother. Just walked through the doorframe with a short “try me” and it was absolutely cleared that he would throw the fact that Mycroft was probably dating someone, to their mother on a silver plate. And just like that, he was gone.

 

“And why he had a say with whom I’m seeing…” Mycroft mumbled to himself after the door was closed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew why his brother said that, but somehow he wished that his brother didn’t take it all too seriously. It was something that happened ages ago and seemed the man couldn’t let it go.

It’s not only Greg and Mycroft who had scars from the past. The curled man, once a boy had memories too. Old ghosts that haunted him. And only god knew, it wasn't easy to see his older brother on the ground when Greg had to leave to Paris in 1983. Mycroft never told or explained him why Greg was gone. Only that he was gone. And Sherlock, who was still a boy at that time, doomed Greg for what he did, for the change that he saw on his brother.

 

It was also not easy after Greg came back to Mycroft's life but he was married and on a ‘ _healthy_ ’ distance to his brother. Sherlock never speak his thoughts about Greg personal. The silver haired man was a good cop, a good detective. Of course _good_ was and equivalent for miserable in Sherlock's world, but Greg had helped him, the younger Holmes acknowledged that but, other than that Sherlock wasn’t keen to have the older man around his brother after what happen and so he kept quiet about everything and just continued things as normal. The fact that Sherlock didn't have any idea how love works was a plus as he didn't saw the obvious. The tension that was happening.

 

Despite everything, Sherlock always kept an eye on the detective inspector, especially when his brother came around the crime scene or the Yard, making sure that there was nothing going on, and so far in the past decades he was happy with how things were going. Greg was brave. Everything was like it meant to be, his brother’s focus was on him and he was out of harm's way and Greg didn’t try anything toward Mycroft. Everything was right.

 

But he should never be so wrong….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have done earlier but both OhFuckMystrade and I had busy schedule (well mostly me) and we just finished this one, fresh from the oven.
> 
> There will be more to be untold between Sherlock-Mycroft-Greg dynamics, hope that we able to deliver it to your guys satisfaction!
> 
> The next chapter should be here anytime soon... so don't worry
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	11. Saturday

Night at 221B never been quiet, especially when Sherlock needed to think, but tonight it was different. John had just come down after putting down Rosie and heard Sherlock slammed the front door before a hurried pace along the stairs and then he saw the tall man threw everything toward the sofa before he paced around. The army doctor only knew that Sherlock went out to do some private business but from the reaction it didn’t end well. He tried to ask but the consulting detective just ignored him and went to think on his sofa, staying silent. After an hour being ignored and seemed that the younger Holmes had went to his mind palace, John decided to retire for the night left Sherlock to his own thought. By morning when John came back down the wall behind the sofa already plastered with many papers, dots and even strings from one paper to the other but the consulting detective wasn’t find anywhere in the living space of 221B.

 

At first John ignored what he had seen on the wall and just went through with his morning routine, making tea, waking up Rosie, set up breakfast for his daughter. It wasn’t until Mrs Hudson went up to deliver Sherlock’s usual morning tea and took after Rosie that John decided to look at the papers. He could tell it was a case, probably personal one as he didn’t remember Sherlock had took any news one in the last few days. From the papers on the wall, Sherlock was looking for a man who was involved with another person. John had been reading and trying to think about the case in his head when Sherlock walked out of his bedroom already looking ready to go, which was rare as it was still seven in the morning.

 

The consulting detective moved around the kitchen before he picked the tea that Mrs Hudson had made for him and turned to John who was standing in front of his “case”. There was a scowl on the younger man’s face before went to stand next to John.

 

“What do reckon of the _case_ John?” He asked and John could tell that the younger man didn’t particularly like the case. The blond man turned to look at the paper and shrugged.

 

“It just the usual suspect, no? The man, i assumed it was a man, that you look for is having relationship with your ‘client’ but you don’t have enough data…” John explained as he looked at the papers.

 

“You only knew that they met up last night, which when you went and that they texted a lot but other than that you don’t have anything. Have you tried to ask around?” He asked turning to look at his friend who was staring at the wall

 

“And that is what we are going to do today” Sherlock said after he took another sip of his tea. “We? I have shift today Sherlock” John sighed as he rolled his eyes at his friend “So you can go by yourself” Sherlock scowled at that and just mumbled a fine under his breath before John finally left him to get ready.

 

Sherlock decided to go at first to the yard. It was absolutely senseless to start with the government building because, like it was normal, the people in there were very loyal and discreet. Even if he would ask around, he would only get an answer from Anthea because she was a huge gossip girl.

 

The consulting detective turned around and looked at all his notes again, putting everything in his mind palace and noticed a fact that he missed till now. “Goef locked himself out at 10:23 pm several weeks ago...on a Friday. Very late”, he mumbled and also noticed the signatures on the cases which are digital meanwhile on the server of Scotland Yard. Sherlock recognized immediately that this was the signature of his brother with the date from yesterday. He narrowed his eyes when his mind find at least this conclusion “So……. Graham was with my brother yesterday evening. I have a candidate to ask to.” the younger Holmes said proud and grabbed his coat and scarf before he made his way, called a cab to the Yard.

 

Greg on the other hand, was already in his early shift at a Saturday. Great. He tapped on some report with one eye always on his phone. Waiting that his _‘object of desire’_ would send him a message or call him or both. He was like a teenager at the moment and if he would saw himself, he wouldn't believe that he could be so lovesick. But actually he tapped the very boring report with an energy, a blind man could see that he was in love.

 

Saturday morning shift was basically filled with zombie-like people, everyone had a cub of strong coffee on their hand or at least a cup of tea. No one like to be assigned on the saturday morning shift when you could actually enjoy friday night and woke up late rather than be sitting in front of the computer typing report or just trying to solve an ongoing case. Sherlock walked in an hour after the morning shift started, noticing that there wasn’t the usual suspect around, no Donovan and Anderson meant good thing for him to investigate things further and perhaps got a case from Greg. He just made his way to the end of the floor, toward the detective inspector’s office and just opened the door without knocking.

 

“Graham!”

 

Greg flinched behind his computer and wrote down and _‘jhksdudz’_ before he rolled his eyes and answered with a short “Yes” so Sherlock could move in. Not that the younger Holmes would wait.

 

He saved the data in between and looked up when Sherlock moved in. Calm and snooty as always. “It’s Greg. G-R-E-G. Simple don’t you think?” he said and slided his glasses a bit down to his nose to have a better look at Sherlock. “Can I do something for you or are you just bored. I don’t have any cases that would interest you. All too easy. I could solve them” he joked about himself before he leaned back.

 

Sherlock gave him a thin smile. One of those ‘ _stop it’_ smiles. Not because it wasn’t funny, no, simply because Sherlock never get some kind of jokes, or jokes in general.

 

The younger Holmes flopped on one of the chair as he started to watch Greg, deducting the older man in front of him. He could see the man had a good sleep, light spirited despite the early shift, definitely in a good mood.

 

“I need information” He stated as he looked at Greg’s eyes “I know you were with my brother three weeks ago on Friday. Round about 11 pm. Maybe a bit later, for a sign papers and I need to know information if you had seen my brother meeting anyone else after he met you to sign his papers” He said directly, not even realizing that the person he was looking for was sitting right in front of him.

 

Greg had placed the mug of coffee directly on his lips and when Sherlock asked those obvious questions he choked on the named one, coughed hard before he wiped his lips and looked right into the steel blue eyes of the younger Holmes. Play it cool. _No need to get nervous._ “It was three weeks ago...Sherlock. And I was there for some signatures yes, doesn’t mean your brother gave me an invitation for tea and cake. I have to disappoint you, no. There was no one.” he said and it wasn’t a lie after all.

 

Sherlock, directly at the opposite of Greg’s cheap veneer table, tangled his slander fingers, placing the index one to his lip, silently. God Greg hate it when Sherlock started to collect and connected everything and he was sitting there like a absolutely moron.

 

“Odd” Sherlock said out of the blue “Because according to your landlord you wasn’t at home along the weekend three weeks ago and I had a talk to Alfred. He said you was with my brother because he was ill and being stubborn again Graham….was there anyone my brother mentioned? Was he smiling a lot, out of mind, absent?” The younger Holmes counted and started to tap his fingertips against each other.

 

The grey haired man blinked several times, trying to find a good way to explain the facts Sherlock stated but couldn’t find them. And so he just stammered out a weak “A-And?” before he placed the mug down to his table, avoiding eye contact which was not good. _Really not good,_ and so he looked up again. “Yes your brother was ill. I noticed it several weeks ago when I was in his office to catch the signatures and yes he was as stubborn as always. So I forced him to go home and due to the fact I know him so well, I stayed there to make sure he wouldn’t work again with a fever. But as I said..” Greg stopped short and slides the glasses down, placed them next to the mug and tried to give Sherlock a solid glance “...there was nobody he talked with or nobody I can name that confirm you concerns.”

 

Sherlock stayed silent over the whole time during Greg’s speech and tilted his head. Tried to see any lie. But indeed there was none.

 

“I don’t like when you are with my brother. But I suppose I need to thank you for looking after my stubborn brother when he was sick like that” Sherlock hummed, showing a bit of his brotherly caring side before he cleared his throat and looked at Greg again “But still, I don’t like the idea of you alone with my brother and you sure you don’t know about anyone that is texting my brother or something along the line? But then again you are busy with your own pursuit of happiness.” Sherlock tilted his head as he watched Greg “I already told you that one won’t work, a brunette yes? Probably won’t work out.. but…” He stopped when he saw Greg again, taking the relaxed body posture, no frown “You had a good date last night…” he deducted, “No wonder you look all relax”

 

Greg looked down at his own body and back up at the detective right in front of him “Would you stop deducting me. You know I hate it” Greg huffed. Felt always a bit naked when Sherlock did it. “And even if that was true, it’s none of your business, yes I am really relaxed and it’s not the brunette one. But….” and then he started to smile, just because of his strong sheer feelings for “...it’s another brunette. But I don’t want to talk too much about it because I really try to have something serious and it brings misery to talk to much about it so…..” Greg said with his usual calm attitude and relaxed his shoulders a bit more.

 

Sherlock leaned also forward and placed his hands on the table close to the mug and Greg’s glasses. “Another brunette?” he asked  curious and his mind start to rush. “There is no one I know. Donovan has black hair. The trainee in section 4b is blond and there is another one with brown hair but that girl is obviously a lesbian and you are miserable with woman Goef” Sherlock stated and crossed his arms once the words are spoken out.

 

“Anyway, I’m not interested in your non existing love life. I’m interested in Mycroft's even if I believe there isn’t anything I need to worry about.” The younger Holmes said and started to tease the detective Inspector. This happened from time to time. “After all he was already very disappointed years ago so that his interest in such a contact has disappeared. In general I should thank you for it.” The consulting detective looked all smug as he leaned back against his seat and crossed his legs together.

 

Greg stopped to tap when he heard the words. Over the past years Greg had learned to cope with the teasing of Sherlock. Greg also knew that the younger Holmes brother didn’t know the background story why Greg needed to go in 1983. Mycroft never told him. And to fulfil Mycroft’s wishes, he never explained. Sometimes when Greg looked at Sherlock, he still saw the little curly boy in Mycroft’s arms. Having all of his attention. And even if Sherlock would never admit, he was used to Greg at that time. Even if it was long ago. And it was also hurtful for him to lose this contact in person with the consulting detective. Especially because Greg took a piece of Mycroft with him when he walked away and Sherlock knew that piece had turned his brother into someone else.

 

It was the moment Greg wished he had made Mycroft a love bite just to drive that arrogant idiot right in front of him mad. “My love life isn’t non existing. Neither is Mycroft’s. And you are old enough so you need to handle it Sherlock. Seriously.” he gave a hint of an information to the consulting detective and blazed a fire.

 

The smug smile flattered away from the younger Holmes’ face and replaced with a frown when he heard the words coming out of the inspector’s mouth. “What?” Despite not liking to repeat something himself but this was something that he needed to hear more than once, his brother had a love life, _his_ brother. Greg repeated the words again and watched how the consulting detective’s face darkened.

 

“You know who it is?! Tell me!” Sherlock demanded as he leaned forward “I couldn’t believe that _he_ had a love life!” Sherlock groaned and jumped from his seat to pace around in the small office “It should not be possible! Myc...Mycroft doesn’t do goldfish! He doesn’t do _caring_!” Sherlock scoffed as his mind started to work again who could be the possible suitor of his brother, not noticing that the very man was there watching him.

 

When Sherlock leaned forward, Greg leaned back at the same time. The smug smile which was washed away from Sherlock’s face was now on Greg’s and he started to chuckle when he listen to the young git right in front of him. “You know very well that Mycroft cares. May I remind you at the year 1983?” he said and hits a soft spot in Sherlock even if he didn’t let him see.

 

“Indeed I know who it is but I won’t tell you. First of all it is non of your business and second of all……” Greg makes a pistol gesture and winked “...it’s non of your business. But be assured the man is very lovely and a gentleman. At least he tried it very hard and it seems like Mycroft had a good control over him. And I can assure you he will never hurt him.”

 

The DI explained his own self. His own will and feelings with a man right in front of him who would kill right now if he would knew it was Greg himself. Sherlock glared when he heard Greg’s answer, it seemed the detective just love to play riddles with him and it annoyed the younger man. “Oh it is my business, everything about my brother’s relationship become my business” He huffed. Despite not showing to the world that he cared about his brother’s well-being, when it came to Mycroft’s safety or happiness Sherlock always went overboard, he didn’t need to see his brother hurt again so he always content with his brother being solitary man.

 

“Just tell me who is is Lestrade and I promise I spare your life” He said as he looked at Greg before he returned to his pacing. He needed more data just like what John had said. “What do you know about the man? Job? Hair? What he look like?” Sherlock asked as he paced around “When had he been started to _see_ this man? I need data Lestrade”

 

Greg just smiled all smugly as he put on his glasses and sips his not so hot coffee again before he answered the younger man. “I’m not telling you Sherlock and I find it very amusing that you spare my life. You….the 50 kg man” he chuckled and took another sip.Sherlock glared at the remark. “I can kill you and hide your body Lestrade”

 

“So there is truly nothing you can say or do that will make me tell you. But be assured…” Greg leaned forward onto the table, closer to Sherlock just to slides his glasses back to his nose “...the man is attractive.” The DI teased and waved a hand “I have work here. You can go to the trainee room and catch some files if you’re bored…” and just like that, Greg had won his first case against Sherlock. He couldn’t hide it. He was proud.

 

Sherlock’s eyes widen when he heard the answer Greg gave him and indeed, every word fast lost in this brilliant mind. It seemed that went to the Yard didn’t give him any help and he needed to do more investigation, but he would find more data and the man who was trying to woo his brother should know that the east wind was coming for him, with that Sherlock scowled and turned around, coat flared all dramatic behind him as he made his way out of the office. Greg watched the younger Holmes made his way and he couldn’t help shake his head and let out a small smile before he picked his phone only to realize that there had been one unread message in the last twenty minutes.

 

[Good morning, Gregory. I hope you have a good sleep and hope that the morning shift isn’t too hard on you. Have a good day. M]

 

“God damn, now I missed the possibility to call him. Fuck Sherlock... “ Greg huffed and leaned back just to read the message again and again and again. There was an unmistakable smile on his face when the words passed his eyes. So simple yet so important for him. But Greg swore that he was more careful with the words he said to Mycroft.

 

[Good morning Mycroft. Sorry that I reply so late. Yes my shift worked well till now apart from the fact that your brother was here right now and asked me about your sex life. G]

 

Not too flirty but yet he used the word ‘sex’. Very daring. He knew very well how Mycroft was sitting now in his bed/kitchen/study - whatever, and blushed hard while clearing his throat. Fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

[I should have known that is what he is doing first thing in the morning. He was at the house last night and decided that interrogation is a good idea. M]

 

Greg chuckled when he read the text and rubbed his eyes under the glasses. It was sometimes truly amusing to see the great consulting detective being so blind with things.

 

[He asked me everything. Just in case you wanna know. The only thing that I said him is that your ‘date’ his handsome. Which is hopefully not a lie. G]

 

[Well you are not lying about that and thank you for not telling my brother, he will be unbearable if he knew and we really don’t need that. M]

 

The two continued to text each other back and forth until Mycroft needed to go for  meeting and leave Greg back to his paperworks and soon morning went by so fast and the next time Greg looked up at the clock it was already lunch time. Greg had decided to pick a simple sandwich or something else. After all he wanted to go home in time. His niece Emily will be with him next week and he needs to clean the flat thoroughly, totally sure he needed more than 1 week for it. Greg got his phone and wallet and also coat before he closed his office and made way to go to the cafe next to the Yard to get light lunch when he saw a black car and also Anthea already waiting at the curb front of the Yard.

 

The detective smiled as he approached the brunette and the only greetings he got from the younger woman is a little smile and gestured that he needed to get inside the car because apparently Mycroft was waiting and they only have 30 minutes of lunch time before the next meeting. Greg raised his brow and the smile can’t be washed away from his face when he got in only for Anthea to close the door not getting inside it.

 

“I hope your morning isn’t tiring Gregory” a smile accompanied the soft voice of the British Government as he greeted Greg and the older man just smiled at the younger man. He could feel that the car already started moving, probably taking them to their destination for a quick lunch.

 

Once inside Greg was looking right into the beloved face of Mycroft. How long was it that he didn’t saw him? 24 hours? It felt like 100 years already. “You could simply call me so we have lunch together. No need to ….kidnap me.” he chuckled but moved closer anyway. Obviously unsure how to act and what to do. But the success of the morning, to surpass Sherlock in his arrogance, gave him some more power and courage and so he leaned in and placed a simple kiss to Mycroft’s cheek.

 

“Where we go? I bet you don’t have much time and by the way….why are you working? Its Saturday and we had talked that you need at least 2 days off from work and dare to say ‘but Gregory I’m the British government’ ….I really don’t care..”  the handsome DI tutted but his expression remained oh so soft and warm and lovely. 

 

“I didn’t even have any plan until around twenty minutes ago when I was called for a sudden meeting and the way to the meeting is passing the Yard so I decided to ‘kidnap’ you as you want to put it” He smiled at the kiss that was given.

 

“It somewhere not far, a little restaurant with Indian food, I hope it is not too much for you?” He asked as he let his body relax next the older man “You know I don’t have a fix schedule when it comes to my work, even if I would prefer to be at home resting and reading a book when the crown called you will need to come”

 

Greg leaned back against the seat and smiled at Mycroft’s “If it’s not the queen herself, I don’t care about. You had a huge flu three weeks ago with 40 degree fever and you need to calm your mind and body and don’t throw yourself into such action.” The DI was such a Daddy. Nothing had changed since he was young. Always caring for Mycroft and his unnormal attitude to work 24/7. Formerly he had Violet and Sieger on his side. Even Sherlock. No he was fighting alone even if he was sure if he would call Violet now, she would turn monstrous about Mycroft’s behaviour.

 

“Indian food is perfect by the way..” the older man purred and placed a hand on Mycroft’s tight but just close to the knee. Brave.

 

“Well then glad that the one calling is Her Majesty herself and she did know that I was sick so don’t worry. It probably just tea and talking” He informed Greg and glanced at the hand on his thigh. It was nothing much after where the older man’s hands had been the previous night, on Mycroft's butt 24 hours ago, even if it was just a short moment.

 

“Fun aside….have you any plans what to do with Sherlock? I mean he’s clever and worried about you and I’m sure he will kill me once he find out that I am your date. I’m literally the last person he will accept. He did it once, he will never do it twice.” The words turned sadly when Greg set them free. So are his eyes.

 

“I don’t know to be quite honest with the situation” Mycroft admitted, “Sherlock never approve of anyone after that time, so I don’t know what shall he say when he found out” the younger man glanced at Greg “I can promise you he won’t kill you, he is not that cruel, he likes you at some point just not when it comes to me I believe” He said and decided to reach for Greg’s hand, gave it a squeeze.

 

The DI’s eyes followed the other’s hand and he watched how Mycroft squeezed gently.

 

“To be honest I can’t blame him to think like that. After all he don’t know why I was gone. Plus the fact that I’m truly an ass” he admitted and just slides his finger over Mycroft’s knee. Just a tiny bit. He could tell that this would tickle a bit. And soon he started to shake his head “Listen … how about we will postpone this topic till everything is getting serious. When it will be serious.” It was an important fact that Greg stated here. After all, no matter if they had a past, it wasn’t a guarantee for a future. At Greg’s point of view he would rather cut his tongue off than let Mycroft go again but he just could look in front of Mycroft’s head, not in it.

 

“That sounds more rational than speculation.” Mycroft listened to the older man and somehow he could tell how much time had change the other, younger Greg wouldn’t be saying that or even thinking about those words. Young Greg lived for the moment and had so much hope for the future. The very thought sent a small, almost weak smile on the younger man. “I understand.. I would like for us to focus on what we have now, trying to find our way in and see if things worked out” _I wish everything will work out_.

 

“We are re-learning each other despite had knowing each other for decades, but what we wanted to have is something entirely new and…” Mycroft looked up from Greg’s hand to the other’s face, smiled slightly “I hope you will bear it with me”

 

Greg could feel the eyes on him. On his face and body and he couldn’t help but blushing at the whole situation. And Mycroft’s words. “Of course I can. You are easy to handle Mycroft. Maybe not from everyone but from me.” he purred and finally looked at the man’s face right next to him.

 

“Let...let me handle you…” he added. A smooth voice that dragged all along the small, (or not too small) car. And without noticing he move closer. A bit, another bit. And then...the car stopped. The bubble burst. And the DI stooped what he was doing even if it wasn’t anything till now. He didn’t even noticed that his hand had moved also, closer to the inside of Mycroft’s leg, together with his whole body. Mycroft had his body stilled when Greg moved closer, heart beat faster than before, he knew what was coming and somehow he was looking forward to it, even moved closer to meet the older man’s halfway. When the car stopped the two just looked at each other, trying to find their own voice about the whole situation and Mycroft was the first one to find it.

 

“We are here” He didn’t know why he whispered toward the other man. He didn’t make any move to pull away from Greg or push the other man, he just contented to stay like this. “Should get our lunch….” He trailed his words as his eye glanced quickly at the other’s lips.

 

“We should” also Greg’s voice was raspy and nothing more than a whispers “As I said, I’m ….starving...” the whole air in this luxurious car was so used at the moment and damp that at every drag, Greg’s lungs ached hard. And also he didn’t pull back. God why should he? He was not even sure what was his name right now.

 

But…

 

Murphy's law was a cruel friend and now even the driver said “Sir, we’re here”. So again, after Greg found new courage to lean in, he was stopped by the voice of the staff. This was really a bad joke wasn’t it? Mycroft could hear Greg’s small groan after he heard the driver and Mycroft couldn’t help but chuckle at that, it seemed they really need to get off. “Well then…” He smiled as he looked at Greg “...seemed like we really need to get out before another person tried to stop us again, I’m sure we can pick this up later” He offered as he squeezed Greg’s hand before he let it go and the older man just grumbled slightly before he nodded.

 

The older man hugged but by bit and doesn't let go Mycroft hand when the younger man moved out. “This is a fucking joke god damn it what the fuck…” he mumbles while he moved out with the younger one. The weather was sunny at this day but it was still chilly in a way. “You need to talk to your staff. They need to shut up when they aren't asked.” He said to Mycroft still grumpy that one chance to kiss you passed by.

 

The restaurant was a simple one. Not fancy. After all it was close to the yard and in the middle class with the prices. And Greg, all gentleman, moved forward to opening the door for his ‘ _boss_ ’. Mycroft thanked him and moved inside to an empty table in a secluded area but it was still easy to keep an eye on their surrounding, just in case. Just like last night Greg pulled a chair for Mycroft and made sure the younger man seated first and all comfortable before he took the seat in front of him and the waiter came to take their orders.

Greg normally never eat in a restaurant during his lunch break. Why should he? After all his salary wasn't the best and he needed to pay a lot to his ex-wife so his income as truly not made to eat often outside. After both had ordered their meal Greg started to smirk a bit. He had talked to Anthea a bit earlier and the PA promised him to make sure that Mycroft wouldn't have any dates next Saturday. When Greg told her that his niece would be there and that Mycroft wanted Donovan to look after her, which meant she was on their date as well, Anthea started to nag immediately and forced Greg to cancel about hiring Donovan as a sitter. She promised him that Mycroft would be nervous but also that Donovan would be superfluous in their date. After all according to Anthea, Mycroft was good with handling children despite his cold demeanor.

 

Their lunch date continued with a light conversation that accompanied them when their meal came. Mycroft mostly listened although every now and then he commented and just told Greg about what his week going to look like in the next few days and the two trying to find another day when they could go for another date or just meeting up like this.

 

“I caught my tricot for the soccer game in the morning. Could send you a picture later if you want to” and now Greg started to flirt again. Over some rice with curry he was the charmer Mycroft knew and it was glorious to listen to what he was saying. So smooth. Almost chirping. Greg was unsure of he should tell Mycroft what Anthea told him, and that he cancelled the babysitting Donovan. Maybe it was a bit rude to make a fait accompli, but after all Anthea knew her boss.

 

“That would be wonderful” Mycroft smiled as he took another piece of his stuffed-Bengali style paratha “Your soccer charity game is at 12 yes? It would be quite cold, you should wear a long sleeves one for the game” He suggested although he knows the silver haired cop would just dismissed it as he was a summer child.

 

Greg raised his brows amused at the suggestion “seriously daddy?” He teased and nibbled at the side of his bottom lip. “First of all, i'm a summer child. Secondly, I will run over the field all the time which means I hold myself warm, and thirdly, it would be a pity if I would cover that arms don't you think?” Greg chuckled and watched how Mycroft took another bite. The fork so perfectly between those lips and with every bit he let out a him. Seriously he wished he would be a fork right now. “Yes the game starts at 12 and I will be there from 10 I think. Would it be possible that you accompany me at .. 11 maybe?”

 

“Of course, I can accompany you Gregory” He said “I did tell you I will come, yes?” He tilted his head as he looked at the other man “Although don’t expect me to sit right on the front of the bench” he joked slightly as he continued to eat his meal.

 

Greg wouldn't admit that he needed to look after his niece, because otherwise Emily would nag. The little chubby baby was so alike with Greg. All action hero and always in the middle of any crowds and so obviously, she wanted to sit on the first bench, waving her little chubby arms and called ‘EEEGIIIIIIII GOGOGOOOOOOOO’. Yes that was Emily. And even if he never truly saw Mycroft handle a toddler, because Sherlock was already too old when they met, at least physically, he was sure that the politician would be great with his beloved niece. And for some reasons he was also sure that Emily would be totally fine once in Mycroft's arms.

 

“Everything you want. Even if I can't help but seeing you in the front row. Don't ask me why” he smiled and sipped at some soda before he waved his hand for the bill. “We have five more minutes before you and I need to go back. I pay” he said quickly before Mycroft could even complain.

 

“Gregory” Mycroft protested when Greg asked the bill, “I asked you this time around, you don’t need to pay really” He said but of course the older man ignore him already had his wallet out when the waiter came to their table handed the bill. “You already paid for the bill last night” Mycroft tried to reach for the bill in front of Greg “So just let me buy this one time” He said and Greg just shook his head, pulled the bill away from Mycroft’s reaching hand with a “ah ah ah…” and paid for their meal then gave the younger man a smirk.

 

“You should know me better.” He pocketed his wallet and got up from the chair just to help Mycroft in his super expensive Armani coat before he handed him the scarf and gloves and both made their way back to the waiting limousine. The DI, all gentleman, opened the door and closed the named one again, blew some warm air into his hand because it was just a few degrees over zero and walked around to slide into the car as well from the other side. Greg had a water during dinner and one glass of wine. And the alcohol made him brave in a way. Once the door was closed he moved immediately closer to Mycroft. Checking the condition of the limousine. _Where's the partition?_

_“_ That was indeed a lovely Kidnapping if I can say that” Greg purred and moved his right arm along the armrest behind Mycroft. God that cheesy idiot. Mycroft chuckled when he heard Greg as he leaned back against the seat and glances at Greg. “As far as I can remember you never get kidnapped before, so this should raise the bar for people that trying to kidnap you Gregory” Mycroft commented and once the car started to move the partition was up. “Are you working until late today?” He asked the older man.

 

And also Greg glanced at Mycroft from the corner of his eyes. Arm didn't move till now. Not even his fingers touched the shoulder of the politician.

 

“No. I mean...I don't know but, it's not the plan. You know I ...have some kind of phone date later so ...I hope I'm home at 5pm. Because usually that named date took place around 6pm and ended at midnight, maybe later.” He said with a dry voice that was underlined with some nervousness but oh what a wonderful butterfly feeling in his belly. “What about you? Any plans?” That was a encrypted talk with each other, a flirt like a riddle. And just like that, his hand dropped to Mycroft's shoulder. Thanks god he didn't do that yawning-thing while his hand dropped. 

 

“I don’t have anything after my meeting” Mycroft said as he looked at you, a smile as he felt your hand on his shoulder. “Probably only paperwork but I will work on it at my home office. Although I have a phone call later on, just wondering if the party will be there to answer it when I called” He smiled knowingly at the older man. “It always become the highlight of my day, a good one to end it..” He added after a thought. Greg should know how their conversation always affected him in a good way.

 

“Oh….” Greg purred and placed his junky fingers around that shoulder for a soft hold “that sounds….tempting. It seems like I don't have any chance against that...party huh?” He placed the rhetorical question into the inwardly space of the limousine, already warm from the motor. He need to thank the glass of wine and the fact that he was tipsy. Because otherwise he wouldn't talk like that. Trying things out. Crossing lines and limits. The DI moved closer to Mycroft ear. He wasn't shaved so his stubbled jaw was like sandpaper against Mycroft's cheek. Not that the politician would complain. “Should I be jealous that the phone call is your highlight of the day and not the dining with me? Who is that man, huh? I should visit him because he truly dared to flirt with what clearly belongs …” and then he stopped. God, he couldn't say that. It was ...outrageous. And yet his breathing in Mycroft's eats was so heavy. A pity the word sticked in his throat.

_Me! Me was the key word!_

 

Mycroft shuddered when he felt the other’s breath against him and a blush started to creep on his cheek when he heard the words coming out from Greg’s mouth. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel that his breathing became a bit heavier. Mycroft tried to calm down as he turned his head slightly, facing Greg, noticing how close the other’s face was to him. “The man?” He asked quietly, “He is a detective inspector, an old friend of mine and we are trying to rekindle a relationship” He whispered as he glanced down at the apricot lips, “It was something that we picked up from where we left it… and we thought…” His face moved closer toward Greg as he spoke, “...we should continue where we left off” Mycroft whispered the words against the other’s lips as they were so close now, sharing the same air.

 

Greg was a gentleman. Maybe sometime low tempered and his vocabulary was filled with ‘fucks’ and ‘gods’ and ‘bastards’ but all in all he knew how to behave. Till a certain point of course. And right now, Gregory Alexander Lestrade was definitely on his limit. His mind went off and he cupped the cheek of the other man to press his hungry lips to Mycroft's. There was just a fraction of a second when he found his hand at the backside of the younger man’s neck and his tongue claimed the light pink lips of the politician for dear life. Forcing a parting of the named once. Causing moans and whimpers out of Mycroft's mouth which encouraged the DI even more. The words ‘we take it slow’ absolutely forgotten when his talented hands tugged at the knot of Mycroft's tie, fumbling at the buttons there. _Skin! Skin was what he wanted._ Stopping him almost impossible. He pulled his hand away, knowing ‘oh this wasn't good’ but couldn't hold it very long and so placed it back. Tugging, nudging, devouring. Mycroft had his hand on Greg’s arm as they kissed slowly going to the other’s shoulder as the kiss went deeper and became a full blown snogging session. When he felt his tie was being tugged away his brain quickly became alert and his hand went to Greg’s hand, holding it still.

 

Mycroft pulled back slightly when he needed to take breath and he could feel Greg’s kisses along his jaw and nibbled the skin there. “G-Gregory…” He called out the other when the hand’s of the other was still trying to untie the knot of his tie and Mycroft’s body just tensed a bit at the action. “W-We’re almost arrived…” Greg didn’t listen despite the little call from Mycroft was a little sign that they needed to stop as the older man just moved back to kiss Mycroft, cupping the back of the younger man’s head while Mycroft now successfully pulled his hand away from his tie and tangled their fingers together. The kiss continued until the car stopped in front of the Yard and Mycroft tried again, despite not wanting to let go of the other. “We’re here….” He whispered against Greg’s lips as the other just continued to nibbled his lower lip, didn't want to hear what the younger man was saying. He could tell that he was to eager but is wasn't possible to stop. The little shivering ‘G-Greg's’ Mycroft gave him wasn't like balm for his soul and he cursed inwardly at the tangle of hands even if it was so nice, gently and means so much “If…..if you think I will go out of that bloody car you’re wrong….” he whispered. The tangled hands moved to your jaw, a index finger drew the jawline. “I'm too fast huh?”

 

A nod came as an answer as Mycroft slowly opened his eyes and looked at Greg, “It’s not.. that I don’t enjoy what we are doing…” he said slowly “...just that it’s too fast and I need time…” he leaned against the other’s touch “I just need time…” he took Greg’s hand and gently squeezed it before he kissed the inner palm. “Bear with me…”

 

Greg had no fucking idea what ‘time’ meaned. He also had no idea what backstory was behind it and so he just let out a whine before he watched how Mycroft's lips are placed to his palm. 36 fucking years and he needed to wait. But ….how miserable from him to complain about in his head. “O-of course…” he whimpered and placed a desperately kiss to Mycroft's temple. At this moment, Greg didn't had any idea how long he really needed to wait and how often he needed to wank while imagine Mycroft before he true love was ready to offer him everything. It was such a damn long way to go.

 

“So...I will….I will go out...now and ...I-I will call you, or you call me…” the DI whispered, weakly, strongly, everything. “Just promise me I will hear your voice okay?”

 

Mycroft nodded as he still holding Greg’s hand despite the older man already moving back slightly. “Promise” he smiled “I’m looking forward to our conversation and thank you for accompanying to lunch, Gregory” he said and watched the other’s face, noticing that Greg’s lips swollen slightly, a tint of blush could be seen and Mycroft couldn’t take his eyes away from him. He knew from the way Greg looked he felt disappointed and he knew he should tell Greg sooner or later but right now he was content with rebuilding things, starting new and he wanted to enjoy it.

 

Greg watched the younger man before he placed another kiss on Mycroft’s lower lip that made the politician smiled and soon Greg got out of the car after another goodbye and promised to talk to each other soon.

 

Unknown to them, there was someone watching from the other side of the street, seeing everything unfold in front of their eyes before the figure walked away.

Quick steps echoed along the Ems avenue and the figure leaned against the next wall day, fist clenched, beating fast.

 

Sherlock.

 

“....so….” the younger man mumbled with pure anger in his voice and mind. He couldn't cope with what he saw. And slowly but surely even if he fought against what was obvious, the lines created a picture and it showed clearly that Mycroft could only care so much for one single person in his damn life and it was Gregory Lestrade. “Again…” the consulting detective mumbles and slides his hand into his pocket to catch a cig, dragged hard at the named one.

 

Of course Sherlock was against it. Of course he felt like a completely idiot because he didn't deducted the obvious. “Shame on me…”


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning of slight angst

Greg was in a kind of dream mood. After the light lunch with Mycroft, and the little snogging session, he was pleased with how things worked for him. And even if the younger man stopped him earlier, Greg knew how much Mycroft liked it. After a very unproductive day filled with cold cases, paperwork and a lot of reports to be done, the DI leave the office just in time at 5:20pm. Once close enough to the door, he grabbed his leather jacket and his scarf to make his way home. 

 

What he planned? Just going home, eating some very bad Raviolis from the can, placing his body just covered with some very nice CK pants and an undershirt to the couch and dealing Mycroft’s number. Talking while his eyes getting heavy and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

 

He didn’t even took a cap, oh no. He strolled along the streets, smiled when some lovely couples passed him and after 40 minutes he reached his apartment located in Islington. He sneaked along the corridors of the old building, hoped his landlord wouldn’t noticed him. After all he needed to pay his last rent in two parts because of the expensive dinner with Mycroft but it was so worth it. 

 

He put the key into the keyhole, wondered because the door was maybe closed but not locked. Usually he always locked, but he got in anyway. His mind was swimming in love and so he didn’t think about the possibility that someone could be in his flat. After he locked the door and hung his jacket and scarf, a chill went down his spine when he felt another presence was in the room. He tried to think if he was dreaming but the sense that someone was there in the room was too strong. He cursed inwardly when he remembered that his gun was in its case in his bedroom so he prayed that it was not some murderer that wanted to kill him or anything like that.

 

Greg took deep breath and slowly but surely walked toward the living room, making small steps and trying to see if anyone’s there. His gut never wrong about this kind of thing and so he stilled when he saw a figure  sitting on his couch. He could make that the figure was tall and had their legs on the coffee table. The detective just continued to stare trying to make out if the figure was dangerous or not until he heard the sigh coming out from the mouth.

 

“Just leave it Graham, i’m not a killer, well depends with what you answers toward my questions.” Sherlock’s deep voice seemed so loud inside the empty flat and Greg swore that his heart just about to stop beating when the man suddenly talked and he cursed before he reached for the lights on the wall.

 

“FOR...FUCKS SAKE SHERLOCK.” He snarled and hit the button for the light on the wall. “What are you even thinking you’re doing, huh? Why are you in my damn flat and sitting in my couch…..in the dark”. God Greg always hated Sherlock’s drama attitude and slides his fingers through his thick hair. “Why don’t you call like a normal person” he asked the man who was still sitting on the couch, fingers tangled while Greg moved in the kitchen to pour himself a brandy on ice. He nearly ignored Sherlock in a way. Still thrilled from his success to beat him earlier the day. 

 

“Would you be so kind and tell me what you want? I have an appointment later.” The DI explained while pouring the brown liquid into a thick-walled glass filled with some ice.

 

“Appointment? What for?” Sherlock asked as he watched Greg walked to the kitchen, trying to deducting everything that he could see from the other person. “You already plan to stay in the house after all you are pouring brandy so no you are just trying to kick me out” He concluded before he got up and stalked to the doorway of the kitchen.

 

Greg poured the named brandy and turned once he saw that Sherlock moved closer to him “I have a telephone conversation and again, it’s non of your business.” He explained and sipped at the thick glass. Lips glued to the named one when the brandy was swallowed down with one gulp.

 

“So….you mentioned a question. What is it and please hurry up so I can take off my clothes in my flat” he teased the younger man with facts he won’t hear.

 

Sherlock eyed the older man, “What is your relationship with my brother?” The consulting detective was a person that never walked around the bush when he needed something, and this was the same thing. He needed to know and hear it with his own ears about what Greg had a say about his relationship. He had seen what had happened and right now he wanted to hear the truth.

 

The older man choked on his brandy and whipped his own lips dry when he heard the words from the younger man right in front of you. 

 

Greg was nobody who starts to lie when it was about him but right now he doesn’t know if it would be very smart to tell the hypersensitive Sherlock the truth. “W-What do you mean with….relationship?” he stammered and added “There is no relationship…” after all that wasn’t a lie. Till now Greg had none with Mycroft. But it was a honest try to refresh what they had.

 

“We had that conversation a few hours ago and I will tell you the same as I told you already, it’s non of your business what your elder brother is doing and you will know when Mycroft is ready to tell you. Just stop dragging yourself into it. You do it since years and maybe Mycroft won’t tell you but he hate it.”

 

“I don’t care about what Mycroft thinks, he doesn’t know any better” Sherlock snorted “I wanted to know from you Geoff. What is your relationship with my brother” He asked again “Or if you don’t want to answer it let me explain…” He said when the inspector didn’t reply and just sipped his brandy.

 

“I saw you getting kidnapped by my brother’s car earlier today, went to a restaurant and I saw the idiot smile on his face. The same smile from last night and you have that infuriating smile that you had in the past weeks too every time you text” The voice of the younger man had become somehow darker, a hiss came out as he continued to talk. “Then you were dropped back at the Yard and I could deducted that the two of you had been kissing in the car because you had a slight swollen lip, red cheeks and the idiotic smile on your face again” This time Sherlock walked toward the counter, standing in front of Greg, his face seemed darkened than before “You….are not in the league of my brother Graham. You was never and you will never be so, you better back off from him because after some month you will go away from him again because you are a weak idiot. A nobody. Don’t force me to say more.”

 

Sherlock was much too close to feel comfortable in a way and Greg could feel his body pressing against the countertop, the thick brandy glass still in his hand “W-When you….you already know everything...why did you ask?” he said with a calm and steady voice, not even blinked much. “So ..yes. Yes Mycroft had kidnapped me and we had lunch together in an indian restaurant, and yes, we kissed each other. So...there you go” he bared the truth and took another sip. “And that old hat with ‘you are not his league’ ...really Sherlock, try something new.” 

 

“Just back off Geoff” Sherlock almost snarled after he heard what Greg had admitted. “I’m not letting you be with my brother not after last time and Mycroft had enough of that” he hissed “You may think that my brother is easy target but you don’t know him. Not after you had left him! I’m not letting any man hurt my brother not even you. Just back off before I decided to do it myself!” 

 

Greg pushed Sherlock hard so the younger man needed to step at least four steps back. “Have you any idea how dull you are? Really? You fucking believe Mycroft is a target for me? It’s not like i need a little distraction or a fuck or something else.” Greg snarled into the direction of the consulting detective. And to be honest, Sherlock had no chance against the much stronger Greg. “Fuck off. You are always so logical and smart but you can’t see the obvious facts” Sherlock had backed against one of the wall as Greg began to talk to and jab his chest at each words he was saying. 

 

“So dare to say Mycroft would be a fucking target for me. You can’t be that blind you blatherer.” Greg was indeed super pissed. He could stand facts but he couldn’t deal lies. And to name Mycroft Holmes a ‘target’, a ‘kind of fun’ a ‘quick number’ was clearly too much for the 54 year old man. 

 

“I don’t care” Sherlock hissed “I don’t want you to be around my brother, it would never happen again. I have never approved of anyone for him and I would never do that, no one deserve him. Not even you!” He spat the words toward Greg’s face. “Especially not after last time I would not repeat the same mistake again letting him to be with someone that only ended up hurting him each day and each night” He snarled as he tried to push Greg away “You left him and that should be it! Don’t come back and don’t try to go after my brother. Consider this as a warning Lestrade” 

 

Greg placed his brandy back to the countertop and was really ready to slap that git right in front of him. “FUCK OFF I NEVER HURTED HIM” he hissed and was about to say something before he remembered Mycroft's words ‘one after you’ plus some lights scars on his back when Greg changed his clothes. He also started to think about why Mycroft started to flinch every time Greg tried to touch him. And so Greg shut down his blood pressure before he moved closer to Sherlock but with a safe distance “W-What does it mean - hurting him all day and all night. And not….again.” he asked with a shivering voice. 

 

“Oh you have hurt him Lestrade” he scoffed “Leaving my brother like that and took what he had with you” He hissed “And then  _ that man _ came in and did the same thing!” Sherlock’s voice almost went higher than he intended “I’m not letting that happening again! I’m serious Lestrade just get away from my brother! He doesn’t need the distraction, he doesn’t need you to mess up things again with him! He doesn’t need his heart to break again! You weren’t there to watch him fall so what rights do you have to be with him now!?” 

 

The older man’s eyes roamed over Sherlock’s body and face when he heard everything and till now he didn’t find the conclusion. “Sherlock...do me a favor and….go into the living room” he stated and pointed toward the door. He needed to talk with the younger man. Not just because the past and what had happened, also because of what Greg deducted right now and what he hoped wasn’t the truth. But on the other hand he knew Sherlock wouldn’t talk. And so he got a harsh “NO” from the younger man followed by a dark glare “I don’t know why I should talk to you Graham. There is nothing to talk about. I know every damn detail from the past  and even if you will tell me some lies right now, I won’t listen to you. It’s your fault his heart was broken, it’s your fault he was out of mind for two years and it was your fault that  _ that man  _ fucking abused him over years because he was searching for a replacement for his fucking broken hearts so BACK OFF YOU ARSE” the younger Holmes hissed again, pushed Greg hard so the DI’s back hits the countertop but he didn’t even fight against it. Back hurts, everything hurts. “W-What?”

 

“You heard me Lestrade! Back off from my brother and just continue your life as usual! Don’t come after my brother” He hissed as he warned the older man and backed away from Greg like he was something toxic. “I respect you enough not to kill you so you better back off Lestrade before I decided that perhaps The Yard doesn’t need their finest D.I anymore” he threatened.

 

Greg gritted teeth and moved closer to Sherlock just to grab his collar with a harsh “Shut UP bastard..” and dragged him to the living room and so the detective landed on the couch. It’s almost cute that the younger Holmes used words like ‘kill you’ against a much stronger man like Greg. But the blackmailing was clearly too much. 

 

“Listen you bloody idiot. Even if you think you could blackmail me with the Yard, you can be assured that Mycroft won’t let it happen that I lose my job so you better shut up and reject the idea of it” he started and when Sherlock tried to get up again, Greg pushed him back down to the couch. 

 

“I...I fucking know you don’t want me close to Mycroft because of the past but….I didn’t go because I wanted. My father forced me and Mycroft never told you because it was also a lost for you.” Sherlock would never admit it but Greg knew it, despite the younger man tried to protest that he didn’t lose something when Greg went away. He didn’t lose anything, nope Sherlock didn’t lose his brother and another figure in his life when that happen, did he?

 

“What we try now is a...a refreshment of what we had. And to be honest both, Mycroft and me still having feelings for each other and even if you don’t want to hear it...it is like it is.” The DI stated and sits down the opposite of Sherlock. 

 

“But right now...I just want to hear from you...what you mean with ‘hurting him’. I noticed that ...I noticed scars on his back so…” God Greg had such a fear from his own question. There was a lump in his throat. Sherlock was about to get up again when he heard Greg’s word. “Y-You saw?” He asked back, stunned about the remarked form the older man.

 

The older man nodded “I did yes. He had that flu and ….I changed his clothes so yeah I saw it so for God's sake please...tell me what the fuck is going on here.” He said it with all his vigor. With all the will he had. He didn’t want to go wrong, not again.  _ Not again _ . He wanted to assist, to help, to contribute. He wanted to know every dirty secret to understand Mycroft. Complete and irrevocable.

 

“Listen I..I promise you we will explain everything to you once Mycroft is ready for it. Once I know he want me….completely because believe me, even if you don’t want me close to him I won’t go again. You can’t do anything to to keep me away from him. Not the slightest thing.” He stated the facts so strong against the detective that Sherlock’s eyes went all wide. 

 

“If you want to know all the details you caused, follow your own statement. Talk to my brother and not to me but what happened is your fault and will always be your fault and I will never approve you, never again. Because not matter what  _ that man _ did to Mycroft after you….you were more cruel.” The younger Holmes stated and his voice almost weak. When Greg had went away it’s not just Mycroft that was hurting and changed, but Sherlock was too. Despite not liking the older man, Greg was the first person outside the Holmes family that actually acknowledge him for his talent and encouraged him to be a good kid. Sherlock had looked up to Greg in those short months Greg had came to their lives through his brother. And to watch the man he looked up to go away like that, leaving his brother, leaving  _ him _ . Sherlock was hurt. He had watched his brother changed and hurt during those two years and then he had to see his brother trying to get back up again only to be abused and hurt even more. He still blamed Greg even though he knew Greg had his own reasons, but Sherlock couldn’t forgive the older man for abandoning him and his brother.

 

The consulting detective watched Greg’s stunt face before he cleared his throat and got up from the couch. “We’re done here.” He stated and corrected the collar Greg had messed up before he passed the couch Greg was sitting on, headed toward the front door without looking back at the figure on the couch. “I would never approve of you Lestrade, not even if Mycroft decided to go back to you” He stated before he opened the door and left the DI alone it his cold and dark apartment.

 

And just like that, Greg was alone again. His mind was almost buzzing with questions. With ‘what if’s’ and mostly ‘what the fuck’s’. The problem was that Sherlock wouldn’t approve him but in a way there was another problem that he knew he should ask soon to Mycroft. 

 

It was a lot to take from what Sherlock had told him from not approving him to be with Mycroft to the fact that there was someone after him that actually had something going on with Mycroft and that person had abused Mycroft. For Greg that part had hurt the most for him, to know that the person he cared and loved was in another relationship was one thing but to hear that said person was in abusive one was in another.

 

Greg didn’t know how long had he been sitting on that couch, thinking and staring at the empty space that Sherlock had left but the next thing he knew his phone had been ringing from the kitchen counter and he quickly pulled back to the reality. His brain supplied that it was Mycroft calling and at the thought of the man his heart hurt even more. He walked to the kitchen counter, took his  phone and answered the call after he saw the caller, only to make sure it was Mycroft.

 

“Evening Gregory, I hope I didn’t interrupt your evening” The smooth voice of Mycroft was like a balm to Greg’s soul at the moment. It reminded him that the younger man was safe in his house, far away from harm. It made the lump on his throat returned and he couldn’t help but gripped the phone tighter as he closed his eyes and took deep breath, calming himself. There was no reason to worry Mycroft after all.

 

“Hey…..” he whispered out. The meal in the kitchen which should be prepared by now long forgotten. Just the glass of brandy standing on the countertop while the ice melts down.

 

“No of course you didn’t interrupt the evening. It’s exactly what I need right now…” the poor man was lost of words. What he found out and what was in his mind hurted him so much

 

“You sounded tired, Gregory” Greg could hear the worry in the other’s voice “I didn’t expect you to be this tired, perhaps an early night?” Mycroft suggested 

 

Greg nodded even if he knew Mycroft can’t see him. “The ...day was just tiring and I don’t know why. Maybe I’m clearly too old for that kind of work on the weekend” he hummed along the phone and leaned back, tried to relax even more but it seemed impossible. 

 

“And I...I want to apologize for my unprofessional behaviour regarding our lunch. I was clearly too intrusive but...I want to talk to you before we see each other on saturday again. Is it possible?” The DI had almost a pleading sound in his voice. His little finger placed to his lips while he waited for the answer from Mycroft. “I would prefer that ….we will visit in my apartment or in your house. Just tell me what you would prefer.”   
  


“Of course, I should be back from Scotland on Wednesday, perhaps I’ll send a car and we can have dinner at my place” He offered although the younger man was wary about what Greg wanted to talk about. “Is there something wrong?”

 

And again, Greg shook his head. A lie. Of course nothing was okay at the moment but there was no need to worry the younger man. Everything would be fine.  _ Soon. _

 

“No..Oh no nothing is wrong. I just feel the need to have a conversation with you. About some some things that which lead us forward. I really want to go forward with you..”  his voice was so low and soothing. A perfect symphonia. 

 

“Ah I see… well then Wednesday night at 7 pm it is, I’ll make sure I don’t have any meeting for that evening and I hope the people of London won’t give you much trouble, Gregory” Greg chuckled slightly despite it was not the usual light one but at least it was something with his feeling being a mess.

 

“How long do you know me huh? London without trouble is like a Mycroft Holmes without his umbrella” the older man purred into the phone and caused a chuckle out of Mycroft when he heard that and it was a balm for their soul, before the younger man started, slowly switch the topic about other stuffs and Greg had made himself relax, let himself carried away but the smooth voice of Mycroft Holmes. He had ignored the need to eat his dinner and just head directly to bed while they continued to talk. It just their nightly routine and at this moment Greg couldn’t be thankful enough toward Mycroft whose mere voice able to calm his mind and messed up heart. Slowly but surely he could smile just listening to Mycroft and how he needed to deal with goldfishes even if Greg was obviously one of them. But a very nice one. 

 

He realized weeks ago that this simple fact was something he needed so much in his life that it would mean the end of the world if Mycroft would reject him...again. Of course it was the last what Mycroft wanted but this was a slow dance between the two lovers and Greg had the lead. 

 

“Can I call you tomorrow again. Or you call me? It is like a routine meanwhile for me and I doubt I can fall asleep without your voice” he purred into the phone and started to smile like a little bambi. They rubbed honey into wounds instead of salt. And after Mycroft agreed, Greg’s heart was heavy from joy.

 

Intoxicating eyes, smiling lips and a loving heart - all was Mycroft’s. And the last thing he heard was Mycroft’s ‘good night’ and ‘sweet dream’.


	13. The Truth

The next few days went by as usual, Mycroft was busy with governmental works that he needed to go to Scotland starting on Monday that it made the intensity of the text between him and Greg decrease significantly. Greg had missed the constant buzzing of his phone every now and then during work hours that he couldn’t help himself to check his phone every few minutes just to see if he had missed Mycroft’s text. Despite that, they still tried to have time for their nightly routine call, although it couldn’t be too long because either Greg was too tired after that day’s work or Mycroft needed to go back to his work which usually ended up with Greg nagging at him about the importance of rest. It always returned with a light ‘yes Gregory’ or just a chuckle then a good night sleep from the younger man.

 

Another thing that Greg had missed was how there wasn’t any text message from Mycroft about lunch or the sudden pop up of his car outside the Yard, but on Tuesday afternoon he was surprised by a delivery from his favourite take away restaurant. It was accompanied by a handwritten letter and he knew those handwriting anywhere. During the whole day he couldn’t help but smile as he kept glancing at the car that he put next to his office’s landline. Without Mycroft’s distractions and texts, there was always a downside to it. Greg had more time to think about his conversation with the consulting detective. He thought about what has been said to him and couldn’t help himself to do a little research, hoping to find some clue about the whole incident although it always ended up with nothing every time he went to the server to look.

 

Greg couldn’t help but worried, about something that had happened in the past and how it was affecting the Holmes brothers, especially Mycroft. He could tell that Sherlock was affected, despite his outer demeanor on not caring about what most people thought, the younger Holmes was a gentle soul. He had seen that directly when they were young and the man that he saw today, an ex-druggie, solitary man was different person altogether. His heart broke for the brothers and he wished he could do something, but before he could do anything he needed to talk to Mycroft. Even after ten years knowing the man again and tried to reach to the auburn-haired man, Greg could tell that the person he was seeing wasn’t the _real_ Mycroft. Even in the past three weeks alone after picking up where they had left off, Greg could sense that Mycroft still kept so many things to himself despite the man already put down so many of his defences in front Greg but the older man wanted everything, he wanted to know Mycroft fully. And he hope the talk would do that, helping him to reach Mycroft.

 

By the time Wednesday came, Greg had already became a ball of nerve. He was anxious about the dinner later and he hadn’t heard anything from Mycroft. Did the man already arrive in London? Is he alright? Should he bring anything for dinner? All those thoughts were circling his mind and it made the older man to focus with the paperworks in front of him. It took him around two hours to finish a paperworks and by the time the clock hit lunchtime he just only finished three paperworks from the pile of files on his desk. He sighed and pulled out his phone, still no text from the younger man. He rubbed his hand on his face before he messed up his hair, stressed about the whole thing. Or probably he just anxious.

The silver haired man looked around 5 minutes on the dark screen. Sure any seconds a message would pop up. Mycroft would never forget a lunch date would he? _Nope._ But maybe the flight was delayed despite the fact that Mycroft was a first class member of every airline, he couldn't change name there would be a delay.

 

And finally he started to tab. [Hey, im searching for a very handsome gentleman. Mostly in suits but, I saw him every now and then in jeans which is a true eye-candy I would say. Any chance you see him? G]

 

Yeah Greg could be oh sooooo smooth.

 

But obviously after another ten minutes he started to think immediately about the possibility that Mycroft abandoned him. The older man sighed and decided that he needed fresh air and got up from his seat, grabbed his phone, wallet and jacket before he told Sally not to wait up as he needed to catch some meal and if there was an emergency just call. He walked toward the elevator and already searched for cigarette. He was dying for one at the moment.

 

He was walking out of the Yard, taking a drag from his cig and blowed out the air while looking up in the sky and hand his gaze dropped when he saw the black car. That and few seconds later Anthea walked out of the car, with a brown bag in her hand before she made way to Greg. His eyes flicked between mirrored car windows and Anthea. Not to mentioning that Greg didn't saw Mycroft for five days which felt like the end of the world and an eternity, in this life and in the next, he played all cool. Stayed at the spot and slides his right hand into the pocket of his suit trousers, not tailormade, before he dragged again and his lips formed a ring. “My second favorite brunette” Greg chuckled, nodded into her direction before his eyes dropped to the named brown bag in her hand “what's in there? New clothes for me? XS this time?” He joked all calm all cool even if he would love to start to run to the car, open the damn door and snog Mycroft will the only word his lips could from would be ‘ _Greg_ ’

 

Anthea just greeted him with all small smile. Greg was one of the rare person that not just get the soft side from Mycroft, no, also from Anthea. For her, Gregory was an adorable sheepy with very attractive attitudes and a heart made of gold.

 

“Hello Gregory, or like I prefer ‘hunky lad’ but Myc always said that I should stop. He is hissing at me can you believe. Jealous!” She winked at the older man who gave her and roguish smile before he placed the white cigarette back to his paler lips because of the low temperatures. Just awaiting to be kissed warm. Greg raised his brow toward the brown bag, reminding Anthea about it. “Oh yes, Myc asked me to send you this” She said as she handed the brown bag toward Greg. “He bought the meal in Scotland, remembering something about how you like this particular restaurant or something” She tried to remember “And he would like to apologize that he couldn’t come at the moment or replying to any of your messages, he was whisked away directly from the airport to another meeting. He was planning to hand this himself” She explained as Greg took the bag and checked the meal inside.

 

Greg couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw his favourite restaurant meal from ‘Liman’ a typically Scotland Yard alehouse, inside the bag. He did tell Mycroft about it when they had their nightly conversation and couldn’t believe the man had brought him a take away, although he knew for sure that the place didn’t have any take away service. “Thanks Anthea, even if I would prefer someone in a suit right now instead of you, taller, super clever, posh attitude. Any idea? Anthea smiled “No worries, this kind of errand make Mycroft owe me many things” She winks at Greg and ignored his other statement even if she found it amusing.

 

The detective looked at Anthea and took another drag, he wanted to know if his appointment with Mycroft was still on the table for the night. After all the lunch date was skipped.

 

“Did….did Mycroft's mentioned our dinner this evening? Is this still a thing or did he need to cancel it because of busy schedules?”

 

God when he listened to himself he couldn't believe how that sounds. He should knew how busy a Mycroft Holmes truly was and right now he felt like a submissive lost puppy who wanted to be patted by his owner so badly. After all he thought Mycroft would be in the car. At least for a little kiss. And now he was starving even more. After five days without the suits, the expensive cologne, the sound of that smooth voice which could suck every word roly poly, it was just hard to cope with everything and even Greg was sure, once close enough to Mycroft again, he would cross lines. Again. Yes they needed to talk and yes what he would hear probably was something that he wouldn’t like. But Mycroft had the ability to make a lecher out of Gregory. Words dropped from his tongue easy smooth once close enough to Mycroft's ear. And every word he said was true. It was not one of those cheap and lame tries to shag someone. That was nothing a person could do with Mycroft Holmes. Neither Gregory Lestrade.

 

But oh, Greg was so nervous. Almost afraid from what he would hear once they started the conversation. He was even ready that Mycroft would kick him out of the house with a ‘ _mind your own business little DI’_ , although he knew deep down Mycroft wouldn’t do that, but still. The silver haired man was afraid that his chance to be with the love of his life would only remained a wish.

 

On the other hand, not asking talking about the subject wasn't option either and Greg couldn't cope with the fact that the younger man started to flinch every time he walked closer or when he tried to go even further with their contact. He knew he would respect Mycroft’s wishes if that was what the younger man wanted, but he still needed to know.  After all he had no idea how long he needed to wait and in the back of his mind he was worried if he could cope when if the younger man said no, he should be able to do that. It was a long way to go, till Mycroft Holmes said ‘ _please. Don't reject me_ ’ and he was sure he would never hear it.

 

“Don’t worry, Mycroft will be at home by the time you arrive at the house” Anthea’s voice pulled Greg back from his musing about the whole thing and the only word he heard was time and house. He blinked a few time and watched Anthea’s convincing smile and he knew the woman would make Mycroft went home even though that meant she needed to drag Mycroft from his office or appointment.

 

The DI started to nod while holding the bag in his hand. “You should hurry up hunky or your meal will become cold” Anthea chuckled when she saw Greg and his heart eyes for the whole situation. “If you want to can catch some wine for the evening. Red and dark. Nothing sweet, Mycroft hate it. And …” she smirked even more and her eyes drifted up and down his body “...wear something casual. Something that sugerate ‘Daddy’ but not your wide clothes.” She grinned and opened the door from the limousine before she winked “And patience with Mycroft. I assure you he really wants you…” And with that, she slipped in, left Greg speechless and blushed before the limousine makes their way out of his sight

 

It needed two full minutes for Greg to realize that he was still staring into nothing and he could feel the heat in his ears before he blinked himself out of the moment and made his way back to the yard building.

 

The day went by just like that, Greg buried with his works although his mind still couldn’t stop thinking about Mycroft and it wasn’t until later when he got a text Mycroft, confirming about their dinner date in the evening and the younger man apologizing for not coming earlier to drop the package himself. The text made the inspector smile and continued with his work with a new motivation.

 

By the time the clock hit five, Greg already turned off his laptop, gathered his things and quickly made his way from his office. He told Donovan that he would be busy for the rest of the night, so if there was anything that needed his attention, unless it was emergency, then she could just text or call somewhat tomorrow morning. He didn’t want to be disturbed for the night. Greg hailed a cab and made his way to his apartment.

 

The traffic was horrible in the evening like every damn day in London and after 40 minutes he arrived at the apartment. Throwed some pounds into the direction of the driver and quickly made his way upstairs into his flat.

 

“Daddy like…” he mumbled once inside behind a locked door and throwed his laptop to the bed as well as all the files and walked over to his indeed very tiny wardrobe. It was not like Greg would have a lot of clothes. Mostly it was the same and never very colorful. He had no idea what ‘daddy’ meant when it was about clothes but in a way he thought it couldn’t be wrong to wear a black turtleneck and some casual dark jeans together with some business shoes. Once he had picked everything he moved to the bathroom to take a shower and shaved his stubbled chin.

 

After 10 minutes he was done and got dressed, checked himself in the mirror, and decided to stay like that. No shirt, no cufflinks or a tie. Just a domestic way of wearing clothes. At some point he even thought about the possibility to send a selfie to Anthea to get her approval but rejected the idea.

 

After another 20 minutes he was completely done. He slided over his leather jacket and grabbed his wallet, cigarettes and his key before he walked out and headed downstairs to catch another cab and and made his way to the Holmes property across the bloody full and crowded city of London. And after a little cursing session in the cab, he arrived soon at the big property, dipped in soft light from some outdoor spotlight.

 

And as always, Greg needed his obligated 5 minutes before he started to walk, after his mind concluded where he was and what he was about to do. It made him anxious every time he took a step, brought him closer toward the front door. Thanked God he didn’t forget the wine, and so he continued to walk to the entrance door, pressed his finger on the button for the bell and ‘DINGDONG’.

 

It didn’t take long for the door to be opened and revealed Mycroft in his suit except that he already took of his jacket and there was a creased in his sleeves, telling that he had just rolled it up earlier before he pulled it down again, covering his arms. “Evening Gregory” He smiled when he saw the older man and couldn’t help but let his eyes wander along the other man before he stopped at the other’s face, noticing the nervousness on the other’s posture. “Please come in” He welcomed as he stepped aside and opened the door, letting Greg walked in before he closed the door behind him then faced Greg

 

Greg stepped in after Mycroft offered him the way and he glanced around. Noticed that the younger man himself opened the door and not one of his staff. _Alone? Yes, definitely._

“Evening Mycroft” he countered and offered the british government the bottle of wine in his hand “A little thank you for the fantastic meal you send me. Twice.” he chuckled and once Mycroft took the bottle he took of his jacket. Pleading to good his clothes would be okay for the posh man.

 

Mycroft took the bottle, automatically inspects it and couldn’t help but realize it was perfect for the meal that he had make. “Thank you Gregory, this is perfect for our meal and to be honest you shouldn’t have bothered to bring one” He said as he looked at the other, smiling “Shall we head to the kitchen? Because we are alone I don’t think the dining room is a good place for us to have dinner tonight” He stated and noticed Greg’s nervousness “Don’t worry you look wonderful tonight, the jacket suits you very much” There was a glint in the eyes of Mycroft Holmes as he took the sight of the detective inspector. The younger man needed to control himself before he led the older man toward the kitchen where he already prepared their dinner.

 

A blush creeped up his cheeks followed by a swallow. _Keep it cool Greg, old boy._

He mumbled to himself before he followed Mycroft into the large kitchen. Even this room alone was larger than his whole flat. The countertop in a perfect height for Mycroft's body so he didn't have to bow down much. “Wow that, smells utterly good. What is it?” The DI asked and once Mycroft walked over to check the pan, Greg glanced down along his body and checked his own clothes. He was indeed nervous and so sweet while he tried to play it cool.

 

“I made some chicken roast and mash potato, with some vegetables on the side” Mycroft explained as he went to find an opener for the bottle and two glasses of wine “Just sit down Gregory I’ll serve it soon” He stated as he glanced at Greg who already headed toward the plates on the counter. Once Mycroft opened the bottle, he poured each glass with the wine then served it before he went to take their plates. “Here you go” He hummed as he placed Greg’s plate in front of him next to the glass and he took seat opposite Greg on the kitchen island. The seating was close and gave the intimate impression about the whole thing. Their legs could actually press against each other if they wanted and it was easier for them to talk to each other because of the close proximity of their seat. In the end it was a good place to have a private dinner in the younger man’s mind.

 

After Greg had stole one little potato, he sat down and watched how this very important man did all the work. “I could have helped you” the silver haired man offered a bit too late and took the glass of wine to raise it into Mycroft's direction “To us?” He asked and clinked his glass with the man in front of him “To us” Mycroft agreed as he watched the other man, smiled gently before he sipped his wine.

 

“I was actually worried when you didn't replied to my….dunno, 1000 text messages which must look like some sort of eager teenager.” He chuckled and took also a sip from the 80£ wine and was apprised that this one was as good as the one for 6.000£ in 1983. Mycroft shook his head, “I apologize I couldn’t reply much, especially today” The younger man started before he gestured at Greg to start eating “It was quite a busy day with wrapping everything at Scotland then my return flight and the next thing I know I was called into another meeting here in London so I didn’t have much time to send a reply to all your texts” He said as he started to eat slowly “It was endearing to receive all your texts, asking about my day and many more Gregory, so please do not fret about that”

 

Greg raised his brows before he started to eat as well “wow I'm glad you added the last point. Otherwise i would feel so damn idiotic” he chuckled and placed one fork full into his mouth, hummed at the perfect taste “and ...you cooked that?” Yes that was a serious question because he couldn't believe that a man like Mycroft Holmes was such a gormet. “Maybe I shouldn't ask Alfred to marry me but you”.

 

Mycroft chuckled, although a blushed had crept to his cheeks as he nodded, “Yes I cooked, it was something that I learnt during my university years especially when I was trying to eat healthily” He answered as he took another bite and looked at Greg “Perhaps you should” He mumbled, not realizing what had came out from his mouth and he quickly cleared his throat before he sipped his wine.

 

Greg realized it much earlier than Mycroft and blushed hard. God how he hated it, to be so shy and careful. Was it...too early to break the thin ice or was it the right time. Who knows. As if there would be any rules when it was about love especially when two people who wanted to rekindle what they had lost needed to talk about sensitive topics.

 

“Ehm...first of all..I..I missed you a lot. Just in case my 1000 message are unobvious” he joked still with a light pink on his cheeks. “Unfortunately ….Sherlock knew it as well” and there it was. The problem both knew it would come but it came too fast. Mycroft stilled when he heard the name of his brother and quickly looked up at Greg, hoping that the older man had at least be joking about the whole thing.

 

“He was sitting in my flat in the middle of the night and ehm...scared me to hell but, that’s not the point. The point is that he saw us when you kidnapped me for lunch last time and of course that little smart aleck deducted that we kissed because of my lips I don’t know how...” Greg gesticulated with his fingers to the front of his lips before he had the guts to look at Mycroft. And God, that was not even the worst topic to talk about. _But slow. Slow Greg._

 

Mycroft waited for the man to continue talking, he already put down his fork as his entire focus was on Greg now.

Greg could see the fear in Mycroft’s eyes. The knowing of disapproval and the hard times. And God...how to continue. The DI smiled weakly and reached to slide his hand closer to Mycroft’s who still holding the fork. “Would you please breath? And stop making a face like it would rain. It was absolutely clear that your brother will react like he did because, and I quote ‘you are a weak idiot. A nobody’...” he mumbled and caressed the back of Mycroft’s hand with his finger.

 

“He didn’t accept what I said and …” and then the words sticked and he dropped his gaze. “Listen Mycroft let’s eat first okay? I’m here for round about 10 minutes and I don’t want to mess up the whole evening after such a short time.” The older man said honestly, because when he would ask Mycroft about his past and confronted him with the abusing which Sherlock mentioned, there were two possibilities; He would flee….or he would kick Greg out of the damn house.

 

It took a few seconds before Mycroft realized that the older man had finished talking, more postponing about what he wanted to say and suggested that they continued with their meal. Mycroft looked down at his meal, suddenly he lost his appetite. After all his brother went after the inspector and already threatened the older man, he could deduct that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he sighed. “I guess that was something you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked as he started to eat again, despite already lost his will to eat “I’m sorry that Sherlock had come to you like that, I didn’t know that he would find out this soon about everything” He mumbled and noticed that Greg squeezed his hand, the other one that rested on top of the table. “Well it wasn’t very hard for him to find out after that snogging session in your car, huh?” Greg said with his usual calm attitude and caressed the soft pale hand under his tanned one. “It’s fine. You know he’s a git and will always be. He will ….no, he needs to deal with it.”

 

Mycroft couldn’t help but chuckled and another blushed went to his cheeks when he remembered what they did. “That’s quite true…” He mumbled, nodding as he took a deep breath, yes they could talk later now time to eat and enjoyed the quiet time they had for now. Once Greg noticed the younger man had relaxed he changed the subject to something lighter, trying to take both their mind off from Sherlock and that particular topic until later. Greg didn’t let go of Mycroft’s hand during the dinner, the younger man was glad as it made him calm even more.

 

The dinner went well, with the two engaged in a light conversation about the last few days when they were apart. Greg told Mycroft about his boring days filled with paperworks and cold cases while Mycroft only able to disclose few things about his trip to Scotland, but other than that it was lovely to finally able to talk and enjoy the other’s presence. After they completed their dinner, and Greg already topped up both of their glasses Mycroft had brought their empty plate to the sink and let it soaked, mentally reminding himself that he would wash it later and turned to Greg.

 

The older man was about to say something when his beloved ‘Billy Joel’ and his songs filled the room. At first he stilled before he smiled, knowing Mycroft had chose that just for him. The younger man knew how much Greg enjoyed the meaningful songs, written like they would fit to both.

 

“Billy Joel? Never thought you like him?” he asked which ended with a soft smile from the slightly taller man in front of him “I like Sinatra more. But I doubt that’s the point.” Mycroft gave the reply and before he even could set another idea into Greg’s mind, he lifted his hand “May I ask you for …  a dance to Billy Joel’s _‘You’re my home’_..”

 

Greg took the hand without permission and started slowly to move backward with Mycroft holding his hand. The living room where made for a dance. Nothing but much room while the song had the perfect volume to start a slow dance. And after one glass of wine, Greg was not even nervous anymore. Neither shy. He placed his hand on Mycroft’s hips while the other one was holding his hand before their start to move.

 

Mycroft moved closer to the man, let Greg took the lead as they started to move following the song “You still have the skill to dance?” Mycroft asked, almost teasing the older man as he looked at the other’s face. It received a scowl from Greg as he continued to lead Mycroft along the living room.

 

“Still?” he hummed close to Mycroft’s ear, in general close to his face while they moved slowly in time to the music. Mycroft's long limbs were made for movement. For graceful domed and controlled phrases. He was made to dance. Mycroft nodded as he heard the question “I know you didn’t do much dance and the last time we dance you were taller than me. You were good dancer, actually you are despite not doing that for a long time” he deducted as they continued to move, following the song. The words could be heard by the two of them, Billy Joel’s voice sending a the words of the song into both of their ears and the couldn’t help take it into their heart without knowing.

 

_When you look into my eyes_

_And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul_

_It always comes as a surprise_

_When I feel my withered roots begin to grow_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home_

_When you touch my weary head_

_And you tell me everything will be all right_

_You say, ["Use my body for your bed. And my love will keep you warm throughout the night"]_

_Well, I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone_

_Whenever we're together, that's my home_

_Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike_

_Indiana's early morning dew_

_High up in the hills of California_

_Home is just another word for you_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home_

_If I travel all my life_

_And I never get to stop and settle down_

_Long as I have you by my side_

_There's a roof above and good walls all around_

_You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome_

_I need you in my house 'cause you're my home._

 

Greg just chuckled when he heard the truth out of Mycroft’s mouth while he sank deeper into the text and the truths behind it. It started slow. In the beginning running his fingers in soft strokes along extended arms and legs was quite enough. Greg sighed and cooed and kissed the quivering flesh under Mycroft’s jaw. But they both wanted, no ... needed more than soft touches and comfortable strokes. It was a upcoming feeling that hit Greg because the question that formed his mouth was way too cruel but he need to do it nevertheless. His arms tightened a bit around Mycroft, even the grip by holding his hand.

 

“Sherlock….said that, it was my fault that …” he stopped and chuckled desperately “Wow..that fucking hard..” he said and gave himself a moment longer “He said ...it’s my fault that you’re getting hurt from ...I don’t know his name.” and just like that, it’s out. Everything was out. Wrapped in light words. Greg didn’t use the word ‘abuse’ till now. God he just don’t want to risk that you push him away. Not again. Mycroft stilled when he heard Greg started to talk and when he realized what his brother had told Greg, his whole body just became rigid and he just wanted to pull away. But Greg tightened his hold slightly on him as he continued.

 

 “I tried to find...find out about your past but, it’s like some years are deleted in your file and I know, Sherlock can be so damn dramatic but….I saw the scars on your back and the anger in Sherlock’s eyes and I ...I want to know….you. Everything” His voice became so raspy and husky and he felt how tended Mycroft was right now. “Breath. There is no need to fall into panic. It’s me...just me.”

 

Mycroft had stayed silent as Greg continued to lead his body to move along the song. He didn’t even realized that his breathing had become heavier and that he was slowly going to panic until Greg had tried to calm him. He knew what was Greg talking about, he knew what Greg wanted to know and there was only one question he could mutter at the moment. “Why?” The voice that came out from the politician’s lips was small, almost a whisper that only Greg could hear. The older man could detect that there was so many emotion in that simple word and he knew that this topic would be hard to be talked with Mycroft.

 

Greg moved his flat hand along Mycroft’s coccyx only resulting with the younger man tensed slightly, his breathing hitched as his hold on Greg’s shoulder became a bit tighter.  And just like that Greg moved his hand up again and looked up into Mycroft’s eyes with a “That’s why…” he said honestly and with sad eyes “I can’t cope with the fact you’re scared of me…” 

 

The azure blue eyes looked into the dark brown eyes, “I-I’m not scared of you” The reply was quiet, barely a whisper as Greg kept looking at Mycroft, expecting the younger man to continue. He gave Mycroft the time. “It’s just something… that happened… don’t have anything to do with you, Gregory” The politician elaborate although he knew Greg would ask more, wanted to know more. But was he ready to tell or answer everything. “You wouldn’t see me the same way if you knew” He added after a quick thinking. It was the last thing he needed, Greg seeing him in different light, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to see the hurt the knowing looks from the older man. His mind already cursing his brother for mentioning it to Greg.

 

The older man narrowed his eyes in disbelief “M-Mycroft, you saw me on my weakest point. When I married and get divorced and when I tried to flirt and crossed lines just to end at the same spot again and again and again.” Greg soothed and stopped the movement when the last line of the song disappear into the room. “...i know ..I-I hope I know, it’s not my fault like Sherlock said but please…” and so Greg moved closer, just a single step to comfort Mycroft if this was even possible “..You were a-abused..” the words stuck so hard in his throat it was nearly impossible to swallow the lump of pain. Hand tightening around Mycroft’s arms. _Don’t run. Don’t run away. Kick me out, yes, I can manage that, but don’t push me away._

 

Mycroft stilled when he heard the words. It was long time ago that he heard the words, coming from his brother and Anthea, telling him about the relationship he had at that time. It took awhile for him to finally be able to walk away from that. It took him years to bury every memory, locking himself up and it took him years to accept all the bruises that were left as an aftermath of the relationship. He could only nodded when he heard Greg’s voice. He didn’t dare to open his mouth, afraid how his voice might sounded. Broken and scared probably, although his exterior was stiff.

 

At the nod, Greg swallowed mainfully hard. It was even noticeable to Mycroft, not just in his ears. A hard gulp before his eyes fluttered close when the truth went out of the window. Everything was set free and almost said. The DI was aware that Mycroft couldn’t tell him details. Not now. It wasn’t what he wanted. This would be brought up as time went by, maybe, if he had enough luck. “...Care to...to tell me the name so ...I can find him and kill him?” Mycroft blinked a few time before he looked at Greg, more aware with how worried and serious Greg about the question. “Y-You are not disgusted?” He asked quietly. Oh the great Mycroft Holmes, who ran the british government was now sounded weak and unsure about everything. About how the man of his dream perceived him. His broken body. Unperfect.

 

Greg blinked and “I-I am. Of course I am but not because of you just because of that….fucking bastard and what he did” he said still calm even if his voice cracked.

 

It was one of the many other reason why Mycroft not confident with his body, the previous relationship had made him doubt himself about his body, the imperfect that could be seen. The reason why Mycroft Holmes covered himself so much and always controlled his meal. Despite telling himself that he was no longer under the effect of the relationship, Mycroft’s daily life still showing that, without his knowing. It was the devil in the back of his mind. To hear Greg said that he didn’t find Mycroft appalling, it sent warmth to the younger man’s heart and he was seen relax a bit. Greg just looked at Mycroft like he would know the suffering that younger man had gone through, and Mycroft could see in those eyes how Greg just wanted to hold him close.

 

“I know you won’t tell me the name and that’s fine. For now ….that’s fine but I will ask you again. And I will remind you every damn day, every hour and every second, how fucking gorgeous you are and that ….nothing...fucking nothing changed since I … I loved you…” he used the word ‘ _loved’_ with pure intention. It was too early to admit that this was still a fact. After everything that happened between them, and after they were separated, Greg wouldn’t cross the line that Mycroft had set. He wanted to play after Mycroft’s rules, if that meant he could have the younger man’s complete trust.

 

Mycroft watched Greg, thinking and deducting everything from the man’s eyes, reading the truth in those dark brown pupils and his body slowly relax as he moved closer to the older man, let Greg wrapped his hands around his body. “I… would be difficult… when I said that I wasn’t telling you a joke Gregory” He started “I’m not the same man you saw me when we were young, I already had many bruises, I have my issues and I don’t know if you willing to wait for me until I’m ready” he said as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Greg’s shoulder. Mycroft took a deep breath, inhaling Greg’s scent as he did.

 

Greg leaned his forehead also against Mycroft’s. Coming closer halfway and smiled softly. And that idiot, that romantic man just quoted a line from the song, as Mycroft’s head moved to lay against his shoulder:

 

“Well I never had a place that I could call my very own. That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home”  and it caused a choked desperately chuckle, half a whine out of the British government. No need to say more, so more, think more. Just Greg’s presence, his hands, his arms, his calming breathing, it was enough for Mycroft, after all he was finally safe in Greg’s arms, he just knew that from now on everything would be alright. It was like a burden had been lifted from his shoulder, a secret had been told and he knew at that moment that he was at the place he should be, he was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This particular chapter supposed to come out much earlier... but well real life is a little bitch so here we are, the 13th chapter of AMO! One thing for sure that in the future there will be more talk about Mycroft's previous relationship and how our favourite couple will try to handle everything so please looking forward to everything.
> 
> For the next chapter let's hope we can finish it soon, but after wednesday it should be here in AO3! We are (personally) very excited about the next chapter and probably our favourite so far (based on the draft and all). Hope we can deliver it well enough so all of you will enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! leave kudos and comment and do read our other works!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato x OhFuckMystrade


	14. Another Night

Mycroft had spent the night in Greg’s arms. After the dance, Greg didn’t lose his hold on the younger man as they moved to the couch, just snuggling and Greg talked to Mycroft about anecdote about his younger years, the years that Mycroft had miss. The politician listened to Greg’s voice, focusing only on that as the rough hand of Greg rubbed his back, calming him. It worked. An hour after the dance, Mycroft already dozing off against the older man and Greg couldn't help but smile when he saw how relax Mycroft was.

 

Greg nudged Mycroft when the man no longer responding to a question he was asking and then he slowly helped the younger man to his bedroom. The inspector laid Mycroft down, took off his waistcoat and tie before he covered Mycroft with the blanket. When he was about to leave Mycroft opened his eyes and tugged at his sleeve, pulling him slightly and ordered him to stay. Even when he was half asleep, the younger man was all bossy. It brought a smile on the silver haired man as he moved around and laid on top of the duvet facing Mycroft. He watched his sleeping face, something that he had been doing when he was looking after a sick Mycroft. Greg soon fell asleep like that, with the image of sleeping Mycroft as it was the last thing he saw. During the night, Mycroft had moved closer toward the heat next to him and when he was close enough, Greg automatically pulled him closer to his body, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s thin shoulder. 

 

Greg’s face was the first thing that Mycroft saw when he woke up the next day, he couldn’t help but cup the other’s cheek, gently caressing it. The action roused the older man, making him mumbling in his sleep. When Greg had opened his eyes slowly, Mycroft smiled and greeted him. It brought a smile to the other’s face. It was one of the best morning that Greg had ever experienced. Waking up next to the man he had loved,  _ still _ love. Greg leaned and placed a kiss on the other’s nose, a gentle kiss before the younger needed to wake up and get ready.

 

Mycroft offered Greg to take a shower after he was done and about to get dressed. Greg thought about it before he nodded and went to take a shower after Mycroft had handed him a shirt for a change. It was a bit bigger at the sleeves area but Greg noticed that the shirt was too tight around his torso and shoulder, telling him how Mycroft’s body was actually a bit smaller than him in some part. Once they were all ready and Greg forced Mycroft to eat something for breakfast, with a “you need to fucking eat more look at your thin waist”, they made their way out of the house. Mycroft dropped Greg at his apartment and another goodbye kiss was given. A very short one even if Greg needed all his willpower to pull back, before Mycroft made his way to his own office.

 

It was a good way to start a day, according to Greg. Woke next to the person he love, a delicious breakfast and a kiss. The older man couldn’t help but smile as he got ready and made his way to the yard. Meanwhile, Mycroft couldn’t make his mind focus with the mail in front of him that he was trying to read. The memories from the previous night and how he had told Greg a glimpse about the relationship he had previously and how the older and reacted to it, it was something that he still couldn’t put his mind around it. One thing Mycroft was sure, Greg was still there even after he knew about it and it was enough. The morning had gone quite well for both Mycroft and Greg. The inspector had finished most of his paperworks and there wasn’t any murder around the area and he had hoped that it would stay like that until the end of the week. For Mycroft, every meeting had gone according to his plan and all mission had worked well, nothing was out of the ordinary, even he had time to take half an hour to himself between meetings.

 

Greg had asked Mycroft for lunch which the younger man had to decline because the politician needed to meet with his employer and he promised that Greg could take him for a dinner in exchanged. Greg would be lying that he wasn’t disappointed when the younger man had declined but the prospect of having another dinner with Mycroft it couldn’t help bring a smile on his face. Greg agreed and promised Mycroft he would inform when their dinner would take place and in the end Greg had spent the rest of his lunch hour thinking about every possible restaurant that he could take Mycroft to, only to remember that his wallet was much too thin to bring the younger man to any restaurant unless it wa McDonald’s which he knew Mycroft would say no at the prospect to even step close near the place. And so Greg decided to cook for the younger man, after all last night Mycroft had done the same to him.

 

By the time it was three in the afternoon, Greg had already came up with a whole three course dinner that he needed to cook for the older Holmes and he texted the time and place for their dinner toward the younger man. He just hoped that Mycroft wouldn’t find it odd that he had asked the politician to his flat. The idea of his small flat reminded Greg that he still needed to clean the place as it was a mess. The very thought made him groaned out loud and at four he already left the Yard, told Sally that he needed to do some personal business so he didn’t expect any call from office. He was glad that he had a good sergeant, who could at least handled things while he was occupied, although the woman sometimes could be very overbearing, especially when it came to the consulting detective.

 

Once arrived at his flat, Greg started to clean everything from the living room, the bathroom even his messy bedroom even though he knew Mycroft probably wouldn’t even get to that, after all it was only dinner. He had around three hours to do everything from cleaning, cooking and getting ready before Mycroft arrived for their dinner date.

 

While Greg cleaned his flat, he noticed how much he hated it to doing it. No wonder his apartment was like a mess. He mostly arrived super late in the night and just took off his clothes to fall into bed. But now that he knew that Mycroft would come over, Greg even changed the bed sheets. The younger man was a genius in deduction and so he was sure, Mycroft could sense the fact that Greg tossed off since weeks just with Mycroft’s face behind closed lids. Well even Greg blushed at the fact but it was like that. He also remembered the at one evening when the two met for the first time after years during that christmas party. The poor DI was so confused and muddled, that his mind was thinking back and forth and after one week, he ordered a hooker. But this time a mail one. He was not even very nervous or ashamed when he  stated what kind of man he wanted. Large, slanky, sharp, edgy and  100% in a suit.  It was a cheap copy of the original but at least Greg came down the man’s throat after he worked him well. Just the image to see the businessman on his knees was too much for the lonely police man. 

 

Greg shook his head and banned the memories back to his head. This was the past and it was shameful but he was just a human being and on top, he missed the younger man a lot. So even if Mycroft would deduct it, he couldn’t do anything against it. He was able to explain which was the main thing.

 

Once he was done with changed the sheets, he moved back to the kitchen to check the meal. He prepared something he learned during his time in France. A very solid ‘Bœuf bourguignon’ with some potatos and mushy peas. He knew for sure that the younger man would nag because it was too much and too ‘heavy’ even if that wasn’t the truth. He tasted the sauce and spiced up the meat while he had a towel casually over his shoulder. He totally had forgotten to change his clothes and when he noticed it, it was too late because there was already a knock on the door. And after a glance at the clock, Greg knew it was Mycroft.

 

“Shit…” his hissed and placed the pan back to the cooker and turned down the heat before he moved to the door. The first thing that Greg saw was Mycroft in his usual dark navy suit, holding a bottle of wine and his umbrella on the other one.

 

“Evening Gregory” Mycroft looked at the older man, still holding a tea towel and apron on his left hand. “I see I must have interrupted you during… something” He said couldn’t help but tease after he saw the slight panic in Greg’s face.

 

Greg nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the younger man in his damn suit which was both, posh and classy. “E-Evening…” the DI stammered and blinked several times just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and this was actually real, not a mirage. He shook his head a bit before he stepped aside and cleared his throat “Sorry, just come in…” Greg offered and after he closed the door he helped Mycroft taking off his coat and hang it aside. 

 

“I’m almost done with everything. And …. I’m very sorry that my apartment is such a mess. I have a lot of toys all around and doesn’t know where I should stow them.” There was no double meaning in it. With ‘toys’ he actually meant the toys from his niece but well….some other images popped up in the politician's head. Mycroft blinked a few times as he looked at Greg, trying to understand before it clicked and he couldn't help but blush

 

“Ah of course, your niece is coming here tomorrow yes?” He asked after he cleared his throat and followed the older man to the kitchen and he could smell the meal that was being prepared already. Greg nodded, “Yup. I will catch her at 10am I think. She’s an early bird and I took the day free to have more time with her. You  will see here at the stadium then” and gestured Mycroft to sit down when the younger man offered to help as he went to the stove. Greg hadn’t told Mycroft till now, that there wasn’t any babysitter for Emily and that he needed to take care of her. Obviously it was pure intention from him. He knew how good Mycroft was with children. At least he knew it because of Sherlock and in a way, he wanted to take away the fear from the younger man. He was made for toddlers. Not the iceman at all.

 

“I’m sure my niece will love you. She had a soft spot for reddish hair and I believe she loves dots.” The DI chuckled while he prepared the plates for both and after he opened the bottle Mycroft brought, the younger man blinked and blushed slightly “You do know I don’t like either of them…” he mumbled quietly while Greg poured the wine to their glasses. Once done he set the filled plate in front of his guest with a simple “There you go…” and sat down as well. “Oh and she loves poshness. So ….you are the perfect man for a perfect girl to be honest” Greg chuckled almost amused about his own words. “Are you you didn’t just describe yourself?” Mycroft asked somewhat amused when he heard the other man and sipped his wine slowly before he looked at the meal in front of him. “Nope” Greg replied with a pop on the p “I’m neither reddish nor I have dots and I should really work at my posh attitude. But...let me think of someone who’s like that…” he patted his chin and act like he would think about it before he smiles at Mycroft.

 

“No seriously, I can see you are nervous because of a pink toddler which is absolutely unnecessary. Even if she’s very spoiled…..which is also my fault, I’m sure she will love you because I….  “ and then he stopped, surprised about the words that nearly come out of his mouth because they were all present in his mind. He could feel the dryness in his mouth and the pumping heartbeat in his neck, painful.  “..S..She...she will love you. That’s it. So please don’t stress yourself okay?” the older man mumbled and dropped his gaze to the meal he prepared 

 

Mycroft blinked as he looked at Greg and tilted his head, “You are very sure that the your niece will love me, Gregory” he stated “I’m not someone who you want to hang around for far too long, well except you.” He smiled fondly before he looked at the meal and cleared his throat “Anyway, what are we having for tonight?”

 

Thanks God Mycroft always knew when it was time to say something. And this situation right now, when he nearly said that he loves Mycroft, still loved him, was just a complicated one.

“It’s Bœuf Bourguignon with potatos and Pea puree. I cooked it very often during my time in France and it’s a hearty food” the DI stated proudly and even a little smirk was building “I can’t see it anymore that you’re  just poke some salad and chicken. Your metabolism is great and so is your body.” Mycroft raised his brow at the comment.

 

“So you are planning to feed me with more food?” He asked as he started with the puree first, taking the first bite. He couldn’t help but hum at the taste. He knew Greg was a good cook but after years not tasting his meal, Mycroft could tell that the older man had improved a lot.

 

Greg had a soft spot for an eating Mycroft. It showed that the younger man felt well and safe. Plus the fact that he loved it to see how that gorgeous man hold a fork and put it between his lips. The way his soft pink lips glued to the cold metal and the way he hummed, it was almost a food-porn.  “I’m planning to make you feel better. And this is one step of few steps we need to do I guess. But that’s a very good start.” The soft man said and looked at his ‘date’ with heart eyes.

 

“And I noticed that you’re getting thinner over the last years, still ….perfect but….I just want that you start to love your life a bit more which including meals as well. And sleep, and dates and some vacations.”  _And sex._

 

Yes, the last fact was still in his mind.

 

The younger man glanced at the other man and tilted his head slightly. It was indeed a small steps. He would have not eating the meal in front of him all by himself if it wasn’t for Gregory, just being around the other man for a few weeks he could see the little habits that was changed in him. “It will take long time before that…” He told Greg, knowing that the other would understand with what he was talking about “...but I don’t mind taking the small steps, if you are the one who leads” He said sincerely before he continued to eat. The words had caught Greg off guard but he couldn’t help smile and nodded.

 

“I was always the lead for you. As well as you was for me. Even steven. ” The older man purred and led the glass of wine to his lips. The dark red liquid almost had the same color like his gorgeous lips. Plump and still soft in a way. “I noticed that you’re feeling better and it makes me happy that this is my fault” he winked cheeky. Everything he did was pure intention. The meals, the talking, even the little date with Emily, everything to lure you out of the snail shell. To comfort you. 

 

The rest of the evening both talked about causal stuff. Mostly the work and how Greg’s files and cases worked. They also talked about memories. Some wonderful one and some painful one and every time Greg noticed that it hurts too much, he changed the subject to something light. Just like the weather ot the last results of a football game even if this was nothing that Mycroft wanted know. It was soft and warm and maybe this apartment wasn’t the Ritz, but in a way it was a small cute home. Like the owner and Mycroft was very comfortable with the whole situation. He laughed when Greg told him funny stories, sometimes he commented on how everything was too ridiculous.

 

It was something that Mycroft had always craved, being relax around someone that he didn’t need to hide behind his mask, and Greg just made it easier to do that. They moved to the living room as Greg promised about showing Mycroft pictures from his police academy years, the older man couldn’t help but thanked Mycroft for putting the idea about being Detective Inspector in his mind years ago. “I didn’t think that you will follow through” Mycroft mumbled as he took the photo album from Greg’s hand who rolled his eyes but couldn’t help and grin.

 

“Oh stop it would you” he poked Mycroft's shoulder and chuckled while both sitting next to each other on the couch. Close so their legs touched even if they didn’t kissed till now, Greg had the feeling he would get this little reward. “Another glass of wine?” he asked and didn’t even wait for the permission, before he poured another glass for the younger man, noticing the soft pink on Mycroft's cheeks already. He just saw him once tipsy, loved the fact that this was opportunity number two. “There you go” he handed the glass over to Mycroft with a soft smile. 

 

Mycroft had opened the album when Greg handed him another glass, “Are you trying to making me tipsy?” He asked, teasing, although his eyes didn’t look away from the first picture on the album, Greg on the first day in the academy, with the whole uniform.

 

Greg was such a handsome boy in his youth. Well he was also a handsome man right now. His whole body and aura sen a huge protection all around, even trough the picture Mycroft could feel it. It was like Anthea said. He was a Daddy. And till now Mycroft didn’t saw him with his niece. He couldn’t know that he could nearly die once he saw that man right in front of him with a toddler in those strong arms. Like a fairytale that was told. It was no wonder Greg always deemed to be the father figure in the Yard, he was someone that naturally had the character of a father, taking care of other, guiding and nurturing in a way. It was one of the reason why Greg took Sherlock under his wing when he found the younger Holmes in his crime scene high as a kite without thinking. It’s just natural for him.

 

“I would never try to make you tipsy”  _ Oh yes he would  _ “It would be just a shame if we need to pour the good wine down the sink don’t you think? And I can’t drink more because I need to catch Emily very early in the morning.” The older man defended himself but also moved closer to lay a arms long the backrest behind Mycroft and leaned back, watching how his date nearly admired his younger ‘ _ him _ ’. “I see you like the young curley rowdy greg more than the grey haired, domestic Di, huh?”

 

“You just didn’t change much” Mycroft mumbled as he ran his finger slowly on the picture. Young Greg had brought memories in his mind and he couldn’t help but to stare at the picture. “Still the same smile except you now already lost the curls on your hair” The younger man pointed out as he glanced at the silver haired man whose hair was long enough to curl if he was younger but now those hair just sticked up at any part the junky fingers assigned them to.

 

Greg just sitting there all casual right next to Mycroft, arm on the backrest and his fingers brushed the younger man’s back softly while he watched how the slender finger moved over his own picture. “You told me that I will become grey before I’m turning 30 and of course you was right as always…” he purred and leaned a bit closer just to inhale the sweet scent of that lovely man that was sitting right next to him, admiring a photo while the original was sitting next to him. But he wasn’t bitter about that. “Well I’m not that fit anymore and not that thin, and my curls are now more salt & pepper but ...i can be a rowdy if you want. In a lawful way of course” he winked and chuckled at his own words. After all he was the law. A true policeman. The finest DI. 

 

The younger man couldn’t help but chuckled when he heard what Greg said, “I doubt you can break any law, although you sometimes bend the rules to help other people” he said as he turned the page to look for more picture “I don’t mind really if you’re not young anymore” The younger man added after a thought.

 

And then Greg said something he knew Mycroft wouldn't have an answer on it. “You felt in love with the young one. Not with the Greg right now.” 

Oh that hit a spot, although obviously this wasn't true. But it was much too early to say such heavy heavy words, when the words were an important and profound world like ‘ _ I love you. I still love you _ ’, especially with the younger man record.

 

Greg had still problems to bring Mycroft talk about the abuse even if he never used the word while he started to make the younger man spoke. Mostly he asked question that would lead to the topic but the younger man dropped it every time, even if Greg was gently, so he was right now. Mycroft sat still as he watched the picture, he heard what Greg said and knew what the man meant, but he couldn’t help himself to say the  _ words _ , not now. “You know that’s not true” he said before he turned to look at the older version  of the picture that he just saw, giving the man another smile before he turned to look at the picture again.

 

The older man just watched the beloved face of the man next to him. His lips. He envy the cup of tea that get to kiss Mycroft's sleepy lips awake every cold and bitter morning. And oh, how sweet he was, almost bittersweet. The older man leaned closer, placed his chin to Mycroft's shoulder while the looked at Greg's pictures during the time…..yes the time both could have been together. 

 

“You ...you know what I'm imagine sometime when I look through all the memories in there?” He asked the politician who never stopped to scroll to the album. “I think about how it would have been. Our first night living together, we piling our suitcases in the corner; warming up a frozen pizza, and sat crisscross applesauce under a broken coffee table, drank water in paper cups, and tried to imagine how our lives would grow within these walls. We would have been two lovers living on the floor, bare rooms and battered blinds. All we would have had to boast for is a padded air mattress, a set of silverware, and a cactus that somehow would have survived the winter”... his voice was so low and sweat and so drenched in pain, that whispering was too loud at the moment “We would have had everything…” he added and closed his eyes with a smile. It was a nice imagination. Mycroft had stopped looking at the pictures and now focused on Greg’s words. He couldn’t help to imagine the same thing and he felt a sudden clenched on his chest about a lost thing that he never have. 

 

Mycroft never know that someone could mourn the loss of something that you never had. He didn’t know that the feeling could be so great that his chest hurt. He reached for Greg’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It was something that could be... “ he whispered “...nothing that we should regret” he told the older man as Greg just pulled him closer to his embrace. The feeling of the other’s arms was something that Mycroft needed, he couldn’t help but tensed at first when he felt the other’s wrapped his hands around him. Mycroft closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his body before he put down the album and snuggled to the other, yearning for the warmth. It was something that he lost long time ago, the feeling of home and safe, his heart couldn’t help but clenched even more at the feeling.

 

And so Greg get reckless when he wanted something. Just a bit. “You….can stay over the night if ….if you want to…” The suggestion had tensed the younger man at first. His mind couldn’t help went a bit to the idea of  _ more  _  than just ‘staying over’, but Greg just wanted to have Mycroft close, holding the older Holmes brother in his arms for a bit more. He got nearly addicted to the possibility to sleep next to the man that was right in front him, and yet he couldn’t touch more than the man had set the boundaries to. He was aware about that, and he didn’t mind.

 

Greg noticed the slight tensed from Mycroft and cleared his throat, correcting his words quickly. “Nothing like that… just sleep” He told the younger man “I promised you we go according to your pace, I don’t mind waiting Mycroft” He pulled back slightly to look at Mycroft’s face. “I’ll admit it frustrates me but I want to do this right with you, so if you want to stay overnight, I don’t mind. If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay too” Greg said softly, smiling as he cupped the other’s cheek, caressing the cheekbone.

 

The politician turned his head so he could face Greg properly, looking at the other’s eye. It was a habit of him to look into people’s eyes to know their intentions. He knew he should trust Greg but he couldn’t help himself to find the answer for himself, after all he was once blinded by his own feeling that right now even if he had a strong feeling toward Greg he didn’t know if he should trust it.

 

After a few moments, Mycroft nodded his head and leaned his head to the touch of the other’s palm. “I would like to stay over…” He said honestly “Although I will need to leave early tomorrow, meeting and all..” The words that came out of Mycroft’s mouth couldn’t help bring a smile on the inspector and a single nod “Of course.. I don’t mind Myc.. anything that makes you comfortable.” Greg whispered as he leaned to kiss Mycroft’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter!
> 
> Still glad that both of us able to finish this one despite the messy schedule and because of both of our mood went a bit south the whole atmosphere of this chapter is a bit gloomy but oh well!
> 
> Next there will cuddle and kisses (hope) and we will try to finish it by the end of the week!!  
> Now time for me to catch sleep!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	15. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg asked if Mycroft wanted to stay on the same spot or moving forward, the younger man made a choice.

After some hours of light conversation and a slight snuggle, and maybe one glass of red wine too much, Greg decided to wash the dishes and cleaned the table while he already told Mycroft that he could walk into the bedroom just to take off what he wanted. Of course the politician rejected the idea and waited till the DI was done with everything. Greg placed the kitchen towel over his shoulder and took Mycroft’s hand to lead him to the very small bedroom. Just a small bed and a wardrobe in there, nothing more. “There you go…” Greg said and let go of the hand to walk to the wardrobe. “I can give you a shirt from me and also some shorts if you want. I don’t think you should sleep in a 10.000 pound suit.” He said and even blushed a bit, glad that Mycroft didn’t see it. “Do you have any sleeping trousers?” Mycroft asked as he looked around the bedroom, deducting while he let Greg took some changes for him

 

After a few seconds he turned and handed the younger man a simple white shirt and black pyjama bottom “I ...will wait outside so you change okay?” he said softly to the politician right in front of him while his gaze dropped to the clothes before he smiled and passed him to leave him alone. Mycroft nodded and waited until the door was closed before he looked down at the clothes in his hands. It’s nothing like what he ever wears but soft fabric of the shirt calmed him slightly and so he started to change his clothes.

 

The first thing that Mycroft realized after he changed his clothes into the one Greg had landed to him was how the shirt was a bit bigger on his body while the pyjama bottom too short for his long limbs. He remembered when they were young he was able to wear Greg’s clothing because he was a bit smaller than the older man, he couldn’t help but smile at the height difference now. Greg wasn’t perse small, for a man he had the right height, but Mycroft just had long limbs and only few inches taller than Greg, it was still too noticeable. After the politician, had folded all his clothes and put them aside he went back to the living room, heading toward the kitchen knowing that Greg still cleaning the place.

 

Greg glanced toward the doorway when he heard light footsteps on approaching. He stopped what he was doing when he saw the younger man looking uncomfortable with the clothes he was wearing and trying to cover his freckled arms, something that Greg had always love about the man despite auburn hated those dots.

 

Greg caught himself while staring at the man in front of him, noticing how uncomfortable he felt with the short sleeves and the how Mycroft tubbed his flat palms over his arms. What to say in such a moment? There was indeed nothing Greg could say that the younger man would feel more solid in a way. “Y-You ...you want a shirt with long sleeves?” he asked him and approached the man, he placed his warm palms over his wrist, up to his arms till he reached the elbow where his hands rested. “You are truly a sun child. You and your beautiful freckles like a constellation of stars.” the older man whispered and drew light circles along Mycroft’s skin. Trying to convince him how utterly gorgeous he was.

 

The touches sent shivers running through Mycroft’s spine as he glanced at the fingers down. “I’m never a sun child Gregory” The politician reminded Greg, “You know how I don’t like to stay much too long in the sun after all” Greg nodded when he listened to Mycroft “Yeah I can remember but just...look at you. Nobody radiate more summer feeling then you did. So when I say ‘Summer child’, I mean it.” The DI purred and had the utter need to kiss those pale skin, the freckles, every single one. Just to convince Mycroft how beautiful it was. Maybe he should….do it.

 

After he managed to calm Mycroft and tear his malaise, both are back in 1983, the younger man had turned into this blushing young boy every time he looked at Greg, finding the silver haired man smile all fondly at him. It made Mycroft slowly put away his mask.

 

A small bedroom, just one bed, a bit messy even if the sheets and duvet cover were fresh. And both utterly shy by just being around each other “You can….chose a side if you want. I don’t mind. I will sleep on top of the duvet anyway.” Greg said and remembered that he was still dressed. “I ...I will catch my sleeping clothes and be right back..” he said after giving a squeeze on Mycroft’s arm, he went to catch just some old shirt and a pj bottom and was about to go out again which was really unnecessary but he wanted to be there for Mycroft, making the younger man feel all safe and sound.

 

Mycroft had now the pleasure to walk around the living space while waiting. He took everything into his mind, stored it inside his mind palace under a hall that he had dedicated to Greg. The hall had gone from just a small locked room into an entire hall since he found Greg again, every little fact that he found out about the other man was stored there.

 

Greg quickly moved out to change his clothes. He just took of the used shirt and throw it aside before he did the same with his trousers and slipped into the fresh pair of sleeping clothes. He always thought that his nervousness would go by which was obviously a mistake. Everything was the same, even more worse than before. Once done he checked himself in the big mirror which was placed to one of his walls. Hand sliding through the thick hair and he patted his belly with a “I need to train. The fuck…..” before he blew some air out of his lungs and closed his eyes and after another minute of mental preparing, he walked back. He was so sweet and even knocked at his own bedroom door. just in case Mycroft would feel uncomfortable with a ‘barge in’ Greg, despite it was his own apartment.

 

Once inside he saw how the politician observing the whole room. The pictures on the wall. The newspapers. Even an old coffee mug was next to the bed which he missed to take away when he cleaned the apartment. This whole room and everything in, was so typically Scotland Yard. A bit musty. A bit old, a bit simple, but with style. “You found something interesting?” Greg asked the younger man and closed the bedroom door behind him.

 

“Nothing in particular…” Mycroft answered as he put down the mug where he found it “Just take everything in…” he turned around to see that it was not just him that was nervous “I found out that you still like those old punk band..” He glanced at one of the poster on the other end of the room “Put it there recently, I take the ex-wife didn’t agree with them…”.

 

The ex wife! A topic Greg couldn't hear very well. He blinked several times, looked absolutely adorable in his ok pants and his simple shirt, before his gaze moved to the old poster from ‘ _The Police_.’ It was his second favourite band next to Billy Joel. “Oh…” he said and rubbed his neck nervously. “Well, you know I love ‘ _The Police_ ’ and Vivian….” he stopped shortly.

 

He was married for so many years and in all those years she never accepted his taste in music nor the meals he liked or the countries he preferred. She was never on a soccer game with him and she hated children. Sometimes he thought about how he could end up with her. Maybe it was her name, Vivian. That sounded like a clear warm wind. But it was indeed a storm.

 

“...I took it back once I moved in here. All my other things are still in the house. But she rejects that I can come over to catch everything. Or her new boyfriend I think…” he said and shrugged his shoulder before he moved to the bed and sit down. “You hate _The Police_ as well. And Billy Joel, even if I will never understand…” he chuckled and leaned back against the headrest once he was climbed the bed

 

“I don’t hate, it just not my taste” He turned to look at Greg and wondered if he should sit or lay down on the bed. He was conflicted about how he should approach things, but of course Greg noticed his distraught and patted the empty side next to him and smiled. “You only like classic and Sinatra and stop looking like a bambi and come over here. Or shall I sleep on the floor?” Greg smiled at him and Mycroft relaxed as he walked toward the bed and sat down, resting his back against the headrest.

 

“They have a good music sense and… while The Police, I don’t know what can be enjoyed with those loud noises…” Mycroft commented as he glanced at Greg who was now faked a hurt expression at his comment and nearly scandalous “ _You'll remember me when the west wind moves, Upon the fields of barley. You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky, as we walk in fields of gold_ ”....he quoted the text of one ‘Police’ song and shakes his head “This isn’t loud or dreary or anything else. That’s art.  While you beloved Sinatra just said things like ‘ _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_ ’ and that’s it.” he teased Mycroft but had already those heart eyes. All warm and soft like a good coffee in the morning. “And you’re still sitting on the blanket and I know you’re easily get cold so why you don’t go under it?” he asked the younger man and got up from the bed so Mycroft could throw the named blanket aside to snuggle under it.

 

“Really i’m fine…” Mycroft wanted to decline but of course Greg already moved before he could say anything and gestured for him to move so the older man could cover him with the blanket and Mycroft just followed suit. Once the younger man was covered Greg laid on top of the blanket and turned to look at Mycroft.

 

“Better?” he asked with a knowing smile. He was aware that his apartment was much too cold for the politician who easily getting cold. “I really want that you’re feeling well here. So if there’s anything I can do...and if it’s that I go out to sleep on the couch, I will do it.” The DI purred into Mycroft’s direction and finally dared to touch the man in front of him, even if it just was a soft caress of his finger along the other man’s wrist. “And just for the records, you don’t have to come over here again. I know it’s horrible.” he chuckled and let the night slowly wash over both. Even if Greg’s apartment was such tiny and not very cleaned up, it had such a nice aura. It was cosy and warm and like a small lair. Mycroft was sure it felt so because Greg was like a Daddy. He was strong and protective and next to him everything seemed like nobody could hurt him again.

 

“You don’t need to sleep on the couch, they won’t do you any good for your neck and back” Mycroft smiled and turned his palm upward so Greg’s fingers could trace the inside of his palm “It’s better… It’s small but it is comfortable” Mycroft noted as he looked around the room before he settled on Greg’s face. There was a hint of hurt when Mycroft just mentioned that Greg could stay because sleeping on the couch wouldn't be good for his back and neck. _How nice._ But it was so typically of the younger man. Even in his younger years we were never good when it was about expressing himself and what he wanted. The trick was; nobody really knew what Mycroft wanted. Not even Greg. Obviously the DI wasn't any ‘easy’ contemporary. At least he thought so because he tried since weeks to get the connection he was searching for so eagerly. Tried to start the conversation about the abuse which was always blocked by his vis a vis.

 

“I wasn't sure how you can deal with a man so close to you after….what happened.” He started casual as always and drew little circles into Mycroft's palm. First big one then smaller till he reached the wrist. “Do we look alike? Me and ….him?” He finally asked and swallowed down. “is ….is it the reason you flinched every time i touch you?” Mycroft tensed slightly when Greg asked the question. He looked down at his palm where he could see Greg’s finger drawing random pattern. He shook his head.

 

“No, the two of you don’t look alike, doesn’t even have the same character” He said quietly, knowing that somehow it must have bothered the older man. “It’s a different reason, why i flinched. Automatic reaction” he told the older man “Nothing to do with you as a person Gregory”

 

Greg listened as he kept drawing on the other’s palm, thinking. “Is it….be-because I'm ….too close?” His voice was not thin at all when he asked the question. He thought it would be easier for Mycroft when he showed him that he was strong. Strong enough to manage everything even if the topic would hurt him so much. Both of them. And just like an automatism, because he knew Mycroft feared too much, too deep, he took the fragile wrist in his hand and lifted the named one. Oh it looked like Mycroft's slender fingers would play the piano. A gracefully bow of the limbs before he leads them to his neck. He did it slowly, carefully, so Mycroft's brain was able to think through every possibility. And at the first brush of fingertips, Greg shuddered but never took his eyes from the politician. “It's just ….me….”, the older man whispered and leads the fingertips to his collarbone, hoping Mycroft won't pull away again due to his utter fear. Mycroft tensed slightly when the other man brought his hand to close to the other’s face, he just watched and stayed still,  watching although his whole body just wanted to pull his hand back but Greg just handled him so gently that he just could only watch. “There is no way...I would...I would do something you don't want. Y-you know there are some things you don’t learn about yourself until you let someone else into the most intimate places of yourself ….”

 

Oh he tried. He tried to much to comfort the younger man with words and touched. He truly laid his heart open. “Sometimes I think we get caught up in the momentum of things because it’s easier to let it carry us than it is to stop and deal with our pain. We keep busy, keep distracted, keep pretending things are fine so we don’t have to face what has happened and accept it. The momentum of everyday life and its commitments keep us moving in a direction we pretend is forward but is really just treading water until we either run out of energy or something forces us to stop and our hidden emotions inevitably drown us”

 

“Are we only running in circle then?” Mycroft asked as he watched Greg examining his wrist, trying to find something that wasn’t there. “Staying at one spot even though we try to move forward?” Greg nuzzled the other’s wrist and shook his head, “I like to think that we aren’t but.. I don’t know Mycroft, I don’t want us to just doing things only to know in the end that we don’t even move forward, that we have been running in circle around each other” Greg said as he glanced at the younger man. Oh how he longed to have Mycroft opened himself to him, he knew it was hard, even to have Mycroft told him that much about what happened was something worth to celebrate, but he wanted to move forward with the politician, and to do that he needed the man to trust him fully.

 

“It’s like hiding from yourself within yourself… it’s playing pretend when the truth is so glaringly obvious. You can put on a smiling face and pretend everything’s fine for everybody else – but you can’t lie to yourself for long. Keeping busy can be a positive step towards moving on – but only if you’re doing it for the right reasons… if you’re doing it to avoid acceptance rather than embrace it and move on with your life then you’re only repressing your emotions and eventually you’ll pay a hefty price for it. It’s okay to admit to yourself you’re not okay, you’ve been through a lot and it’s reasonable to take some time to process everything. The whole ‘fake it till you make it’ thing is a great concept when putting on a brave face for others – but you can’t use it on yourself. Pretending you’re okay to other people is one thing – but you still need to accept what’s happened and deal with it internally otherwise you’ll be pretending forever. You know how painful it is to pretend that you’re happy when you’re dying inside… so don’t condemn yourself to a life of it by not acknowledging your inner pain and dealing with it…”

 

The words just went straight to Mycroft’s heart. He gasped and just watched how the man that used to be so playful able to say the right words about the internal battle he had been facing. How the man sitting next to him wanted to embrace every part of him that already broken. He had been running from the past, putting on his mask and closing every door that led to the memories but here he was, standing in front of someone that told him it was okay to have those feelings it was okay to have ever experienced things in his life. The man in front of him offered, in a way, that he could open those doors showing the broken him inside and the man still be there for him. Without his knowing, Mycroft’s cried. Greg moved closer to the younger man, still holding the man’s wrist as his other hand cupped Mycroft’s cheeks, wiped away the tears.

 

“No need to pretend Myc” The soft whispers of the other man, pulling him close to his embrace “I know you believe that, when you show me the vulnerable inside of you, I would pull back and never come back but you should know me so better than that. Everything I ever wanted is to understand you completely and everything that caused you pain ….and Sherlock is right. It's probably my fault.” The older man whispered and moved his warm fingertips into the auburn hair of Mycroft just to calm him like he always did it. Years ago. Now, then and forever!

 

And that night, after thirty years locking himself up, Mycroft broke down in Greg’s arms, he buried his face on the other’s chest as he let his emotion took the better part of himself. It was everything that he buried, every sadness, frustration, in that moment he let Greg saw the broken him, the person that he had been hiding from the world behind the ice mask, behind his person and Greg. Greg had pulled the younger man to his body, holding him close and tight as he let Mycroft cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We're back, this chapter is very slow one to be worked on... especially because the two of us were a bit occupied with something else *cough* smut *cough* anyway! I hope this is something to all of your liking, we are very sorry if in the last two chapters been a bit angst and bittersweet.. this was supposed to be fluffy... but in the middle of writing our muse decided to change the mood.
> 
> Well... We promise next one will be fluff *cross fingers*
> 
> Leave comment and kudos, just to know what you guys thing so far!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	16. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg asked and Mycroft told him about what happend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] there is a flashback scene when there are mentioned of abusive relationship, rape, violence and fat shaming. If any of you are easily triggered just scrolled things down until you skipped the words in italic!
> 
> I have warned you.

For sure it wasn't Greg's intention to make Mycroft cry but if this was the finally start to let all his feelings out, and also all of his angst, he would pay that price. He did. He was holding the younger man close over a whole hour, soothing lovely words that everything would be fine. Everything was fine. Nobody would cause him harm, not when Greg was around. His whole body radiating what he was talking. Such a protective man was hard to find with words like gold and a heart made of the same material. But Mycroft found it. The holy grail. The end of the rainbow. The measure of all things. And yet it wouldn't be a easy way. After another hour, Greg noticed how calm Mycroft’s breathing was. A clear sign that he fell asleep. He remembered the way of how the young man’s body reacted once he lost the fight against the tiredness. He started to rub his face against Greg's chest, hand placed right next to the named one and with a firm grip, he made sure that the DI would never have the possibility to go. If Greg would let him know how demanding he could be, he would blush and deny everything, probably ashamed for his own needs, that's why he never told Mycroft that he even started to lead Greg's hands during sleep. Like he would be possessive with the junky fingers and hands. When they were young, Greg had watched Mycroft at one night during his sleep, before Mycroft started to slide Greg's fingers to his mouth and along his lips, purring at the treatment he caused himself at the moment and Greg nearly died when he saw how bloody erotic this could be.

 

And, so to speak, people didn't change. Mycroft searched for the large hand of Greg and moved it up to his lips just for the contact, all in his sleep. Greg watched the tiredness in the other’s face but at the same time he could see a small smile on the other’s face as his fingers were led to the other’s mouth. The inspector decided to stay up a bit longer, watching the man he loved sleeping in his arms, all safe and sound. It might sound creepy but it was something he liked to do when they were young, making sure Mycroft slept properly before he fell asleep too. And at this moment he thought that it was just something right to do, making sure Mycroft had a proper sleep, no dream, no more tears, no disturbed sleep before he, himself, closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow and let the weariness of the day took after his body.

 

The night went just like that, started with dinner, reminiscing old memories through photographs and then the offer to stay over the night that was accepted. It ended with the two in bed, one asking about the question that bothered him, the other answered and it led up to the older man telling about how it was okay for the isolated man to open up himself to the world again, at least if it’s not the world just to him, a weary old cop. It took few words of convincing before the older man ended up with hands full of crying auburned haired man, and just like his words the older man didn’t run away or pull back. He held the younger man tightly until he fell asleep. And just like that there was something changed between them, it was something new and something that would make them move forward. The dynamics had switched and both now needed to rely on each other, trusting the other with their true self to make things worked. It was new beginning for them.

 

Greg was the first person to wake up, the soft ray from his windows was the reason why he opened his eyes despite he didn’t set his alarm for the day and he groaned slightly and tried to close them again. He had a day off today and he didn’t need to wake up until 9, but as he closed his eyes again he felt movement against his arms and he quickly opened his eyes again. He was greeted by auburn hair and sleeping mind, it took awhile for him to realize that Mycroft had stayed over the night before and that Mycroft Holmes had cried in his arms and now holding him for dear life. It took also a few moments before he let his hand gently caressing the messy bed hair and it didn’t take long for him to lean forward and kissed the top of the other’s head and smiled. It just felt natural to him.

 

Everything he got was a humming tone from the man next to him and Mycroft quickly pulled the hand back to his lips and Greg chuckled and shook his head “I should take a picture of you, otherwise you wouldn't believe me how addicted you could be with my fingers…” the older man purred and watched a bit longer. Just a few moments before he moved his hand away from the tempting lips to kiss and got up. Stretched himself slightly before he walked out of the bedroom to prepare a light breakfast for his guest which meant in other words, tea and toast. Usually Greg just had some coffee but he also knew Mycroft would nag when he would go out without something to eat even if he was the one who always neglected that fact so much. The DI didn't know Mycroft's schedule for the day and to be honest, he gave a flying monkey. And so he prepared the breakfast slowly and carefully without waking the younger man up. Gladly he didn't have any clocks in his apartment so even if Mycroft would ask what time it would be, Greg would shamelessly lie to have him a bit longer. After 30 minutes, which was a lot for just tea and toast, Greg put everything on a plate and moved back into the bedroom, smiling when he saw the curled up bundle which was hugging his pillow now. Face buried in the named one. He placed the plate on top of the drawer and sit down next to Mycroft. The only sound that was noticeable was the cracking of the old bed before he leaned down for a kiss on the ear. “Sleepy head…” he purred deeply.

 

The younger man just moved away, hugging the pillow closer to him. Usually Mycroft had his personal alarm clock or he relied to his natural ability to wake up without it, but after last night his body just seemed very keen to continue to rest. It was also one of the effect when he slept next to Greg, the older man just made him want to continue to rest, it always been like that since they were young. And to be in the man’s bed, surrounded with the scent, it didn’t help him to wake up easily. Greg nudged him gently but it only resulted with the politician whined and told him to go away while he continued to sleep.

 

Greg straightened his back when the posh man in his sheets wouldn't wake up. Not that he would mind, oh no. It was good that Mycroft felt so comfortable in another bed and so, Greg placed both of his hands next to Mycroft's body and leaned over him so he could wake him up with his deep voice “Mycroft…..your tea is getting cold and the rector just want to see you…..” he purred with a smile on his lips, it did draw a reaction from the younger man, he hummed and stretched as if he was waking up but the eyes were still closed. And Greg decided to state more facts from the past.

 

The fact that the rector forced Greg to play Romeo during their student years and Mycroft needed to help him learning his lines was used by Greg to wake the younger man this time. When it came to the kiss on stage, Mycroft was utterly jealous and Greg had teased him over weeks with the fact that Mycroft was jealous over a girl named Victoria who played Juliet. Mycroft never truly like the girl and Greg decided to use the name to wake and tease the younger man

And so he used her name and whispered “Victoria wanna kiss me” and just with that Mycroft’s eyes opened automatically and a single ‘ _no_ ’ came out of his mouth. Greg grinned when he saw the reaction and couldn’t help but tease the politician. “I can't wake you with some good earl grey tea but with Victoria and her lazy lips? Wow!” He chuckled and moved a bit up so Mycroft had enough space to turn, the younger man blinked a few times before he realized what had just happened and blushed as he glared at Greg. After the last night Greg was braver. A few weeks ago he would have pulled back completely to give the space Mycroft needed but now, he thought it would be bold to stay close. Hovering over the beloved body. “Jealous? Still?” He asked followed by a simple “good morning…”

 

Mycroft huffed at the silver haired man as he rubbed his eyes and he sat up, pressing back against the headboard. “Not funny Gregory” He mumbled as he took the cup from the older man and sipped it slowly “And good morning to you too..” He said quietly as he looked at the window, sun was already up “What time is it?”

 

“Ehm….6:30 am and it's very funny that you even remember her name. And woke up immediately! Why?” Greg said with a little grin. It was almost 8 am meanwhile and Greg had brought Mycroft's phone into the living room and turned off the ring tone. Oh he was so in trouble but at least it felt like being in their student room together again. At one time, Greg had locked him and Mycroft for the whole damn day. They skipped classes just to have sex 24 hours straight! A personal record which let Greg smile every time he thought about it. “You have enough time to take a shower and eat up before you need to go” he lied with pure intention for his own good!

 

Mycroft raised his brow when he heard the answer and glanced at the window again, “I just have meeting at 10” He stated as he took the toast from Greg and started to eat it slowly “Need to be in the office before it to have briefing with Anthea” He looked down at his cup of tea and remembered what happened last night, a light blush came to his cheek and he cleared his throat. “Apologies about last night, for suddenly crying like that to you.. I know it was all sudden but..” Mycroft bit his lower lip, selecting the right word that he wanted to say toward Greg. The older man stopped his activity to look at the younger man, letting him finished first before he said anything. After years knowing Mycroft he knew better than to cut the politician in the middle of sentence, especially when he was trying to say something about what he felt.

 

“...It just feel right to do it, I didn’t intend to load everything to you Gregory, it just happened and I don’t know what must I do from this point forward…” Greg could see the defeated look on the Mycroft’s face, the younger man seemed lost when it came to his feelings.

 

Greg dropped the mug of coffee and let some silent wash over them before he started “how about you would tell me what happened? You started crying because you pretended for so long. It's not like you need to tell me details. I just….I want to know...his name maybe and ...why it started?” The DI had still this soft voice like a smooth velvet scarf which was laid around a neck to hold someone warm.

 

“I met him when I was on my second year in university” The younger man started after he took a deep breath and he had his eyes closed as he spoke. “He was two years older than me but we are in the same classes and he had been interested with my works on some research papers that I worked on around the campus. He wasn’t dull like the rest of the students, he was smart, knew what he was talking about. It charmed me and at the same time I was curious about him.” Greg listening closely to what Mycroft said and in a way he could see everything in front of his inner eyes….

 

_Mycroft was sitting in the library when the older man approached him and called his name. It was a quick greeting, Mycroft wasn’t interested to talk to anyone but there was something about the blond man that introduced himself as James. They talked and without Mycroft knowing he had abandoned his work and had a heated discussion with James. The older man was smart, charming in his own way and he wasn’t boring, it made him stood out between the other goldfishes in Mycroft’s opinion. By the end of the meeting, when Mycroft needed to catch his next class, James had asked him for another meeting, this time a lunch at the cafe near the campus. Mycroft agreed._

_The two started to meet more frequently despite they had different classes, the meeting only started from once a week into everyday, from lunch until it was dinner. James even accompanied the younger man during his study session late at night. At one point Mycroft considered him as a friend, someone close to him where he could talk and share something that they like together. It wasn’t until six months later that James had asked him for a proper date. At first Mycroft declined the offer, he wasn’t looking for a relationship. And James was persistent, he didn’t stop there. He sent flowers, chocolate, letters, presents to Mycroft every single time with the same question. “Will you go out with me?”_

_The auburn young man didn’t have the heart to say no after the last present was being sent by James in the middle of the rain, resulting with the blond man soaked to the bone. He finally said yes. One month of being in a relationship and Mycroft was happy, it wasn’t the same like what he was feeling when he was with Greg but this was enough, he thought. James was caring despite sometimes the man could become demanding, but it was part of his charm. Mycroft never truly cared about the flaw that James had, he just brushed it aside until the man started to change._

_Mycroft didn’t know when it started, but he had feeling it was after he moaned the wrong name during their coupling. In the heat of the moment, the younger man moaned Greg’s name, it made James stopped and Mycroft quickly apologized and the older man brushed it aside. After all Mycroft had told him that he was once in a relationship before and James knew who was the man in the relationship. Since then James started to change, he didn’t show his affection much to Mycroft anymore. James kept commenting about Mycroft’s weight, how the younger man should manage himself more because it embarrassing for him to be seen in the public with Mycroft._

_“Porker, you should stop eating those chocolate like a pig!”_

_“Fetter! Have you any idea how my mates talking about you?”_

_“Juicy morsel. God I have no idea how I can fuck you.”_

_And Mycroft started to go back to his diet, controlling what he ate, he avoided eating sweets, he returned to his unhealthy diet plan and also running, because James wanted a quick result. It wasn’t rare of him to starve himself until he needed to call in sick for his classes because he had headache, but it was what James wanted. The abuse didn’t stop there, he never truly realized it was an abuse, after all James still act as a good lover in front of everyone, but it was a whole different story when they were alone. The older man started to slap once they hit their first year together, it always happened when Mycroft talked back to him. When they have sex James was cruel, he broke Mycroft’s skin tugged hard hat his hair, choked him till Mycroft was in need to breath. He loves the bruises, the blue and purple and dark red marks on the pail skin of the ginger. One time when Mycroft turned down his wish of sex, James did it nevertheless. He just pressed him down, abused and raped him till he bled. Till he was sure Mycroft couldn't take a place without thinking of him. It needed two full weeks till Myc was healed from that night._

_The first person that realized everything was Anthea. It was when the girl got accepted to his university and the first she did was looking for Mycroft. It shocked her when she found her best friend to be only bone and skin, some part of his skin was yellow although he tried to hide hit. Anthea asked what happen and it was only the same answer._

_“I fell down, don’t worry” Anthea was worried._

_The bruises became more apparent each time and the girl always got the same answer. It wasn’t until one day she was looking for Mycroft in his dorm to find the younger man in his own pool of blood because the beating that James had done. Anthea quickly brought him to the hospital. Mycroft stayed there for three days and he begged Anthea not to call on his family, in return the girl begged him to tell her what happened._

_“It was my fault, I should have just helped James with it” The answered frustrated Anthea. The girl had begged him to break things off with James and Mycroft had only been stubborn that it was all fine and it was normal. On the third day James came to visit all worried when he Mycroft still on the hospital bed looking all pale and promised he wouldn’t do it again. Mycroft forgave the man much to Anthea’s frustration, but in the end it was just a promise._

_One month after the hospital incident, the bruises increased. James had always been rough during the sex but this time he left mark, scar the other’s back that it was hard for Mycroft to put on anything. It was one year and a half since they started dating and Mycroft’s condition worsened, he became skinnier, the bruises were apparent, he skipped classes because sometimes it was hard for him to get up from the bed or from wherever he was laying down after being beaten up by James. It wasn’t until Sherlock came by to visit that things finally ended. Mycroft had cut contact with his family, only sent letter every one a month, a text when he could but other than that the elder Holmes never went home and Sherlock was worried._

_Sherlock went to his brother’s dorm finding his brother’s body, if the body that was laying down could be call his brother, almost lifeless. He could detect a few broken bones, back was damaged because of the beating up, blood was running down from it. Sherlock called the hospital sending his brother and he called his parents. He knew who was responsible. He never like James since the first time Mycroft introduced the blond man to the family, he told that to Mycroft and his brother just told him to let it go and he did. This time Mycroft was in the hospital over a month, the doctor ran every diagnosed to his body and after hearing that his parents begged him to stop. It wasn’t healthy. And Mycroft only gave the same answer as he gave Anthea months ago._

_“It was my fault, nothing to worry” But even to say those words it took so many power of the weak body._

“…It wasn’t until Sherlock cried and asked me to stop and told me that he doesn’t want me to die that I finally stop” Mycroft said as he took a deep breath holding the cup tightly as he felt his body shook at the memories.

 

“Mummy called my uncle and he transferred me to another university and under a private facility to get better. I never saw or heard of James again, I don’t know what happened to him and I never try to find out” He concluded as he released a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. “After that I just don’t do relationship, I can’t stand people near me or touching me without my permission. The incident made me need to redo my last year but after that I was working for my uncle, building my own career and I lock everything up.” The voice that Mycroft had been used in telling the story had been cold, just like he was laying that fact, no emotion at all. It was his defense mechanism.

 

“And now you know…” Mycroft didn’t dare to look or even glance at Greg, he didn’t know what to expect from the older man, but he knew he didn’t want to see pity, rejection or even disgust on the other’s eyes. His heart and mind were in chaos now.

 

It was the moment Greg wished he would have never asked. All of this was like a nightmare he walked through, unable to help the man he loved. What Sherlock said made absolutely sense. At least in his brain. If Greg would have stayed, this _James_ would have never found the possibility to touch Mycroft. His mouth was so dry like sand in Sahara. Lips moved but not a single word was set free. It was the most horrible moment of his life. To feel so useless. Everything he had promised Mycroft was just words that disappear into thin air.

_Take a shower, wash off the day. Drink a glass of water. Make the room dark. Lie down and close your eyes. Notice the silence. Notice your heart. Still beating. Still fighting. You made it, after all. You made it, another day. And you can make it one more. You’re doing just fine._

That was everything he could think right now. It was absolutely clear for him that there was no way he would let Mycroft go. Not today, not now, not in the future. And every word that would made sense was trapped in his throat. Right now he could just ask what he needed to know the most:

 

“....H-His….surname! What's….what ----is his surname?” The voice was weak and raspy and filled, no, wrapped in hate! Hands cold. Shivering with the mug in them. “Smith. James Michael Smith”. Once the name was out it was echoed to Greg’s ear. Everyone know that game when you tired not to think at something which ends with a constantly thinking on it? This was Greg right now.  He knew Mycroft would nag when the DI would start a research of the man just to shoot him right in the knee and watched how he would scream and beg for mercy. Yes that was what Greg wanted. Behind dark eyes the scenario was clear in his head.

 

“I-I ….” he started and dropped his gaze to the half warm coffee meanwhile “You see me speechless Mycroft.” he stammered, swallowed because he hadn’t any clue what to say.  “I will not ask again. I promise you. There is clearly no need to tell me that horrible story again and push you through it. It was enough to hear it once. For both, you and me.” The DI started to nod like a broken man. He blamed himself for what happened to Mycroft. Blamed his father, blamed his weak courage that he left the man years ago and nearly dragged him in the arms of such a hellhound. His breathing came out brokenly and he felt like he need to vomit right now. The scars he saw on Mycroft's back appeared in his mind again. How this man managed to leave such deep scars. His heartbeat was racing in this neck. It throbbed, hurtful beats that reminded him he was still alive even if the cold film on his skin caught him as a liar. Everyone could see how lost he was right now. He truly thought he could manage what happened, could take Mycroft in his arms and smile away all the pain but now, he undergoes it. Every slap, every insult every rape.

 

And for a moment Greg was ashamed. God he….he dragged Mycroft after their first date against a fucking wall. Kissed him, moved his hands to his butt, even cursed slightly when he stopped him. He traced his hands over his skin, slept next to him, and everything without the slightest fucking permission. How damn uncomfortable this must be for the politician. And he was to blind to see it. Or controlled by his own desires in this case. To fetch some lost time which would never come back.

 

Maybe they walked two steps forward …  but Greg moved right now four steps back. The silent was killing both inside, Mycroft’s breathing was slow as he waited for Greg but the other man just stayed silent, gripping tightly on his mug. It probably took another five minutes before Mycroft finally had the courage to glance at Greg, noticing the dark look, conflicted eyes on the other man. He could tell Greg was bothered by the whole thing.

 

“It.. wasn’t your fault” Mycroft said quietly, hesitantly. “D-Don’t think about it as your fault… No matter what Sherlock had told you last time it wasn’t your fault, I never for once thought it was your fault so please don’t think it like that” The younger man said and looked down at Greg’s hand which gripped the mug tightly. He reached forward, carefully, touching the other’s hand.

 

Greg’s breathing hitched when he felt the touch of the other's hand. Eyes glued to the connection where skin was against skin even if it was just a light touch of fingers or hands. “I-I can’t help…” he said weakly, hands shivered under the light touch of Mycroft’s soft fingers above his own. “I can ...I can say that … I - I never heard such horrible things in my life and I fucking work for the police and please don’t say that's not my fault when it is…. “ the DI swallowed hard and glanced up to the man right in front of him. He should be honored that Mycroft said his name while he was with someone else, but there was just a stale taste in his mouth. After years of separation, Mycroft's mind was still occupied with just one thing and it was Greg. And if this wouldn’t be a fact, maybe, just maybe, Mycroft would not have gone through such pain.

Greg was about to say something to light up the situation but then, his phone buzzed. It was Anthea. Due to the fact that Greg turned Mycroft’s phone off and it was in the living room, she called him to check if Mycroft was okay and why he didn’t answer the call. After all it was almost 9 am meanwhile. But for Greg one thing was sure, he wouldn’t let go the man right now. It was impossible.

 

Mycroft glanced at the phone on the drawer and squeezes the older man’s hand gently “You should take it.. I’m sure it’s important” Mycroft said gently “And Gregory, it’s not your fault, trust me on it” He reassure the man once again and pulled his hand back so Greg could take the phone, but Greg reached forward to take Mycroft's hand again before his other took his phone. “Anthea…” he said after he saw the caller ID  and moved closer to the younger man on the bed. Coffee meanwhile cold and left on the bedside table when he accepted the call with a weak “Yes..” and was ready for the nag of his life. Once from Anthea and maybe after that from Mycroft but he couldn’t care less. Truly. Everything he wanted was snuggling right now to the man right in front of him after some hours in bed before h would catch his niece. Well, which would end in another nag. After all Greg canceled the babysitting with Donovan.

 

“GREG! Thanks god you accepted the call. Where is Myc? He’s not answering my call. Is he with you. What in gods name did you do? He never misses a call…..” the thunderstorm called ‘Anthea’ started. She bombarding him with questions about Mycroft and his condition. Knew he must be okay when he was with Greg and her comments turned cheeky. Mycroft watched the man front of him taking the call, raised his brow slightly. Why would Anthea called him, it’s not even 7 am.

 

Greg just rolled his eyes and moved the phone a bit away from his ear while he looked at the younger man in front of him who now watching him with sceptic eyes. “Yes, he’s here and he’s obviously fine. Listen….he will…..be busy for the whole day. It’s already too late for the schedules he had.” he said and it was out. Mycroft widened his eyes when he heard the comment and about to protest when Greg kept talking with Anthea. “WHAT?!” The voice on the other side was even higher than before if that was even possible and at the same time Mycroft looked at Greg disbelief. “You said it’s not even 7 am!” He hissed in which Greg ignored completely. Greg swallowed when he got a full blow of nag from both sides. The tone at the other end of the line was high pitched and started to protest while Mycroft was about to say something but Greg placed his finger over the already parted lips and shook his head, mouthed an ‘ _I won’t let you go…_ ’ to the younger man before he turned his attention back to Anthea. “Listen. It’s my fault. I confound him and his schedules and now you need to cancel everything and I’m truly sorry but please stop nagging like and old witch and just try it okay? England won’t fall if he’s not around during the day. And his phone is with him all day long” he defended himself while Mycroft just watched and stunted with what Greg had said.

 

A sigh could be heard from the other of the call, “Fine! Only this one time Lestrade, you are lucky you are easy on the eyes and the meeting is not _that_ important, just tell Myc I’ll send everything to his mails. Whatever you need to talk with Mycroft just solve it alright? I know you probably did this to have more talking time so make it worthwhile” She said sternly at the older man before she told Greg to give her regards to Mycroft and the call was ended.

 

Mycroft sat still in silence as he watched Greg putting the phone away and rubbing his forehead, he waited for Greg to explain himself. Greg dropped the phone once Anthea had ended it and nibbled his lower lip. “I know you wanna rant at me so...feel free…” he said and used his damn puppy eyes surrounded my long black lashes with pure intention. “But just let me explain about what I have decided….because I planned to trick you long before you started to explain what happened. I just I …..I want to have a little flashback from 1983. The day I woke up up too late and we we’re all day together. That’s what I wanted and it has nothing to do with what you told me even if I feel the need to kill someone right now but ….at the same time I just want….” he stopped and nibbled his already dark red lips. Adorable. “...I just want to be close. I can’t let you go out of that apartment with such a stale taste and I’m sorry I pulled back. I know this was just gutless from me…” he said, still puppy eye modus. 

 

Mycroft watched the older man explaining himself and he, in a way, could understand what Greg was trying to say to him. Although he didn’t like the idea to stay away from his work but to spend the day with Greg was something very tempting to be done. “Next time just talk to me about it” Mycroft said after he took a deep breath and shook his head, “There is no need to trick me, although there is a little chance of me saying yes but just talk to me about it” He told the other and sipped his now cold tea. “I’m sure after what I told you now you just want to keep me close on your sight even more, don’t you or do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he glanced at the other man who still giving him the puppy eyes. He couldn’t stay mad to those eyes. Greg just started to nod and blink like the kicked puppy he was. “No need to talk. And no need to drink cold tea…” he said and took the mug from Mycroft’s hand to place it back to the tray. “...There is….something else…” he started and moved a bit away from the other man because he wasn’t sure if he would catch a slap from the politician right in front of him. “You know I have that football game tomorrow and I….yeah how to say it…..” he stammered but couldn’t help but started to smile like a damn boy he was “I cancelled the babysitter for my niece so you will be with her during the play. Its out. It’s out” he said and moved quickly up. And he couldn’t hide it. He had a bit fun. And without his knowing, he softened the moment.

 

The politician’s eyes went wide like a saucer if that was even possible when he heard what Greg was saying. Five seconds and few blinks before Greg got a reaction from the younger man, “What?! Are you insane Gregory?!” Mycroft almost shouted at the older man who found the whole situation amusing, after all he would see Mycroft with a baby. And just like that they two attention already afferted to something else. “I can’t handle a two years old!”

 

Greg was standing a bit away from the bed and smiled amused. “You can handle Sherlock, you can handle Ems. She will love you. Believe me she will be busy the whole time to count your freckles. Easy peasy” the DI defended himself but couldn’t help smile a little, because just the sheer thought of Mycroft with the little Bambi in his arms was just pure gold. “She will probably start to curl your hair along her tiny fingers. Just that one strand there…” he pointed to his own hair where in Mycroft there was the longest hair strand that usually curled up.

 

“God no… she’ll cry. Sherlock is different matter because he _is_ Sherlock. Normal two years old is something else” He said already mortified with how he should react with a toddler. He never think himself as someone who was good with children, he always treated them like an adult even when he met with the children in big family gathering, so he wasn’t sure if Greg’s niece, Emily, would like him.

 

The older man rolled his eyes and moved back closer because he thought Mycroft had dealt with the statement. But once close enough Mycroft swatted Greg’s arm which ended with Greg huffing and “Ouch...hey…” but the grin couldn’t be washed away from his face. “Listen, I know you think she will cry and be cranky and all, but I know my niece and she’s just an adorable little fluffball and she loves the things ...I….love…” the words are slower by the end of the sentence but where spoked out. He really set them free. The DI needed a moment to understand what happened before he continued. “...so...j-just believe me when I say that she will love you okay?”

 

Mycroft glared at the older man when he approached him and just wanted to complain about the whole situation when Greg gently, calmly, explaining about the whole situation and assured him that Emily would love him. Mycroft was still frowning when he looked at Greg and listened carefully to the words Greg had said, he knew what was the other meant, the underlying meaning in the words he said, and it made his heart skipped a beat slightly before he nodded and sighed. “If you say so then… but If your niece cried…” “I know, I know… you told me so and more nagging from you, trust me Myc, Ems won’t cry when she saw you. I will be here when I introduced you to her so you can babysit her tomorrow” He smiled and “Oh….even better…” Greg started to grin even more. “I will catch her today and since you decided to be a lazy government …..you can be my company when I catch her. I will drive, and she will be wobble along you lap. Deal Prince….” Oh he never used that last word since several years but now, it was fitting like never before. Like an excited Daddy, Greg grabbed his phone and watched Mycroft already panicking slightly before he called his sister. Grace.

 

“I even haven’t agree on anything…” Mycroft mumbled but then just shook his head, an excited Greg was something to be reckon with, especially when the older man already so determined. Mycroft just watched as the older man paced around the room making his calls with his sister, a smile on the other’s face and Mycroft just sat there trying not to imagine the disaster of a two years old crying on his laps because he couldn’t look after her.

 

_This should be exciting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise fluff.... but things happen and this is the result!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and please look forward for the next one. Promise the next one is fluff because there is an angel in it :3


	17. Sunshine pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes first meeting with another Lestrade

After Greg’s plan, to keep Mycroft for the whole day and after he called his sister to make sure he could pick up Emily, both were sitting in Greg’s old Nissan and made their way to the fringe area of London, It was quite a long drive and during the whole ride Greg informing Mycroft about what to expect from his two years old niece. Emily was the daughter of Grace Lestrade who was Greg’s younger sister. She was unplanned and irritable, always hang around with the wrong crowd that led to an early pregnant in her life. Being young, Grace didn’t really know on how she could take care of baby girl and since day one Greg mostly had a hand in looking after Emily The inspector knew that the whole situation of his sister probably was in his file that at some point of his life Mycroft had read or the younger man could easily deducted everything on their way there, but he was glada Mycroft didn’t ask or saying anything about the whole situation. After all it was a bitter situation that Greg kept fighting about with his wayward sister.

 

It took both round about 1 hour to reach the little apartment complex outside of London. It was decent apartment but from the area it was not a place that suitable to grow a child, in Mycroft’s head as he looked at the around the place. Greg loosed his belt and looked to the man next to him. “Breath. You are the British government and she’s a pink adorable bambi toddler with nappies. She can’t hurt you…” he chuckled, trying to make the other man relax before he got out of the car, approaching the entrance door of one house. Mycroft glared at the man’s back before he decided to get out and waited next to the car, continued to observe the whole area.

 

As the inspector got closer to the front door, he could already hear the crying noises of his beloved baby niece and a bit shout from his sister. _Typical_ , he thought and started to walk quicker. Greg knew what was sister doing was in a way child abuse by neglecting the little girl, but he was mostly blind when it was about his sister. He couldn’t tell that Grace straight away, that she was neglecting her child, not when in his eyes her sister was just like another child, still living with the help of the family’s money that she had left, no husband or even the father of Emily to help with looking after the child. The whole situation with Grace was just a big nightmare that the only help Greg could give was by taking care of the two-year-old once a month although that resulted with him taking leave every time. He didn’t have the money to hire a babysitter even if he had any money left from his paycheque it was always went to fulfilling Emily’s needs. So of course, when Grace told him that he could Emily longer this time as she had a job interview in Scotland it was a problem for Greg.

 

The conversation he had with his sister about the whole thing was cold and short, despite the older man was on the edge of shouting at his sister’s action toward her own baby. Greg was just about to nag about it when Grace said, “You always told me to find a _proper_ job and now that I’m finding it you’re complaining! It’s just a week Greg!” And Greg tried not to shout at her as he moved to get the bag that was already prepared by Grace filled with Emily’s necessities before he reaches for the pink bundle herself, sitting in the baby stool wearing a pink onesie and mouth covered with some porridge. The sight made Greg’s heart melted and he quickly picked the tiny girl up and pulled her close. Emily already stopped crying when she saw Greg and had been wiggling to be picked up by the inspector. In her eyes, Greg was the only person that had given her the attention and love and it was no wonder that the little girl loves her uncle so much.

 

“Fine one week Grace and good luck with the job interview. And maybe it would be good if you wouldn’t sleep with the boss this time. ” Greg said toward his sister before he took the little girl in his arms away, walking out of the the small apartment. Grace was happy that the ‘ _brat_ ’ was taken away and it didn’t take her long to close the door after Greg stepped out of the house, Greg didn’t care about it as his focus now already on the toddler. Emily was a chubby two years old, quite small for toddler at her age. She had a short brown hair which curled at the end and the eyes of a Lestrade, big brown eyes that can turn into puppy eyes. Although at this moment those big brown eyes were red from crying and the mouth and her nose dirty from the former meal.

 

Greg had making adorable faces and noises and gave the sunshine an eskimo kisses just to see her smile. “Who’s the most adorable girl in the world…..with a messy mouth huh?” he asked and Emily squealed and started to wobble in his arms like she would dance. She giggled as she waved her hand and started to point toward herself when Greg asked the question. She knew she was adorable, Greg always called her adorable. The pink bundle pointed proud to her own chest and a squeal of “EMIIIIIIIII” was let out followed with a huge grin. Being a two year old, Emily still couldn’t speak much, there was only a short range of word that she could say, even then it was nothing perfect, building sentences was hardly possible for the little girl, it was one of the thing that always made Greg sad because the only time the little girl could able to learn speaking was when he was babysitting, that also implied with learning how to walk and stand. The two years old still comfortable with crawling around although she should be start walking by now, but being neglected by her mother it was downright impossible to happen. It was one of the thing that made Greg worried

 

“I have a very special guest with me pinky puff so be all nice with him okay?” Greg started to speak into her ear as they approached the car where he spotted Mycroft stood there, waiting for them. “His name is Mycroft and you will love him because I ...love him. His skin is like a galaxy you know. Like you would do stargazing. All covered with dots called freckles.” He explained to the little girl who now looking at him all weird, head tilted slightly as she thought about what Greg said. “My?” Her tiny voice asked, not sure if it right or not but seeing the nod on Greg’s head a smile formed on the girl’s face. “My!”

 

Mycroft had been standing next to the car for almost twenty minutes when he finally saw Greg emerging with the toddler in the older man’s arms. _This is it_. He continued to watch, deducting about the small toddler, noticing that she was a bit too small for being two years old. He tried to calm his heart and not looking nervous when Greg finally stopped in front of him and properly introducing him to the little girl, Emily.

 

“Here we are. Emily Rose Lestrade, this is Mycroft. Charles Mycroft Reginald Holmes” Greg said as he showed Emily to Mycroft. The little girl looked at the auburn in front of her, taking everything with her big brown eyes, staying quiet. For Mycroft it was nerve wracking, waiting for the little girl to cry or just whined about a stranger stood there, but at the same time he didn’t want that to be reaction he received from the little girl. “MY” she said shortly and blinked and at the first glance she spotted the freckles all over. For her it was like a galaxy. Just like Greg said. “MY Doooooooooo Doooooooo” she said and squealed and pointed to her own nose again and again and again, to let Mycroft know what she meant. Obviously the ‘ _dots_ ’. Mycroft blinked when he saw the excited two years old. Her eyes went even bigger and he could see they twinkled. “My freckles?” He asked as he touched his own nose that made the little girl squealed even more.

 

“Oi, she’s excited…” the DI chuckled and had problems to hold the little whirlwind because everything she wanted right now was looking at the adorable freckles closer  “HUGGIIIIIII” she said and clapped her hands before she made grabby one’s and grinned. It was Emily’s word for ‘Hug’. Greg was just happy how she reacted. He never thought it would be otherwise. “See. I knew she will like you…” he said triumphantly and moved a step closer. “You wanna hold her? After all we need to drive home.” Mycroft glanced at Greg then at the little girl that already stretched her hands toward him, asking to be held. This was a total scenario he had in his mind. The politician blinked a few times before he carefully took Emily from Greg’s arms and the next thing he knew, he had a handful of excited to years old who hugged his neck quickly saying “My!” before the girl pulled back and touched his face. “Doo…” She said in a sudden trance, slowly running her fingers along the cheek, the action made Mycroft stunted and blinked.

 

Greg just watched how Emily handled that ‘ _dangerous_ ’ person so normal like a plush toy. She just patted the freckles, blinked slowly before she found a constellation and drew it. Happy squealing she mumbled what she was doing while her other tiny hand was holding Mycroft’s 10.000 pound collar tightly, messing it up with porridge covered hands. The eyes of DI widened when he saw the stain but he didn’t mentioned it. “You look very stiff for someone who is holding an adorable toddler in his arms and get all the attention” Greg teased the politician in front of him who had no damn clue what to do next. It was lovely to see how such an intelligent  man like Mycroft couldn’t catch one clear thought when it was about a baby girl like Emily.

 

Greg moved next to the younger man and opened the door of his car. “May you want to go in with her. I have a feeding bottle at the backseat and a plush duck for her. Even if I think she won’t let go of that adorable face of yours. After all you are her ‘ _man from the stars_ ’ with all that constellations” Greg winked and Emily, who was listening to her Greggie, nodded eagerly with a “MYYYYYY STAAAAA’ followed by a ‘Mofts’ before she gave Mycroft bloody Holmes, an eskimo kiss. Which was lovely with that nose. Mycroft blinked even more, didn’t really know how to react with such an affectionate little girl in his arms. “I’m… what?” He asked, somewhat lost with the whole situation, it made Greg smiled even more seeing the elder Holmes reaction. And so he couldn’t help but leaned in for a kiss on Mycroft’s cheek “Man from the starts….” he purred while Emily watched with big brown eyes what her uncle was doing and due to the fact that everything was good was Greg did, at least for Emily, she did it as well and start to trail sloppy kisses over Mycroft’s face. “My Moft” she demanded between the nibbling.

 

The whole situation was just foreign for Mycroft, to have a two year old who were just excited about meeting him and the current fact that he was being assaulted with kisses by said two years old. Emily was just a pure joy, smiling and giving all her affection toward the stranger that her uncle said he loved, it was more than enough for the little girl to love the man that now holding her. Mycroft blinked, blushed slightly at the kiss from Greg before he looked at Emily and a small smile formed on his face. “It’s Mycroft, Emily” He said gently after he came back from the first initial shock of meeting the bundle and the voice caught the attention of the toddler. She stopped with she was doing and stared. “Moft is quite wrong…” Mycroft said to her “It’s Mycroft” He said his name slowly toward the little girl “Or you can call me My or Myc just like what Gregory does” He held the girl closed to him with one hand while he reached for a napkin “And before we started our journey to your uncle’s place we should clean your hands and face” Mycroft addressed the little girl as if he was speaking with adult or someone older than her age, it was always his style of talking toward children, even with Sherlock.

 

The little one just widened her eyes. Nobody except from Greg had ever talked to her so much and so lovely and she wanted to please the lovely man who was holding her. Her little hands turned into tiny fists and she started to shake a bit because she tried so so hard to say the name correctly “Myyyyyyyyyy-------moft……” Emily tried to say it and then looked at Mycroft

 

“Almost there, we shall make you say my name perfectly by the end of your visit then” Mycroft smiled as he praised her which resulted with a big grin on Emily’s face, because for her it sounded correct and she got another smile from the man in dots. “My. My My My My….” the pink bundle repeated again and again and squealed before she snuggled to Mycroft's collar once her mouth and hands were cleaned up by the long slender fingers that held the napkin and she quickly caught the index one to suck on it. She was teething and her chewing toy was deep down in the bag from Grace. But gladly Greg had a dummy on a lash in his pocket. Once they had moved in the car, and Greg fixed his belt, he reached over and tried to replace your finger with the dummy. “Baby girl. Pinky puff. Come on, Myc needs his finger….” the DI purred and slide the rubber over her curved lips. She made adorable baby noises while she sucked at Mycroft’s finger and just shook her head, didn’t want to let go of what she was sucking.

 

“Emily, it will be much comfortable if you take the dummy” Mycroft tried as he wiggled his index slowly from the mouth which made the little girl whined slightly but Mycroft quickly caresses her back and took the dummy from Greg’s hand and handed it to Emily. The older man was aware that Mycroft could handle baby, but he wasn’t ready how wonderful the political would look with his niece in his arms. Once Mycroft took the dummy and rubbed it along the pouty lips, she opened and started to suck slightly with happy humming noises. Even if she was hungry. She was always hungry. Little wolverine. “There you go…” Greg said and straightened his back before he started the car back to his apartment. “Told you so. And I’m such an idiot boy and didn’t made a bet with you” he chuckled and winked at Mycroft while Emily pressed her chubby cheek to the younger man’s collarbone while watching her Greggie drive. She muffled some car noises into the dummy and giggled.    

 

It was a comfortable ride back, Emily keep playing with every part that she could grasp from Mycroft’s body while the politician making sure she wouldn’t fall or moving too much on his laps. It took another hour before they arrived at Greg’s apartment again. Emily was dozing off through the entire ride but once Mycroft placed her down on the sofa so she could rest, the little girl opened her eyes quickly and tried to sit up. “Oooohhhhhhh” she said excited when she looked around. She knew Greg’s apartment but she never saw it that clean.

 

Greg had his problems to carry the huge bag for her up the stairs. He never understood how such a tiny girl could have so much things. Once done he put everything own and quirked a brow to her “so what have you in there huh? Steel beams?” he joked with her and moved over to pull the dummy out of her mouth and bowed a finger for testing if she was hungry. The little one whined a bit but quickly suckled at the bowed one and for Greg, all Daddy, everything was clear. “I should prepare some milk and porridge for her. If it’s okay and you continue with looking after her” the DI said softly to Mycroft who was mesmerized by the way Greg was handling the baby. How he checked on her. Like he already did that since years even if he never became a father. “And I’m sure we have a bib here…” Greg said and started to unpack the bag from Emily with too much toys, too much plush, and a lot of nappies. Also chewing toys, named bib, a rattle, which was quickly hidden because it drove Greg nuts, as well as her favorite one, a huge plush duck which was almost as big as her whole body and all over with porridge because she started to feed the duck once and Grace never took the toy into the washing machine.

 

“It’s alright, I think I can manage now…” Mycroft nodded as he helped Emily to sit up on the couch while he sat next to her, and the little girl quickly crawled on his laps. “My My My My” she repeated again and again before she eyed the extraordinary tie Mycroft's was wearing. With little umbrellas on it and she clapped her hands before she starts to tug a bit and quickly took the dummy out and the tie in her mouth. _Oh perfect._ A 5.000 pound tie full with toddler droll. At least that was what Greg thought. For Mycroft everything was fine. “Ems! Hey. Do stop that….I'm sorry…” Greg moved over to both with a towel so the younger man could clean his expensive tie. “I will pay for the cleaning of course. Just send me the bill…” Greg offered, knew Mycroft would turn it down while Emily hold onto the tie and looked up at Greg all huffy and started no nag. Like ‘how can you even nag at me? Me? The adorable pink toddler? I'm extraordinary. I'm Emsi!’ That's what her expression showed. Mycroft just chuckled and shook his head.

 

“It’s okay Gregory… it just a tie” He said as he helped Emily put the dummy back inside her mouth. “And you little miss, you can’t just put everything inside your mouth. It’s not sanitary” He warned the toddler and patted her nose “Now be sit nicely while your dear uncle prepares your meal, yes?” The little girl stopped nagging and stared at Mycroft, enchanted with the man and just let out a hum, an agreement toward the politician which surprised Greg with the whole situation. “How did you even do that?” Greg asked with curious eyes. “I mean a single tut and a boob on her nose and she's sitting there like the brave toddler she clearly not…” he said the last words extra loud and Emily, oh so adorable, just huffed while sucking her dummy, which could only be seen by the light movement from the plastic butterfly, before she crossed her little chubby arms with such a swing that she flopped to the side and whined, Mycroft chuckled at it and helped her to sit up again on his laps. “Careful”

 

Greg just started to laugh when he saw the clumsy baby which was all like he was. “Oh! We're trying to be posh since Mr Posh is also in the room! I see!” The DI gesticulated to Mycroft and smirked. “You have quiet and influence in her already. A month ago I got a kiss from the baby here but right now, she's just all princess” he winked and squatting down in front of Ems. “Hey devil! Pinky puff, cupcake, Emsi-Popemsi….” the grey haired man started and rubbed his nose along her cheek. “Give me a kiss, just as deposit…” he purred deeply which let the tiny body shivered a bit. “You have quite a nickname for her..” Mycroft commented as he watched the little girl trying to move away, giggling slightly but she just gave Greg a pat on the cheek with he small chubby hand and finally a kiss followed even if it was a played pouty kiss. Once done she was hiding her face right into Mycroft's chest and hold into him for dear life “MYYYYYYYYY” she said and looked for the lost dummy while Greg moved from squatting to standing and hand it to the politician who was clearly in love with the girl. It was obvious. “Milk will be ready in one second madam…” Greg played the butler before he moved to his old music box and started…..OF COURSE, Billy Joel with ‘Piano man’. Due to the fact Emily was so alike with Greg, she started to wobble her body immediately. .

.

Mycroft held the little girl and put the dummy back inside her mouth then carefully caressed her hair. “And she has your music taste too” The younger man commented as he held Emily who started to move her body on his laps. “She looks like an overexcited puppy, Gregory” He chuckled while she watched the little girl with fond look. Greg also played that game to sing loud when he heard the text and used her feeding bottle as a microphone while the little girl watched from the sofa with Mycroft holding her still. And the song was just ‘ _sad and sweet and complete_ ….’

 

 _It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
  
He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."  
  
La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright  
  
Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"  
  
Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
  
Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life  
  
And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone  
  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright  
  
It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"  
  
Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

 

Greg put so much power in the little show for his niece that the little girl just clapped her hands with the rhythm of the song and squeaked when he ended it with going down to his knees and handed her the bottle of milk like it would be a gift. Mycroft chuckled when he watched the performance, he always enjoyed listening to the older man’s voice, especially when he sang but to get a full-blown performance like this was a treat for him. Emily took the bottle with her hands and Mycroft helped with taking off her dummy so she could drink it.

 

“It was a wonderful performance…” Mycroft commented as he watched Greg who was still on his knees checking over the two years old.

 

The older man was slightly out of breath when he looked at the eager bug sucking the milk and making adorable noises. “She loves him. The songs are telling a story and she knew exactly what he's trying to say….” he said out of breath before he looked up to you, “I listened to his songs all the time when I missed you. Mostly ‘New York state of mind’....” he admitted with a blush on his cheeks. Yes he was listening to that golden songs since he could remember. “Also ...David Bowie with ‘Stay’ and ‘We can be heroes’...” the DI added with heart eyes when all the memories popped up in his mind. In front of his inner eye. “That’s a lot of songs...” Mycroft smiled when he heard Greg “I usually listen to Chopin’s nocturne or Erik Satie, usually Je Te Veux or Gymnopédie No. 1 when I miss you” He shared with the other older man as he continued to caress Emily’s hair carefully and his other hand around the toddler’s stomach, making the girl purred.

 

Greg swallowed and moved closer to the younger man, still on his knees “but….but the most heartbreaking song I was listening to when I missed you was ‘save me’ from Queen. It was so….fitting when I heard the words ‘I can't face this life alone…’ and ‘I hang my head and I advertise A soul for sale or rent’…” Greg realized much too short how close he really was. He should be more carefully with Mycroft after what he found out about the others past but right now, his body played a own soft game….because he missed the other so dearly. Mycroft looked down at Greg, he could feel his heart beated faster than before. “You don’t have to be alone, you know that…” Mycroft whispered as he held Emily close to him “You found me again…”

 

It sent a shiver down Greg's bones! Not just his skin, no, the bones! “M-Mycroft….I was admiring you since I saw you again from the distance and now I'm not able to move close enough to you...absolutely in fear you could pull away and being in angst or disgust and ….I -I just want to kiss you. I miss you. Right in front of me and I ….still miss you….!” The older man admitted like a waterfall to the man right in front of him while the toddler drank herself into a trance.

 

“My heart matched your wild eyes, aching with lost love. You couldn’t lie to me if you tried. My leaving was unrehearsed, But don’t forget. I let go of your hand first….and ….i miss you so….. much….”

 

Slowly but surely, Greg cupped the British government’s cheek and reached up to place a soft kiss to the dry lips of Mycroft’s. Whimpering at the taste of when the lips first touch. Mycroft was in a trance as he listened to the older man and the next thing he knew he felt the soft lips against his and his eyes slowly closed and he kissed back. It was right and perfect, he still feeling butterfly in his stomach every time they kissed and Mycroft slowly relaxing into the kiss, letting Greg leading him into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this meeting happen!
> 
> First of all -- when OhFuckMystrade and I decided to start AMO, we planned to make a background (explanation) story for the Holmes-Lestrade Family series, but as we started to write and planned about the meeting with Emily (the daughter that we created in our RP) we realized that we should have created Emily as a toddler and let Mycroft and Greg raised her, as this is one of our regret in our RP. And so this story (AMO) take a totally different turn on the age of Emily Rose Lestrade.
> 
> We just hope that all of you will love her as to us she is such a joy and precious Mystrade's daughter. I have read a lot of Mystrade's fanfic and it's rare to see Mystrade's children that took a big part in their relationship dynamic and I hope we are able to deliver something different with Emily.
> 
> well then the next part will be uploaded soon and I hope all of you enjoy this start of fluff!


	18. Sunshine pt II

Human beings are funny. They long to be with the person they love but refuse to admit openly. Some were afraid to show even the slightest sign of affection because of fear. Fear that their feelings might not be recognized, or even worst, returned. But one thing about human beings that puzzled the most is their conscious effort to be connected with the object of their affection even if it kills them slowly within.

 

Greg was one of them. It wasn't even his intention but slowly, oh slowly, he killed Mycroft with his desire, the kiss that he gave toward the younger man, he could feel himself pressing even more, asking for more and the younger man kept returning them. He knew he should not press Mycroft for his desires but those soft lips against his just felt right. It was in that moment that he was glad to have Emily. The little bundle of joy was sitting between them and just finished up her milk and let out a very big burp after she was done, bursting the moment between the two adults. “Don!” Emily shook the empty bottle, showing that it was empty and hit Greg with it to get his attention “Eggi! Don!” She said and with that the two adults pulled away, their longing could be seen on their eyes but it didn’t last long as Emily called Greg again.

 

One last caressed on the younger man’s cheek before Greg’s attention turned to the brown haired girl who was still shaking her bottle being all adorable self. “Oh you little…..” Greg didn't even end the sentence because it would be ‘cockblocker’, before he lifted her up. Placing her over his shoulder and rocking her softly to a humming sound of Billy Joel’s ‘uptown girl’. The DI moved over to prepare the porridge while the toddler just rocked in his arms and blinked tiredly. Oh that calming aura was so lovely. A picture made of gold. Greg was still in his casual clothes. A towel over his shoulder so if she would burp and spit out, he wouldn't be messed up completely. “There you gooooooo uptown------girl….” he sang a bit while talking to her and moved over to Mycroft and sit down next to him. Rubbing the small back “you wanna feed her?” He asked while patting the tiny nappy wrapped butt.

 

“Let me..” Mycroft nodded as he took the small bowl and sat facing Greg and the tired toddler. “Emily, time to eat…” He nudged the chubby cheeks which pressed on the older man’s shoulder. The toddler blinked a few times and just moved her head so now her chin was pressed to Greg’s shoulder and open her mouth. It made Mycroft laughed as he started to feed her slowly, “Is she always like this?” He asked Greg

 

“Mostly. She’s a very positive baby and friendly but she can be a little devil if she wants something….” Greg explained while glancing over his shoulder to the chewing toddler. Emily opened up her mouth again when her mouth was empty and diligently Mycroft continued to feed her and the girl just continued to chew her porridge while dozing off slightly. “Mostly she cries very much when I bring her back to Grace or when her beloved plush duck is in the washing machine but mostly I can distract her with real ducks in the park.” The DI chuckled and was holding her head because he felt that the named one started to get heavy for the the little bug. “Told you she will love you. There was nothing to worry about….”. He was absolutely right. Emily was maybe Greg’s niece, but both looked and being so alike, that nobody would ever doubt that those two wouldn’t be father and daughter. And of course the little pink bundle loved everything that Greg loves. “Please tell me when she starts to drool on my shoulder because that's the time she needs her nap” The DI chuckled while the toddler made some mumbling noises.

 

Mycroft nodded as he listened to Greg and continued to feed the little girl making sure she wouldn’t fall asleep with food in her mouth “I just never good with children, of course I’m worried that I can make her cry” He stated and decided to stop with the meal when he noticed she stopped opening her mouth when it was empty “After all she is someone that you care so much, I can tell just by the way you talk about her. She looks so much like you rather than your sister” He put away the bowl and gently wiped the pouty lips.

 

Greg nodded and patted the little back. “You’re not the first person who said that.” and indeed Emily looked so much like he did. Same eyes, same hair even if it wasn’t grey of course, same long blank lashed and the same sun touched skin. Even the little wrinkle along the bottom lip, which parted the named on in a way, underlined by an apricot colour, was the same. “I’ve always wanted children but since Vivian said that she wasn’t interested to have one….I took care of Ems because in a way, my sister is like my ex wife. She never wanted a child.”

 

“Your sister didn’t care much for her, did she?” He asked quietly while he caressed the hair gently lulling the toddler deeper into sleep.

 

Greg tilted his head when Emily let out a happy purr and even jumped a bit. She was truly sleeping. He moved her carefully to his front and leaned back against the couch so she could sleep on his belly and chest all bug. “Well….It’s not my business to say such things but, she have problems to show motherly feelings for Emily and….it seems like she happy when I catch her every time. It just makes me sad because she’s truly easy to handle. You just need to entertain her, changing her nappy, gave her some porridge and go with her in a park so she can see ducks and she’s happy.” The DI stated while rubbing the back of Emily. The little girl curled up even more, turned a bit cranky because Greg was not a soft man from the body condition. Mostly he needed to put a towel over his belly and chest so she was laying on something soft which was also not the best idea because then, Emily turned huffy because the warmth was missing and the scent. 

 

“All toddler are like that, they wanted the whole attention from their parents or family. Even Sherlock was like that…” Mycroft stated while he watched the sleeping little girl “...in her case, your sister didn’t expect to have a daughter, she is still young and wants to enjoy her life, while you, on the other hand, you are always a family man” The younger man deducted “You always good with children and taking care of the people around you. You look after Sherlock when he was still a kid and you did that too when you found him high on your crime scene. You look after the people in your division and you even look after your ex-wife after everything she did to you” He stated, saying everything as a fact. “It is one of your charm, so it was only natural that you enjoy taking care of Emily like she is your own daughter”

 

The little girl started to hum even more and whined before Greg’s placed a finger to her mouth because the dummy was lost between the cushions and he wanted to avoid that she started to cry. “Grace asked me once if I want to have her forever” Greg admitted what he never said to anybody else. “This was ….when she turned 6 month. She was utterly tiny and cried a lot. At least Grace said so, and she just...my own sister asked me if I want her child” There was definitely shame in his voice. “I turned down the offer. Thought it would bring problems between us. Not that we didn't have some…”

 

The relationship between the siblings was tensed. Greg was the sample how life should work. But Grace was the favorite child between the two of them. Both didn’t had the same father. Grace’s Dad was a lovely man and lived in Scotland while Greg’s father was a politician from Paris. After his parent separated, Greg’s mother remarried again, keeping her maiden name - Lestrade, and Grace was born when Greg was already building his life in London away from his father. Greg didn’t get in touch with his mother much, he only knew that he had a step sister and they met few times as time went by but because Greg was much older and both grew up separated from each other, it was hard to build a normal relationship as siblings. The DI was very soon on it’s own and needed to earn his own money while Grace was the spoiled kitten, always being provided by her parents. That’s why she always got what she wanted and needed and when she was pregnant with Emily because she just sleeping around with some man from her sport club, it was hard for Grace to be an adult when she never be one.

 

“So yeah I turned down the offer. I told her she need to take care of her baby, her daughter. That Emily isn’t all doll which she can put aside but ...I am not sure anymore. But the other way around….it’s not like I could pay a nanny or a place in kindergarten. My salary is not enough and I don’t get any grands due to the fact I’m working for the government and for the UK.”

 

Mycroft listened as he watched Emily sleeping. “You should take her” Mycroft said silently, “It would be better for her, I’m sure you have noticed that her development is very lacking than normal toddler” He said, all concern about the little girl. “No children should be abandoned like that, especially with their own mother” Despite not very good with human relationship, Mycroft was someone who cared about people’s well being, it was something that made him good with his occupation. “It will be hard with the financial condition but to think she needs to grow up within that kind of environment…” Mycroft was about to continue but stop himself “I was about to suggest about taking care of her and applying for single parents funding but I know you won’t do that” Greg was patting Emily when Mycroft offered him funding and he turned to look at the man next to him. “Are you crazy?” he asked him with a soft shock in his eyes. “O-Okay listen Mycroft, I know you’re very generous to the people you care about but be assured I will never….NEVER took money from you. Why would you do that? Just because we know each other?” Greg started to shake his head and felt a bit like he turned down the wish of a Sugar Daddy. “It’s….It’s truly lovely from you but no… no really.” He added shortly. When they were young, Greg was the rich boy from both. Mycroft always had money, yes, but Greg had some credit cards from his father and spend that money with pleasure. Mostly for soccer clothes and...for Mycroft. 

 

“It’s not _my_ money, you know the government have organization to help that kind of funding, I know you would never accept my money” Mycroft stated “And I would never offer that to you, after all I know you are capable of doing more”

 

Greg lifted his brow at the ‘would never do’ commend. “Sure….” Mycroft almost rolled his eyes at the other man when he heard the other’s tone “I’m serious about it Gregory. You are not charity case and I would never see you like that” The younger man said seriously while he looked Greg in the eyes and the DI looked back. He learnt to read Mycroft over the last years and started to smile “As if you didn’t have the need to drag me in one of your bloody tailor shops to buy me a new suit because my only one is just too old….” and he was right with a twinkle in that brown eyes while Emily started to move. Greg’s voice was utterly dark as he spoke, the whole little body was vibrating. “It probably happen, but it was for my own pleasure” The younger man shrugged at the idea from the grey haired man

 

After some time, he looked down at his niece and sighed before he licked his dry lips wet and “...is there a form I need to fill out to get the funds?” he finally asked. “Yes, I’ll have them deliver to you by tomorrow if you want” Mycroft nodded, glad that older man decided to at least try it “It will be a bit hard especially because Emily is not your biological daughter, but if you let me I can do the paperwork for that too” He offered as he looked at Greg and the older man stilled. “W-Wait wait wait….are we talking about that I should….adopt her?” The DI was a bit panicking now and holding Emily closer to his chest before she started to whine at the sudden movement while Mycroft just nodded and raised his brow when he looked at the other man. It wasn't like he wouldn’t want that, but …. His apartment was much too small and he need to move plus the fact that he needed to talk to Grace after all. Knowing she would love the idea. “It was natural thing to do” Mycroft said it like it was natural and just like that, Greg’s breathing became shorter. It was definitely a ‘breath in the bag’ moment.

 

The younger man noticed the shortness of the other’s breath and quickly reached out to calm Greg. “Gregory… stop panicking.. It’s nothing that must be done just something that will make things easier if you were going to take Emily under your care” Mycroft said gently, trying to explain things while Greg just widened his eyes even more and still having trouble with his breathing. “Please stop panicking and follow my breathing…” Mycroft tried as he noticed that the breathing just became much more erratic and his other hand went to cup the other’s cheek.

 

Emily whined even more because Greg’s breathing was so fast that his belly and chest started to move and she got cranky. The little one opened her eyes and rubbed a bit before she nudged the chest with a “No EGGI…..” and curled up again while Greg’s focus was all on Mycroft. “I-I need to move…..” he stated. Still in panic about what would be. What if. But slowly, he calmed down, even if he needed some more time and even if his heart was beating like a sledgehammer.  Mycroft pulled back slightly but he still sat close to Greg and waited for the man to calm down.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Greg calmed down. Breathing went slower with the little bundle on his chest. The two just continued with talking about pro’s and con's while the pink bundle slept over the half day, she just moved a bit when Greg did it as well. She was all tired because with her mother she never get enough sleep. Cried mostly because she wanted the attention she deserved that it usually ended up with her crying herself to sleep then woke up again because of the noises around her. After a while, Greg waked her up, just to make sure that she would sleep over the night and the little girl, first utterly grumpy when she was waken up, started to smile and squeal when she noticed that Mycroft was still there and the younger man held her again while Greg got her toys and the adult continued to talk about other stuffs. The day went by like that. Both, Greg and Mycroft looked like a true little family with the pink bundle, playing with her over the rest of the day and Emily claimed ‘her Moft’ as her own meanwhile. Everything was fine till the moment that Mycroft needed to go. And that was something Emily cleary didn’t want to happen.

 

Emily was playing on the sitting room floor when Mycroft had gathered his things and called his driver, it was late and he needed to finish some work before dinner time, when the girl noticed that the politician was going to leave. “My?” She asked as she stopped playing and put her toys down, started to crawl when the auburn hair was standing near the kitchen door, talking to Greg.

 

“...I’ll come here at nine tomorrow then. I’ll bring all the papers that we have discussed earlier too so you can fill them out” Mycroft said as he checked his pocket watched then turned to watch Greg who was preparing for Emily’s dinner. The older man squashed a banana for the little girl with some porridge when Emily crawled over with a “My, My My My My My My My” and once close enough to Mycroft’s leg, she pulled at the trousers and tried to stand up. “Huggiiii and nap. Nap nap nap….” she stated and looked up with her bambi eyes. She didn’t want that Mycroft would go and she wanted a hug and a nap with him. It was absolutely clear that Mycroft was trapped. Inwardly Greg already knew it. When the little monster wanted something, she got it with all costs. The DI groaned down at the pouty puppy and chuckles “Oh…..you are in trouble mister.” He said and let it be for now. He wanted to watch how Mycroft would manage it. One fact for sure…..the politician would lose.

 

Mycroft looked down at the little girl who now had her lips all pouty looking at him with big brown eyes, pleading to be held and the politician leaned down, picking her up carefully, “Hello little miss, can’t have nap right now. I need to go home” He told the girl who already had a tight grip on his coat and shook her head “No! My nap” The reply was clear and the auburn sighed. “You have your uncle Gregory for that, I still need to do something for you and your uncle for tomorrow” He tried again and the girl shook her head and tugged at his coat.

 

“NO HOM MOFT AN EGGI” she demanded and blinked her big eyes so slow and adorable and let her bottom lip wobble. For her, Mycroft and Greg were her home now. Her persons and this means, they needed to stay with her and together. And she would not accept that one of them would go away. Not Greg, not Mycroft. Her fears to be alone again was much too big and she flopped to Mycroft’s chest and hugged his neck. Mumbling that he needed to stay here with her. That Greg was his home and that he need to have a nap with her.

 

Greg knew this attitude from her. He turned slightly and leaned against the countertop while sipping some milk which was the rest from Emily’s bottle. There was no need to interrupt Emily. After all it was also Greg’s wish that the younger man would stay. He was an important man, yes, but one call from Mycroft and his laptop  would be here within minutes together with everything he needed to have another stay over.

 

But of course the apartment was much too small. The politician needed space to work and so Greg moved closer to kiss the back of her head “Pinky puff, hey, Myc really need to go okay. He’s a super important man. Like…..a ruler of the world and he can’t have a nap now and he can’t stay…” He tried softly. There were clear signs when Emily about to cry. The first one was a wobble of bottom lip which started by now while she shook her head and held Mycroft’s neck closer to her. The next sign was her tiny voice calling Mycroft and repeated the words ‘no’ and ‘stay’ and then it followed with the shake of her body as the adults tried to convince her that Mycroft needed to go back to his place. And soon the adults have a two years old crying on the top of her lungs when Greg tried, gently, taking her away from Mycroft.

 

Once in Greg’s arms, she cried even more out of that tiny lungs. When someone in that house didn’t knew that Greg had a niece, now they know. She was shivering hard and croaked out like someone would try to kill her. Repeating the word ‘My’ and made grabby hands to the politician who smelled so nice and was so soft and _NO,_ she will not allow that he will go.

 

Mycroft felt his heart broke when he saw Emily crying like that, asking for him to stay. He would love to stay with the little girl but after taking the day off, he couldn’t do that and so he reached to cup the chubby cheeks. “Emily, please stop crying” He gently said to the little girl “It just for the night and you will see me again tomorrow” He tried to reassure the crying toddler about their meeting the next day. Greg rocked her even a bit, walked closer so she would calm down but it just ended with her holding onto the jacket of Mycroft and rubbed her eyes dry while yammer and nearly begging him to stay. “NO NO NO MOFT AN EGGII AN EMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” she pulled the words long and cried out hard, already feverish from crying. Greg could feel it when he kissed her forehead, her whole face already turned red because of the crying. “You’re all warm baby girl, shhhhhh….” he tried but failed like Mycroft did. But it would be egoistic from him to believe that Mycroft would stay just because of a crying toddler. He looked at the worried man right in front of him and smiled when he saw the sad eyes “It’s fine. You can go. I will calm her….I can handle that…” he soothed.

 

The younger man was in dilemma, he just couldn’t leave Greg with a crying toddler who now having a feverish cry. “I… don’t think I can leave.. Just like that” He said as his coat was pulled by the toddler who was still crying even harder when Greg tried to untangle her fingers from the coat. “She will cry all night…” he stated and in that split of a moment he made up his mind by picking up the little girl from Greg’s arms and pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back. “Emily… please stop crying…” He said calmly as he rocked her gently in his arms “It’s not like I’m going to be gone for a long time, you’ll see me again tomorrow morning…” He said to the girl as he started to walk around the small living space.

 

Greg was surprised when Mycroft took the little girl in his arms and started to calm her down by walking along his tiny apartment. Once she felt the soft fabric of Mycroft’s suit, she calmed down, still whining and sobbing but at least now she was only crying so she wouldn’t get a fever at least. But her eyes were still on Greg. She knew him and was aware that he would not leave. She was all smart. But at the moment she was so angsty to be alone again, or even worst, sent away, then she would started to cry again. After a few minutes of just the little girl crying, Greg started to move just a tiny bit away just to catch her milk, because she needed to drink something to hold down the temperature and the cries became louder making Greg stop moving and in a way, the little one was forcing both men….to stay with each other.

 

It took a while before finally the little girl stopped crying altogether, the only thing that could be heard was just sniffles and tiny whines as she snuggled to Mycroft but kept her gaze fixed on Greg. “There you go finally all calm…” Mycroft hummed as he rubbed her back slowly as he moved toward the kitchen so Greg could get her milk. “...you really don’t need to cry, no one is going to leave you alone Emily” that received a whined from the girl and little shook of the brown hair “I’m serious, uncle Gregory is here with you” He turned around so Emily could see Greg who was preparing her milk. “My ere?” the tiny voice, all strained, asked the politician who looked down at her and finally sighed.

 

“Yes I will be here too, so please stop crying yes” And just like that a two years old crying had broken his resolve about going back home to his place because he didn’t have the heart to go and left her like that. “Myc really. That's not necessary.” Greg said both knew Mycroft would never go now. Inwardly he smiled because just a tiny bundle had such a power to the great Mycroft Holmes. “You little devil done it…” Greg purred and moved closer to lean down and placed a big kiss to her cheek. “Good girl…” he whispered so just Emily could hear it and handed Mycroft the feeding bottle. “I will call Anthea so she can send you everything you need and after she fell asleep you can go. Really” the DI said while Emily already started to grab for the feeding bottle and once in her mouth, she started to suck. Almost dehydrated from the crying while Greg called Anthea. After some very curious question she finally made sure to send Mycroft's laptop and some very important files plus some fresh clothes because for her it was clear Mycroft would stay. Even if Anthea didn't know the reason. She wouldn't believe it.

 

And just like that, a little pink fluff ball named Emily Rose Lestrade, had managed to steal Mycroft's heart. Irrevocable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second part is here and as you can see Emily has Mycroft wrapped in her tiny fingers!!
> 
> Well then... next chapter are in process as I post this and we try to finish this one before Friday because after Friday, we will be in a short hiatus (only for five days), because matomato will be in exams and need to survive for the semester but after next Friday all of you can already looking forward for next update!
> 
> Anyway, we decided to show all of you our Emily, it was from the great drawing of OhFuckMystrade (all of you should check her pages on tumblr or twitter to get juicy Mystrade drawing)
> 
> [Emily being adorable](http://68.media.tumblr.com/81e590058e09ed17094af4c0ca625026/tumblr_olhlj9gXnn1vqy3cvo3_1280.jpg)
> 
> [Greg playing with the chubby cheeks](http://68.media.tumblr.com/611109e28a3828d2f390e77f53dba590/tumblr_olhlj9gXnn1vqy3cvo4_540.jpg)
> 
> [This one is a bit older Emily](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a831b950b8e8be0def98a133199d0edb/tumblr_olhlj9gXnn1vqy3cvo2_500.jpg) I think this is when Emily is five years old, but the pink puff is small for her age, all chubby and small.
> 
> [Emily and Mycroft](http://68.media.tumblr.com/68dd80943d5866f14bfef3341ab7303a/tumblr_ohixh6G9vG1vqy3cvo2_400.jpg)
> 
> [Emily and Greg](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f04dd9a9dd5230ad8bcf3569e996bc15/tumblr_ohixh6G9vG1vqy3cvo1_1280.jpg)
> 
> well then I guest that's all....


	19. Domestic Life

Friday night took a different turn out for Mycroft Holmes. He had planned to work the whole day and yet he had to cancel all of his meeting, then he had planned to go home after spending the day with Greg and his niece, Emily, but in the end he stayed over looking after the toddler who seemed didn’t even want to let go of him, even when it was dinner time. Emily had sat on Mycroft’s lap, playing with the tie while Mycroft held her with one hand as he ate, the sight amused Greg to no end, that he couldn’t help to tease Mycroft about the whole thing. Once dinner was done, Mycroft sat down on the floor with the little girl and played with her toys, it was more of Emily showing Mycroft all of her toys while she babbled in her baby languages. Every now and then Mycroft corrected her when she was trying to say something, teaching her to say words like, ‘toys’, ‘ducks’, ‘plush’, ‘please’, just words that a two year should be able to say.

 

Greg left the two playing together in the living room while he did the cleaning and then went to the bedroom to prepare for Emily’s bed. Usually when the little girl was there she slept with him but now with Mycroft here he wasn’t sure if the younger man even going to stay overnight again, because if yes then they needed to do sleeping arrangement. Although one thing for sure he wouldn’t let the British Government slept on his couch. One of Mycroft’s staff, or was it his security, well - minion, already dropped a bag filled with laptop and some file for the politician an hour ago, although until this very moment the man didn’t have the time to touch it because he was occupied with the toddler. The thought of Mycroft in his sitting room, playing and talking with his niece put a smile on his face, it was something that he never think could actually happen but here he was, watching the Ice Man handling a two year old with patience and fond looks.

 

After done with the bed, Greg went to the bathroom, preparing a quick bath for the toddler and on his way there he stopped to watch how Mycroft was currently explaining about the names of each toy that Emily had. The girl sat there and listening, her eyes was focus on Mycroft’s hands and sometimes she looked up at the younger man’s face, nodding or shaking her head when the auburn asked her something. Emily tried to say the name of each toy after Mycroft named it, following the lead of the younger man, when she was half way there Mycroft there the politician praised her and the girl just repeated it again and again while clapping her hands. One thing that Greg had realized during the whole day, Mycroft treated the two years old like an adult, spoke to her not with baby language but big words that the younger man always used, sans the big vocabulary. Next thing he noticed, was how Emily was much calmer around the younger man, he never see the girl could sit without moving too much or whining, but around Mycroft she could sit still, listening to the politician talk. It just a very different Emily from what he used to. The usual Emily was someone who was loud, love to make the life of Greg difficult because she loved being mischievous and whined when she didn’t get what she wanted but today the only time that the little girl cried and whined was only when Mycroft was about to leave and in the end she had made the British government stayed and played with her for the rest of the night. Greg just smiled and shook his head as he made his way again toward the bathroom.

 

“Emsi time for bath!” Greg clapped his hands all excited once the water ready and he walked out from the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. At hearing that the little girl looked at Greg and shook her head “No!” She said clearly made a shooing gesture toward the older man. Greg just grinned as he continued to approach the toddler who now started to throw the toy toward Greg and then crawled to Mycroft “NO!” She repeated again. “Emiiiiii Popemiiiiii. We have a nice bath in there. Even with a little rubber duck” he said but why Emily should go with him when she had a big duck right next to her made of plush. The little girl shook her head.

 

“Emily, it just a bath…” Mycroft said as he looked down at the little girl who was curling up on his laps, trying to hide from Greg who now crouching in front of him and poking the girl’s side. But even if Emily was such a little devil, a bossy baby, almost posh like Mycroft was, Greg knew how to handle her. Dealing with a two year old seemed for some other people very ‘dull’ but it was actually hard work. “Look what I bought for my cupcake…” Greg said and moved his hand to his pocket and out just to reveal a pink bath bomb from ‘Lush’. “It's called velvet rose. And we have tiny little petals in it. And a lot of glitter you know.” The DI explained the little ball on his hand like it would be the key of the world. “But to get it Emi need to take a bath.”

 

And that was the deal. A bath with a bath bomb and no more whining and crawling away! Emily turned her head when she heard the word ‘rose’ and looked at what Greg had in his hand. “Ros?” She asked and pointed at her and then looked up at Greg. “Itter?” She asked and Greg just grinned and nodded while Mycroft raised his brow as he looked at the pink ball in Greg’s hand. It was something that he never see or perhaps know before, but it attracted the little girl’s attention. The DI moved closer and nodded with a smile “yes! With glitter! Pink glitter all over, once Emily is in the tub but therefor she must accept the deal” he offered the little one his finger for a quick agreement. But not with Emily. She looked at the junky finger and up to Mycroft before she turned her attention back to Greg. Obviously she wanted some company. [Eggi too! Tub tub an Emiiiiiiii] she said and squealed! Yes that was a good deal. When she needed to take a bath, even if it was with a little cute and wonderful bath bomb made of glitter, Greg needed to be with her and that meant not next to the tub, no, on the tub.

 

Usually he never had a problem with it. Usually he knew what she wanted the same thing as right now. But after all his damn crush was here and to move out with pink glitter in his hair was slightly unsexy. At least Greg thought so. He couldn't know that Mycroft would find it utterly adorable. Plus the fact that he could caught an eyeful of Greg without shirt. “Oh no no no! Not today. We have a guest so no bath with me” The answer made the little girl pouted and crossed her chubby arms in front of her chest [No tub tub!] she said and flopped back against Mycroft’s front while the younger man smiled watching everything unfold. He could tell that ‘making deal’ was something that common between the two Lestrade and Mycroft wondered how the little girl would end up when she started to speak, probably quite a chatter box.

 

Greg was baffled when he heard the answer from the little girl and when he was still trying to get his head around it the little girl made another shooing gesture toward him, before she snuggled to Mycroft ignoring the inspector entirely. She would not do anything else unless it was according to what she wanted. Mycroft glanced down at the toddler then at Greg, smiling. “It seems that you have a deal to be made Gregory” He said as his hand rubbed the back of Emily, making the girl purred. “Why don’t you just accept it? It’s not like it will be the end of the world, is it?” He teased Greg slightly and Greg just found it absurd that the younger man was ganging up with his niece. “Oh that’s great. What is  that now here, huh? Holmes and mini Lestrade against the big Lestrade?” Greg asked amused. It was just a fact that, the last time Mycroft saw him without a shirt, he was 18 and damn fit and now he was 54 and his niece called him sometimes ‘bear’ which wasn’t helpful when you try to hold your weight limit.

“Ok. Fine. Deal. We have a bath together…” the DI stated and moved his huge hands to the little girl's sides just to tickle her “Even if I will look like an elf.”

 

Truly, Greg had some experiences with bath bombs. Especially the bath bombs Emily loved. It took him mostly two days to get rid of the glitter in his hair and on his skin. Even his staff teased him sometimes when he was again covered in rainbow glitter.

 

“There you gooooo, you little devil get what you wanted…” he finally grabbed her from Mycroft's arm and moved her up and over his head like she would be a plane “Little pig head. Come one. It’s already too late for you. We need to hurry up” the DI stated and looked at Mycroft. “Just...make yourself comfortable and all. I’m back in 15 minutes i hope. If not...look at me…” the older man winked and walked into the bathroom with the little bundle over his shoulders. Emily giggled and waved her hand at Mycroft before she focused on Greg and already babbling about ducks and glitters.

 

Mycroft watched the two Lestrade and chuckled, well then now he could work on things while he waited. He got up from the floor, stretching his legs and body before he moved to grab his laptop and some files and made himself comfortable on the sofa after he cleared it from Emily’s toys. Once seated he noticed how the living room mostly covered with the toys from the little girl when it was clean before hand but the toddler just had the ability to make a mess and covered every corner with her things. It made the older Holmes brother smiled, without realizing that part of his own heart had been filled with the little girl, with that he then started to work on his laptop and reading the files that was sent with it.

 

Like always, Greg had his ‘problems’ to tame the little whirlwind in his arms. He sat her down on the countertop on the bathroom and helped her with getting undressed. Unbuttoned the pink onesie carefully before he took off the nappy and cleaned the little one. Once done and checked the temperature of the water and lifted her up just to let her sink into the tube till the navel. Due to the fact that she was so small, the tub was just a bit covered with water. Not enough for a man like Greg. But of course also for this problem he had a solution. He bought a floating ring month ago so he can have a ‘normal bath’ with the little one. It tooks him 15 minutes to prepare everything till Emily had the named ring around her chubby belly and Greg filled the tub more so he could get in as well. “There we are, and here’s the bath bomb for the dunkling..” he mumbled once inside. The warm water like balm for his soul and muscles before he let her wobble closer so she could grab the bomb.

 

“Ere… ere…” Emily reached out for the bath bomb, making grabby hands toward it and wiggled closer, all excited to have the water changed colour. It always one of her favourite thing to do, having the bath bomb. Greg usually only limited the bomb for one at each visit because it took a lot of time for the older man to clean his bathtub and also to get rid of the glitters in his hair.

 

Once she had the bomb in her hand, she threw it into the water and it started to bubble while the water turned slowly pink and violet and during the last view seconds, dark red. Also the little blossoms swimmed along the surface and Emily squealed happily when she saw the, for her, little wonder. The DI just watched with heart eyes how she became so excited about a simple physic reaction. He loved to see her all innocent and pure because it reminded him on an easier time in his own life, where money didn’t play the biggest role and love, was all present for him from one person. Now it was like a little fight but he was sure it was worth to go through. “How can you be so excited just because a single ball of soap?” the DI chuckled and pulled her closer by the floating ring just to place a big kiss to her forehead. “How do you like Mycroft. Well I know the answer but….do you think he like me as well, huh?” he asked like Emily would be the perfect person when it was about love questions.

 

“My..” She said instantly when he heard the mention of Mycroft’s name and looked up at Greg with twinkle in her eyes. “....ikes Eggi” She said and clapped her hands, making the water splat from between her hands which made her giggled and tried to do it again. Greg blinked few times when he heard what the little girl said, not quite believing it with his own ears. Mycroft had his own time with the little girl earlier, while Greg was preparing their dinner after the whole fiasco of Emily crying because she didn’t want the politician to go. Mycroft talked many things to her, about her toys and of course he mentioned Greg when the little girl crawled around the living room and pointed toward a picture of Greg.

 

_“Eggi! My.. Eggi” Mycroft followed the excited little girl toward the cabinet where he could see the little girl pointed to a picture of Greg on top of it. He picked the picture and put it in front of the girl who squealed and started making kissy faces toward the photograph resulted with the auburn man chuckled._

_“You really love your uncle Gregory, don’t you Emily?” Mycroft asked the girl who just gave him a big grin and a nod of her head before the girl held the photograph with her own hands and looked at it with admiring eyes. Mycroft could see the adoration in those brown eyes, it was the same look that he saw in Greg’s when he looked at the girl and sometimes he was the recipient of those look._

_“...Eggi love?” The younger man blinked before he looked at Emily, “Pardon?” He asked, seemed like he had missed what the little girl asked him. “My.. eggi love?” She asked while she offered the photograph to the politician. The question made the younger man stilled. He didn’t expect to be asked that short of thing by the two years old. It made him thinking for a few seconds before he gave the girl a soft smile and nodded. “I do”_

 

“What?” Emily looked up at her uncle, when she heard his voice. She could see the man who was still looking lost with her answer earlier and the little girl just tilted her head all innocent, didn’t know that she was in a way had rendered her uncle speechless but he was. He truly was. But….she was two years and of course she would think so. That wasn’t a proof for anything. Greg shook his head a bit and smiled down. “You are truly an optimist little one…” he hummed and patted her nose, making her wrinkled them, before he pulled her even closer so he could wash her hair. To ask a two year old if a man would like him was like to read a crystal ball.

 

The little bundle was all happy with the glitter along the surface and hit the named one again, making a mess out of the bath and obviously a mess out of Greg. He was already covered with glitter. It was on his skin, in his hair, even on his lashes. After another 30 minutes, Greg had managed to wash her hair, hair body, and even played with her a bit. He moved up with the tired bundle in his arms and pulled the plug.

 

Mycroft had been working in the last thirty minutes since Greg had taken Emily for her bath. He had already working on all the paperworks that Greg would need for the funding and it would be in the older man’s hand by tomorrow, other than that he had checked and almost done with the most of the pressuring matters that needed his attention and he just sent an email to Germany government about a work visit next month when he heard the sound of loud squealing followed by a bit protesting and Greg’s voice before finally two Lestrade emerged from the bathroom door. Mycroft looked up from his laptop and greeted by the sight of Emily wrapped in towel, making her looking like a sushi roll, hair all wet and he could see the glitters in her hair and then his eyes moved to Greg and noticed that his hair was in the same condition and he couldn’t help but smile at it. It looked quite ridiculous on the older man but at the same time adorable. Then his eyes went down slightly, noticing that Greg was bare chested and only covered with a towel around his waist. The sight made the younger man blushed, because after all this time Greg was still fit.

 

He didn’t know how long he was staring but by the volume of Emily’s voice calling him, he could tell it was a long one and he cleared his throat quickly before he looked at the two years old who was smiling widely at him. “Yes Emily?” He asked, still with his cheeks blushed. Greg blinked several times when he noticed Mycroft was starring. He couldn’t tell if it was because Greg really looked like a ‘bear’ which was definitely not the case, or because it was Mycroft felt uncomfortable about too much bare skin. _You should be more sensible._ Greg thought to himself before he looked down to his body and back to Mycroft. “Sorry ...I didn't had any clothes in the bathroom. Will change immediately. Can you hold her??  He asked and moved over to the younger man sitting on his sofa with the laptop in his lap. Emily just ruffled her hair a bit and before Greg could hand Mycroft the little fluffy bundle, she pointed to his chest and said “Bear.” Her first correct word. Mycroft was flustered when Greg asked him to hold on Emily and he quickly move all his file and laptop away, closing the lid before he opened his arms to take the little girl.

 

The two men stunted when they heard what the little girl said, Greg was more huffy than anything else and felt immediately fat, while Mycroft was taken aback although he noticed that she said the word correctly. Mycroft was the first one who recovered from the initial shocked and cleared his throat as he took Emily from Greg who seemed still in stunt about what the girl said. “I told you already Gregory is not one Emily” Mycroft tutted at the little girl, a blush on his cheek as he said the word. “She had been trying to say the words since earlier while keep pointing at your picture or your back, I keep correcting her but it seemed she only learnt the ‘bear’ word one not the one that you aren’t one..” Mycroft explained while he looked at the little girl who looked so proud about the whole situation.

 

The older man waved a hand like he wouldn’t care that she named him like a massive animal who was constantly busy with eating “It’s fine. She is always complaining about that I’m too hard and now she’s calling be bear.”  he quirked his brow and poked the little bundle in the fluffy towel right on Mycroft’s lab. “But actually she is right. I neglected my sport program a bit and just eat pizza at midnight. Of course I’m looking shapeless.”  _Again. Quite the reverse!_ Be right back okay…” Greg purred and turned to walk to his wardrobe. Oh that man was so in shape with 54 years it was almost illegal. Of course he hadn’t the same body as with 18 year. But that didn’t meant he wasn’t fit or, like Anthea would say it, eyecandy. The grey haired man was now much bulkier and just muscular. But not too much. It was the perfect mediocre. And one habit he never changed. He stated always wet. Maybe he had a towel around his waist but truly, the whole torso was just damp and some light drops run down his body.

 

While Greg changed Mycroft was sitting there and drying Emily’s with the towel around her body. When he dried her hair it’s only ended up with the glitter fell down to his laps on his suits. He looked down and could only sigh before he continued it. “Now where is your clothes and nappy?” He asked no one in particular while Emily just snuggled to him.

 

Greg grabbed some fresh clothes and closed the bedroom door for a change while Emily looked all blessed with Mycroft holding her before she blinked and pointed to the bathroom. “Naps” she said and obviously the nappies were in the bathroom while her clothes were still in the bedroom in the huge bag from Grace. The younger man could see that the whole procedure made her tired. A clear sign was that she started to blink slowly and rub her nose along Mycroft’s tie. And they had still not speak about the sleeping conditions. But the only conclusion was that Greg was sleeping on the couch. Mycroft looked at the bathroom and held Emily close as he got up and made his way there. “Let’s hope I still remember on how to do this..” He mumbled while Emily just snuggled to him

 

Once in the bathroom Mycroft took the nappy and the powder, then carefully he placed Emily down on the counter on top of the nappy “Please don’t move too much…” Mycroft told the tired toddler and then he accessed in his mind palace what he remembered about changing the nappy of his brother before he started to do it on Emily.

 

Greg was meanwhile done. He just put one some boxershorts and a grey shirt. Fitting to his  hair before he moved out. He knew when Emily needed to be waiting for him, she would get cranky but….”Oh…” he looked into a empty living room and was surprised. Due to the fact that Greg was unable to dry his body completely, the grey shirt was damp at some parts and glued to his body before he walked over to the bathroom to watch Mycroft changing the nappy of Emily like a specialist. His long elegant fingers moved perfectly and after what felt like 20 seconds, the nappy was wrapped around the little butt and Emily smiled tiredly up to the younger man “My. MY”

 

“All done” Mycroft stated as he closed the nappy and picked Emily up “And you have been so good now let’s search for your clothes…” He turned around and stopped when he saw Greg on the doorway “Oh… Gregory didn’t hear you coming”

 

Greg had watched Mycroft with pure heart eyes. He couldn’t believe how glorious that man looked with a children in his arms. The Di couldn’t help but picture the whole situation urgently. Mycroft with a baby in his arms after a long and obviously stressful day but still with some twinkle in his eyes because he was so blessed to have them. Of course, and like Emily, the baby would become cranky when it was time for bed but with his calm voice and the slender fingers, Mycroft would be able to lull them into a sleep. Humming a song, before he would turn on the night-light and moved back to …..yeah to whom?

 

The DI shook his head a bit to pull himself out of his mind and approached both “It’s fine. You did all the work I see.” he stated with a smile and tilted his head to watch the sleepy bug in his arms. “She’s tired. What brings me to the fact that you and her can sleep in my bed while I take the couch. My bed is not big enough for three people but before you start to offer me that you can sleep on the couch let me tell you….NO”

 

“Oh no.. no.. I can just go home for the night really, so there is no need for you to sleep on the couch” When Emily heard the word ‘go’ and ‘home’ she was immediately awake again and stated all tired while tightening her hold on the younger man “NO. MY”. And Greg just smiles before he pointed to the bundle “There you hear it.”

 

Mycroft looked at the tired face of the girl, who tried to keep her eyes open although she was tired and he sighed. “Alright then..but honestly Gregory I can sleep on the couch, I still need to work on few things anyway” He stated while he gently rocked the little girl in his arms who was slowly falling asleep again.

 

“What did you not understand at No, huh? The ‘N’ or the ‘o’? Just asking because I thought you are such a smart aleck” He teased while Emily had already grabbed Mycroft’s tie so she made sure she would know when he would go. “You can work with you laptop in the bed and I will sleep on the couch. And that's the end of the story.” Greg could be as stubborn as Mycroft and so he moved aside so the younger man could move out of the bath first with the now sleeping toddler in his arms. “I think by tomorrow Emily will have understand that you will come back after the day. And if not she will drag me to catch you from the office so don’t worry. And now up to the bed, your day was stressful in a completely new way.”

 

That was one of Greg’s charms. He was so solicitous and lovely and a real Daddy. He was warm and soft like an open fire in a very cold winter night. He was cinnamon on top of some cream to make it even better. Mycroft just sighed and just went to the bedroom, spotting Emily’s clothes and started putting that to her, although she was already dozing off when he did it. Once done he placed Emily on the space that Greg had prepared and then built a pillow fort before he returned to the living room, noticing that Greg was cleaning up the mess especially the one on the sofa.

 

“Can I help with anything?” Mycroft asked as he moved to the sofa and picked up his works and Emily’s toys, moving it away to the coffee table.

 

_Yes in generally you could kiss me now and say that you enjoy so much to being here. You could say that everything what happened till now was amazingly perfect and that you love me exactly the way I love you and that you will always do. Probably that you never stopped. And please just say that I’m not a bear._

At least that was, what Greg thought when Mycroft asked him but he just shook his head. “No it’s fine. I know you must be tired and just as an insider….to sleep next to a toddler with that scent, is like you would sleep on a cloud. Its….unbelievable”. The older man explained everything so vividly while he eyes the very uncomfortable couch and turned his gaze back to Mycroft “I can wake you up. And yes this time I won’t trick you. Promise.”

 

Mycroft tilted his head slightly as he watched Greg, noticing that he didn’t look forward to sleep on the couch. “Are you sure about the couch?” He asked, still worried, but watching Greg glaring at him for asking the question again, before Mycroft sighed and nodded. “I’m just worried, the couch is not something that comfortable and you need to be well rested for tomorrow match” He reminded the older man. “I know you won’t trick me again, you never do something like that twice, even the same when we were young” He pointed out as he sat down on the couch and watched the older man.

 

The older man grinned and once the feeding bottle for Emily was prepared, he moved over to the couch and flopped down next to the politician. “Well, I just tricked you once when we were young. And that was because that bloody theater thing with Romeo and Juliet and I just doesn’t wanted to kiss someone else. That’s why I locked the door and we stayed in bed for….24 hours. I think.” he blushed when he remembered the time and looked down at the tiny feeding bottle in his hand “...and I’m truly sorry that you need to stay here just because the little pink devil in there. I’m sure you feel uncomfortable to sleep in here and on a 100 pound mattress. And I promise you you don’t need to come back by tomorrow. I will talk to the mistress in there” he chuckled and handed Mycroft the bottle.

 

“No really” He smiled as he shook his head, “It was alright… more than alright really” He glanced at Greg “Emily is a dear and she is very smart for her age, it’s a waste that her mother neglects her, she reminded me of little Sherlock, very observant and eager to know and speak, but in Emily’s case she didn’t have platform for it” Mycroft explained it to Greg “I really enjoy spending the time here with you and Emily, it feels nice and all” The younger man admitted and there was a soft fond smile gracing his face.

 

Just because of the fact he listened to Mycroft’s calm voice and the fond smile, he put the feeding bottle and the little rubber dummy into his mouth. It was a reflex when someone was so into something  when they heard or did something, and after a second the person was aware of what they're doing, and so they pulled back. And that what was happening at the moment, the hunky man right next to Mycroft, actually had a dummy of a feeding bottle in his mouth, and between his gorgeous lips, nodded while he was listening to the younger man. Completely unaware what he is doing and that he looked like Emily with grey hair. Mycroft looked at the man next to him and he couldn’t help but laugh, seeing the silliness of the older man and how absurd he was with the dummy in his mouth, he couldn’t help but to laugh.

 

“W-What are you trying to do?” He asked between his laugh, and that was the moment Greg noticed what he’s doing and pulled the dummy from the feeding bottle out of his mouth which made the younger man laugh even more. “I was in trance….” he defended himself with a blush on his cheeks but started to chuckle anyway. “At least I know why she like it so much. It’s yummi…..” the DI stated because it was some very expensive milk powder with some vanilla flavor. And due to that fact, Greg had a soft film of milk on his lips. It was barely noticeable. Just a bit of. “Still, quite silly of you” Mycroft smiled when he looked at Greg and automatically reached to wipe the milk stain on the other’s lips with his thumb. It was all natural.

 

It was literally the first time Mycroft did the first step forward since what happened which was still something unnamed. And it was also the first time he didn’t flinched. Mycroft blinked as he watched Greg and his thumb moved slowly to caress the other’s cheek gently, cupping it.

 

Greg was not even nervous. No really. “Is that a goodbye kiss or a goodnight kiss….or just a ‘you look absolutely idiotic with some milk on your lips kiss’?” Greg tilted his head when he asked the question into the direction of Mycroft's hand caressing his cheek. “I can tell you that it is not a goodbye one” Mycroft said quietly as he looked at Greg’s eyes, didn’t move his hand. “It’s probably the third one..” he added quietly as he moved forward “...but because it is so late and already passed bedtime… goodnight kiss will be more fitting” He whispered as he moved forward and leaned to kiss Greg gently. It was a courage he didn’t know where he got, but Mycroft just decided to do it on impulse, just a chaste kiss before he pulled back and smiled at Greg.

There was a low tone that Greg gave Mycroft when he kissed him before the moment passed by much too fast. Once his eyes opened again he licked his lips slowly and smiled “That’s even better than the milk….” and just like that he started to grin like he always did when he truly liked something. And one thing for sure, that was his favorite. At the comment, Mycroft rolled his eyes and a let out a huff followed by a smile, “Do stop being cheeky Gregory…” He said although the smile on the older man was quite infectious for him and the older man just nudged his shoulder. “Oh come on stop the eyes rolling thing. As if the milk would be better than a kiss from my lips...”

 

Mycroft just rolled his eyes again, blushing slightly before he turned to look at Greg, “I think I changed my mind… I should just let you rod here on the couch with your cheekiness” He said and was about to get up but the older man quickly held on his wrist and held him down. “Kidding Myc..and to rod on the couch is worth it when I see what I get in return” The older man said as his other hand cupped the politician’s cheek and he placed a single kiss to Mycroft’s forehead, hold it for a moment just to close his eyes, a hum, a nuzzle, and then he pulled back with golden eyes. “I hope you sleep well next to the joy inside there. Good night…” The DI soothed and let go Mycroft’s wrist and his cheek to let him got up finally and watched how a still blushed politician disappeared into his bedroom.  Once the door was closed, Greg leaned back against the couch, looked down to the mess on the table and around him “Yeah Greg old boy, you are a true casanova, huh?” Greg grinned before he laid down and let his mind repeated what had happen for the whole day and he let those images brought him to sleep.

 


	20. Soccer Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong when it's all about soccer, white shirt and an adorable toddler?

The night went well. Almost too well. At least for Emily and Mycroft. As Greg told him, he slept like on a cloud next to the fresh bathed toddler. It was so calming to have the little babbling baby next to him and so, he did not even wake up for once what never happened again since he was young.

 

The poor Greg on the other hand had a very hard night. Well he was a guy with a normal size. Unfortunately his couch wasn’t. When he woke up in the morning his back ached so much and his limbs were numb from the bent way to sleep.

 

Emily woke up first and started to nudge Mycroft before she smiled down at him because she had crawled on top of her ‘My’. At first the younger man had some problems to understand where he was and with whom. After all he was used to be alone since years and he was happy with it. But after his brain reorganized the room around him again he greeted the little girl with a smile and a kiss on her chubby cheek which made Emily squealed even more happy. For Emily, Mycroft was an important part of her life now. After all he was with her beloved Greggi so this needed to be fate. She was smart enough to know what she wanted. And what she wanted was clear. Greg and Myc. Both.

 

After a light breakfast in which Greg had to defend himself that he’s fine, even if Mycroft knew it better, the politician called his driver and 30 minutes later, he needed to go after kissing Emily goodbye. Promised that he would be back soon and that she would see him later at the soccer game. The little one started to whine but after some more kisses and some soothing from Greg, she let Mycroft go and soon Mycroft left with his things back to his own place to get ready.

 

The morning went well with the little one. Greg had took the day off to prepare things for the charity game. He even bought her a little Arsenal shirt that Emily could wear during the event. After her lunch nap and another two bottles of milk and two bowls of porridge, as well as some full nappies, Greg called a cap to move to the stadium first. Emily was dressed in a tiny red Arsenal shirt and a cute stone-washed jeans, plus a base cap with a big red ‘A’ on it, the little girl’s outfit just screamed fans and Greg was proud to have dressed her like that. Greg also carried a bag with his tricot and his soccer shoes plus some water. Obviously he also had a bag just for Emily. Feeding bottles full with milk, some nappies, dummies, chewing toys, a duck, a fresh shirt because she was a messy eater, and a thick jacket just in case it’s getting too cold. He really looked like a father. Overloaded with things just for a tiny toddler.

 

Once in the cap he wrote Mycroft a message. After all he did not had a babysitter and someone needed to look after Emily. He was also curious how the coming night would work. Maybe Emily let him go for the work, didn’t mean she would let him go for the night. And Greg was unable to sleep another night on that couch. The reply from Mycroft came a bit later but the younger man confirmed that he was on his way to the stadium, he just had to finish a few paperworks earlier. Emily was all excited to have her trip today, she didn’t stop wriggling in Greg’s arms, it made harder for the older man to hold on to her even when they were sitting on the cab. The little girl just wanted to crawl away.

 

The Lestrade arrived first at the stadium, it was already filled with people from the organization, volunteers, the players and just family who wanted to watch the game. Greg was greeted by one of the player, his friend Alexander, the person who was responsible to bring Greg participating on the whole event. Greg introduced Emily to the person but the little girl just looked at the man, and she snuggled to Greg, completely ignoring the man while Greg talked. It was one of Emily’s antics as she didn’t really quite brave when it came to meet stranger unless she knew the person was nice or that Greg had approved of them, if not then she just gave a nod or smile then she stayed quiet. Just like most people, Alexander and other players thought Emily to be Greg’s daughter because of how much they resemble each other, Greg just laughed it off and smiled, didn’t really correct them about the whole thing, after all deep down he always thought Emily as his own.

 

It’s half an hour later that Emily started to wriggle all excited again when she saw Mycroft arriving. “My! My!” She squealed all excitedly, clapping her hands that it interrupted Greg’s talk, forcing the man to glance around to spot the politician. Mycroft was wrapped in one of his suit, not as formal as a three piece but still, and a coat, a scarf and gloves. His right hand holding his ever-present umbrella and the left one a file as he walked approaching Greg and Emily after he spotted the two. Greg excused himself to the person he was talking before and went to meet Mycroft half way because the little girl already moving too much.

 

“Hey…..You brought a file with you? Seriously?” Greg asked and was smiling over his whole face when he saw Mycroft again. He didn't even notice it. It just happened. Not like in his younger years, Greg had absolutely no problem to date a man. Who cares? And even if someone would care, it is what it is after all.

 

“Afternoon, Gregory, Emily and this is not mine but yours” Mycroft smiled when he saw the older man then the over excited toddler in the other’s arm who already wiggled and making grabby hands at him while calling him. “MYYYYYYYYYYY HUG HUUUGGIIIIIII” she squealed high pitched so Greg needed to move even closer till she could reach the beloved man. “Wow! The bug is excited to see you huh!” Once close enough Emily pulled at the tie and the shirt because she wanted into Mycroft's arms directly. In a way she knew Mycroft needed her support more than Greg. Greg was the strong one. “Oh….sorry my manners. Alexa, that's Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, Alexander!” Greg introduced the two men. Not that Mycroft would care. All ice man he just nodded shortly like Emily did and turned his attention back to the little one. Emily watched and when Mycroft nodded, she did it as well. Mirrored it like ‘I need to remember how he's doing it’ before she made a ‘shoo’ gesture to the man which made Greg chuckled and Alexa focus back on his things again.

 

“It's great you’re here in time. But seriously a file? And I thought you would enjoy to watch some drenched man running around” the DI teased and nibbled his lower lip. Mycroft already took Emily from Greg’s arms and handed the file to Greg in return, “I told you this one is yours, I already finished my works at home earlier..” He explained without taking his eyes off the brown eyed toddlers “It’s everything you need to apply for the funding just need to feel the form and submit it”

 

“Oh. The ….papers…” Greg mumbled and looked down at the file but didn't dare to open it while Emily started to explain Mycroft what she did over the day. That she ate a lot and she just had a little nap and also that she loved her shirt. All eager the little one pointed to the red Arsenal shirt while Greg was still staring at the file in his hand. It made everything so real. It was about the time Alexander started to call for Greg because on 30 minutes the game would start, and it pulled Greg out of his thoughts. He needed to go. His mind was so occupied right now. He wanted to tell Mycroft that he was damn nervous. That he had no idea how to pay even if he got the funding. That he needed to move in a bigger apartment. That Emily wouldn't sleep without him by her side and that it made things complicated. He also wanted to tell that he fell in love more and more with him every single day and last but not least he wanted to say that he will not be as fit down at the field in 30 minutes, as he was when he where 18. But everything stuck!

 

On the other hand, the government official didn’t notice the distress that Greg had as he was entirely focus on Emily and responded to everything she was telling her despite she was talking in her baby language and sometimes using words that she knew, although it was still hard for him to understand. But the excitement on the little girl’s face made him all happy and he just didn’t want to stop her. Mycroft looked down at the girl’s shirt, noticing the theme of red and white of Arsenal, Greg’s favourite team his mind supplied, she was just looked like a mini fan like that. “Gregory gave you the shirt, didn’t he? Turning you into a little fan i see…” He commented and Emily nodded at that before she turned to look at Greg “Yes Eggi..” She said and stopped when she saw Greg was in trance. “Eggi?” She asked, although she was only a toddler it was easy for her to notice something was wrong to her uncle and it worried her. Mycroft turned to look at Greg and the smile flattered away from his face.

  
“Gregory, what’s wrong?” He asked worried as he moved closer toward the older man.

 

Greg blinked himself out of his thoughts and looked at Mycroft with the little bean in his arms “Mhhh?” he said still dizzy with his occupied mind. He noticed the little frown on both foreheads “Nothing….it’s nothing I’m just ….it’s nothing.” he finally said and moved closer to the politician and Emily. “Greggie need to go now, changing and all. Be a good baby cupcake okay? And I want to see chubby arms when you cheer me in Arsenal shirt.” he winked at the little one and placed a kiss to her chubby cheek before he turned his attention to the man right in front of him, clearly overdressed because he was wearing a suit in a stadium. “I caught you two some seats in one of the private lounges near the field but in a gallery so no worry, no ball will come close to you” he smiled and God, how in love could he even be? He was sure he looked like some idiotic man who had his first crush after years but didn’t dare to go some steps forward. And so there was no kiss, no touch of hands. Mycroft was busy with admiring the little girl anyway.

 

The younger man nodded when he heard Greg, “Thank you, I’ll make sure that the little girl will cheer on you” Mycroft promised and gave a small smile to Greg, finding that there should be something he should do for the older man but Greg just smiled and gave him a nod and about to take his leave toward the changing room after handing him a two tickets pass.

 

“Gregory” Mycroft called the older man when he started to walk and the grey haired man turned around, raising his brow at Mycroft, although his mind was screaming to kiss the younger man. “Yes?”

 

“Please don’t hurt yourself…” Mycroft said softly “....I don’t want to you to be injured in the field” at the admittance Greg blinked a few times before he smiled and nodded even if he couldn’t promise Mycroft to stay all uninjured.

 

The changing room was stuffy and small and filled with testosterone. Greg loved it. He always felt sad about the fact that he needed to stop playing soccer when he was young and just started again when he was 45. It was definitely too late to take it serious but he just loved what he was doing. Once he changed into his tricot and put on his shin guards, he checked himself in the mirror. Turned to his left and his right and tugged the front of his shirt into the soccer shorts. Obviously the men in the changing room noticed his attitude. He never did THAT before and they started to bawl that there was definitely a ‘ _chick_ ’ out there. Otherwise Greg wouldn’t start such a check on himself.

 

The older man rolled his eyes, assured them there wasn’t any _chick_ before the referee moved into to tell them the game would start in 5 and they needed to go out. Mycroft and Emily already seated on the private box, Emily had this small arsenal flag on her right hand and her left one holding on her duck plushie. “Eggii! Eggii!” She already squealing all excited while she watched the field looking for Greg and Mycroft trying to hold her still.

 

The private lounge was made for the families of the players. Not that it was luxurious but after all not the ‘normal’ place at the stadium. And of course the little cute girl with the Arsenal shirt was an eye catcher. All the women in the private gallery eyed the cute girl. Making ‘ _awww’s_ ’ and ‘ _oooohhhh’s_ ’. Greg was the most desirable bachelor there. Of course all the women from the other players talked about the well looking man from Scotland Yard. That he was well trained and lovely. Skin all sun touched, hair all thick and irresistible grey. That they would love to tug it while he had his way with them. Sometimes they already used the word ‘hunk’ or ‘Alpha’. And due to the fact it was a small gallery, Mycroft could hear every word. So did Emily even if she didn’t understand anything. The little one was all busy with waving the little flag in her hand and then the players moved out. The stadium started to cheer and clapping hands.

 

Emily cheered when she saw Greg and started calling him even louder than before while Mycroft couldn’t help but stare when he saw Greg in the white uniform, hair all spiked up, looking so good. It gave him the same vibe as years ago when he saw Greg played in his younger year, except that time Greg had curly hair and said hair was brown not grey but it gave the same feeling for the younger man. How his heart beated faster and how his breath was taken away at the sight of the older man. One thing that also didn’t change was how he hoped Greg wouldn’t injure himself. God knew how much the older man loved to injured himself when he played soccer.

 

Just like other soccer game, all the players were accompanied by player escorts and Mycroft could see Greg was talking and smiling at the children then around him, just like a good father and Emily didn’t like the sight at all. “Oi Oi OI!” She waved the flag more as she tried to get Greg’s attention and pouted when the older man didn’t look at her. Mycroft looked at the girl who was trying to glare, was that could even called glare, at the player escorts who were now taking picture with all the player.

 

“Are you jealous with those children Emily?” Mycroft asked, amused, and caressed her cheek gently “You know Gregory won’t change you for those children so do stop trying to glare at the poor children” he teased the little girl who now slumped against his body.

 

Greg had his fun with the children. He loved to be around them and ruffled his escort’s hair before they took the pictures. The children handed them some water bottles before everything would start and Greg put his bottle along the waistband of his trousers. It was not even very warm at this day but the sun touched man was so excited that his body started to get warm without a further movement. After the picture was done, he looked up at the gallery. It was clearly too far away to see an expression of Emily or Mycroft but after all he could see the tiny Arsenal shirt and how Emily was waving the little flag he brought with him and so, Greg waved his hand to both as well and even blowed a kiss. Yes….this one was for Emily but, it could be also for Mycroft. It was for both.

 

And obviously the soccer women in the gallery started to squeal because the ‘ _hunky bachelor_ ’ could mean one of them. Bullshit. Mycroft had blushed at the display and spotted a small smile while Emily just waved her flag eagerly and called for Greg. And soon the kick off happened and the whole stadium was energized and excited about the game. It was for cancer charity game but the whole tension about playing to win could be felt. Mycroft who never really interested with soccer or any other sport except fencing just sat there and watched Greg running in those white short. While Emily was different story entirely. The little girl was all excited and squealed every time Greg had a ball and she groaned when Greg’s team failed to score a goal then cheered when they did. She just all excited that Mycroft afraid that she would tired herself.

 

Greg was one of the most ambitious players down there. He just shout when someone lost the ball and ran for dear life just to foul someone. At the end he got a yellow card and started to rant with the referee and needed to be calmed down by some other players or otherwise he would get a red one. When Greg was on the soccer field, he was 18 again. Stubborn and wild and a true rowdy. From all the fouls his tricot was already messed up. A bit green along one side and one of his knees was bleeding but he ignored it. When he got the ball he started to run to the goal because when he wanted something, and it was to score a goal. But, like Mycroft thought already, a player from the other team crushed into him and hits his ankle with one of the shoes. And those cleats on those shoes were more than hurtful. Greg lost the ball and fell to the ground before he remained there by holding his ankle. Mycroft already saw it happening before the clash even happened, he was tensed when he saw Greg fell down and holding on his ankle.

 

“Gregory….” Mycroft quickly straightened up when he noticed that the older man didn’t get back up after a few seconds and the game needed to be stopped for a moment and the referee checking on him. Emily was now all quiet and watched the field with worried eyes “Eggi.. Eggi..?” Mycroft held the little girl closed to him and the next thing he knew Greg needed to be brought to the side to get an immediate check up and that made the little girl whined. She knew her Greg was not well and that was not good. “M-My… Eggi…” She looked up at the politician who was now already stood up with Emily’s bag and quickly made his way from the gallery, heading to the side of the field. “He will be fine Emily… don’t worry” Mycroft calmed the girl who already started to whine and when he looked down at her, he saw her lower lip wobbled. Oh that’s not good.

 

Greg was sitting on the side of the field, face clearly in pain while the paramedic just handled the swollen ankle with ice spray and all. It was nothing to be worried about. Just a very mean faul, nothing more. The trainer was squatting next to Greg, checking on him too while pouring some ice water over the grey haired man’s neck and back to distract him from the pain at his ankle. “I can go out again. It’s fucking nothing…” he said and tried to stand up but was dragged back to a sitting position and got an earful from the paramedic about moving suddenly and that he should be more careful with his ankle condition

 

Emily was holding onto Mycroft for dear life, whining because she wanted to check on Greg, all worried while the paramedic meanwhile treated Greg’s whole leg because he got a cramp in it. He was laying flat in the grass, one pant leg a bit lifted up while the named one get a massage to lose the spasm. Greg just gritted teeth because the cramp won’t go away while he repeated over and over that he’s fine and that he can go the fuck out again. After all, his team was just 10 people now.

 

It didn’t take Mycroft long to arrive at the field and he quickly made a bee line toward Greg. Emily eyes went wide when she saw Greg laying on the grass. “EGGIIII……” And then the little girl started to cry, thinking the worst about her Greg and Mycroft quickly tried to calm her while he stopped next to the paramedics and looked down at Greg.

 

“I told you to be careful…” Mycroft sighed, worried could be seen on his face before he slowly knelt down because Emily already leaning down wanted to get close to the older man. He didn’t care if his suit would get grass stain, he just wanted to know that Greg was alright.

 

Greg heard the little familiar voice and opened his eyes just to see Emily crying in Mycroft’s arms and he went on his lower arms for a “hey hey hey…..no need to cry little bug.” he soothed while his leg getting massaged and there was clearly some pain on his face. The little one patted his leg immediately and started to check on him. Eyes all big before she looked at the meanwhile blue and green and yellow ankle and let out a “Ouch ouch ouuuuuuuch” like she would feel it as well. The DI chuckled while he watched her before he looked at Mycroft “You shouldn’t kneel down into the grass with one of your expensive suits. You will never get rid of the grass stains you know….” he chuckled before the paramedic started to put a bandage around the swollen ankle and Greg flinched hard and cursed because of the pain.

 

“They wouldn’t get the stain if you didn’t get injured…” Mycroft tutted at him while Emily made another sound like she was hurt. “You always so careless when you played” he huffed as he looked at the swollen ankle, frowning slightly “And now you have swollen ankle too…” He said all worried “You scared the two of us earlier”.

 

Greg swallowed hard while he watched how his ankle got treated “Y-You never understood how soccer worked. It’s a rude game” he chuckled and looked at the worried Emily and also at the worried Mycroft. “Oh come on you two stop looking like I lost a leg. It’s just a little stowed thing. Nothing more. And I can go out again, right?” he asked the trainer and the paramedic, knowing Greg was such an eager man for the sport, he would go out in a wheelchair if it would be necessary. The white tricot made his tanned skin even darker and there was some blood on his trousers just because a little break of skin on his knee. Right now and right there he was that 18 year old boy who couldn’t care less on how injured his body was. He felt alive.

 

“You are not going out there with that ankle!” Mycroft looked appalled as he cut the trainer and paramedics who were about to answer Greg’s question. “You’ll end up will need to rest for the whole weekend if you pushed yourself…” At that the paramedic nodded, agreeing with the politician “Actually you should listen to your man Lestrade, if you went back again you won’t be able to walk for the next four day” the paramedic explained “So sit here and rest your legs for the next two days, then you’ll be fine” Mycroft just looked at Greg with expression ‘I-told-you-so’, didn’t even comment when the paramedics called him as Greg’s man.

 

Greg whined like a pouty little kid, like Emily, and just sat there all huffy because he just wanted to play again. When he heard the man naming Mycroft ‘his man’ he stilled and looked shortly at the politician and back at the paramedics. “He’s…..” and then he stopped because no, no. He wouldn’t correct anything. “I not even score a goal mate. Come on let me go out again.” He pleaded to his trainer but the man shook his head “No Greg, no chance” the man tutted with a glare of Mycroft on his face before he helped Greg up to his feed and patted his back “You did a great play Greg. And you should take off the shirt because otherwise you catch a cold…” The trainer stated while Greg had some problems to even stand and moved slowly to sit down on a bench on the side while Emily clapped her hands when her ‘Eggi’ was at least able to stand and she lifted her shirt at the command. That little clown.

 

“Not yours Emily” Mycroft quickly pulled her shirt down and closed her cheek before he looked at Greg, “Should get a new shirt too. I know you don’t easily get sick but still, it’s February” but the older man just shook his head. “Nope it’s fine. It’s utterly warm anyway…” he said and moved one hand to the back of his shoulder to slides the anyway wet shirt over his head and puts it next to him on the bench. It was drenched with the ice water from the trainer and sweat and even if Greg doesn’t feel very fit, which was absolutely bullshit, he couldn’t care less right now. He just was pissed that he couldn’t end the game even if he just missed 20 minutes till it was over. “Seriously that's unfair. I’m fine and that's nothing and now I need to sit here with an ice pack on my ankle like some sort of grandpa.” he huffed and crossed his arms all pouty, sitting there like it would be July, topless, even if it was February.

 

Mycroft went to sit next to the empty place next to Greg and huffed “Do that and you will stay at the flat for the entire week if you are lucky enough” as he handed Greg a little towel he got out from Emily’s back. “You even broke a skin on the knees” Mycroft tutted when he looked at said knee with blood stain. They were just in their own world, not noticing that some people were staring at them especially the women, ogling at the shirtless inspector. Emily just nodded and started to babble in her own language nagging the older man.

 

Greg stared at the field, watching the game he should be in. He was always like a kid when it was about soccer. It was like going back in time. At some moments he wished he could be young again, even an inspector like he was sometimes in a way had midlife crisis and sadly he was blind for the way women and men looked at him. And when the little one started to nag as well he rolled his eyes before he turned his head and placed a kiss to the forehead of the nagging Mycroft before he moved down to did the same with Emily and just like that, both went quiet. It was adorable to see the nearly shocked face from both. And the women, which were admiring the Bachelor went nuts at the view. How? Why? No?

 

The politician just blinked a few times before his cheeks went red at the kiss but his voice just went away as he stared at the inspector who was smiling then turned to watch the game like it was something normal. _It feels normal_ , Mycroft thought and cleared his throat. “W-Wha…” _Oh now Greg had rendered him speechless_. Greg quirked his brow and glanced at Mycroft, still looking like everything was normal “You may say something?” he asked the speechless man and chuckled and when he wanted to say something, one of the Lady’s from the gallery moved over. She was very handsome, wrapped in a business coat, blond, breathtaking. But cheap. Emily’s alarm went off directly. Her parents, her new parents, her only parents, were Greg and Mycroft in her mind. And a woman was definitely not the plan. “Hello Gregory. Nice play….” she soothed and moved closer. She was the wife of one of Greg’s player mates and she knew Greg since years. “A pitty you got injured. Hope everything is fine..” she purred seductively. Admired the view of Greg topless.

 

Emily glared at the woman and the next thing before Greg could say anything she threw the flag in her hand toward the woman “Shoo shoo!” She huffed, while Mycroft just glared at the woman. He didn’t like how the named him ‘Gregory’ sounded in the woman’s voice . The DI did not even looked up when he heard the voice of the lady right next to him. He just chuckled when he saw how the play went and, at least, how Emily made a ‘shoo’ gestured to her. But he was a gentleman and had manners and so, after a moment, he looked up and smiled all polite “I’m fine …..Charlotte” thanked god he remembered the name at the last moment. The grey haired man truly never cared much about the soccer women. After all they were all married and since he had his divorced they had been coming for him which quite disgusted him as he would never be a cheater like his ex wife 

 

The woman was taken aback when the flag hit her and glared slightly at the attitude of the littler girl, glaring slightly which Emily returned with her tongue poking out of her mouth while her chubby hand reached for Greg. “You know.. Gregory I know a good massage for the swollen ankle” She tried to get Greg’s attention but seeing the cheek of the little girl quite hit her nerve and she cleared her throat “And who is this little cheek, you should learn to greet people…” She addressed Emily who glared at her and “No” was her answer toward Charlotte while Mycroft looking at the woman all ice cold.

 

“Actually, you should be the one who introduced yourself. Cutting on people who were talking is very rude” Mycroft’s voice was cold, the usual tone he used when he was at work and it startled Emily, after all to her Mycroft was someone with velvet, smooth and warm voice.

 

Greg knew exactly what was going on and and couldn’t help but smirked. Oh he missed that so much. To see Mycroft all icey and jealous in a way. Due to the fact that Emily reached for him, Greg quickly moved closer to her and take her from Mycroft’s arms. “That’s Emily. Emily Rose Lestrade. And as you can see, I have some good care here. No need to name me the massage you mentioned thank you. How’s Chris anyway, you know the man you married to?” He asked her and gave her a hint to stop flirting with him, while he rocked Emily in his arms and looked at the politician “We should have a early dinner today. What do you say huh?” completely focused on Mycroft. “I need to talk to you anyway because of the papers and ...I have a question… but...later” the DI said so soft into the direction if the younger man.

 

Mycroft turned to look at Greg, ignoring the woman altogether. “I can’t eat much… have dinner later with Mummy, if that’s okay…” and the DI just nodded, already lost in the blue-grey of Mycroft’s eyes while Emily made a ‘I-watch-you’ gesture to the Lady. “Gregory, I can have dinner if you would like to have some company. Chris is busy later and I thought we could have a talk.” she purred and sit down next to Greg on the cold bech. “You must be cold Mr.” and there was a clumpy of lust in her eyes. And ‘take me now and do it dirty’ glance along the tanned torso even if Emily covered mostly everything. The little one made herself even bigger. She didn’t want that the woman was ogling at her Greggy because that was clearly all her’s and Myc’s. “Shoooooooooooo” she pulled the words long and crawled closer to Greg, moved her arms around his neck. “Do be nice to the Lady Emily. No need to be jealous. I’m all yours.” he hummed and rubbed her back before he finally turned his attention to the woman, Charlotte. “Thank you but no, really. I don’t want to have any problems with Chris and I’m occupied as you can see. Maybe the next time. Okay?” he said and at least for him, the topic was done. He moved up carefully with Emily and flinched a bit when he leaned his weight on the injured food but it was okay. He could stand it. “You don’t have to eat when you promise me to eat with your mother.” Greg said and offered Mycroft his hand so he could stand up. Everything seemed so natural familiar and utterly lovely in a way.

 

“I’m sure mummy will try to make me eat three course meal…” Mycroft said as he took Greg’s hand and stood up “Can you walk?” He asked worried when the older man leaned on his injured leg. Meanwhile Charlotte was dejected when she was being completely ignore and the only person that had her attention was Emily who was still glaring at her. “Told you I could play but you doesn’t let me…” Greg stated and started to walk, even if it was slow and he hobbled a bit, Mycroft was holding his arm as they walked, worried about Greg’s ankle. “Finally I know what it means to be fifty-fucking-four” he mumbled and totally forgot that Emily was around and the little one just tried it and called out an “UCK”.  The older man flinched, knew he would get a brainteaser from Mycroft while Emily clapped her hand and “Uck Uck Uck Uck”, she repeated over and over. “Ems do not...please” he whispered and tried to move faster and maybe a bit away from the shocked Mycroft.

 

“Gregory!” Mycroft hissed when the older man just trying to walk faster to the changing room after saying the word ‘fucking’ and now Emily, two-year-old Emily, was repeating the word like it was a normal thing to do. “Emily stop saying that word” The younger man quickly followed and stood behind Greg to face the girl directly “Not good word and Gregory should watch his mouth from now on” He glared at the back of Greg’s head while Emily looked at the auburn haired man, tilted her head. “No uck?” She asked, all innocently.

 

The second fact that reminded Mycroft how Greg could be. How he was, and always would be. That he just differs slightly from the 18 year old Greg because he had a very dirty mouth. It was one of the facts that never changed but obviously Mycroft couldn’t know till now. When they were together in their youth, Greg was mostly very tender, also during sex. But he developed with the moment and also with everything he tried with Mycroft and it ended with a very verbal teaser. That this talent has developed further. “I’m sorry and Emi….do not try to say it…...say better….duck.” he mumbled but couldn’t help and grinned because of the tut he got from Mycroft. Once close enough at the changing room, Greg turned and “You wanna come in with me? The guys are still on the field” he said it without further meaning. Just because, _why not_? That it could be uncomfortable for Mycroft was nothing he thought about.

 

“Someone need to watch after you, of course I will accompany you Gregory...” He said like it was an obvious thing and Greg was asking a stupid question. Even the DI was surprised with the answer but moved in anyway with the mumbling bundle in his arms, still trying to say ‘duck’. The room was just stuffy. Full of what you could only describe as ‘man scent’. Greg moved to his locker and opened the named on to catch a towel and his fresh clothed while holding Emily with the other arm. Once done he turned to see a lightly shocked Mycroft because now he realized what he accepted and that he was actually really standing in a changing room with Gregory. “Are you...okay?” he asked him and moved closer to hand the politician Emily so he could catch his shower. “You can breath Myc. The boys want come over so fast and we will be long gone okay? I just need 5 minutes for the shower and another 5 for changing my clothes and we can go. So sit down…” Greg tried to calm the tensed man in the 10,000  suit and led him to the bench in front of his locker. After Emily shooed him away because she didn’t like the smell in here, neither did Mycroft, Greg moved quickly to the community shower and started to wash his drenched body after he took off his clothes. And just like he said, it took him 5 minutes to turn off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, and moved back to Mycroft and Emily. What he forgot, what Mycroft forgot, and Emily didn’t care was, that this was actually a changing room. Meant, Greg needed to….change. All naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!
> 
> so before we go for a quick hiatus... we will update the story with two chapter, this is the first one and the second one will be up soon! During the hiatus we will try to write a bit although with matomato in exam it will be hard but we promise by the beginning of August we will update the story! Until then please hang on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if any of you feel like there is a cliffhanger because *cough* naked greg *cough* but don't worry will update soon!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	21. More and More

Greg moved back to the changing room after he finished taking a quick shower, he walked to his locker, only with a towel around his waist and caught his clothes. He didn’t hear anything from Mycroft, because the man was speechless due to the wet backside, his mind reminded him that he needed to take away the towel around his wait to change. It was just a small stadium and so was the changing room. There weren't any cabins for a private change. Mycroft was tensed because he was uncomfortable about the place, the smell the dampness he just didn’t like it against his skin. He looked around the room before he noticed that Greg was naked and he could see the other man’s backside and he blinked, staring.

 

At that moment Mycroft took the changes on the other’s body to his mind, tried to think what had changed during all these years. He noticed that Greg’s backside was much more prominent, broader too and the ass, well Mycroft could only blush and quickly averted his gaze away. Greg felt that he was being watched and took a glance behind his shoulder, noticed that Mycroft had a blush on his cheeks. And for sure, Greg started to smile. He smiled because he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Not just because of the situation, no in general. Emily on the other hand was perfectly fine with a naked Greggie. Who would blame her.  She just clapped her hands and called out “Butt. Buttttttyyyyyyyyyyyy” and grinned over her whole face before she looked up at Mycroft, noticed the blush while Greg slide some red CK pants over his lower body so he could finally turn “Almost done. I will hurry up okay?” he was lovely. Tried to comfort Mycroft even in this situation which was not easy. Not just because the room was uncomfortable, oh no, also because Greg looked so utterly good. There was still that hint of the young Greg. The rowdy, but yet he had grown up. He was a gentleman and he cared so much. He was protective and had a lovely calm aura when he wanted. He was a man to love. Faithful, handsome, passionate, well trained, intelligent, warm hearted. All of that and it washed over Mycroft within seconds.

 

“Take your time..” Mycroft stated before he glanced at Greg “...Just quick enough before the others are here…” He quickly added while Emily just stared and making noises when Greg put on his shirt. And after 5 minutes Greg was done. Completely dressed again. Almost a pity but he knew Mycroft hated to have company he didn’t want and so, he turned once done and narrowed his eyes to the cheeky bean in Mycroft’s lap. “And you making sounds while i get dressed? You little entertainer…” the DI hummed and moved over to her just to ruffle her hair which ended by a “Hey Hey Hey” from Emily. “I’m done and we can go. Slowly but we can.” Greg offered and waited till Mycroft moved up with Emily and so both walked along the floors of the stadium. Again a step into the right direction. Once outside the older man told Mycroft how happy he was that he found the time to be here and thanked him a thousand times that he watched after Emily. Sadly Mycroft didn’t had time because of the dinner invitation of his mother which would be a question-answering-game for the elder Holmes because Sherlock had already talked to their mother and gossiped or moreover tell tales that Mycroft was dating but he didn't said with whom. Mummy Holmes knew Gregory from the past and was always in love with ‘her sunny boy’. Even when he needed to go without an explanation, she was still believing he was one of the good persons in the world and she was absolutely right.

 

After Greg appeared as a DI, Mycroft just needed to mention him for once and Violet was already into the idea that his eldest would have that man again in his life. Sadly Greg was married. Unhappy. The Holmes mother nearly did a dance when she heard he’s getting divorced and dragged Mycroft to talk to him, finally, but of course Mycroft was a stubborn, what a surprise, and dropped the idea of his mother. It was different story now, Mycroft was standing next to Greg holding his hand, helping him to walk while they had a light talk. Mycroft offered Greg to have a quick meal before they could go home.

 

“We can have meal at cafe near here…” He smiled as he watched how Emily already took Greg’s collar to her mouth, “Emily is already hungry and I’m sure you need to eat something after all that running around” he stated as he caressed the girl’s cheek before he looked at Greg with a soft smile on his face. “Deal” Greg said shortly and already eyed the black limousine in front of the stadium. “And you know what, I let you pay” he chuckled and took Mycroft’s hand again to walk to the car.

 

Mycroft watched his hand in Greg’s and smiled, nodded slightly. “Consider it a date then” he mumbled as he squeezed the other’s hand slowly and they made their way to the limousine and Emily stared at the black car, curious with it. Mycroft opened the car door for Greg and once they were inside and made their way, Emily couldn’t help but eyes the whole interior and squealed because it was spacious and she just wanted to move around. But Greg holding her still so she couldn’t push some buttons. “What I wanted to ask you….or tell you is...that it seemed like Emily is unable to sleep without you.” Greg admitted even if he knew the older man was aware what he wanted to say “So...either you will sleep again in my apartment for some night which is super uncomfortable at least for me, or….” he stopped and blushed a bit even if he gave himself a high-five and also Emily because this fact was one of the bests he ever got. “I promise you I will teach her that you can’t be around all the time and that she need to sleep alone or at least ‘ _just_ ’ with me but ….well look at her” he pointed to the little one. Still ogling around with her big brown eyes “She’s a small devil and very clingy when she wants something  and she clearly wants you” he admitted while the little one tried to reach the button close to the window but Greg was quicker and tutted at her. “Ems, no….” the DI warned and moved his hand to the big bag to catch her dummy.

 

Mycroft watched the little trying to crawl away from Greg’s hand to his laps and he decided to pick up the little girl. “You know I can’t let you sleep on the couch Gregory, especially with your ankle condition” He said while he helped Emily to sit up on his laps so Greg could put the dummy in her mouth. “And I know that she will have a hard time but I can’t promise to be there every nights, you know how my work schedule can be” He looked at the older man and smiled “Either way, I’ll think of something, I’m more worried about you hurting yourself again with those legs rather than Emily at the moment, she is a big girl and brave one” Mycroft rubbed the little girl’s belly and smiled at her before he looked up at Greg.

 

The older man looked at Mycroft scandalized at the comment “Told you I’m fine and that you doesn’t let me play again is just typically for you. This was already the case when we were young.” he tuts now at the politician, still not over it that he missed the last twenty minutes of the game, while Emily just watched the two while she’s sucking her dummy. It interested her watching the two adults talked. The DI just nodded at the command of Mycroft. Of course he couldn’t be with Greg and Emily all the time. It was just outrageous to believe so. And after Mycroft had told him that, he felt just dull. “Of course. I will talk to her once we’re done with the lunch okay. She will get it. She need to.”

 

Due to the fact that Emily was listening, and she was a smart girl, she understood that her ‘My’ would not be around at night. The little girl needed some time to realize what Greg and Myc were talking about and she started to whine immediately. Cranky and pouty and mournful. Mycroft gave Greg an apologetic smile before he looked down at the cranky little girl who was now trying to turn around on his laps and grabbed on his coat, tugging at them. Mycroft looked down at her and tried to calm her down. “Sst.. what’s wrong my dear?” He asked as the girl just dropped her dummy and started to call for his name and Mycroft held her closer to him. The politician know what had made the little girl so distress, but he couldn’t be there every night for her and Greg, although God knew how much he wanted to be. He didn’t want to feel like he intruded the older man’s place, especially forcing Greg to sleep on the couch when his ankle needed to be healed and he wasn’t sure if he could be home to help Greg with Emily when sometimes he needed to stay overnight at the office, of course that last one was something Greg didn’t need to know.

 

The little girl just whined miserable and moved closer to Mycroft’s chest. Hugging the  waistcoat wrapped torso of the man and clinged to him like the koala she was. Greg looked down, noticed she was shaking and ...that was really not good. Obviously she built a relationship to the younger man while Greg didn’t look. What can be. What should be. He reached for the little back and rubbed “Baby girl calm down yes. It’s not like you won’t see him anymore…” he stated calm and knew it should be better if he would hold her on a distance to Mycroft. “Maybe I should take her again…” he said and moved his large warm hands around her sides and she started to scream immediately and Mycroft’s hold tightened around the little girl. A loud ‘no’ was Emily response from being taken away and her hold around the coat just became tighter, making her knuckles all white. “Just let her be…” Mycroft told Greg as he pulled Emily into his arms, hugging her like she was something precious that needed to be protected.

 

“It’s not like I don’t want to, Mycroft, but she shouldn’t be such clinky to you because you …. “

 

_Yes, what?_

 

Greg didn’t had any explanation for what Mycroft was actually. And he had learned to life without the younger man. Because after all, Mycroft could hide himself behind mask and walls and disappear when he wanted. And so, Emily needed to learn it as well. “She obviously loves you after one single day and due to the fact that you can’t be there any time as you said, which is also not your obligation as well, she need to learn to be without you. That’s why I can’t let her be…” These words were utterly hurtful. Mostly for Greg. Only for Greg, but at the same time Mycroft looked at Greg in disbelief, especially toward the words the man had said.

 

“Why she needs to learn that?” The younger man asked, his voice turned cold slightly at the very thought that perhaps this would be the last he saw the little girl, he didn’t want that. He glanced at the shaking little bundle in his arms and the sight just made him wanted to keep Emily all to himself. It was one of those moment when Mycroft hated his job that consumed most of his time. It another reason why he didn’t look for a relationship because he knew that his job consumed all the time, so when right now he had been handed with something that could make his heart happy, a time with Greg and Emily he didn’t know if he could take it. Abandoning one thing for the other.

 

Greg’s eyes dropped to the little girl and back to Mycroft. “Don’t look at me with that cold eyes and your voice is also cold right now My’...” the older man stated and rubbed his forehead lightly before he slid his hands through his hair “She needs to learn it because you are the British government. And that doesn’t include much time. Especially for a toddler.  And when she now can’t even sleep without you, it’s better she will hear the truth that she will not see you very often.” Greg said sadly and and licked his dry lips. “Plus the fact that you have your own family Mycroft. And I’m not a part of it…” Mycroft still didn’t look up from watching Emily as he listened to Greg, he knew it was true, what Greg had said. Greg wasn’t part of his family. Yet, his mind supplied.

 

With shaky breath, Mycroft closed his eyes, calming himself why he tried to think rationally about the whole situation. He opened his eyes again after he was calm enough, it was all silence in the car, the only thing that could be heard was the sobbing sound of Emily. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you Gregory or with Emily, doesn’t mean I like the idea that Emily cries because she doesn’t see me” slowly the younger man looked up at Greg, letting him be read like an open book for the other. “I don’t like the idea that she sees me as stranger or someone that just show up for once and never to return. I…” Mycroft took a deep breath before he continued “I want to be able to see her and you, I want that” Greg started to read the man right in front of him like an open book. They knew each other too well so both couldn't hide their feelings. “I want that you see her on a regular base, but I don’t want that you feel obliged to do it. Because we still don't know what WE are. But one thing for sure, Emily will be with me and when you’re not ready for such a fact, please tell me….tell us now. Because otherwise the little one won’t understand.” Greg stated these facts so utterly truthful and yet it was nothing they want to hear.

 

“I do want more, more than what we have now, I told you that already” Mycroft stated as he continued to rub Emily’s back. “You know I don’t mind with Emily in your life, after all I’m the one who supported it” Mycroft looked at the file on Greg’s laps, the file that he worked all morning to make sure that by the time Greg had put the sign on them Emily could live with him without the older man needed to worry about anything.

 

The older man tilted his head and smiled fondly. He wasn’t sure if Mycroft was aware what he stated. Or if both meant the same. “Okay listen Mycroft. What I will say now is something you need to think about and I want that you don’t give me an answer now.” Greg turned a bit to face Mycroft perfectly. Watched the long fingers holding Emily all tightly. Knuckles meanwhile also white. “Im aware that you love the idea that I will have Emily. And I also know that you will support me with what you can, but….’more’ such a lazy word.” His eyes never leaved Mycroft’s. He knew it was such uncomfortable for the younger man. That's why he did it. “If you decide to love me again….it means you need to love her as well. It means we are present 24/7 because we can’t help. If you decide to love me and her with all your heart, it means you will be there when she starts to walk, and to talk. You will be at conversations in kindergarten and in school. Christmas, birthday, crying in the night….all of that will fall down on you if you decide to share a life with someone. More is a word like, you want a kiss. You want a second date or a third one. You want to have vacation or sex in your office. That’s what ‘more’ means. And it’s fine. Don’t get me wrong. It was exactly what I thought 2 days ago but right now…..everything changed with that little one over there and she truly loves you with all her heart... “ The older man smiled softly at the quite speechless Mycroft.

 

The younger man stayed still as he looked at Greg and listened. He blinked and frowned slightly, wondering why he shouldn’t give an answer now but after a few seconds he knew what Greg meant and he nodded. He understood perfectly what the older man wanted when he said ‘more’, it meant being there at each step for Emily and Greg, he couldn’t be the British government fully because he would have Greg and Emily he needed to take care of, and the more he thought about it, the more it made Mycroft wondered if he abled to make things worked when he decided to do it. It made the younger man went to think a bit more, staying silence for the entire ride after he nodded, agreeing that he would think about the thing before he gave Greg an answer, because like Greg said with Emily in the picture it became much more complicated and there would be more things needed attention rather than just two person being in a relationship. The DI was about to say something before the car stopped in front of the little coffee shop and both moved out while Emily was still in clinging to Mycroft. Humming adorable and snuggled to the younger man. Every time Greg moved closer she whined. Just feared that he would take her away again from Mycroft even if he didn’t tried it a second time. It was an odd silence between them now. Both unable to say things or at least the right one.

 

Mycroft settled with Emily on one of the seats after making sure Greg had taken his place before he tried to ease Emily from clutching on his coat, whispering sweet words to her and soon the little girl relax and Mycroft able to make her sat on his laps, although the toddler still all snuggled to his front. The lunch went as normal, Greg ordered a sandwich while Mycroft settled with a cup of tea and a slice of cake before he helped Greg with preparing Emily’s meal. The two adults didn’t talk much, one because Mycroft was busy with feeding Emily while the older man ate and two because Mycroft was still thinking about Greg had said. It was hard despite the answer was obvious to the younger man, but being himself who always overthinking stuffs, he couldn’t help to think about the other _what ifs_ , that could happen in their relationship. It scared the younger man. Greg noticed that Mycroft was scared while Emily was chewing her meal and sometimes reached for the cake in front of Mycroft because she wanted try it. She made adorable ‘oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’ before Mycroft puts a spoonful of porridge in her mouth and she hummed lovely. And after what felt like an eternity, Greg started again with talking “You’re being quiet…” the DI mumbled and watched how the younger man took care of the baby on his lap. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you. I just wanted to make sure that we will go the same way you know. That she’s around now was unpredictable.” The explanation was calm and filled with facts but wrapped in a soft warm deep dark voice.

“I know..” Mycroft answered as he made sure Emily didn’t move too much or even get a hand on his cake. “I’m just thinking about it, that’s all Gregory, like you say there are many things that I need to think about. I know what I want but to get what I want there are a lot of think that I need to think and If I can be honest with you it’s scare me” The younger man admitted as he continued to feed Emily another spoonful and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

And to be honest now it was Greg who was scared. To stating facts was one thing, To stand behind it, another. Indeed Mycroft was absent by now. Not cold but also not warm. He was far away from Greg and it was definitely not what he wanted when he gave him the statement about _more_.  “I mess it up huh? I was going too far and now you’re …..you’re untouchable for me” the gaze of the older man dropped while Emily chewed her meal and was happy. In her own world she was happy. Greg was with her and Mycroft was well and she was eating. Everything was pink and fluffy and sweet.

 

“You’re just stating the truth Gregory…” Mycroft said again before he looked up at the older man “You didn’t mess anything up, it just a lot of thing to take at this moment” He knew that he must have scared Greg at this point, because at this moment Mycroft was detached, his mind was somewhere else, thinking, making plan, going through every what ifs that might happen. He wanted to make things worked, he wanted to have _more_ with Greg. He truly did, but to have that there was a lot of thing in his plate that he needed to think over, his job as it was always been his life, nothing else but that. “Yeah I know but the truth is dragging me away from you” he stated and put down the half eaten sandwich. “Never mind, after you’re done with Ems I will catch her and move home. I’m sure you have some things to be done and after all your mother invited you for dinner so….” he wiped his mouth with a napkin while the little one watched him. She could read Greg and this was definitely an atmosphere of departure and Emily hated it. She chewed and swallowed down before she turned again with a humming “mmhhnooo”.

 

The younger man could sense the foul mood from the older man and it made him frowned slightly. He didn’t know why the whole thing pissed the other as it was Greg that stated everything and the one that asked him to think about everything and now he was the one that in foul mood. It made Mycroft frowned even more the more he thought about it. “I can drop you back if you wish to go home after this, I told you that already…” Mycroft said while Emily started to wiggle in his laps, didn’t like how the atmosphere felt around her.

 

The older man shook his head and looked at the wiggling Emily. “I...I will walk a bit and yes I know I have an injured ankle. But ...dunno I think I need to get my head clean from everything because I believe I made a huge mistake to say such things to you and … I - I try to hard to find a solution but … there is none...till now and it scares the hell out of me” Yes even Greg had an utter fear to say the wrong things and right now he believed the truth, was what he should waited with. But now the words were spoken and the solution, to fix things, was so damn far away. “She will made a damn revolt so….please don’t think I’m a bad guy….” Greg said with the same sad puppy eyes Mycroft knew since years before he moved over and took Emily from his lap and lifted her up.

 

It happened all too quickly, one moment Mycroft was watching Greg talking and at the same time the younger man was trying to calm and hold Emily down and the next thing he knew Greg took Emily from his laps and then he heard Emily’s whines. Mycroft was in a trance for a few seconds before he looked up at Greg, still shocked with what had just happened but the older man walked a step closer to Mycroft. He could see the many questions in his mind and Mycroft didn’t know what to ask or to say about the whole situation with Greg as the older man tried to calm down Emily who was whining about being taken away from Mycroft’s arms. The DI shushed her and kissed her cheek before he looked down and offered Mycroft his hand. “You wanna bring me outside? At least till your limousine arrive?” It was really not what he wanted. He wanted to be with Mycroft all the time. He wanted that Emily was with him as well. He just wanted to see her smile but to be in a state of uncertainty, he thought it was the best to give the younger man the space he needed to think about everything, but to be cold was not his style. Obviously it could be that Mycroft was pushing him away. Oh he was damn aware of that possibility. And yet… he would love the man till the end of every time. In every life.

 

The younger man didn’t respond for a few second before he put some bills on the table and took Emily’s bag and Greg’s hand. He was all quiet when he stood up, his hand holding Greg’s although it was warm, Mycroft felt like he was not there, his body just move following Greg out of the cafe. He didn’t know what happen but he felt like he had took few steps backward in the whole situation and he didn’t know if he able to move forward, now everything just felt scary to him and felt so loss about it now.

 

Once outside and close enough to the car, the DI turned and watched the empty face of the politician “Mycroft…” at least he tried to pull him out of his thoughts “Please look at me and listen….” he whispered and even Emily reached for Mycroft, mumbling a ‘My’ My’ and blinked with her big brown eyes before Greg moved his fingers to the younger man’s jawline when Mycroft turned his face to look at him and Greg could see that the man looked loss. The fact that the couldn’t lift the chin because Mycroft was taller then him makes him sad in a way. “There is no reason to look like that. What I said was the truth and that you need time to think about everything is fine for me. The fact that I will walk now is just because….when I move in the car with you I ...I think I will kiss you and start to beg to be with me for the rest of the week and that’s truly unsexy don’t you think?” a light chuckle came out of his lips while his thumb caressed the sharm line on Mycroft’s face. “Don’t build walls. Don’t get me wrong. Listen to what I say. Stop overthinking. Do what you want to do...and I will assure you I’m here. Ems is here.” Greg didn’t know how far he could go. The lines were blurred meanwhile and he just didn’t want to cross one.

 

The words went through Mycroft, he did listen but at the same time it was like white noises, the sound in his mind was much louder. Greg saw it. He saw every dark thought that moved in Mycroft’s head. Making him stared into nothing. He didn’t even realized that Emily was calling for him and that was clearly a state to be fixed. “Idiot…” He mumbled and moved closer to the little one was trapped between them. She just squealed when she finally could grab the tie of Mycroft. Her own connection to her ‘ _My’_ before Geg leaned his forehead against Mycroft’s “You’re doing exactly the things you shouldn’t do. When will you learn to listen to me and follow my lead huh? Stubborn …” the voice of the older man was calming and it dropped even a bit with every word that came out of his lovely mouth while Emily just grinned and was utterly happy that she was like the butter in a Daddy sandwich. And so Greg leaned in for the softest of all kisses. A barely touch of lips against lips. Like a whiff of love.

 

The kiss and the voice startled Mycroft, both made the dark thoughts vanished to the back of his mind. The younger man blinked few times, focusing slowly to the man and the little girl in front of him and the next thing he felt was Greg’s lips against him. If a kiss could take someone’s breath away then that was what happen when he felt the other’s lips against him. And just like that, it was like the mind restarted, rebooting and Mycroft’s hand quickly seeked for Greg, holding on the man dearly. Greg noticed the change in the other man, it was like he had breath a life to the younger man, brought Mycroft back to life, back to him. The next thing he did was put his hand around the younger man, pulling him close when he felt the body shook slightly.

 

Greg was holding Emily close to his body and easily with one hand before his other moved around Mycroft’s waist and pulled him closer and now Emily was surely trapped but in a soft way. She loved it. She loved everything that happened right now because it was warm and like a fluffy plush toy. And just because everything was so perfect for the little girl right now, she just said “DADAAAAAA” and tried to clap her hands which was impossible between the two man which was, at least for her, now official her Daddies. Mycroft pressed himself to Greg as he returned the kiss, his other hand reached to hold on Emily together with Greg’s, he didn’t want to let the feeling go, to be happy just with Greg and Emily like this, he didn’t want to lose this. Although Mycroft was not someone who didn’t like to display any affection in public but when it came to Greg it seemed the man was always his exception to everything.

 

“Apologies..” Mycroft whispered as he pulled back slightly, forehead still pressed against Greg’s “..about earlier.. I didn’t mean to scare you… I’m…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I don’t want to make a wrong decision that lead me to lose you” he explained while Greg just smiled and “shut it….There is no reason you need to explain yourself and you will never lose me. Because you lost me once. I will not go again...I promise you…” the older man whispered while holding Emily. The little cupcake was pressed between them and grinned up were Greg’s lips are hovering over Mycroft's. Sharing the same heated air and Emily, the little cockblocker, reached up and moved her hand between their lips just because it was such a fun. “Kissi kissiiiiiiii” she squealed while Greg had now a little small hand in front of his mouth. Mycroft was about to say something when the chubby hand waved between the two’s lips and he couldn’t help to chuckle before he looked down at the smiling Emily. “I know, you told me… it just.. I’m scared that you will be disappointed or that I will disappoint Emily” he said as he caressed the girl’s cheek gently and make her purr. It was bullshit. Utterly bullshit to even think about that Mycroft could disappoint one of them. Both were clearly in love with him head over heels and it would never change. God how Greg wished he could tell him that right now. But all the things that happens in the past, especially the abuse, made him stop.

 

He tried to think how long they dated each other now. It was …. 2 month now. “She loves you. If you can't see that I don't know how she should express herself then…” the older man purred and put Emily's hand in his so she was all calm. “I don't want to be cold to you and I don't want that you feel like I would push you away. That will never happen. I'm so...so damn happy that I get this second chance but...believe me, it's something so frustrating and shattering that … you flinched when I touch you. It was never like that and till now it's hard to cope because … I-In a way it's like you… you would be disgusted of me, and ...i try and try and try to be softer and it's not enough till now which is not your fault. It's not yours and … I'm very pleased that you feel safe with Emily at least. I truly do.” At the beginning of his little speech Greg voice was normal but right through the end it became much more quieter and like a hidden secret. “if only i could tell you, how i have lost myself to you. What are the chances that the universe gives a second chance at someone as rare and wonderful … as you…?” And now Greg was lost. Lost in his own words and feelings that he was sure, were stronger than before.

 

“Have you ever been naked?” He asked while facing Mycroft “I’m naked right now” He said with amusement in his voice. “I don’t mean this kind of nakedness. I mean, have you ever stripped down in front of someone emotionally? Have you ever felt like regardless of how thick your sweater was, how thick your jacket was, you were still barely dressed in someone’s presence? Have you ever had the feeling that someone could look through your clothes straight into your soul? Because they’ve seen your most vulnerable part? They’ve seen you breaking down and crying tears you didn’t know existed? How you begged for forgiveness for what only God knows for? Have you ever lost your composure, your mask once before in front of someone? I know you love to cover yourself behind masks and fake smiles. It gives you the feeling of safety. But you know, once you stripped down you can’t just put your clothes on again. You can’t just put your clothes on and pretend you were never naked. Because now they know too much about you. You love control. You love to have control over yourself and whenever you strip down, you losing it, you giving it into someone else’s hands. And you don’t want this to happen. you don’t want them to have you naked desiring their love and affection” Emily was meanwhile lulled in Greg voice even if she didn't understand what he said while Greg held the unbearable eye contact with Mycroft, while the younger man listened, focusing on Greg.

 

“And what do you do when this happens to you?You leave. You leave the once that saw you naked. Sometimes when you close your eyes you see their faces but they’re gone the second you open them again. But my fave…won't be one of those you blink away.” He whispered while pulling the younger man against his chest as if he could prevent Mycroft of leaving him by doing so. “Because you told me this. And you told this to no one before.” Mycroft blinked a few times when Greg held him against his chest, the words still running in his head as a memory from years back he said the same thing toward Greg when he asked the older man to put his mask and let Mycroft in and how the tables have turned now.

 

Mycroft had seen Greg at his weakest point, when he was young crying in Mycroft’s arms because he was afraid of losing Mycroft. The older man had shown him everything, the Greg that was carefree and filled with so much love when they were young and now here they were standing in front of each other and Greg asked him that it was okay to be naked. Every time Mycroft felt his wall and mask breaking he quickly put build them up again, but since he started trying to have a relationship with Greg, he had put down those walls slowly, although sometimes he couldn’t help but kept them up when it was uncomfortable, but after two days ago, when he cried on Greg’s arms, it was the very moment that he felt like all his wall and mask already broken, just because Greg was there and promised to hold him tightly. The younger man closed his eyes and took a deep breath and slowly released it.

 

“Only when it’s with you. One time I feel like you can read me, when I cried in your arms…” The younger man’s voice was quiet, gentle as he spoke “I was scared that you will see me differently but… I like the idea that only you can see me like that. It will be hard, I know I’m not the easiest person and perhaps I have asked too much but I want to be able to put everything down when it comes to you…” He said before he pulled back slightly to look at Greg, a soft smile on his face “I don’t promise that things going to be easy when we are in a relationship, Gregory. I can only promise you that I will try my best to put those walls down… Just keep reminding me when I’m being stubborn” He smiled as he moved to hold your hand, gently squeezes it. Emily was still between them, snuggling with her front to Greg's and with her back to Mycroft's and bubbling adorable words out of her chubby cheeks. “I will remind you then.” Greg stated and moved to kiss . the tip of Mycroft nose. “You need to go back now I guess. Please send your mother my regards and also your father of course. I will walk home now and catch some very sexy things you now like, nappies and porridge and a new onesie and thick tights because i have none.” Followed by a chuckle and the fact that Greg really didn't know when he will see Mycroft again. He would not ask. He wanted to lure him out of his snail shall.

 

The younger man nodded as he pulled back slightly from Greg, although he was reluctant to do so, “I will give them your regards, although it will end up with many questions from their side” He hummed as he let his hand rubbed on Emily’s back and hair “You should visit them sometimes, they had been begging to see you again since the first time they heard that Sherlock worked for you” He glanced at the older man and smiled before he turned to look at Emily, didn’t really want to go for now. He took deep breath and nodded, “I will call you later, if you’re not too busy with Emily” he offered before he leaned so he could whisper to Emily, promise her that he would come again soon. The little one turned a bit and looked up at Mycroft all puppy and all sad but Greg rubbed her belly quickly and distracted her with a little humming of a song and rocked her lovely like a true daddy. “No need to cry baby girl. Soon….he'll back okay…” he whispered and kissed her and rubbed his stubbly chin against hers so she needed to giggle before he just nodded to Mycroft and there was an unbearable empty feeling in his stomach when he watched how Mycroft moved into the car, after the younger man kissed Emily goodbye, but not him and drove away. It took him 5 full minutes to realize that he was now alone with Emily. Just God know how long. And so Greg started to walk slowly, or limp slowly through the streets of London with Emily in his arms. The little girl snuggled to Greg as she watched the car that brought her Mycroft away and she just all gloomy now she wanted her Mycroft back but in a way she knew the man would return so she just continued to watch the car drove away.

  
“My go?” She asked quietly to Greg, just wanted to know if the freckled man in suit would return. Greg looked down at the little girl, noticing her pout and the distress in the brown eyes. He moved a finger over her pout before he lifted her up even more and kissed the lip “yes Myc is gone now. But he promised to come back so….the big Lestrade and the little Lestrade will wait okay?” He asked her and nodded with the same big brown eyes like the one from the little girl. “You know...sometimes you think you want to disappear but everything you want is … to be found again. I'm sure he will found us again..okay?” And even if he was sure Emily wouldn't understand him at this very moment, the little bug nodded and said “o----kiiii!” While Greg just continued to walk back to his little flat, deep down praying that Mycroft would come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter before we go for a week break!
> 
> A bit angst here... because things just happened when we wrote this and we tried to make things better hope it isn't too much.
> 
> Anyway hope all of you have a great day! And next chapter you will meet with Holmes Parents in a dinner
> 
> anyway... We forgot to put picture of Greg in his soccer gear (mind you Rupert looks hot), so if any of you haven't seen him in it, shame on you guys, but here you!
> 
> [Greg in soccer gear](http://68.media.tumblr.com/892442992f26787e0a873831918bb3c3/tumblr_osztqgRe991s78fdfo2_500.jpg)
> 
> [He looks good in white](http://68.media.tumblr.com/10a7bea0c75576a0f365fae8a2bd3993/tumblr_osms6qGnQh1s78fdfo2_500.jpg)
> 
> [Greg with the ball](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bef84aa2273a37c57040600998743562/tumblr_osgc01dh1m1rnajdho2_500.jpg)
> 
> [Another one of Greg in the field](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2106201966c508775bfea26c8cc64658/tumblr_osgc01dh1m1rnajdho7_500.jpg)
> 
> [Have I tell you he has nice back](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ecf1b8b8298f37ae0ab233b09a05555e/tumblr_osgc01dh1m1rnajdho5_1280.jpg)


	22. Holmes Dinner

The way to the restaurant was the longest trip that Mycroft thought he ever experienced. He had made a quick detour to the house, changing into his usual three piece after took a quick shower before he got into his car again. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about Greg and what had happened earlier. Mycroft knew what he wanted to do but at the moment he was still not sure if things would turn out to be okay and he knew if he kept thinking about it, he would only ended up walked away because he was too scared with facing the unknown. The auburn sighed as he looked out of the window, watching the street passed by. It was cold outside and his mind went to Greg and Emily, who were walking back to their flat after the quick lunch, he couldn’t help but worried.

 

The politician pulled out his phone and looked at the last text he had sent to Greg earlier that day, his thumb quickly composed a new text and he stared a bit, contemplating about sending said text to the older man. “Stop thinking…” Mycroft chastised himself and without waiting anymore, he sent the text to Greg.

 

[I hope you and Emily arrived safely to the flat. It’s cold outside and I couldn’t help but worried. M]

 

Mycroft read the text again and again wondering if Greg would find it too needy or too much. He sighed after another few minutes no reply he put his phone back to his pocket and he tried to relax and calm himself. He tried to think about his work, about the dinner, anything to distract himself from Greg and Emily. He never thought that he could miss a person so dearly like this when he had just met them an hour ago. _Love was quite a silly thing_. The very thought made him blinked and stilled, was he in love already, falling for the older man? Now a new thought emerged on his mind and he couldn’t help but thinking about it. He didn’t realized that he arrived until his driver cleared his throat and called for him.

 

“Sir, we are here….” Mycroft blinked a few times, looking at his driver’s eyes before he looked out at the window and cleared his throat. “Ah yes, thank you Robert” He said and took a deep breath before he opened the door and the staff quickly held it open for him. Mycroft took the fresh air of London before he walked toward the front door, mask already up by the time the door was opened for him and he was lead to the reserved table under the name Holmes.

 

Holmes Family dinner only happened once a month or whenever the Holmes parents came down to London, although it wasn’t rare that the parents demanded the Holmes brothers came to the family home and enjoy the country for one night. Sherlock was the most reluctant to go at this gathering especially when it was held in the family home, while Mycroft always came as it was expected of him from being the eldest. Violet Holmes and Siger Holmes were the type of parents who were quiet, well Siger was the quiet one, while Violet Holmes was another matter. The mathematician was a force to be reckoned with, even the British Government and the great consulting detective wouldn’t dare to go against her word when she was furious. Violet Holmes was someone who wanted the best for both sons, although sometimes she couldn’t able to show it too much as like all the Holmes, she had a bit problem to show it. It was a different matter when we talked about Siger Holmes. The man was the calm wind in the middle of three strong winds in the Holmes family, he was the force that able to calm the rest of the Holmes family member when they were too stressed, panic, or distressed. He was the sound of reason in the family.

 

If people thought that both Mycroft and Sherlock came from a family that lack of love, they would be entirely wrong, as both children grew up in a family where all the love and attention was given fully to both. Violet and Siger knew that their children were genius and they tried their best to make the two felt normal, living a normal live since childhood, although Sherlock was always get into trouble while Mycroft decided to isolate himself from the rest of the people, calling themselves goldfish. It saddened Violet to see what had became of her children, especially her eldest son. She wished that Mycroft would make friends especially being so young and already skipped so many classes, she was afraid that the young Mycroft Holmes would miss the joy of being teenager. She thought she lost hope until one day she met with Greg when she visited Mycroft at the boarding school and she couldn’t help but adore the older boy. Siger was glad when he saw Mycroft made friend and he liked how this Greg cared about his boy, looking after his son and all. The parents were overjoyed when Mycroft invited Greg to the family home weeks later when the two had a week holiday and Violet just dotted on Greg like he was her own son.

 

The joy didn’t last long and Violet saw the changes on Mycroft after he lost the person he had loved, despite the auburn boy didn’t tell them what he was feeling toward Greg, but being a mother, she could tell that there was something more between the two boys and it broke her heart seeing Mycroft looking so defeated. She tried to encourage Mycroft to have more friends when he was in university but it always came as the same result, until she had the phone call from Sherlock that Mycroft was in hospital and that was truly when her heart broke for her son. She would never be able to erase that from her memory, how broken Mycroft looked, how she discovered that her son had been in an abusive relationship and he didn’t tell any of them, it broke her so much that She decided to call on her brother to move Mycroft away, started everything a new. Since then, Violet never pushed her oldest son to pursue a relationship, she didn’t want to push Mycroft into the same situation although she always dropped hint every time Mycroft came visit and it always answered with the same nod and a little smile on the politician’s face.

 

Of course everything changed when Violet heard that Sherlock put up his own consulting work, it was a good start for her youngest after being tangled up with all the drugs. In Violet eyes everything was right again in the world, nothing could make it even better until she knew about who Sherlock had worked with for his consulting work. The name had made Violet all happy and she couldn’t stop talking about how that it was fate and destiny to her husband who just sat in the armchair of their living room with a cup of tea and just responded with a hum or a nod every now and then. Gregory Lestrade. Oh the name brought so much joy for Mummy Holmes, but of course when she tried to push Mycroft toward the older man, her son just had to ruin it for her.

 

_“Oh Gregory? He was married, he works with Sherlock now, Sherlock deems him to be a good asset”_

 

That information had made Violet prayed for the day that in a way Greg would split up with his wife, she knew that’s not how prayer work but she just couldn’t help herself, it made Siger gave her odd look every time she brought that in her prayer. Siger didn’t say anything as he knew once his wife already set her mind into something there was nothing that could stop her, he learnt that from experience and after 50 years of marriage. Violet was overjoyed when she got the news that Greg had split with his wife before the woman cheated on her summer boy, even a year after the incident, Violet couldn’t help but sneer when she remembered about the woman. Since then she had tried to nudge Mycroft toward the path to be with the Inspector and of course her son didn’t budge at all, she just wanted to see him happy and yet that eldest son of her was very stubborn. She was about to give up until last week Sherlock phoned her out of nowhere, telling her that Mycroft was seeing someone. He said that Mycroft had a date and it made the older Holmes brother blushed. Violet was overjoyed and asked who was it and yet her youngest didn’t tell him, just said that he was still looking into the matter.

 

And now here they were in family dinner and Violet only had one thing in her mind, finding out who was the person that made his son blushed and able to move the Ice Man for a date. She had an idea on who, but she was skeptical although she wished and prayed that it was a man with grey hair under the name of Gregory Alexander Lestrade. Oh she just couldn’t wait, she already prepared many question and planned on how she was going to ask everything to her son when she saw the devil himself walked and she quickly got up from her chair.

 

“Mycie! Hello my dear” Mycroft flinched slightly when he heard the nickname and the sheer of his mother’s voice.

 

“It’s Mycroft, mummy… please do stop with the nickname” He said in way of greeting which was ignored by the old woman who pulled him into a quick hug. “Oh it’s good to see you too Myc! I was afraid that you won’t come…” She said as she pulled back and patted the politician’s cheek before she pulled away and let Siger pulled him for a quick hug. It was a warm welcome like always. The parents cared so much about their sons and especially about their eldest. Once Siger was done with his hug he patted Mycroft’s shoulder with a “You look fine” before he smiled at his wife. Violet was happy that Mycroft was the first son that appeared so she could ask questions without the nagging noises from her youngest, Sherlock. “Sit down Mycie. And your father is right. You look awesome my dear. All fresh and pleased and rosy. What's the matter?” Well and that was just the start. Violet had that flair to ask things without asking this question directly. But there was always a hint that swings with. And for a genius like Mycroft, it was easy to see it. The glimpse in her eyes. “If I wouldn't know it any better I would say you are in love. The last time I saw you like that was in ….1983 I guess.” And Siger cleared his throat because he knew it would be an uncomfortable topic for his eldest. But unfortunately he also knew that he couldn’t stop Violet when she wanted something and this information was like wildfire for her.  The information Sherlock gave her wasn’t enough to fulfill her needs but she was also too proud to ask Greg, her sunny boy.

 

Mycroft just about to sit down when he heard his mother’s question, inwardly he cursed his brother, of course the man already told his mother about his recent activities. He cleared his throat, “Everything just going well at work and I’ve been getting enough sleep, which is something that you two can stop worrying about” If Violet knew how to ask question without saying the exact word then Mycroft knew how to give enough answer to keep her distracted, after all he was a politician it was his job to give answer to other people so the topic would switch. But after all Violet was Mycroft's mother and she just could wave her hand and tut before she would start a full nag. “Oh dear me Mycie, as if this would be something your work could do. So you better start to tell your old mother. Every time the same with you. It's like pulling teeth” she tutted and waved a hand for the waiter. After all the posh older lady didn't had the possibility to order a drink till now which was incredible rude and so she ordered also a tea for Mycroft and a old English brandy for her husband. “Mycie I’m your mother and nobody's fool so …. your brother told us you are dating someone. An older man. William said it's a ‘usual’ and ‘unhandsome’ guy which means in his language it must be a very attractive man. A domestic one, older than you but clearly not as above the things, like you. A family person. A true protector.” It was self explanatory that the deduction skills from the two brothers were clearly inherited by the mother. Siger in the other hand just looked at his wife with literally heart eyes when she asked out of the blue, deducted everything within some seconds.

 

And again Mycroft cursed his brother in his mind as the waiter started to serve their drink and handed the menu to them. He hated the fact that his mother able to deduce everything, well not everything, but the description that said was accurate for Greg and he didn’t know what answer he could give. His mask was still in place when he heard the description and sipped his tea before he answered. “And why do you believe that Sherlock had actually tell you the truth?” He asked back toward his mother, mask still in place “He sometimes see too much into some things, you know that” Mycroft stated quirked his brow toward his mother. He knew his answered was just pathetic, lame even for his standard, after all he didn’t expect that his mother would directly deduce things once she saw him. Violet gave him just that _seriously_ look before she cleared her throat. “I doubt Sherlock is lying to be because he would have done it years ago. Plus the fact that I can see it in you face. As I say, cheeks flushed, well rested, and even if you don’t smile I can see you are in a way more happy as usual so stop pretending to be just happy because you work isn’t that stressful and all. I’m your mother Charles.” Oh that wasn’t good. It was never good when she called the elder Holmes by his first name.

 

“You are 50 years now and I want to know when my eldest is dating someone very special. I want to know the name, the age, his job, his background, so I can approve it. Do not argue with me…” she tutted. Mycroft flinched slightly when he heard his first name, another thing he didn’t like beside being called ‘Mycie’ was being called Charles, because usually that meant his mother was being serious and if he didn’t answer as she wanted it would be trouble for him. Siger just gave an apologetic look toward his son, knowing that Mycroft probably wanted to keep things private for now, he did try to talk about it to Violet but the woman ignored him and said that it was for Mycroft’s own good and it was their right to know that their son was in good hands.

 

“Please don’t remind me about my age…” Mycroft said defeated as he he put his cup back to its saucers and looked at his mother, already waiting for him to give her the answer she wanted to hear. In seconds, Mycroft’s brain already contemplated every answers he could give and what the outcome, he knew if he came clean about the whole thing his mother wouldn’t stop fussing about it, lie and his life probably going to be very difficult for months to come and so he settled of not saying the whole thing. Not lying and yet not come clean either.

 

“It was a new thing, tasting the water and all” He said after he cleared his throat “Your deduction about him is quite spot on anyway Mummy, so there is no need to interrogate me any further yes. Still early days to tell…” _Not that early when he already did this for almost weeks now, two months perhaps_ , his mind quickly supplied but he didn’t voice it out and just watched his mother’s expression.

 

Violet was looking to her husband and gave him a tormented look. “What did I do wrong with that boy ? He won’t tell his mother the name of his date. Siger.” she whined and played card by card by card. She was a truly professional person when it was about to find out things. “Charles after your last….let us say relationship, you must understand that I’m worried constantly and that I need to know details even if you think it’s a cut in your privacy” The woman started and gets serious. “It was the first and the last time I will be called by Sherlock to hear that you are in hospital, half dead, so stop beating around the bush and tell me details or I swear to god I will turn monstrous” well that was a clear warning of his mother. They are some stated she went through. From normally asking, to catch hints till turning specific and, the last state, being brutally honest. She could she that Mycroft wanted to give her a detail she would be happy with, but from the back of the restaurant you could see a tall man approaching the table. It was Sherlock. Late as always.

 

Another sigh and Mycroft about to say something when he spotted his brother, for once he was relief about the younger man’s appearance. “Sherlock” He greeted the younger man making the whole table looked at the curled hair man. Mycroft hoped that the conversation would change now with the appearance of his brother, after all if what he heard from Greg was right, his brother would be reluctant talking about said topic. The consulting detective stood next to the table without his usual Belstaff coat and gave everyone a small court of nod before he went to his seat, next to Mycroft. But of course the topic doesn’t changed. After Violet was also tutting the younger Holmes for being late, called him William and said he would break her heart as well as Mycroft, the topic was back on the table without further explanation. Usually it was about Mycroft’s work and Sherlock and his cases. Or what they would eat because Christmas was so soon, but right now, Violets one and only wish was hearing what she already thought. “So your brother was about to tell us who he is dating after you called me Sherlock. Till now he’s very closed up to everything so maybe you can tell me who’s the lucky one yes. And please stop the drama and sit straight” Violet shook her head and sipped her tea while patting Siger’s tigh.

 

At the mention of the date Sherlock turned gloom and scoffed, “I told you it was boring man, nothing that will interest you Mummy, I don’t even know why Mycie decided to get interest for a goldfish” At that Mycroft glared at his brother “He is not a goldfish, Sherlock” He tutted at his brother who rolled his eyes at the politician while Violet decided to stay quiet, knowing that the banter would only reveal the man in the end, she hid her smile behind her cup of tea while Sherlock turned to look at his brother a scowl still on his face when he heard Mycroft.

 

“Is that some kind of joke or…” Sherlock asked his brother like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now, Mycroft only raised his brow. “He’s absolutely ordinary and obviously the leader of the goldfishes so stop defending that idiot.” The younger Holmes said all jealous while Siger exhorted his youngest to watch his mouth and use his words wisely which was completely ignore by the youngest Holme as he was in the mood to nag. “Out of league, ordinary, useless, and ungrateful” Sherlock counted all the facts. At least for him and threw them right into Mycroft’s face. Showed him that he would never approve of Greg. “It was not what you said last time I checked. According to you he is good at his job and interesting enough that you keep contact with him” Mycroft retorted, taking offence with how his brother calling Greg.

 

The younger Holmes just rolled his eyes and huffed out like the pouty child he was “Oh god please Mycroft. Graham is surely not good in his job. He fucking don’t have any clue how his job even works. That why he needs me all the time and you are just affected because of his damn puppy eyes like in the past. You should be better than that.” There was almost a little snarl that came out of the jealous mouth of the younger Holmes when he gave Mycroft some Informations what he was thinking about Greg even if it wasn’t the truth.

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes when he heard his brother, glaring at him. “He knew his job even before you came all high to his crime scene Sherlock, he was already an Inspector by that time and he still could solve cases when you were busy or when you deemed that it was only a four. And his name is Gregory, you should already learnt his name as you already worked with him for years!” The politician tutted at his brother and chastised the younger man for being ignorant, without realizing that both just revealed who the man was in front of their parents through their bickering.

 

It was exactly the information Violet needed and the one she wanted to hear. Her eyes widened in a soft way filled with some sparkles when she heard the name and repeated it in one of the lightest tones “It’s Gregory” she asked into the room even if she knew the answer already. “Oh…..Mycroft it’s...it’s truly Gregory? I was hoping for that since years , dear me, Siger. It’s the sunny boy” oh she was all excited while her two sons just looked at her like she would be crazy. Sherlock more than Mycroft. “Sunny boy?” Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms “Mummy I was thinking or hoping you would open him his eyes, How can you be excited over that man? He left Mycie once and he will do it again just because….” Sherlock stopped because indeed he had, till now, no clue why Greg leaving in the past. “...dunno. Because he had found some other shag? It will happen again.” Sherlock could be quite rude with his statements when it was about his brother and his well being.

 

No one in the Holmes family actually know why Greg had to leave, it was something private that Mycroft never shared although he knew that his mother somehow already deduced it days after the event had occurred but never truly talked about it with Mycroft. “William!” “Sherlock!” Both Violet and Mycroft tutted at the younger Holmes when he made the remark and Siger just shook his head “Sherlock do watch your language, you don’t assume like that about people” Siger’s voice was all calm and was like a fresh air in the middle of the heated bickering of his sons. Violet wasn’t amused at all with what her son just said while Mycroft just glared at his brother, “You should know better than that to assume such things, you worked with Gregory for years now!” Mycroft knew why his brother was acting like this despite he usually always came to Greg’s defend and said that the older man was a good man, but this was an entire thing and Mycroft had wished that his brother could be objective by the whole thing.

 

“William listen to your brother and you know that Greg is sunny boy and he is a good man” the mother said again and for sure Sherlock obligated and leaned down to watch his mother fangirling over the DI she always loved so much and cared truly for him. “And now to you Charles Mycroft Reginald Holmes.” She said calm and steady and turned almost her whole body to her eldest son to face him properly, Mycroft swallowed when he saw the look on his mother’s eye. “Why didn’t you tell me that the man you’re dating his Gregory. You know I adore that boy since we saw him the first time and you know I tried to talk to you when he left but you just closed up. This is all the more important that you will talk to me because….I still want to know what’s going on in your life after what happened and I want to talk to Gregory, Charles. I have a right to understand what was happening and what he’s planning to do now with you.” Violet said it so Mycroft would clearly understand what she meant but at the same time Sherlock would believe that Violet wouldn’t approve Greg at all, not until she had her own talk with the inspector. “So at least tell me how it started again. I was begging you to ask him for a date since he is getting divorced which is 3 years ago Charles. You’re not getting younger boy”. And again, salt in an open wound.

 

Sherlock huffed, but somehow he relax when he heard that even Mummy wouldn’t approve that Greg easily, and he was sure after this she wouldn’t allow Greg to be an inch closer around his brother. Mycroft just sighed all defeated when he heard his mother, there was no turning back now, he wanted to keep things to himself until he knew what he should do with the whole situation with Greg, especially after today,, but it seemed right now he needed to talk to his parents. He sipped his tea before he began his narrative.

 

“It just started recently, Gregory helped me… when I was sicked for a week…” He stated knew that at this information his mother would nag him about how he should not neglecting his body, “And before you started with the speech, Gregory already did that, he still did it until today so you don’t need to do the same preach Mummy” He said when he saw the surprised look on his mother. “It just started after that, we talked and we met every now and then, decided to try things again, navigating things that are foreign to us, nothing exclusive at this moment..” _although I wish we are_ “...but it is something, we are just learning about each other again after years apart” He shrugged slightly at the end, didn’t know what else to tell to his mother, although he knew there was still so much more in the relationship between the two of them but he thought this should be enough to satisfy his mother.

 

“Not exclusive”; “NOT EXCLUSIVE” both, Sherlock and Violet said out almost shocked even if Violet lifted a hand to close Sherlock’s mouth, Mycroft almost jumped when he heard his mother. “What does that mean for god’s sake. Charles I’m way too old for some games like that and so are you. I hope you will know that I don’t accept some kind of relationship. Are you even practice safe sex Charles?” oh and now the topic ‘sex’ was all present. It was one of the reasons Mycroft and Sherlock hates the Holmes dinner invitations because they mostly turned out to be an answer-question quiz. But right now, Sherlock was all calm and Mycroft just wished the floor would swallow him. 

 

“Mummy!” Mycroft blushed when he heard the question “We haven’t done any sex!” He huffed and couldn’t believe that he was saying that in the dinner table that even his father raised his brow at the question from his wife. “Thanks God” Sherlock cutted in with a disgusted face. “It just, there are things that needs to be think about, Gregory told me not to give answer right now because….” Mycroft stopped himself, wondering if he should say it, “...because when I said yes then it’s a commitment not just toward Gregory but more…” he said, didn’t know if he should mention about Emily, after all it’s all new and sudden. And now Violet was going to be dramatic. She was a born actor in a way and could earn money with the way she dramatize things, after all the Holmes brothers should inherited their dramatic antics from someone “Oh CHRIST” she said and reached out for her husband to have something to hold on to. “Siger. Have you heard that? My god.” she said and started to fanning some air to herself with the flat hand. “What does this mean Charles? I will not allow some three-way-deal and I can’t believe that Gregory would suggest something like that. Oh give me his phone number I will call him. What would his mother say?” and now Violet was truly in her own element. Inwardly she knew it must be something else but it was a good possibility to get all the informations she needed.

 

“W-Wait what? God no!” Mycroft blinked when he heard his mother and turned to look at his father “It’s nothing like that and Father do control your wife” He told Siger while Sherlock just widened his eyes when he heard everything and looked shocked and lost at the same time, if that even possible. “He did wHAT?!” Again like mother like son, Mycroft sighed and rubbed his forehead when he heard his brother, being dramatic.

 

Siger patted the thigh of his wife and shushed her. Assured her she did get things wrong and so, Violet calmed a bit. Sipping some cold water and wiped away some dampness from her forehead. But on the contrary, Sherlock was high on emotions. Nearly ranting now. “Oh that little pervert. Was married for some years and now he just want to fulfill his dirty little smutty thoughts. I will call him now. Or better, I will call the police.” Sherlock slipped his phone free and dialled a number while Mycroft just watched him in horrid. “Sherlock! You are not calling anyone!” Mycroft hissed and tried to reach for his brother beloved phone which Sherlock tried to hold on it tightly, it ended up them tugging the phone. “Let it go Mycie! He needs to go to jail!” Sherlock hissed as he tugged his phone away from Mycroft while Mycroft tried to snatch it, “Stop being so dramatic! You are not calling anyone!” The elder said, hissed toward his brother while the parents just watched their son acting like five years old and Siger sighed.

 

“Boys, please stop, the two of you will just attract people” which was obviously much too late. The whole restaurant was staring at the little fight. One might think that this family would be totally normal in a way. After all they had a lot of money, manners, and all of them are extraordinary intelligent. But wrong. Sadly, or gladly, or whatever it was, the desired object popped up on Mycroft’s cell phone making it buzz and the four member of Holmes family stayed silent, all eyes were on Mycroft. The elder Holmes had wrote him a message that he was worried because Greg decided to walk home with Emily with his weakened ankle and that he should give him a call or a message so Mycroft knew that he was all fine. And it was exactly what Greg did right now. It was just a short message. A quick [We are at home. Don’t worry] followed by two x’es before a second message was made Mycroft's phone buzz again. This time a picture and oh so cute. It shows the little Emily wrapped on a plushy pink towel, grinning widely over her whole face and Greg was holding her. His chin placed on top of her head so it was easier for him to do the selfie. It was adorable and warm and it was exactly what Violet hoped all the time for his eldest son.

 

When the second message was in Sherlock abandoned his phone and quickly snatched Mycroft’s from his inner jacket pocket, while everyone was still shocked and he quickly read it. He made a scowl when he saw the sender and decided to snoop around the text and freezed when he saw the picture, his eyes all wide. It took a few seconds for Mycroft recovered himself and realized that his brother had stole his phone and he quickly looked at the stunted consulting detective and quickly took his phone. “Don’t you know that it is not polite to read other people’s messages Sherlock?” Mycroft tutted at his brother, although watching the younger man’s expression made him worried with the text and so he read it himself. What he didn’t realize was that he automatically smiled when he saw the picture and saved it to his gallery. The Holmes parents who had been watching everything was worried when they saw Sherlock’s expression and then both glanced at Mycroft and saw that their son was smiling. Mycroft Holmes was smiling over a text.

 

Sherlock needed 5 full minutes for his first blink of his eyes before he looked up at his brother who was typing a text for Greg and sent it. What it was, nobody knows. “What is…..that?” The younger Holmes finally asked still in shock before he slowly but surely came back to ‘normality’ but in a cruel way. “What is that for a pink thing and why he’s sending it to you. Shameless like he holds it in the camera.” Well there was clearly a double meaning in it. Sherlock was aware. And the Holmes parents, especially Violet, almost died when she just heard words like ‘shameless’; ‘pink’ and ‘holding in the the camera’. “CHARLES WHAT IN HELL” she nearly shouted and totally got it wrong. There was no possible way Mycroft couldn’t explain that without mentioning Emily now.

 

Mycroft blinked and for the second time that night he nearly jumped out of his seat because of his mother’s voice. “What?!” He asked back, clearly didn’t get what’s with the fuss from his mother at first before he looked at Sherlock. “It’s not a thing Sherlock, you do know how to differentiate between a living being and object yes?” He asked sarcastically toward his brother, not knowing that he just fueled his mother’s imagination while Siger just sighed and rubbed his forehead. This always happened during their family dinner, either the brothers bickered or the three genius of the Holmes family got into a heated arguments that they forgot to order their meal and usually it was Siger job to make sure they eat and so he raised his hand and called the waiter to place the orders, he knew what the other three would eat after all.

 

The eyes of Violet remained wide open. “Living being or object. I don’t care Charles, why is Gregory sending you pictures of a pink….whatever” and even for Violet, which is very open with the topic sex, that was too much. “Sherlock said it is pink and he’s holding it into the camera so what is that for a game the two of you are playing? Are you two in midlife crisis? You two need some sparkling fun. Dera me…” she whined and now even Mycroft understand what was the matter here. And just like that, Greg was some kind of pervert. Mycroft’s cheeks blushed when he realized what his mother was talking about, his eyes all wide “No no no no…. It’s nothing like that, for god’s sake, Mummy do stop thinking about sex!” Mycroft tutted at his mother, although he couldn’t stop thinking how come his mother could ever think that he and Gregory would exchange _those_ type of messages.

 

“It was toddler and Sherlock…” he hissed toward his brother, glaring “...seems didn’t know what it is” He tutted. The Holmes parents blinked at the last statement. Surprised, curious and slightly overwhelmed with the new facts “A toddler?” Siger asked his eldest son and still sushed Violet.  It was more than necessary that he will speak now just to calm the whole situation a bit. For everyone. “I didn’t know Greg had a child? Even if I always saw him as a father. He took great care of Sherlock. In the past and present” the Holmes father said with a voice like a clear warm wind, although Sherlock scowled when he heard that Greg took care of him. “May I ask why he’s sending you that picture anyway? Because it’s seems it makes you very happy.”

 

The voice of Siger did manage to calm the other three Holmes, it always been like that, he was the calm wind amidst the storm. “It’s Gregory’s niece, he is babysitting her for the weekend although he had been thinking about taking over on looking after her” He explained suddenly to his father, Siger just always knew the right word to make his sons talked, “I saw them in the past two days and earlier today and Gregory just sent the picture to show that both are fine” Siger nodded again as he listened to the explanation. The Holmes father was about to say something when his wife found her voice again and clapped her hands quickly “Oh CHARLES a BABY IT IS: SHOW ME SHOW ME PLEASE” she said over excited and waited for the phone while Sherlock looks at his parents in disbelief. “And why you didn’t brought them with you? You know I love little toddlers. Is she chubby? Did she looks like Greg? Show me MYCIIIIIE” and now she was pulling words long.

 

Mycroft sighed as he pulled out his phone and handed it to his mother after he opened up the gallery, “She looked like Greg, almost like his own daughter and I didn’t invite them because you will only interrogate him and scare a toddler Mummy” He said while he took his cup of tea and sighed, he couldn’t believe he ended up almost telling his mother everything now..

 

“Oh...” she waved a hand and looked at the screen with big admiring eyes “Look at that baby girl. She’s adorable. That chubby cheeks and the big smile. And the lashed look at the lashes” she nearly wept while Sherlock just rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. Things didn’t work like he wanted to. “She looks very much like Gregory and …” Mummy Holmes stopped and looked up from the screen with a cheeky grin on her face “..your Gregory looks fantastic. The grey hair really suits him and did he trained. He’s bulkier yes?” there was clearly a hint in her voice that her eldest son should stop being shy and get a piece of that ass, Mycroft blushed at the comment. “MUMMY HE’S ABSOLUTELY  ORDINARY. HOBO” Sherlock cut in all jealous that the attention was not just on Mycroft oh no, now Greg got even some compliments and all. And this unknown toddler in pink fluff as well.

 

“You should not approve of Graham, Mummy!” Sherlock almost whined this time while Violet just waved her hand toward her youngest and showed Siger the picture, admiring the little girl and Greg. “Oh give me one good reason William? Greg was always a nice young man and now he’s a very VERY nice…..father I would say …...what do you think Mycroft?” she asked posh by turning her head to Mycroft. Yes this attitude was given from her to the eldest son. Even if she was a bit better in it. “As I can see he really cares about that adorable pink puppy in the picture and as you said he is thinking to taking over her. So….he’s a father” Mummy Holmes stated the facts and read Mycroft like an open book. She quickly understood why her eldest didn’t said a word. She also understood what he meant when he said ‘commitment not just toward Gregory but more’. More meant the little bundle. Violet was leaning close to her husband but she straightened her back and gave his son a lovely smile. “Your protection statement that there is nothing ‘exclusive’ is invalid when I see the smile on your face and as I knew my dear sunny boy Gregory, he’s thinking all the time just ...at...you.”

 

Mycroft looked at his mother and blinked a few time, of course in the end he couldn’t hide anything toward the woman and sighed. “It just…. A lot need to be thinked over” He stated before he accepted his phone back from his mother, “Like I say before Gregory wants me to think things over, so nothing is decided at the moment” _Although my heart seems already made up it's mine_.

 

“That's a very good decision Mycroft” Siger said while Violet just nodded but Sherlock, Sherlock cut in and “NO” he stated and placed his cup of tea almost too hard back to the table. “No. There is no way Mycie will fall for such a lame trick again. Just because he’s holding a baby in his arm which looks like hm” the younger Holmes nearly snarled at the fact that this little bundle could made his brother so happy, after all he smiled when he saw the photo. “One thing for sure is, that I won’t allow it. I will not approve Graham as your partner. He left and so he nearly threw you in the arms of that…...J-James..” the word was hard to say, even for a cold man like Sherlock. “It’s his fault. It will always be his fault and nobody is convincing me otherwise. Not you…” he pointed to his mother with a cold glance before he looked at Mycroft with even colder eyes “...or even you. If you will continue that….you break our vow.”

 

The Holmes’ vow. It was a childish thing long time ago when both were young. And it was as simple as important. At least for Sherlock. They swore that the other one must give his consent to a partner. Because both Holmes brothers could read people so perfectly. And when one of them didn’t give the permission, the  respective other had to deal with it. Mycroft frowned when he heard his brother, “Sherlock, you know Gregory… you work with the man” he stated “And now you’re telling me he is not a good man?” Mycroft crossed his arms as he watched his brother, couldn’t grasp the way his brother thinking at this very moment. Sherlock was calm right now. Calm and cold. He knew inwardly Greg was a good man. But what happened to his beloved brother was clearly a fault of the DI. “I ...don’t care if I work with him. He’s not made for you. Neither the manipulating toddler he’s using now. I work with him on a professional basis and the same should be count for you. So…..” the long slender fingers moved to the cup of tea and just like that he placed the white porcelain against his lips and back down “...just forget that pink clouds you have in front of you inner eyes. He’s not honest with you. Just like he wasn’t honest when he left you without a word. And now he just want to refresh some memories and probably get some access to your pants.” Sherlock could be unbearable cruel when he was hurt. But gladly he knew when it was time to go. Before Mycroft or Violet or Siger could say something, he got up from his chair and threw some cash onto the table.

 

“William! Watch your language and sit back down and apologize to your brother!” Violet tutted when she watched her youngest while Mycroft just stared at his brother’s seat “Sherlock we haven’t had our dinner yet…” Siger sighed noticing that they wouldn’t even be able to make it through dinner this time too.

 

“No Mummy…” Sherlock stated and grabbed his coat to slide it over his shoulders “I can’t stand the fact that my own brother is lovesick over such a man and ignored the vow we gave each other.” he stated like the pouty kid he was and just like that, he left the restaurant, all dramatic. Violet was so unpleased with the whole situation. So was Siger. So was Mycroft. There was such a shadow over the whole situation, it was almost unbearable. Mycroft stareed at the empty seat before he bit his lower lip and turned to glance at his parents, he just wanted to go right now, his mother already got what she wanted and at this moment he just wanted to be alone, thinking, undisturbed, but of course before he could say anything his father spoke.

 

“Just stay until dinner, no need to stay for dessert Mycroft…” Siger said calmly when he saw the distress looked on his son and gave him a small smile “..Sherlock just worried you know that right? He will come around, I’m sure of it and I also promise you your mother won’t ask some more questions. She will wait till next time. I’m sure Greg will join us then. And the little joy as well.” The man was just gold. With his calm and low voice he cleared the shades and lightened up the whole situation. And so, the rest of the Holmes family ordered the dinner. It was just a light one and even Violet stick to the words her husband said. She avoided the topic ‘Gregory’ along the whole evening. And without her knowing, she made it easier for her eldest to deal with that complicated situation. The named vow was a fantasy from their childhood. A ‘cross your heart and hope to die’ thing which can’t be permanently maintained. At least not for a normal person. In Sherlock’s case, it was completely different.

 

The evening went good when the little drama incident was ignored. And after some light conversations with his parents, Siger just gave him a little nod and dismissed Mycroft from the family dinner, knowing his eldest son well. And so he was aware that Mycroft just wanted one thing. And that was thinking. Deep and silent thinking. If necessary, walked through the streets of London while his brilliant brain was filtering everything. The next time he looked up, he would be in a neighborhood he would not even know, so he would be deepened in thought. Perhaps he would also want to go to Greg. Who knows. It wasn’t important. Siger trusted in the well-hidden golden heart of his eldest son. Hoped and believed he would do everything right. For once he just wanted his son to be happy, it was far too long to see Mycroft being selfless about his own being.

 

Mycroft walked his parents to the cab once they were done, offered them that they could use his car instead but the couple decline as they still wanted to go around the city before returning to their hotel for the night. The auburn man could only nodded and let his mother hugged him. “...your soul and his are totally the same. You appear in him, he in you. You two hide in each other….” Mycroft blinked and just nodded before his father pulled him into a hug. “Do take care Mycroft and don’t think too much, sometimes you just need to do what you want…More than words, it is silence that really wounded people” Siger said and patted his son’s cheek before he opened the cab’s door for his wife and just like that Mycroft was alone, only with his mind.

 

And just like Sherlock, the elder Holmes needed some time to catch his thought again. They went free once he was alone and everything in his head was so loud now. Everything popped up quickly and disappeared and he had problems to catch everything for this analysis. And so he started to walk, not even realized it when his mind was too loud.

 

He’d learnt that he could not make someone love him. All he could do was be someone who could be loved. The rest is up to them.  
He’d learnt that no matter how much he care, some people just didn’t care back.  
He’d learnt that it took years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it.  
He’d learnt that it’s not what you have in your life, but who you have in your life that counts.  
He’d learnt that no matter how thin his slide is, there are always two sides.  
He’d learnt that it’s taking him a long time to become the person he want to be.  
He’d learnt that it’s a lot easier to react than it is to think.  
He’d learnt that he should always leave loved ones with loving words. It may be the last time you see them.

  
And finally he’d learnt that he could keep going long after he thought you couldn’t.

All of that was in his mind right now. A echoing reminder of what would happen when he said ‘yes’ to Gregory and everything around. And just like Siger said, without his own knowing, he walked into the direction of the older man. Literally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello we are back!!! This chapter hope brings all of you a lot of joy, and this is us attempting on comedy/crack with the Holmes family dinner!
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon and we just happy to be back on writing again.
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	23. Yes (to more)

After the lovely afternoon with Mycroft, and the hard ending of it, Greg arrived at his apartment one hour after he watched the black limousine took the younger man from the restaurant. The little girl was a bit whiny during his slow walk just because his ankle hurts and obviously because he started to think about the last moments and the future and the little girl could sense his distress. It was a cold day and so he wrapped Emily into an utter warm blanket while he walked. Once home the little bug was half asleep and Greg laid her down, changing her nappy after he took the photo for Mycroft after he read the text, noticing how the younger man was worried about his well being, and sent him a message. Unfortunately, without any answer until few minutes later, a comment about how Mycroft glad that both of them arrived safely and the comment about the picture. Greg’s apartment was maybe small but just cozy in a way and so Emily was sleeping peacefully, hugging her plushy in Greg's bed while she mumbling something that just she understood in her sleep.

 

Greg meanwhile had placed himself to the couch after he had built a wall of pillows around Emily. Just he and a mug of coffee plus an old photo album. The memories inside weren't the one he was looking for, no! There was an envelope inside with some hidden photos. He placed the album aside once he found them and leaned back before he opened the old, almost yellow envelope and pulled out some old polaroid photography. It showed Mycroft and Greg in 1983. He could totally remember those days like it would be yesterday.

 

It was one of those days in which Mycroft just asked ‘why.’ He did this surprisingly often when he was young.

 

_“Forgive me for sounding, reluctant but, why? Or rather, why me? You could walk into any bar in London and get whatever you want.”_

That was what he asked Greg at that time. The words still present in his head. It was also the first day and the first night Mycroft took any control. The older man remembered it vividly and even blushed when the words popped up in his head again.

 

 _“Number one: I could go for a complete stranger but you just cannot be sure where they have been. I know everything about you. Two, as I have said, I know many people but none I want to spend time with or have a casual one night stand. Three…”_  
  


_He also walked closer to Mycroft's chair almost touching, trailing his index finger over his lips, down his shoulders before picking up one of his hands in his:_

_  
“_ …. _I am curious as to if that sarcastic and honeyed tongue of yours can do anything other than make snide comments, and these hands…_ ”

  
_He stroked each of Mycroft's fingers gently, causing him to swallow and let a breath out through his nose._  


“….. _you have also beautiful hands, long, elegant fingers. You play the violin and the piano excellently, those fingers should be able to play me just as well_.”

 

And just like that, Greg shook his head and blushed furiously because what came after that was just his one and only and first and last experience with a man, EVER. It was the first time he ever bottom for someone and it had been with Mycroft. The auburn was a gentle lover, always asked Greg at each step before he did something,making sure the older man was comfortable with what he was doing that he didn’t hurt Greg. It was a precious memory to the inspector as that time was the time when everything was seem to be happy and alright. He was content with the whole situation with Mycroft and now staring at the picture just made the silver haired man to be all giddy and couldn’t help to trace his finger slowly on the younger version of him and Mycroft. How he wished to go back to those days, making things right, making Mycroft completely his and protecting the younger man. Greg sighed when his mind trailed into darker thoughts and he sipped his coffee. _There is no need to dwell in the past_.

 

Greg was about to take out another picture from the envelope when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned as he looked at the hallway then at the clock. 9 pm. He didn’t look forward to any guest. If it’s Sherlock, which he knew was impossible, the younger Holmes would just picked his lock. It couldn’t be any of his neighbour. He wondered if he should just let it be, after all he didn’t waiting for anyone but then he shook his head and got up, “Coming!” He called out before he went to the door, not really expecting to find Mycroft on the other side of the door.

 

The politician looked quite loss when Greg opened the door, it took a few seconds before the younger man realized where was he and he stammered as he tried to explain himself. “I..I apologize… I.. didn’t mean to bother you at this late…” Greg watched the taller man in front of him and sensing that something must have happened, because Mycroft’s face looked gloom and just panicking in a way. “Mycroft…” he stated at first before his mind quickly understood that something happened. He worked long enough together with Sherlock to know that the younger Holmes must have been a cunt during dinner with the parents. He moved closer to the lost man in front of him, moving his hand down to the shivering one from Mycroft “do, breath….” Greg purred with a dark and calming voice that went through and through like always when Mycroft heard it. “You came to me at 9pm just to apologize because you think you bother me? Idiot….” the DI caressed softly he back of Mycroft's hand while he lightened the whole situation up just with his little jokes and his smile. Nobody would ever blame mummy Holmes to call him a sunny boy. He truly was. And just like that, Greg moved backward, never let go of Mycroft's hand and he pulled the younger man in slowly, step by step and closed the door before he took the expensive coat from his shoulder. _Another suit._ Greg deduced and went back to face Mycroft. “So….you are in...what's ...w-what's the matter?” In the middle of that sentence, Greg got the idea that maybe, just maybe, Mycroft was here to break up. Even if there wasn't anything to break up. After all they are just casually dating and why the hell was he repeating this fact over and over again. Why couldn't he be more optimistic? Maybe because life was a cruel player!

 

After Mycroft had a dinner with his family, maybe they didn't approved. After all Greg moved away years ago. Who gave them the safety it wouldn't happen again? And Sherlock had a high influence on their parents and he was definitely not approving of Greg as a possible boyfriend for his brother. _Boyfriend? Partner? Fiancé?_ But the last thing he and Mycroft needed now was a sad puppy and so, he was hiding his concerns very well, holding the cold hand of Mycroft while waiting with warm eyes. “You wanna, you wanna sit down, or ….tea?” The voice still wrapped in safety while he lead Mycroft to his couch so he could sit down.

 

“Tea… would be good…” Mycroft said after he sat down and calmed down when he realized that he was somewhere that it was nice and calm, comfortable. _Safety_ , his mind provided. “I’m… really sorry about bothering you unannounced like this… I was just walking… and it seemed my legs brought me here…” He mumbled as he looked around the living room and noticing that Emily had fallen asleep surrounded by a makeshift wall of pillow, it brought a small smile on his face. The politician had been thinking about the whole day, the conservation with Greg and also what his parents had said. His mother had been very supportive, he knew that, despite knowing about what had happened but Violet seemed to have been always trust Greg for taking care of her boys. His father had always been very quiet but he could tell the man never condemn Greg about what had happen in the past, even earlier when they parted, Mycroft was sure that his father had hinted that he should go to Greg’s place if he needed to. Sherlock was a different story, but still he knew that if he decided to do things everything should be alright. He had Greg after all. And just like that Mycroft had went back to his thinking again, not realizing that Greg been calling him and looking at him all worried.

 

The older man had already prepared some hot water for Mycroft's tea and and asked what flavor he wanted but didn't get any answer. The puppy eyes all present when he looked at he younger man indeed worried about his well being. When the kettle started to whistle on the hot stove, it pulled Greg out of his thoughts and he quickly took it aside because otherwise Emily would wake up. The little one just whined a bit like babies normally do when there was a noise which interrupted them but she just curled up a bit and continued to sleep while Greg brewed the tea and walked over once done to sit down next to Mycroft “here. It's earl grey.” He said with oh such a soft voice and still present puppy eyes. “You seem to be super lost Myc. What's the matter and again, you don't bother me..” the DI assured the politician and indeed he was pleased to see the beloved face of Mycroft again. Smelling the scent like peppermint and desperately regret. Like ice. Jasmine and a bouquet of white flowers. Violets provide sensual gentleness. The basic note spells seduction, which becomes ever more intense the longer the evening lasts. It makes him dizzy. Dizzy within some seconds. The older man looked at Emily and back to Mycroft. When he was lost in thoughts he always lifted the little one up in his arms and buried his nose in the hair of the soft toddler. Inhaling. Walking across his small apartment and listening for the baby noises she could make before he placed her back down! When nothing would help to calm Mycroft down, this will help, he was sure of it. And so he did it. He placed the mug to the table and walked over to lift the little one carefully up. A whim was the answers but she quickly snuggled to Greg's chest. He wrapped her in a soft rosé blanket before he moved back to Mycroft and just like that, placed her to the younger man. Without a word.

 

Mycroft was still in a trance even when he noticed that Greg was next to him, he watches the cup of tea in front of him not knowing what he should do. He didn’t realize things until the little toddler was gently put in his arms and he automatically pulled Emily closer. “W-What..” he blinked a few times before he looked down at the bundle in his arms and how she smelt so nice and Mycroft hugged her all close to him. It feel right. Emily was normally super cranky when she was disturbed in her beauty sleep but wrapped in a blanket and all close to her Mycroft, she just snuggled to the chest and made the named baby noises. Humming and mumbling and even huffing a bit. Adorable. Greg just smiled when he saw her in Mycroft's arms and leaned back to the backrest of the couch, on one arm, and watched them with heart eyes. “Nothing. I just want to clear your mind and ….the little one is perfect for it…” he smiled and reached for the little back for a rub. “Better?” Oh how much he would love to place also his hand to that beloved cheek of Mycroft, just one finger sliding along the soft lines.

 

“How would you know?” Mycroft asked as he looked down at Emily and carefully caressed the chubby cheek before he looked at Greg, grateful for the older man. The DI was so easy to deduce. So easy to handle and indeed easy to love. He wasn't complex but important, warm and soft and yet a low tempered idiot sometimes. He just shrugged with a smile and removed his hand so the politician could have Emily for his own. “It's ….it's just what I thought. It's not like I knew it. But….” he looked back at his own entrance door and chewed softly at the dry bottom lip of his own. “...it's the first time since ….EVER, that you come to my apartment in the middle of the night and, I was ….honestly, I was expecting it because a dinner with your partner is never easy and I'm sure Sherlock was quieter an ass huh?” Oh he could know how damn right he was. Very accurate. This time, somewhat, Mycroft saw things differently, he knew why his mother insisted of him to pursue the older man, he knew why his father had trust Greg in taking care of his boys all these years and he knew what he wanted. In that small moment, watching Greg smiled at him, looking after him, he knew he didn’t want to back down. “So...let me guess, your mother was asking question because Sherlock told her you’re dating someone but never mentioned the name” the DI started casually and grinned because he was aware he was right. “After a while you and Sherlock started to bicker and … mummy Holmes was tutting while Siger was all calm and you must have said something like ‘his name is Gregory. Not Goef’ so...Violet finally knew who you’re dating but Sherlock got dramatic and said something along the line that this is wrong and I'm a hobo and I…” and then he needed to stop for a short moment because the past run faster as he did “...I already left you ..”

 

The younger man honestly was taken aback with the deduction, as it was fairly accurate. “A-Actually.. that’s almost right except that mummy was very excited that it was you and asked why I didn’t just invite you to join us tonight” Mycroft answered. Greg never know that Violet had been urging Mycroft to be with Greg after all. “Sherlock as always trying to make a scene and mummy just being her usual self with asking too personal questions and quickly assume on things” Mycroft shuddered when he remembered all the question about type of relationship he had with Greg, the one if they practiced safe sex and also about the picture. The brows of the DI are quickly quirked and of course he asked “what questions?”. He should remember what kind of questions Violet Holmes asked. She usually was very specific with it. When Greg was meeting her the first time, she said he needed to cut his nails and always use a condom when both would be intimate with each other and for a 18 year old Greg, who wasn't used to gay sex, it was sometimes truly hard to cope with the topic. Emily just snuggled even more to the source that smelled so good and was pleased to be in such a cozy grip.

 

“The usual… she asked whether we do safe sex or not and proceed to assume the picture you sent earlier was something… private because of Sherlock’s comment on calling Emily, pink thing” Mycroft explained as he looked on the sleeping toddler and smiled. “Mummy wanted to talk to you after she heard that we are.. in somewhat seeing each other again..” Mycroft wanted to say dating but he wasn’t sure if Greg would like to be called that.

 

The DI blushed furiously when Mycroft explained what Violet asked and what she had thought Greg would send to her eldest. “W-wait! You are kidding?” He said while the tip of his tongue was placed to his teeth. Half ashamed half amused. “You...you want to tell m-me that….the photo of Ems and me popped up and ...Sherlock catches your phone and called Ems ‘pink thing’ and your mother thought I send you….a ….cock picture of me?” Mycroft nodded at the question and just like that it was out and Greg couldn't help but started to laugh. “I was in the middle of taking Sherlock’s phone when the text came in and Sherlock quickly took it and read the text then he made the comment and mummy just taught it was your.. cock” Mycroft didn’t know what word he could use but when he saw that the older man laughing he frowned slightly.

 

“Gregory, it’s not funny” he tutted and glared slightly “Mummy literally asked it in the middle of the restaurant and you know how she can be so loud…” he huffed while the DI whipped away his tears because he was laughing so much. Heart skipped a beat when Mycroft Holmes actually said the word ‘cock’. When was the last time Greg heard it from that lips. _So much years._ He wasn't aware how much it effected him to listen to this very soft voice. Always collected and always posh and now, he's saying ‘cock’ like he would tut at a taste of tea. It was as exquisite as it was erotic. It truly was. It lead to the point where Greg stopped slowly to laugh, chuckled, before his face remained with a smile. God he truly wished he could make Mycroft say it again but it was highly inappropriate in a way and so, he put it in his mind palace. Or in his case, a mind-room. “Sorry…” he apologized and moved absently his thumb over his bottom lip. “But at least, I was successful.” He stated and looked back into the blue eyes of his counterpart, the younger man scoffed at Greg “It was just.. horrid with mummy earlier” Mycroft complained before he looked at the older man who was smiling at him, as if he knew something.

 

“What?”

“You’re not longer lost in thoughts.” Mycroft blinked when he heard the answer and noticed how he was much more relax than before, talking with Greg about dinner earlier. Greg seemed always knew what he should do when it came to Mycroft.

 

“I… am..” Mycroft mumbled and wondered slightly while the inspector continued to grin even more.

 

“I'm ...curious! Is it because of Ems or ...because I'm making some jokes about a cock picture which I never send but I'm sure your mother believe I'm a really rowdy and spoil her eldest son” oh that bastard was defiantly using the fact for his own wants. It was almost odd that he wanted to hear that word again from the soft plump lips of the politician. Actually he would pay for it. God knew it wasn't easy to dating Mycroft Holmes. They did it now for a few month and the kissing was spectacular but when Greg got a glimpse of ‘more’ he would try to hold it. Plus the fact that they rarely kissed each other meanwhile because the DI was never sure if it would be ok for Mycroft. On the other hand, the younger man never started. There was a huge weight Greg needed to carry on his shoulders. But oh it was worth it!

 

Mycroft blushed at the mention of cock and cleared his throat “Mostly you and do stop making it as a joke” he tutted at the older man while he watched sleeping Emily and leaned back against the sofa.

 

“I can’t believe from what I had tell you the only thing that you find interesting is that one and not that Mummy wish upon meeting you and how she likes Emily”

 

Indeed Greg had misheard that. He was distracted from the lost Mycroft and the fact that he said ‘cock’ later but now, he was totally clear and looked at the younger man with big brown coffee colored eyes. “Meeting? Me? And ...Ems?” That was defiantly nothing he expected to happen. Why? There was no need for Violet to see him again. Maybe she just wanted to slap him so hard and shout at him for breaking his son. “Did she say why? I mean, Ems is super sweet. Of course she want to see her but….why in gods name me?” That wasn't a play that Greg did here. He was not joking when he asked things like that. In his own point of view, he was a totally overrated guy, never understood why Violet it Siger liked him. Indeed he understood Sherlock more than Mycroft's parent. “I'm sure you misunderstood something. But...of course you can show them Ems anytime. I mean look at her. Nobody is so cute while drooling” a chuckled followed together with literally heart eyes. He was proud of the little one even if she was just a 2 days with him and to be honest, to see her in Mycroft's arms was like the cherry on top of a cake. The holy grail. The ultimate.

 

Mycroft quirked his brow at the response, “You do know that Mummy still called you her sunny boy right?” he asked “She just wanted to talk, she had been wanted to see you since you start working with Sherlock but didn’t have the time and now she is just very excited about how we ended up seeing each other which bother Sherlock very much” Mycroft wiped the drool from Emily’s lips as he explained. And just like that the little one grabbed Mycroft's finger and quickly sucked it. Grinning while she did.

 

“Sunny….oh! Oh yes …” the DI smiled when he remembered that Violet truly called him that sometimes. She always pinched his cheek and patted his shoulder before she started to admire his tanned skin and the amber colored eyes. The dark curls with one single silver strain the apricot lips. He looked like a son of Zeus.

 

“Sunny boy, I remember but...I don't know if this is a good idea. I won't give her some wrong signals. You know your mother. She is easily excited and I can see her already googling my wedding tuxedo and a cute little dress for Ems because she think I will propose to you within 2 days.”

_I would totally do that. I’m so fucking in love with you I would sell my soul to have you forever. To call you mine. Show you to the world. Holding your hand with the ring I chose. A reminder that you are, and will always be….mine!_

“But...of course if you want and you don't mind, I can meet with your parents.”

 

“You should meet her” Mycroft said after a few seconds of silence where he thought about the words that being said “She knows it will be our choice in the end, but still insist on seeing you” He added then glanced at Greg gave him a small smile. The thought that there were something more about the future for them, it made the younger man’s heart beat faster. “I did my thinking, Gregory..” he said “I know what I wanted.. regarding what we are”

 

The DI could see the grip on Emily tightening slightly when the words leaving Mycroft's mouth and right now everything went back to slow motion. At least behind his eyes. “Okay…” it was a weak word for what the topic was actually. But right now Greg had no other word to describe the fact that Mycroft could actually break up with him. Or say things like ‘too fast’; ‘too ordinary’; ‘too many responsibilities’. There was also definitely an increasing in his breathing while the lovely brown eyes drifted along Mycroft's face, neck, tie. Till he reached to the snoring Emily.

 

Greg could see the politician took a deep breath, eyes closed slightly before he heard the soft voice talking again. “I do want to be.. exclusive with you.. the responsibility with Emily of course will part of it.. after all I know you won’t leave her and for one..” Mycroft moved his hand from the tiny mouth gently “I would like to do what I want… Father said that I should do it, it is time.. I don’t know how it will work but.. I know I’ll be fine with you next to me. That’s my answers”

 

Greg should be used to the fact that Mycroft said really profound things like he would order a pizza even if he would never do the particularly last point. It was passionless. It was always like that. But after what Greg found out from Mycroft, the abusing, he dealt as much as he could with, how Mycroft said the warmest and softest words still ice cold.

But …..

 

“...and, what do you want then? You….you said exclusive but...you also said ‘what you wanted’ - so … tell me what it is?!” Greg not even noticed that he had moved closer. Just a few inches, just a bit to catch the scent he loves so much, almost like Emily did. He needed to ask that. It was like a little encouragement to finally, FINALLY get a warm word. A ‘it hurts, so much that I want you’. But those words aren’t made for Mycroft Holmes. “Do you actually think that how long a person grieves is a measure of how much they loved someone…?” He not even know why he asked things like that. Why now? Why here? “Sometimes grieve could be longer.. especially when they love the person deeply” Mycroft replied before he continued “What I want had never change from years before when it is regarding you…” he stated “...I want you.. to be with you” the words was uttered softly, almost like a praying

 

_You are my heart,_

_my life,_

_my one and only thought._

Greg stop moving and just watched the other person, he often thought about the possibility to tell Mycroft a very private story, share his private thoughts to the taller man. One of those stories everyone would lock in their mind. So did Greg. But it was also a reminder that the man right in front of him was so much more than just a crush, Mycroft was his love and to hear the words that Mycroft had wished the same thing as him, it made his heart arches and made him remembered how all those years ago even when he was married he still long for the auburn.

 

_After both saw each other again on that yard Christmas party, Greg was drenched in adrenaline. He saw the love of his life again. And he was breathtaking beautiful. Distractingly erotic with that thick brandy glass in his hand, sipping the liquid slowly and ignoring the DI completely. Everything he got was a little nod. But dear God, he was wearing the light grey suit with the dark satin tie, black. Fitting breast pocket handkerchief. Tailor made fabric around the beloved body. Poked watch, Rolex of course, or Breitling?_

_After Greg had went home, tipsy, he kissed his wife and moved to the bathroom to have a shower. Just a quick one. To wash away the alcohol and the smoke and so… all the thoughts that hammering so loud in his mind._

_He started the water and took off his clothes, trying to think of anything except what his alcohol-fueled libido was telling him. He stepped in, leaned forward and moved one arm against the tails to have a proper hold while he let the water wash over him. There was an unmistakable spark of arousal. Why? Yes why Greg? He sighed and let one hand slide across his chest, down his belly, along one happy trail. Just because he like it, till he reached down where his cock stood straight out, and he gave himself a stroke. At this point he was aware what he was doing and also why. It was so damn clear._

_He stroked slowly,immediately searched for something that would light that fire in his balls, that would be the spark he needed to get what he wanted. A quick release and then his mind would be clear and he could go to bed. To his wife. Back to normality._

_He thought about some porns he watched from time to time, imagined the hand on him wasn't his own, remembered that one night, he was ….27? Maybe 28, when he paid two hookers. It was expensive, yes! But damn hot because the two women started to suck his cock at the same time....., but….._

_Mycroft's face flooded his mind._

_A ‘good evening Gregory!’ could actually undone him, he knew Mycroft would turn out to be someone big but to actually see him in person, looking pristine in those suit, that man needed to be illegal, Greg was sure of it. He was so elegant and posh and he was like Greg expected him to be. Just the idea of this man on his knees, no care of the suit he was wearing, with Greg cock in that mouth, hands tangled in that auburn hair of his, caressing a bit before his hand went down to his jawline, fucking his mouth, hard, wet, ....shit._  
  


_He choked out. Oh, there was the spark. And so, he let it free. Hand moved faster in short jerks, working his foreskin, thumb swirling the wet tip, mouth hang open, forehead pressed in the crook of his elbow, arm pressed against the tiles, and it was Mycroft's mouth around his cock, his tongue lapping the underside, pressing, licking, swirling....there right there ...fuck._  
  


_He moaned into his arm, loud and desperately. It was intense, and it left him kneeling but yet, he felt never so alone in his life. His heart was still aching for the auburn man_

 

Those stories were always locked behind lovely brows eyes, he never share it with anyone and there is no need to tell Mycroft. He would found it odd anyway. And now here they were, after two months getting involved, Mycroft still had not said anything, there was not much touches between them. In that moment Greg knew Mycroft was the one held all the power in their relationship even though the other man had told Greg to lead him, but in truth it was Greg that following Mycroft’s guidance. Greg quickly shook his head from the memories and brought himself to the present time, with Mycroft sitting across him.

 

Greg's warm eyes dropped to Emily, curled up in Mycroft's arms and snoring before he looked up at the man right in front of him. He fucking needs to pinpoint the moment. He was perfectly in his role. Mycroft Holmes was always in his role. Guiding was his part in this….now exclusive _thing_! And so Greg moved up from the couch to stand in front of Mycroft and carefully, oh so carefully, took Emily out of his arms after he told him it would be better she would sleep now on the bed again. Both, Mycroft and Emily made a little protesting sound even if the politician knew Greg was right. And so, he kissed the forehead of the toddler, nuzzling, before he let go and Greg lifted the curled up bug in his arms, patting her butt before he lay her down in the middle of his pillow castle he had build.

 

Once done he covered her with the blanket and turned back to a very nervous Mycroft's. Sipping his tea like a true boss but was indeed just a bundle of nervous. How to lead a man who needed to go through such things and yet had needs? Greg was really not a specialist. God damn his last contact with a person was far too long ago and he just paid once for a hooker. And even in that moment, he imagined someone else. _Oh the irony._ It needed to be slow, soft, like a exploring of things. Like leading …. a virgin? Yes maybe like that.

 

There was a noticeable swollen of spit that was building in Greg's throat before he moved to his wardrobe and took of his shirt, threw it in the laundry to catch grey one with buttons. Loose and soft and wonderful. He slit it over and closed just one! _One_ button _._ Close to his navel where a thin line of dark hair made his way down. Mycroft was clearly fearing contact of skin to skin. Yes they had slept in one bed and snuggled when they woke up but always dressed in some shirts and Mycroft never touched bare skin. When he did existential, he flinched and pulled back.

 

What Greg tried right now was like a lesson, leading Mycroft to be comfortable with intimacy. And once the grey shirt was along his skin, covered everything and yet not enough, he turned and walked back to the couch, placing himself next to Mycroft who was now even more nervous with Greg showing much skin. He could see it how he was holding the cup of tea. Almost sweet. “Relax. I just changed the shirt.” It was the half of the truth, Mycroft scoffed slightly, but still smiling “Not going to button up?” he asked although Greg just smiled. He did not even had a plan, just an idea. Well not even that! He was a handsome man, at least people keep saying that to him, he was musky and he was a good speaker. A talent he wasn't aware he had. “No, if you don't mind. You know I'm always warm…” good point. Indeed Greg was not called ‘sunny boy’ for nothing.

 

It was silent in the room after that, a couple of minutes before Greg finally reached for the cup of tea and placed it back to the table by moving closer to Mycroft who stopped to breath when Greg looked straight on his eyes “so...it's ...it's me what you want?” Well chosen words because like that, Mycroft needed to say it some more times to get used to it. Get used to everything. The politician not even realized that Greg's hand was placed over his right hand that was resting on his thigh, the DI lifted the named one up and kissed each fingertip of the shivering hand. Carefully. At each kisses the younger man’s breath seemed to stop as he stared into the brown eyes.

 

“Y-Yes..” a whispers then a cleared of throat when Mycroft realized his voice sounded small “I want… you” he repeated what he had said earlier, cheeks blushed when he watched the older man in front of him, half dressed. The DI couldn't hide a smile when Mycroft said the words so small. He rewarded him with closed eyes while he placed his lips to the fingertips for little soft kisses. It was easier for the politician to cope with his own words when Greg wouldn't look at him. And so, his lids were heavy under the treatment. How could fingertips taste that good? Greg loved the suits Mycroft was wearing 24/7 but right now he would love to have more skin to kiss on that pale neck. A pity. Not that he wouldn't try nevertheless to find the spot he had remembered a few weeks ago. Just a right side of Mycroft's neck. Close to where the curve was along the way to the shoulder. There was one spot that let Mycroft melt into a puddle. Curiosity flooded his mind and he want to find out if this fact remained. But first….he opened his eyes once every fingertip got the soft warm reward of his lips before he dropped the named once and placed them right to his own collarbone. Caressing. A soft smooth of those slander fingers from the left to the right. Also bruising his strong neck before he did it again. This time not the fingertips but the backside of Mycroft's fingers.

 

“That's good you know? I was hoping you say that” the low voice a whisper. Also a point that was well chosen in that private room right here right now to lead the politician, who had removed the idea of physically intimacy completely, to a first base. And when it just was a deep kiss while Mycroft couldn't take his hand from his chest, then it was enough. When Mycroft would start to straddle his hips because of the kiss, it would bloody amazing. He was sure that man could remain in his suit completely and Greg would come in his trousers just because of the fact he was so controlled and above all things. Chuckling inwardly to making a mess out of the DI. That was the damn miracle.

 

Mycroft looked at Greg, waiting for the other man to continue. He didn’t remove his hand from the other’s chest, he moved it slowly to wrap around Greg’s neck. “Always been… never stop actually” he said as Greg went on his knees and now their facing each other. It was an odd way to sit next to each other when Greg moved to sit on one knee, or moreover on his calf while he was still leading part of Mycroft's hand. The fingertips bruising the neck and Greg traced them down to his carotid artery. It was a hard strong beat that went straight to the sensitive fingertips of Mycroft.

 

“Relax" Greg whispered. His hand reached to stroked up Mycroft's chest and he shivered. A flinch. Again. The tie was perfectly in place till Greg's hand was loosening the named one with talented hands to reach the pale freckled neck just a bit. _The spot. I want the spot_. Mycroft  felt lips press lightly against the side of his neck and he struggled not to respond. Greg was kissing exactly the spot on Myc's neck that made his knees weak. Mycroft gasped and tensed slightly but the kiss made his eyes fluttered close and he released a shaky breath.

  
"I won't lie Myc, I'm damn sure you could make me come from kissing alone….you fucking know that…."  That was not a combination of words he would imagine coming out of his mouth. The words more breathlessly than he'd intended, but what the hell.

  
He leaned forward once he could feel Mycroft was in state of shivering so hard when Greg lips nibbling the spot on his neck and moved upward to brushed his lips across the younger man’s, just a slight touch.

 

Yes, this was definitely going to work.  


Greg's lips brushed his again, open-mouthed, his breath laced with some sort of tobacco that made this entire thing seem even more naughty. They remained like that for a long time, not really kissing, just breathing into each other while Greg was leading those hand now all along his chest. Across the soft chest hair. Along defined muscles till the one and only button also popped open. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the sofa cushions, clearing his mind completely. “No thinking. Just feeling. Only feeling.”

 

Mycroft had been tensed since their body started to touch each other and he slowly relax while he breathed in Greg’s scent. It was intimate, breathing against the other’s mouth and he closes his eyes. He gathered his will to slowly move forward while his hand continued to move on the tan skin and soon his lips pressed against the other’s in a sweet slow kiss. A whimper was the result. Greg had no idea how much he wanted this. Whatever it would become. Right now nothing else matters. Just Mycroft's lips on his own. His hand, warm fingers, all along his bare chest. God he would kill to feel those hands sliding his shirt off from that shoulder before he would straddle his hips and… without a deeper noticing, Greg's hand dropped to Mycroft's waist to pull him closer. Yes he wanted that. Wanted it right now. The words that left his mouth wasn't slow, he was aware of. And yet they are formed so well. A soft “come here…” followed by a light pull. His other hand traced up to let the expansive and posh suit jacket slit from his shoulder. Everything carefully. Slowly, so Mycroft’s brain could collect and catalog everything he was doing. There was the one fact that Mycroft had already sitting on Greg's lap when they were 17 and 18 and it was one of the experienced he remembered vividly. And so it was almost normal he want the memory back. A refreshment.

Mycroft moved carefully as he sat on Greg’s laps, his hand was still on the other body while his left one stayed on the other’s neck, slowly wrapped around the neck while they continued to kiss. Mycroft opened his eyes, pulled back slightly as he watched Greg before him, both breathing were heavier, faster even as they got some air. The position was something new, as it made Mycroft could easily feel the other much better and the other way around but it was right. He was nervous, but still he wanted this. “Gregory…” He whispered before he felt Greg cupped his cheek, gently caressed his skin already wanted more when the younger man pulled back slightly

“If you don't kiss me this instant--" Greg said, and then Mycroft's mouth pressed against his again as the younger man was enchanted by those lips and wanted to feel them against his own. It was almost tentative at first, a gentle slide of lips. Greg whimpered at the first brush of tongue across his lower lip, but he forced himself to wait, to see what would happen next. If they were 18 again, he would know what to do. But they were in his apartment, 35 years later, and the rules were all different. This time everything was according to Mycroft’s lead, he wouldn’t push the other man to do something that he didn’t want. Greg wanted to the right thing this time.

  
One of Greg's hands moved to the back of Mycroft's head and the other smoothed down his shoulder, and he lost himself in a slow slide of tongues, in the astonishing heat of Mycroft's mouth, and he had to remind himself yet again that this was Mycroft and that it was real. When the hands moved on the auburn’s back it made him flinched, his body instantly tensed and the kiss was paused for a moment as Mycroft tried to control and calm himself, reminding his brain that this was Gregory.

 

The older man noticed this and he pulled back, opened his eyes to watch Mycroft. He stopped moving his hand and took a deep breath “It just me…” he whispered, trying to reassure the other man when he saw the frown on Mycroft’s forehead. Greg smiled and gave a quick peck before he moved his hand away from Mycroft and put them behind his back. Leaned with his whole body against it. “...All in your time My..” he whispered, encouraging Mycroft, giving the man the whole power to control. The whole power of the situation. “You can ...get up when you want. You can kiss me. You can touch my chest...everything is fine as long as I know you’re comfortable with it. I don't need my hands to show you how much …” again a stop in words followed by a silent moving of lips “I-I don't ... need them.“ He ended the sentence just like that. Half the truth, half a lie. When those hands moved away from his body Mycroft opened his eyes and watched Greg right in the eyes, saw the trust and the love and it calmed him, muscles relaxed again. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly as he moved his hands to cup Greg’s cheeks.

 

The older man lifting his chin even more when Mycroft cupped his cheek and he smiled like this would be an idiotic question. The fact that he crossed his arms behind his back made him even more bulkier. The shirt just loose and open along his chest and under the light, his skin looked like sand in Sahara. “I am. If you aren't sure I can hand you my cuffs so you can lock my hands.” Someone else would say that this would be a sexual game but right now, Greg was never so serious in his life. Dark eyes looked up at Mycroft while his strong back was leaning against the sofa cushions and his own arms. “You’re tensing. Every time I touch you, you’re tensing!” He pointed out as if Mycroft wouldn't know. “Once you loved my hands. You was….obsessed with them. Remember? I … I want that back.” He whispered calm even if it was already hard to let the arms on his back. God he was so glad that Mycroft was still on his  lap. “I know…” Mycroft whispered as he pressed his forehead to Greg’s.

 

Greg had managed to take off the jacket and loosening the tie of Mycroft, so at least there was a bit of skin he could see, taste, nuzzle. Not to forget that Mycroft's perfect butt was pressing wonderful on his lap. Dear god. Christ. This was more he hoped for and yet he needed to calm down, letting Mycroft took control. It was sweet torture. “Where were we?” The older man asked and moved to wiggle a bit to have a comfortable position with his hands on his back. “You was kissing me. And I remember the taste of your tongue against …..mine.” A nod followed by some very erotic heavy breathings and then Mycroft leaned down, gave him a slow kiss as he pressed his body to Greg.

 

Mycroft could feel the other’s body heat against his, being on Greg’s laps in control, helped him to relax. He let his mind to focus only on Greg’s body, the kiss, the feel of each other lips and tongue when Mycroft probed the older man’s mouth with his tongue and he slowly deepened the kiss. Greg moaned when he felt the tongue and he let himself get dragged to the feeling. It was not enough for him as he just wanted more after years not getting what he longed for, being so close like this made him wanted to consume the younger man entirely. But Greg knew it was not possible like that, not now. There was no way he could touch Mycroft right now as he didn’t want to push the younger man, what would that show, if his resolved was broken? That he was a weak bastard without the slightest control. That he just would want to have a number with the politician. Honestly speaking yes, of course, Greg wanted that as well but at this moment it was not his top priority. He wanted to make the younger man felt comfortable although he just want to expose more of that skin. Imagine he would slide his warm hands along freckled covered parts of Mycroft which wasn't hard to find because the auburn haired man was covered all over with the freckles.

 

He had forgot how Mycroft taste. The light salty taste on the other’s skin. The curled soft hair down his navel. Sharp hipbones almost as sharp as the rest of him. He missed the fact that Mycroft was responsive when Greg did something, it was one of the thing that he liked to tease the politician when they were young. Touching Mycroft at his most sensitive place to see how he would react. Greg wanted to go down on him, even if it was years ago that he ever done it for a man. He wanted to look up to see Mycroft watching him, his expression of sheer want, moaning for Greg. He would lean forward and flick his tongue across the slit, tongue circle the glans slowly, darting across the frenulum. A hand around the shaft, tugging enough foreskin up to run the tip of his tongue underneath. The very thought made the older man panted even more and got even harder in his already too tight jeans.

 

Greg needed to stop thinking. The muscles in his arms tensed. Mycroft could feel it by placing his hands there. He was struggling to hold the position, struggling not to buck up into that lovely …. _arse_! Moans were muffled while he kissed the younger man with all the love and all the passion he had. Nibbling at the soft deep red lips, tugging a bit, pulled back to see his piece of art, before he dived down again. He couldn't feel if Mycroft was in the same condition as he was, but his was very obvious and pressed against the layers of fabrics from his jeans. And also….into the curved covered flesh of Mycroft butt. The younger man felt the bulge underneath him, at first if phased him to feel it against him, but the kiss continued and in a way he got of the idea that he had done this to Greg just by kissing and so he didn’t stop. He tangled his fingers to the silver locks while his other hand went down to other’s chest, feeling the fast heart beat. Mycroft own erection strained his trousers but he didn’t pay any mind to it as right now the two just snogged like teeneager, hips moving against each other without they knew and that really set Greg to the edge. The policeman was frustrated already, he couldn’t touch the person in front of him but his whole body was given the stimulation he needed and yet it was not enough.

 

The arse that was moving against his own erection made he wanted to buck and showed Mycroft how much he was affected but the weight of the younger man prevented him from doing just that. He wasn’t sure he could last long, as everything was just like one of his wet dream. Mycroft on top of him, hips moving against his erection, creating friction while the two snog like teenager. Actually it was better than the named dream because this was real. Even if he wasn't fully aware of it. Mycroft was there moaning into the kiss or was it him that moaned and let more guttural voices against the other’s soft lips. His hair was being tugged by the other man and it made him moaned into the kiss out loud before Mycroft pulled back to catch some breath and Greg opened his eyes only to face a very flushed Mycroft Holmes whose lips were red and a bit swollen. He couldn’t help but leaned forward and nibbled on the lower lip, gently bit it then sucked it, causing the younger man to gasp then let out a quiet moan.

 

The normal Greg wouldn’t dare to say a word. But the current, rock hard and highly in love Greg, just purred out what he craved for. “M-My god….please …” was the first he said followed by an “....let me touch you….” before Mycroft could see Greg’s arms tensing again. Eyes glassy, lips spit slick, he was lost, flushed, beautiful like this. A mess on the verge of coming in his own pants by kissing Mycroft bloody Holmes. He wouldn't believe it if someone else would ask him. What he wanted was just a bit support. Just a hold on Mycroft's hips, forehead pressed against his chest while he moaned out his name. It was like he would see himself from the other side of the room. “F-Fuck, look at you. Mycroft Holmes, always so perfect and logical and posh, and yet I can take you apart with just my lap can I?”he whispered lightly, almost a hiss and oh, Greg was a good speaker. A dirty one when he wanted to be. Christ, and right now he wanted. He thought he lost this gift over the years, also because his ex wife always told him he was boring in bed. Maybe this was the reason she had that affair.

 

She was an utterly dull bitch!

 

Mycroft moaned slightly when he heard the other and he ran both his hands to Greg’s arms. “G-Gregory..” he panted to the apricot lips while his hands went down and slowly took hold of the calloused hands, tangling their fingers together. The politician would never thought that he would have a snogging session, hips grinded against each other on a sofa in the middle of the night just like teenagers with high libido with Greg under him, asking permission to touch him. But here they are, holding back each other and pushed forward. He squeezed the other’s hand before he led both hands to his hips and he moved closer to the older man’s body, arms wrapped around Greg’s neck as he moved to kiss him again. And the older man felt like he would die. Some minutes passed that Greg realized that Mycroft had led his hands to his hips. He felt the warmth under his fingertips even if it was still covered with fabric and he couldn't remember a time he was panting some much, was he like this the whole time? No! No definitely not. He pulled slightly back to watch Mycroft’s face. Just to look down where the younger’s covered erection was pressed against his belly. Getting a firm stroke with every buck and it made Greg's jaw drop. The younger man … like it. He really did! And it was definitely enough to make Greg boneless. Eyes closed and head his landed back on the sofa cushions when the friction became unbearable good, unbearable strong! “F-Fuck My’...no n-no…” he whimpered like a soft warning but from what? From the fact that he was almost spurting in his pants. As if Mycroft would stop because Greg is ashamed and the younger man didn’t stop. Mycroft leaned down and trailed kisses down Greg’s neck, moaning as his hips continued to move. And so Greg pulled him closer when he felt his balls building his climax, lips hovering over the younger man's as pulled Mycroft close to him for another kiss again. Chest moved eagerly because he was panting so much “T-There yes….g-god you beautiful thing…” he choked out against the other lips, bucked almost possessive.

 

“G-Gregory…” Mycroft moaned into the kiss as he continued to move, somewhat getting desperate for release. After all this time he suddenly got the stimulation. It scared him but he couldn’t stop himself. This was something he never think that he would do, rutting against someone else, but Greg just sat there guiding him, didn’t push him into doing things that he didn’t want after all he was moving all on his own on top of Greg and he could feel the older man hard under him. It shocked him at first but the feeling that he had make the older man like that it was thrilling in its own way.

 

His large hands are placed to Mycroft waist and moved further down to pushed the butt and so the whole lap even closer to his own erection. Both bulge just rubbing over each other on some way of possession and Greg was losing it. He opened his eyes and there was no amber color anymore. Just everything black from his arousing and he placed his one hand on the politician’s belly when his lips wanted to build words. Everything he wanted to say was

‘I love you’, ‘You make me so happy’, ‘You are the hottest thing i’ve ever say’… but his climax caught him first, eyes fluttered close before his forehead was pressed to Mycroft’s collarbone while his bucking movement got even more erratic and he came hard all the way in his pants, teeth gritted, inhaling Mycroft scent like it would be vital air. His pants and trousers soiled but he just muffled because otherwise Emily would wake up and the whole situation made the younger man let out a low moan as he squeezed Greg’s shoulder and held him still and just like that he too came, panting as he buries his nose on top of Greg’s head. The two men just held each other, panting, trying to calm themselves because of the sudden orgasm that hit them. It was unplanned and yet both satisfied with it. Mycroft’s cheeks flushed hard when he realized what he did and he just stayed still, face buried in Greg’s hair.

 

The two breathing were the only thing that could be heard that, their heartbeat were loud to each of their ears as both didn’t want to move, didn’t want to shatter whatever bubble that had wrapped around them. For once both just wished the time could freeze so they could enjoy the moment longer.

 

People always think that happiness is a faraway thing…something complicated and hard to get. Yet, what little things can make it up; a place of shelter when it rains - a cup of strong hot coffee when you’re blue; a cigarette for contentment; a book to read when you’re alone - just to be with someone you love.

 

Those things make happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! This one takes longer to be written... actually not really.. but we both busy writing something else and we tried to keep this one heated and yet... not too much, just finding the right balance and hope this come out nicely. There will be more coming up soon! hope by the end of this week we post another chapter.
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	24. Souls Collided

In the end one of the two should move and Greg was the first person to clear his throat and pulled away from Mycroft, still had his arms around the taller man’s waist. Mycroft tried to avoid the other’s gaze although his cheeks were red from their activity and the realization that both just snogged like teenagers in heat and came in their trousers. Greg found the sight of the ashamed Mycroft adorable and yet he wouldn't allow the younger man to look away and so he moved to cup Mycroft’s cheek and turned his head to face the older man.

 

“G-God I'm …..I-I'm so….so sorry...that was unprofessional..from me” he whispered out of breath and half-hearted because he regretted nothing. Fucking nothing. The sheer fact that Mycroft was sitting on his lap, that he had rutting against him till he messed up his expensive trousers let Greg moan in response and he could barely hold his hands still. They roamed over the auburn's hips, along the lower back before “...you feel so good on me. Like …. you always did, My’...”The older man purred while his hand finally noticed what he's doing and he…pulled away. Mycroft not even flinched but Greg was all careful still.

 

The blushed didn’t get away from Mycroft as he looked down at Greg. “I-It’s okay… just.. I didn’t thought it will end up like this… I..should…” Mycroft stuttered didn’t know what he should do now. Getting off from Greg’s laps? Stayed there and have a talk? The younger man took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind seemed jumbled around, couldn’t decide what he should say to the other man about what had just happen. He didn’t regret what they did, although he couldn’t help but blushed at the fact that they just rut and snogged like teenagers. He knew Greg was fine with the whole thing. He opened his eyes again and saw the patience in Greg’s eyes, the man still gave him time to sort things out and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “I… don’t know.. What to do now?” It was the first thing that popped up in his mind and he let it came out of his mouth, after all if he wanted to make things works he should be honest, right?

 

Greg was oh so aware how Mycroft must feel right now. Uncertain of what happened and probably ashamed but at the same time light and pleasures. And indeed the detective inspector was more than fine with what happened. Pants and trousers wet and sticky but there was zero regret. Everything went back to 1983 and it felt forbidden but good. “How…..h-how about you just kiss me...huh?” He asked out of breath and let his lips hovered over the paler one from his counterpart, softly! Like he did when they started. The suggestion made the younger man blinked a few times, blushed even more before he leaned down, let his head rested against the others before their lips touched softly.

 

There are a few things in life that are beautiful but in a way they hurt such as, swimming in the ocean while it rains, reading alone in empty libraries, the sea of stars that appear when you’re miles away from the neon lights of the city, bars after two am, walking in the wilderness, all the phases of the moon, the things we do not know about the universe, and ….. Mycroft Holmes. For Gregory Lestrade that man was breathtaking beautiful but at the same time it hurt to see what the man had became. He was so sorry for someone that had loved Mycroft badly, and that they made him feel like he took up more space than he deserved but at the same time he wanted all the attention from the younger man.  He was sorry they abandoned him when the younger man needed them the most and it had made Mycroft believed that love was an awful thing that hurt. It made him so sad and jealous and mad and the thought just drove him nuts. And yet his eyes poured love and admiration for the politician.

 

The kiss was soft and gentle. Mycroft let himself be consumed by Greg. The arms that wrapped around him felt right and made him felt secured. He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes again to look at Greg. “Just like that?” He whispered as he let his fingers gently stroked the silver hair that almost made the older man purred as he nodded “Yes…” he said easily and god those hands fit so perfectly in that short hair. “You don’t even flinch anymore when I touch you. That's good you know..” he explained while his hands were indeed around the waist of Mycroft and caressed the skin there still covered my clothes which weren't perfectly in place anymore. Mycroft looked down at where Greg’s hand wrapped around his hips and raised his brow “Huh..” he mumbled “That’s odd”

 

Greg chuckled slightly before he felt the sticky feeling in his pants “That was childish but needed! I mean I feel like ….16!” The DI’s lips formed a smile which made the politician blushed when he remembered. Both of them were in the same condition and both came right in their pants, for Greg there was no need to be ashamed. “Okay. How about, I will get up with you now. Carry you to the bathroom so you can refresh yourself a bit and bring you some of my clothes because I won't let you go. It's too late. And tomorrow morning you will call Anthea to bring you over a new suit.” He stated and shushed Mycroft when he was about to protest because Anthea would ask questions “....and when she ask, what happened with you suit….over there is a sweet but clumsy toddler. She made a mess out of you when you feed her” Greg stated, already created perfect reasoning for the younger man, just felt like a fireplace on a cold winter night and without a permission, he got up with Mycroft and since the younger man was kneeling on the couch, straddling Greg's hips, he needed to wrap his oh so long legs around the waist of the DI when he got up.

 

A sound like a yelp came out from the younger man’s mouth as Greg stood up and carried him to the bathroom to clean up. Once inside the bathroom he waited for Greg to return with some clean clothes and then he started to wash himself and change into the clean clothes before he let Greg had the bathroom to do the same. Mycroft calmed himself with made himself another cup of tea as the one Greg had made for him already cold and he didn’t think to go to bed first would be appropriate at the moment. For some reason, he still wanted to talk to Greg first or just stayed next to the man. The little toddler was still in the bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and snoring happily and she made adorable baby noises while Greg was cleaning himself and after 10 minutes he moved out with his fresh pants and just and undershirt. Completely in black. Completely breathtaking “you’re still out here! Thought you will already snuggle with ems!” He said a bit perplexed and closed the bathroom door. He was aware that Mycroft wanted probably to talk and moved closer to the countertop where the younger man stood and poured his tea and Greg moved one hand around his waist from behind and placed a kiss to his neck.

 

The kiss startled Mycroft but then he took deep breath and tried not to be tensed “Just.. thought I should wait for you, not sure if it’s alright to go to sleep first before I see you.” he stated before he turned to look at Greg only to be greeted with a warm smile. “Tea?” he offered as he turned around when Greg took a step back and now the two faced each other. The step back was absolutely needed even if Greg was hurt when Mycroft still tensed when he was touching him. And of course he couldn't hide his puppy eyes “No but you want to talk. I know you so…” he gestured with his hand and dropped his gaze to the cold floor. Oh how much he wished that the politician would be okay with what happened. Obviously it wasn't the case. “I already said sorry for what happened. I was demanding and … uncontrolled and I'm sorry.” He started and licked his lips wet. There was a big, huge lump in his throat that nearly hurts. “And you’re still flinching. That's ….” and then he turned around to wake a bit. Just a few steps while sliding his hand through his hair “...not good!” He added a few seconds later.

 

The words made Mycroft blinked and stayed silence for a few moment before he said anything “You know, I don’t regret what happened…” He started “..I’m just not used to be intimate after long time and with my record, I just can’t control with how I automatically reacted” He explained and waited, made sure Greg following him. “I didn’t stop myself earlier so there is no need to apologize Gregory and yes I want to talk, not just about earlier but what are we going to do with this whole… relationship” he made gesture between them “I want to make this work and so I need to know how to do this correctly” The DI was listening closely. Waiting for Mycroft to say what he wanted to say before he gave his ‘counterrevolutionary’ “and you think I'm used to be intimate very often?” That was literally the biggest joke ever. “And I must disappoint you Mycroft. I know you love plans. I know you want to control everything but….” the lips of the older man formed a smile and he moved closer back to his previous position “...that's not possible when it's comes to a relationship. Love! Desire.” He countered bit by bit and made the younger man clearly speechless yet nervous.

 

Mycroft had his back pressed to the counter behind him as now Greg stood so close to him, being in his private space. “And then what must we do?” he asked “Going blind into all this? You know how useless I am when it comes to that” he reminded the older man “I’m not people person Gregory.. I’m not good with emotion” he stated “but you are good when it comes to me” Greg quickly said as he slowly moved his hand to Mycroft’s waist again. “You’re always good when it comes to me Mycroft and you have shown many of your emotions in the past weeks with me” The inspector continued to explain with gentle smile and even a small nibble at his own lower lip “and don't say you aren't good with emotions. That wasn't the matter when you sit on my lap” what Greg did was pure intention. He reminded Mycroft at his ‘weakest’ moment some minutes ago which worked as the blush returned to the freckled cheeks. “You already said what you wanted. You want to try. You want me. That's what you said. So tell me, what have changed since you said this?” He asked the politician still with his hand along his waist. “They can't be a plan. I don't have a plan. I can just offer you myself. Like I did years ago. There just Greg.”

 

“Nothing changed” The answer came quiet almost like a whisper from the younger man “Although I’m afraid that I can hurt you in any way and that you will disappointed at me once you know me better” He looked at the brown eyes as he said those words although his eyes spoke something louder. _I’m afraid that you will leave me_.

 

And the named brown eyes moved to the left and right but never truly left Mycroft's face “it's like you said I don't know you. That's….bullshit!” Greg stated and he was always low tempered when someone didn't believe him. When someone questions his feelings. His intentions. “Y-you are the only one who said that you changed. And to be honest, i can't see that. You’re still so fucking hard to reach that I would love to ….shake you so you wake up.” When they were young, Mycroft was always above the things and untouchable. He always thought that he wasn't made to have a relationship or that there would be a happy end. Everything pink and just fluffy. “You are hiding in your bloody save own little mind palace and I just got some glimpses of who you really are. Like….when you’re holding Emily, or when you sit on my lap! And riding out your fucking climax while moaning my name.” He pointed to his own chest and was oh so harshly. He noticed it. And moved a step back so he wouldn't scare Mycroft. “I will not leave you. But you know me. It's not easy to be patience. And yes, you will hurt me and I will rant but….why not! It's worth it”

 

Mycroft watched the older man all heated as he delivered those words and that was another reason why he loved the man. Greg would never back down from something without fighting or trying to reason with the whole thing. It always been like that even when they were young. Greg was always like a flaming fire while Mycroft was like cold water, in theory they should not work but in a way it was perfect for them. The auburn smiled slightly and nodded “It is worth it indeed” he mumbled then smiled as he looked at Greg. He knew he would need to put down his wall and let Greg in, it would be hard and slow but he willing to try for Greg. And just like that, Greg nodded with a “good…” and closed the distance again by taking Mycroft's hand and pulled him closer. Soft. Slow. Lovely. Till his tiny belly meet the flat one of Mycroft's. “So….how about we go to bed now. I know you can't wait to snuggle with the bundle” Greg chuckled and kisses Mycroft's forehead. Greg was maybe a bit smaller but appeared bigger in a way. “It's a brave thing, to continue when everything you want is to end it….you are very brave Mycroft.” Greg whispered with his lips still placed to the forehead of Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft smiled and closed his eyes at the kiss and nodded slightly “After I finished my tea” he whispers as he moved to tangle his fingers with Greg as they stood there in the middle of the little kitchen. “And thank you” he added quietly.

 

Greg was about to reply when there was a tiny cry out of the bedroom. Emily! Hungry? Loo? Scared? Cold? Warm? Who knows. Greg definitely needed a bigger apartment. Just from taking between him and Mycroft, the tiny bundle woke up and got super cranky “oh...I will check on her! Wait. Drink your tea” he said and sadly needed to let go of the sinfully hands of Mycroft to check on Emily. It's wasn't a full blown of crying. Just some whiny noises like ‘how dare you leaving me like that’ and Greg was just a funny guy when it came to Emily. Well he was always a funny type and lifted her up from the bed “oh, who's so grumpy here? I know I know. Surrounding by pillows in a fluffy bed and full with porridge and milk must be super hard. And your job. It's all soooooo stressful…” he said while walking and rocking her and smiled at Mycroft with a wink when the younger man already walked back to the sitting room and saw the cranky toddler in Greg’s arms.

 

Emily whined and just snuggled to Greg as she rubbed her tired eyes before she slumped against the shoulder trying to sleep again. Mycroft sipped his tea before he moved to make a bottle for her to drink, all quiet, after all no need more sound to wake the girl completely. Greg smiled thankfully when he saw Mycroft and he started on rocking Emily slowly, humming a nursery rhyme as he did. The whine eventually stopped and Mycroft handed Greg the bottle for Emily. He placed the dummy to the tired lips and rubbed a bit and slowly Emily opened her mouth and suckled the milk tiredly but happily. Greg was just pleased with her. He looked so wonderful with that nice smelling and fluffy bundle in his arms, caring for her so much while making some sweet yet funny faces while Emily looked up at him while drinking her milk and was much calmer. She even looked aside and made a humming sound when she saw Mycroft and wiggled a bit even when she was still tired. Right now she was just happy to have both around her and soon her eyes getting too tired again and she stopped to suck. Greg pulled the dummy out slowly with a ‘plop’ and chuckled, whipped her milk covered pout “asleep again. You wanna lay her down?” He asked Mycroft, knowing the politician loved the close contact but would never dare to ask.

 

“If that’s alright” he smiled and quickly put down his cup of tea and slowly going took the sleeping toddler from Greg’s hands and held her close “She is tiny” he commented when the two years old curled in his arms, smiling when he watched the pouty lips and the little noises she made just let the heart of the politician melt into a puddle. Mycroft glanced at Greg and noticed the older man watching him with a soft smile. “Something on my face?” he asked, tilted his head slightly. And indeed the older man stared. They were indeed some things he didn’t know he needed in his life. Maybe it was more money or a promotion, who cares, really, but he needed to see Mycroft Holmes holding a baby. He was sure there was nothing so pure he ever say. “J-Just….” he stated and the arms he had crossed in front of his chest loosening slightly. “A smile on your face. That’s always good. I wish I could make you smile like she can. But I’m not that cute.” The DI winked and moved closer to took Mycroft’s tea. “Come on, you can lay down. I make you another and you can snuggle with her okay?” he offered and placed oh so carefully, his warm large hand to Mycroft’s back and lead the politician to his tiny bedroom.

 

The little toddler was put in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the pillow wall, by Mycroft as the younger man sat on the edge of the bed and watched her curled up and continued to sleep. Mycroft smiled and slowly rubbed her back then covered Emily with the blanket before he made himself comfortable on the bed while Greg went back to the kitchen. Watching the toddler sleeping, slow breathing and all calm made Mycroft slowly closed his eyes, suddenly all his muscles went all tired and his surrounding just forced him to relax and rest. The scent of the older man and the toddler surrounding him, lulled him to sleep while his gaze focus on Emily. It was the last thing he remembered before sleep took over his body. The sleeping two years old next to him.

 

Inwardly Greg was aware that, when he would move back with the fresh tea, he would find both, Mycroft and Emily asleep. And he was right. Once in, he saw the little bundle half surrounded by the pillows while Mycroft was laying next to her. Hand placed firmly along her belly. Both sleeping, sharing the same air in a soft calm moment in the middle of a silent Saturday evening. The only thing Greg could clearly remember was, that Mycroft was standing in front of his door, confused, mostly because of his own brother. And that they talked. Everything ended with both panting while coming in their pants and now...this. A complete contrast of what had happened 30 minutes ago. Like it would be a flow of time. A true home. Because a ‘normal’ life consists of things like that. Family dinners, sport activity, walking across the streets, talking, ranting, calming, sex, and sleeping because of absolutely exhaustion. But it was a nice feeling. It was what Greg wanted and what he hoped Mycroft would want as well. And so, Greg placed the hot tea to his own lips while moving closer to the bed and watching two angels sleeping into the sheets he never shared for so long. Life was a funny contemporary. And after a moment in which Greg just drank a tea and watched Emily and Mycroft, he placed his body behind the politician. Enjoyed that there was no flinch. At least his body knew right now, Greg was nobody to be scared of. And so, even if it was a bit wrong, his body was pressed to Mycroft’s back and he placed tiny kissed to his neck while moving his arm along the ‘c’ curve of his hips. Watching Emily, enjoying Mycroft, enjoying everything. Till also he fell asleep.

 

During the night Mycroft had moved closer to the warmth behind him, snuggling close as he continued to sleep. It was something that he always done when Greg laid next to him and it was automatic response. When the morning came and Mycroft’s biology clock kicked in, the first thing he saw was the older man’s chest. He blinked few more times before he realized where he was and their position, limbs tangled together in the small bed, because of it was being used by the toddler. He looked up at the sleeping face of  Greg and noticed the man looked younger like that and he smiled. It was Sunday and he didn’t have anything pressure until later that day and if he moved he only going to wake both Greg and Emily, so he decided to stay in his position and buried his face to the inspector’s chest. This was something he wanted and longed for, waking next to the person he loved.

 

The DI had some of those strong chest everyone would love. Not to much chest hair, but enough, skin all tanned even if it wasn’t summer time, and a naturally musky scent, mixed with something new. A scent the politician couldn’t pinpoint till it popped up in his mind. _Sex._

Ah yes. This scent which was all over Greg‘s skin right now and filled the room while Emily, close to Mycroft’s back, just had most of the space and wiggled a bit so her tiny feet kicked even a bit. Together with her almost ever present baby noises, it was so adorable to know for Mycroft that he was here. The DI just gava a hum when he felt the body in front of him was moving even if it was just slightly. And his grip tightened while his lips searched for a familiar taste.  It must be close. After all the beloved scent was all present.

 

Mycroft froze when he felt Greg’s lips pressed on his forehead a simple kiss and he glanced up to look if the man already woke up. Still asleep. He blinked and smiled, even in his sleep seemed like the older man searched for him. “Gregory…” He tugged at the shirt, gently waking up the older man “It’s morning” He tilted his head slightly and at the same time the kiss from Greg travelled down, his nose bridge the tip of his nose then a chaste kiss on his lips. _Good morning_. The younger man smiled. A deep “Mmmmmmhh” was the response Mycroft got from Greg and from behind a higher “mhhhhh” filled the room followed by a big snore like a bear. Yes. that toddler was definitely related to Greg. She was maybe small and sweet but she could snore like the biggest brown bear around London. Even Greg woke up from that sound and blinked his beautiful eyes open. In the morning they had a color like mild honey. Almost like a dark yellow. Vampire. While in the evening they appear darker like coffee. Lashed always enviable long. “W-What the ….hell….” he hummed and looked down to Mycroft. “You’re snoring….” he said still dizzy. He couldn't know it was Emily. “I’m not” Mycroft replied when Greg finally pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes “I do not snore Gregory, you know that, although the little one snore like a true Lestrade.” For someone that just woke up fifteen minutes ago Mycroft was already quite wide awake to even form sentence consisted more than three words. When the younger man pulled back, Greg placed his hand around his wrist and just like that, Mycroft was pressed against his chest again. “A toddler can’t snore like that. Don’t deny it. The british government is snoring like a brown bear. A hungry one…” he teased with tired eyes and well, his grip was just firm but soft and the fragile Mycroft didn’t had any chance to get free. Not that he would want it. At least not really.

 

“I never snore” He said again as he looked up at Greg “Emily snore just like you, admit it. You have slept with me before and you know I don’t snore” He poked the other man’s chest and just like that another snore could be heard from the pink bundle who was moving away toward one end of the pillow wall and babbling in her sleep. “See, I told you it’s a Lestrade thing.”

The DI grinned and looked down all sleepy all lovely all wonderful. “Just teasing. I know you would never. You are to...posh to have such a bad habit on you huh?” he mumbled and loosened the grip around Mycroft a bit so he could look at this lovely man entirely. “Good morning, how was your night….” he asked and eyed the cold tea on the bedside table. “You was so fast asleep that I hope Emily helped you to feel safe and sound.”

 

“I didn’t realize that i fell asleep actually, but it was a good sleep like always when you are next to me” He answered with a soft smile “Emily also helps, she just makes it easy to fall asleep, probably a Lestrade thing too” He moved back a bit and glanced to look at the sleeping toddler “And not a morning person too, I see she has many traits as a Lestrade” He hummed and reached to pat the toddler before he turned to look at Greg again. The DI just looked over Mycroft’s shoulder and saw the stretched out Emily. Vertical on the bed. More space than a full grown man would ever need. He shooked his head and chuckled “Look at that baby muffin. I can’t believe she’s actually here” he said and turned his gaze back to Mycroft with a soft expression “Same goes for you. Still can’t believe you are here. Even if I was demanding and ...harsh.” Greg purred and moved the tip of his nose along Mycroft’s. “You just using me for your good sleep at the end.” he chuckled.

 

“You know that’s not true..” Mycroft hummed as he turned to look at Greg and smiled when the other man pressed their nose together “...And I’m glad that I decided to come over, although I wasn’t even know I was making my way here last night…” He took Greg’s hand and gently squeezed it “..but I’m glad my legs took me here” hesitantly Mycroft leaned forward and gave Greg a quick peck before he tried to sit up. Greg was just a lazy morning type person. He stayed flat on the bed and when Mycroft moved to sit up, he placed his hand to the auburn’s lower back and rubbed a bit. Just pure love, pure admiration. “You should avoid your brother today. He will see at the first glance that you was with me and that you had some kind of...sex” meanwhile Greg used the word more often. Simply to make sure Mycroft would get used to it. Both, the word and the act. “Please say I’m not the only one who feel like 18 again”.

 

The politician nodded, “I’m not planning to meet my brother, he probably trying to avoid me after last night to sulk and if you feel like 18 that’s make me 15 again” He smiled as he glanced at Greg and patted the other’s thigh. Mycroft was much more relax and open now, probably because he had just woke up and hadn’t the need to put on his mask, but it was a good sight to see the younger man relaxed and able to joke like that. “Would mean I would act against the law..” Greg joked with an adorable smile on his face and finally moved up to sit a bit behind Mycroft, placing a kiss to the covered shoulder “I love your morning scent. If it would be possible to buy it I would do so…” the DI confessed and inhaled again. “Perhaps I should sell it, another fortune to make…” Mycroft replied while he shuddered slightly and noticeable tiny hairs standing up for attention on the back of his neck and screaming because of the soft treatment from that man. Greg chuckled as he moved to sit up and kissed Mycroft’s cheek again and pulled him into a hug. The two spent few minutes like that before Mycroft declared he needed to call Anthea to send clean clothes for him while Greg opted the option to stay in the bed for another few minutes before he fixed the two some breakfast as he planned to make sure that the politician ate.

 

The morning was spent in comfort, the two men didn’t talk much as they had their breakfast and then snuggled on the couch before the door rings with Mycroft’s stuff being sent over. It was a quiet one for them until the little one woke up. Sunday morning was meant to be spent with loved ones, that what was Siger always told his boys. In the last decades Mycroft never truly did what his father had told him or even found why it was an activity that his father loved so much until today. Here he was, in the bathroom helping Greg with bathing Emily who had made quite a mess by splashing water to them and yet he was enjoying himself and laughing every time he saw the antics of the two years old. The little kisses and touched that Greg gave him when the older man walked passed him was not unwelcome, he even anticipated it, secretly. It was the rare moment that Mycroft felt himself being happy from simple thing. He didn’t need to many things, just playing in the sitting room with Emily and Greg was enough. The older man had noticed that Mycroft smiled more than usual and it made him happy, it not just because Emily he noticed. Every time he gave the younger man a kiss on the cheek or forehead a little smiled creeped to the politician’s face. It was quite a sight and he yearned to see more of it.

 

No one had said that building a relationship was easy but the little moment you could spend with your loved one was worth every sacrifice you did. It might be just the started but Mycroft didn’t want to waste any more time from the two people he had fell in love with. By the time night rolled in again and he was snuggled to Greg side as they watched crappy television show which in Greg’s language “This is a good way to spend the night My” which of course earned a complained from the younger man that being silence with a kiss by the silver haired man, Mycroft was content with what he had. Greg’s hand tightened around the younger man’s body as he pulled Mycroft closer. “You know, you will spend more like this with me…and you will nag and complain and … you will still love it. ” The inspector commented fifteen minutes into the show they watched “...you don’t really mind, huh?” The question made the younger man glanced at Greg. “No I don’t mind.. I like enjoying time with you even though I don’t approve of your choice of entertainment” That earned a snort and a light chuckled that vibrated through the older man’s body. “Of course you don’t”.

 

They continued to watch it until Greg felt Mycroft’s body became heavier on his side. He glanced down and was greeted with the sight of sleeping Mycroft, head nodding off slightly before Greg moved it so the man’s head rested on his chest. It was uncomfortable position for Greg and he knew it will be a pain for his neck and for Mycroft’s body, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him especially when the auburn just looked so much younger when he slept. It always one of his favourite thing, watching Mycroft slept. It was the time when the man didn’t have his mask. Greg turned down the volume from his television and planted a kiss on top of Mycroft’s head then slowly trying to move into a comfortable position for the younger man.

 

“Sleep tight My” Greg purred and moved his fingertips along the hair of the younger man, tilting his head, watching, smiling. Observing. “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Because …,Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences. I like to think that the universe did fight for our souls”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been more than a week since our last update, we think. We have been a bit busy and seemed to encounter a writing block as this chapter needed longer time than usual. We had to stop in the middle of this chapter and brainstormed again to make the plot line and glad we had finally found the light!! We already working on the next chapter and hope that we can finish it by the end of this week *cross fingers*
> 
> Anyway, this story is reaching its end, a few more chapter than we need to say goodbye to this baby! I hope all of you will stay tune till the end and looking forward for more story from us! We already have few right up on our sleeves but we thought to finish this one first before moving to other projects! So yeah this update a bit shorter than the last one and if you picked up the different tone between the first part of this chapter and the last part it was because we had the writer block and tried our best to fix things.. but oh well we hope all of you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	25. Another Beginning

These past few weeks had been quite like a dream if you had asked Greg. His live seemed to revolved around three things now, work, taking care of Emily and building his relationship with Mycroft bloody Holmes. Work had been the usual thing, cases come and go and each case seemed couldn’t stop to cease him to wonder about how human could stoop so low to get something with what they wanted. The last one which involved a jealous lover ended up killing husband and wife and then killed herself was a tough one to crack as the two deads happened at two different place and brought up to him in two different cases. It took awhile to crack, one week to finally find the connection and another three days to connect things but other than that nothing eventful. Except for Sherlock. The consulting detective had been radio silent for the past three weeks, since the younger Holmes had confronted him, it made him worried a bit, afraid that the man had succumb to drugs but then he remembered John wouldn’t allow that to happen so he able to relax a bit. It took a few days after he had closed his latest case that the consulting detective came over to his office and demanded Greg to give him cases because he was bored. It earned a stern nag from the silver haired man but Sherlock just ignored him and didn’t move and continued to distract Greg until the older man handed him some cold cases to kick him out of his office. No more talk about his and Mycroft and relationship but Greg could tell the younger man didn’t want to talk about it. At least Sherlock had kept it professional, he was glad for that for once.

 

Relationship with Mycroft Holmes was not easy, that was one thing for sure. Even though Sherlock didn’t comment about it he knew the younger Holmes glared every time he took out his phone when he exchanged message with the older Holmes, but it was one way to keep in touch with the busy man. Greg knew that Mycroft’s working hours was even worst than him but being in a relationship with the younger man made him realized that those working hours just ridiculous and sometimes he wished that the younger man didn’t need to work as early as 4.30 in the morning. It’s not rare that Mycroft sometimes needed to cancel their lunch date or even dinner date or that the younger man could only be able to reply to his text message and couldn’t take any call but Greg could tell how the politician tried to be there for him and Emily. Some night Mycroft dropped by at Greg’s flight just in time to put the toddler to sleep and in those cases Greg let some alone time for Mycroft and Emily. When it’s Friday night Mycroft would invite Greg and Emily to stay at his place especially when he had the Saturday off, the three spent time together in study and then put Emily to sleep together before they enjoyed the rest of the time either by watching movies or just reading.

 

It was probably a month into their new-found relationship that Greg’s clothes found their places in Mycroft’s wardrobe and the other way around as the two always switched place to stay over every now and then, although it’s more often Greg staying over at Mycroft’s place as it was bigger and closer to the Yard. It also came to Greg’s attention that Mycroft had converted one room next to the master into a little nursery and playroom for Emily. Most toys also had migrated to said room together with few of Emily’s clothes although some things were brand new as Mycroft took it to his own accord to buy new things for the toddler, including a small bed, almost like a crib, so the little girl could sleep comfortable. At first it earned a complain from Greg as he thought Emily didn’t need her own bed when they stayed over at Mycroft’s as the two years old could always sleep with them but then Mycroft had given him a strong argument that there was no downside of having the bed there even though just like Greg said Emily slept with them more often than on the bed.

 

Three months into the relationship and Mycroft handed Greg his own key and passcode to the house. “It would be more convenient for you to have your own key as sometimes I can be home late” It was what Mycroft said when he handed Greg the key and the next day Greg handed the younger man his own key to his apartment. “I know you probably have your own key or just going to pick the lock but thought this is appropriate” It had made Mycroft smiled and a small ‘thank you’ could be heard. In all relationship with Mycroft was exciting, although Greg hated when the younger man needed to go abroad. The first time it happened was two months into the relationship and Mycroft told him about the journey the night before he needed to go. It had sparked a bit argument between the two, one because Mycroft had told Greg so suddenly and two because Greg was worried about the trip and how they were going to tell it to Emily that the younger man would be gone for three days. For Greg it was the hardest three days he had ever experienced. Emily was crying the day when she realized Mycroft wasn’t there and kept in a bad mood, crying even when Greg dropped her in the day care. Greg could only able to text Mycroft when the man had free time and a short video call every night just so the politician could say goodnight to the two years old, which usually always ended with little sobs from the toddler. The day when Mycroft came back was a relief for all three of them, although it was an understatement if you asked Greg personally. The inspector felt like a worried lover who had been waiting his lover came back from the war and when he saw Mycroft he hugged the younger man all closed before he snogged the life out of the the taller man.

 

“You miss me” Mycroft whispered, out of breath when he pulled back from the kiss as he looked at Greg.

 

“Miss is an understatement”

 

Relationship with Mycroft Holmes involved taking care of a toddler named Emily Rose Lestrade. Despite how the taller man always said that he was bad with children Greg never saw for once that Mycroft couldn’t handle himself when he was left alone with the toddler. The initial act of being careful and awkward around the toddler wasn’t there anymore. Greg could only see how Mycroft was all natural with Emily that it peaked his interest and he asked Anthea about it. According to the PA, Mycroft was always good with children, after all he helped his parents with looking after baby Sherlock when he was seven years old and had always babysit the younger Holmes throughout his childhood. It is not a rare occasion that Mycroft Holmes had needed to look after baby, especially the royal baby, according to Anthea.

 

“It was an adorable sight really, Mycroft with baby. It was an inside joke of the Queen every time he visited, although that now the royal’s babies all big it was no longer fun” At first Greg didn’t believe with what Anthea had told him but then the woman showed him a picture of Mycroft with baby and a toddler next to him, which he identified as Prince George and Princess Charlotte. It was such a sight that Greg had asked for the picture from Anthea and promised not telling Mycroft about said picture. The ongoing joke of Sherlock that Mycroft was a mother hen was not just a joke as Greg could see that the older Holmes really were one. Always looking for Emily, worried about the toddler when she crawled around the study in Mycroft’s place and getting too close to sharp edges. Greg had teased the man about it and received a stern glare that only earned the younger man a kiss on the cheek. It made Greg fell in love more to the younger man if that’s even possible.

 

Of course Greg knew that sooner or later he would be visited by Mummy Holmes, after all he was dating her son and it was a long due talk between the two of them. He just didn’t expect to meet the woman when he was having his Sunday walk with Emily to his favourite cafe to have cake and coffee as today Mycroft needed to go to handle some crisis out of town.

 

_Greg just heard a “yuhuuuuuu” followed by a waving of hand and he knew the voice along the café immediately. “Greggy. Over here”_

_Violet was sitting alone on a table in that sweet typical british ‘coffee’ shop and enjoyed some sweets and a good cup of tea, obviously. She didn’t expect to meet Greg there but when she saw the silver haired man she waved the DI, together with Emily in a stroller closer to her. After the dinner with her two sons and her husband she was happy to see ‘her sunny boy’ again and immediately moved up to hug him tightly in the coffee shop. Patting his back and rubbed his arm. For her, Greg was the perfect son-in-law. He was handsome, domestic, caring nevertheless stormy. He was perfect for her eldest son._

****

_“Gregory! How good it is to see you here” Violet smiled and cupped the inspector’s cheeks “I didn’t expect that I will run into you here!” Greg smiled and always turned into a little boy when Violet was around him. He can handle her perfectly even after what he did, or what he not did in 1983. “I’m also happy to see you here Violet. It is long ago…” the older man pointed out while Emily was sitting in her stroller all shy, and looked up at the new person she never saw before again. The little one, mostly a whirlwind, was now all silent and just nibbled at her feeding bottle while checking what her Daddy is doing there. She started to call Greg ‘Daddy’ since three months ago. Mostly she said ‘Greggy’ which changed into ‘Daddy’ after a while and Greg was just happy to hear that word from her, especially because it was the only word she could speak out till now. And ‘duck’._

_“Yes it is! Oh I’m so happy when I heard Sherlock was working with you but you know how my sons can be” She waved her hand and rolled her eyes “Never gave me your number or anything! And then I heard you and Mycie together! The two of you finally! I was so surprised and relieved at the same time” she clapped Greg’s shoulder all excited and the mention of Mycroft’s name Emily was intrigued and pulled out her bottle from her mouth “My?” She asked Greg and looked at the woman all curious. Greg was about to say something when he looked down at her and smiled “Yes. My. Daddy M…” he added because also Emily called Mycroft Daddy and to know which one she meant, she added mostly and ‘M’ or an ‘G’ on it._

_The little duckling grins and repeated the word again and again before she turned her attention back to the milk in her bottle and Greg was sitting down after he asked Violet if she cared to have some company. “Well yes...me and Myc. It’s still like….you know some kind of dream. At least for me. He’s very ….self confident. You know him” he chuckled and caressed Emily cheek “Oh, and this is Emily. I’m sure Mycroft already mentioned her. She’s my niece but I prefer daughter” and Emily nodded when she heard that and Violet quickly looked into the stroller and found a brown eyed girl that looking at her with all the curiosity she could muster. “Mentioned is an overstatement Gregory. I only ever see Emily from one photograph and Mycroft didn’t say much more after that” Violet stated and turned her attention to the little girl._

_“Hello Emily, I’m Violet.. Your Daddy Mycroft’s mother…” She introduced herself to the toddler. Without that she pulled her dummy out of her mouth, the little girl just grinned and blinked with her bambi eyes while Greg looked at her almost curious when he heard what Violet said “Really? And I thought he would speak a lot about her…” he pointed out. After all Mycroft was crazy about the little girl. Taking photos of her and just every second word was ‘Emily’. “Well...That's indeed something new you told me right now.”_

 

_“Mycie doesn’t talk with me very much Gregory. Busy man all that and mostly he finds me pestering him too much which is normal if you are a mother of Mycroft Holmes!” She tutted in defense “I’m just worried about my boys that’s all…. which bring the question” She turned to look at Greg and smiled even if it was a bit dangerous. “What are you planning with my son anyway my sunny boy?” she asked and crossed her arms which make Greg immediately a bit nervous. Her body language was something he learned to read over the years and right now she was all mother hen and wanted to know that her eldest was safe and sound. “You...you already know what I’m planning Violet. And it’s not a plan in a way it’s just a wish and I hope Mycroft wants the same way I want.” he started and just to do something, he placed his hand to the feeding bottle of Emily so she just needed to drink while he was holding it for her “You know I love him yes? I mean….I didn’t say it till now. The last time I said just things was in 1983 and nothing had changed since this time and yet I’m fucking scared.” And Violet quirked her brow and tutted the man in front of him immediately for the word ‘funking.’ Gladly Emily didn’t know what it meant and just continued to drink while she observed the woman over there with the steel blue eyes and the pale skin. Almost as pale a Mycroft’s._

_“And what is that I wish you have involving Mycroft?” She asked, still not putting down her mother hen persona as she wanted to know that Greg was all serious with his son and she knew that Mycroft would end in self-contempt again._

_Greg’s gaze was still on Emily and his own hand holding the feeding bottle. “I know you and Sherlock and Sieger thought I left Mycroft with my own will but that’s not truth” he started and found the strength to finally look at Violet with coffee eyes “I want to … to marry him. I want that he becomes Emily’s real father like I want to be as well. I want...that we are living together in the same place. I want to grow old...or older with him” he chuckled almost melancholic and nibbled at his lower lip. “I want another child. I want everything I already wanted when I was 18. I knew this since the very first day but I was clearly to young and now….I just don’t want to wait anymore. That’s what I want Violet”_

 

_The answer was enough for Violet as she nodded and looked at Greg with a soft smile “You don’t need to tell me the reason why you left, Siger and I know that you would never do that with your own will although Sherlock seems to think otherwise” She started “He will come around and if that’s what you want, you have my full blessing Gregory, both from me and Siger. We never see Mycroft all happy like that when he was with you we both know you are a good kid since the start, remind me of Siger actually, although you are more loud” She chuckled as she remembered her husband then she glanced at Emily “And the little girl involves in this plan of yours?”_

****

_The question had caught Greg off guard although he was glad to know that Violet had gave him his blessings. He nodded firmly and caressed Emily hair away from her forehead “Just with her or nothing will work. But Mycroft knows this already. I’m sure he’s thinking the same. He helped me with some funds for her and ….mostly we’re sleeping in his house because my apartment is clearly too small for three persons. So...yes. Just with Emily or everything will go to hell. She’s helping us to remind ourselves who we are and what we want. A blessing….” Greg said all sure and smiled when he saw that Violet’s expression turned softer with every word he said. “I truly love him …so much. When I was married….my God...I just had eyes for him. Everything I did was like a hoax and a very big lie for myself. It was the loneliest time in my life and I wish I could turn back time just to find the guts to ask him out. But...it’s impossible and so I don’t make such mistakes again. Never again. I promise you.”_

_“God that ex-wife of yours! I was so happy when I heard from Sherlock that you got divorced!” Violet huffed at the thought of the woman “I told Mycroft many times to go on dates with you but he listened to me? No. That boy truly…” She tutted when she remembered the times she needed to convince her son to get on date with her sunny boy “But I’m glad things work out in the end now you have grant me a June baby on top of it!” She looked at Emily and all smiling “I’m sure Mycroft will agree with your plan, Gregory! My son is a big romantic at heart just so you know despite his demeanor and all those masks”_

_Greg knew it. Inwardly Mycroft was a truly romantic. He loved flowers and cards and chocolate and old good stories. Nice movie evenings and just memories with black and white polaroid. “I’m still working on it so he didn’t show me his mask when I go a step forward but it’s a bit-by-bit work you know. Especially when it’s about to touch him.” The older man admitted without any shame. He knew Violet was okay with that kind of context. “He told me what happened after I left him with that….man. And I had to promise him to drop the topic but, I can’t but please don’t tell him.” he said and shook his head slightly. “Never mind. That’s not your business and should never be” Violet shook her head when he heard Greg’s talking “Oh trust me Gregory, what had happened was indeed awful. As a mother, it was pain for me to witness it with my own eyes but I know what you mean” She gave Greg a gentle smile “It is frustrated in a way to see him like that but I’m sure he is slowly melting away, right? It will work out in the end and if you ever wondered what happened with the man…” She titled her head “Let just say he won’t be around in London or England in that matter. Mycroft’s uncle, Siger’s brother, had a hand in that. He was very angry about the whole thing but we don’t tell Mycie about it. There is no need to inform that to him.”_

_Mycroft’s uncle, Rudy, a very bisexual queen and just always tipsy but yet funny, was a powerful man in Britain. He loved his nephew beyond words and would do everything for Mycroft to see him all happy. When he heard about the incidence with James he almost lost his mind but then after he took care of Mycroft’s transferred, the auburn had made him promise to let the whole things be, although in reality he didn’t. As Mycroft didn’t want to talk about the incident ever again Rudy had respected his wishes and the two focus on building Mycroft’s career in the government world._

_“I never heard from his uncle even if he’s talking with him from time to time I think now you mentioned it. His name is Rudy yes. And he’s very loud. Emily always starts to giggle when Mycroft need to hold the speaker away from his ear because he’s all dramatic.” Emily noticed what Greg was talking about and giggled while sucking her milk bottle almost empty. Also wiggling her legs in the sweet stroller Mycroft had paid. “Yes, Rudy can be very loud such a different from Siger. I believe you will meet him soon when he deemed it was important. Rudy was the one who clean all the mess with that.. man and also the person that takeover of Mycie’s wellbeing after the incident” Violet explained and smiled when she looked at Emily “He is a good man and even in old age he still fussed when it comes to Mycie now… now enough of that, why don’t you tell me how you are doing so far?” Violet turned to look at Greg and decided that she wanted to hear how her sunny boy was doing, after all now that topic of Mycroft was cleared up she could relax. Her son was in good hand after all. And so Greg started to speak how he was. Explained how his job was going on and how he was doing. He included Emily in his speech. Taking her out of the stroller and she started to try to steal his cake in front of him while Violet just making some lovely gestures to the little one till the point she asked if she can hold the bundle. At first Emily whined and protested but the old Lady knew how to blackmail a sweet toddler and quickly offered her a piece of her cake and Emily was all still._

_Both talked 2 hours about Mycroft and Greg’s life. What should be and what is actually. It was nice and easy and both just forgot the time, until Emily started to doze off on Greg’s lap and it was his cue to get back. He had promised Violet he would stay in touch with her and Siger and it was enough for the woman to let her sunny boy went back._

 

The memories of talking with Violet from earlier had bring a smile to Greg’s lips. It’s now his fourth month dating Mycroft Holmes and he couldn’t help but say that he loved what he had so far, if there was anything that was perfect, he would proudly say that what he had now was perfect in every sense. Although Sherlock still a pain in his arse every now and then but the younger man seemed had stopped making rude comments about him being not right for his brother and for Greg that was enough. Emily was in good care, the funding he had applied had been approved and so far everything was fulfilled for the toddler, a good day care, meal and all other necessities were there and she got the loved she deserved from both him and Mycroft. All was good and he enjoyed his life, but of course the ring of his phone had to disturb his day dreaming. Greg scowled when he looked at the offending phone and noticed that he didn’t recognized the caller ID.

 

“Lestrade”

 

It was his sister Grace. Of course she was Emily’s mother and of course it wasn’t that easy to just keep Emily like she was a dog, but once Greg noticed it was his sister his blood freeze in his veins and tensed. “Greggie. How’s life? Just wanted to know when you bring Emily back. We have an appointment at the youth Welfare Office. You know apply for new children's allowance. They wanna see her.” she stated like this would be a normal thing to ask. Not like ‘how is she’, ‘did you need something’; ‘i miss her’. No it was really like Emily was just a necessary evil and Greg just needed to take care of her as long as Grace was pleased with it or till she needed new money. His own sister disgusted him meanwhile so much. Over months Grace had continued with her life without any call or a visit, Greg found out that Grace not even did the vaccinations that was important for the toddler. Smallpox, measles, jaundice, nothing! Just literally nothing. “Grace…..thank you for finally asking how your daughter is. And I’m sorry but we won’t find any time to come over. No need for you to get and funds from the UK since I pay for her. Anything else?” he said cold while Emily was snoring in her stroller.

 

Grace just huffed into the speaker and sit down at the other end of London. Outskirts. “Correct me if I’m wrong dear brother but you doesn’t bring her to the world right? Or did you gave birth over 14 hours of utterly pain” she argued with her much smarter older brother “Oh fuck off Grace and stop it. What do you want? Just say it and we can finish this..” Greg hissed right to his sister he always thought he would know but oh, how wrong he was. Grace was always the ‘sunshine’ kid from the two of them. She was younger and just got everything from their mother. Both didn't had a proper contact due to the different in age but Greg always tried to be a good brother for her. Till now. “You need money? Okay. I can understand this really. And I would give you if I had enough but Emily’s needs are expensive, you know that? And when you will go to the authorities for some funds, they will remove mine that I have applied months ago for Emily’s sake.” He stated all serious. “I have also send you some papers for the assignment of all rights regarding her so I can adopt her. Did you get that? I need this urgently for her sake Grace.” Yes, maybe Grace got that but she ignored it. After all it has nothing to do with money and it wasn’t nothing for her benefit so “I don’t know Greg and that's not the matter here. You want her? Fine. It’s not like i want her back. But I need the money she bring and they cut of the money supply so, either you will pay me or I need her back. And be assured I would prefer the first thing.”

 

Greg needed to remind himself that this was real. It sounded like out of a horror movie and he couldn’t believe how cold-hearted someone could be. But Grace had more pull at this topic. At least Greg thought so, totally ignoring that Mycroft was a man with utter power. Grace knew the silence from the other side meant that she was going to get what she wanted. “Now, I need Emily next Monday for the interview and all so you can drop her back on Sunday night. A week from now” Grace stated. The important thing for the young Lestrade was that she needed the money to fulfill her own needs and using Emily was an easy buck.

 

“No” Greg said into the phone because just the thought alone let him die 1000 death. “Just calculate what money you need and send me the number and I will transfer it as soon as possible.” In his mind there was clearly one question ‘How much would I get for my apartment’

“And sign the papers I sent you. Otherwise I won’t transfer any money. And you can send the police Grace I don’t care. Just to remind you I’m working for Scotland Yard and I have my own connections to the government so you better hurry up with my wishes as well or you get nothing from me.” It was something that Grace didn’t expect to hear from her big brother and Greg could hear a scoff from the other side.

 

“Greg she is my daughter! It’s only for like one day only after that you can get her back for all I care. I just need to get her so the funding will be approved Greg” Again it was all about the money when it came to Grace.

 

“Oh...Oh, she’s YOUR daughter. Nice. What day of the week was she born? What is her favorite movie? What is her favourite colour. Is she a morning person or a night owl. Which song does she like to listen to fall asleep? Fucking tell me one of those and even then you can’t say she is your daughter and the answer is no so fuck off Grace.” he snarled into the phone and ended the call. Even the people around him looked surprised when the low tempered man was cursing openly in the streets of London. It had been a good day, quiet Sunday and Greg had brought Emily out for a walk while Mycroft was still out of town because of meeting. He was enjoying himself but then Grace called and it seemed that the day had gone worst. Greg glanced at the stroller and glad that Emily was still asleep not even ruffled by his sudden outburst earlier. Greg sighed and took a sip of his coffee while he rubbed his temple. He knew Grace wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted but he couldn’t let his little sister used Emily just to get money from the government for herself when the woman never acted like a mother for the two years old. It was senseless to think about it for now and so he decided to go home. After all he had promised Mycroft a dinner which he made with his own hands. The younger man knew that Greg was a good cooker and so he almost dragged him to prepare a meal. The DI was on his legs for 11 hours now and had already bought all the ingredients he needed to cook Mycroft's favorite meal  ‘boeuf bourguignon’ typically French. And so the handsome silver fox just made his way home with the sleeping sweet toddler, checking his phone if Mycroft had left a message or there was a missed call but just Grace tried it again and he ignored.

 

After 30 minutes by using the tube, Greg was at his apartment and took the little one out of the stroller and put her down in the brand new baby bed together with a duck plushy and a Totoro one before he pulled up his sleeves up and started to prepare the meal for him and his….boyfriend. It was nice able to call Mycroft his boyfriend made him all giddy  and smiling like a boy. And to say Greg was a good cook wasn’t an underestimation. He just moved along the kitchen like a specialist and prepared a proper meal within one hour. Together with the fitting wine and some candles, it was the perfect ambience to have a dinner with the man of his heart. Emily was all tired from the day and was still snoring even if Greg knew he needed to wake her up soon or she wouldn’t sleep during the night. It was almost 8 now and the dinner should start at 7:30pm. “Too late” as always. Greg smiled the fact away that Mycroft was such a busy man and had started extra late to make sure the meal stated warm. Alone with himself he just poured a glass of red wine and moved along his tiny apartment just to look out of the window. Enjoying the red liquid, and visibly he looked so good. So domestic. No wonder Mycroft loved him even if he didn’t admit it ‘till now. Yes both knew it but to hear it from the other was something different. And to have a toddler around meant also not much time to eat. So Greg had lost some weight over the last month without losing muscle mass as he every other weekend still do his morning, usually on Saturday.

 

Mycroft was still in a meeting. Aware of the fact that he was much too late and even Anthea noticed how ‘nervous’ he was and tried to cut the meeting as short as possible. But of course important government men just talked too much and they love what they did and so the conversation was dragged to  infinity. “Gentlemen can we stop that now? I have an important appointment I need to attend to and I’m already late so…” Mycroft got up from his uncomfortable chair and pushed the named one back slightly “..please send me everything you want or better, send it to my PA and you will get the answers as soon as possible. Good evening.” Mycroft cut it short and just like that, gave Anthea a sign and moved out to grab his coat and umbrella. He didn’t need to hear the protests that came from the others as he made his way, the meeting had led to nowhere and he didn’t need to waste his time anymore on the meeting after all in the end his office would work things out according to what he desired.

 

The politician sent a quick message on his phone as he made his way out of the building and toward his car. He already an hour late and he was glad that the last meeting held in London because if not he would probably had committed deportation for all those politicians. He looked at his watched and noted that he would needed another half an hour to arrive at Greg’s apartment with the usual traffic. The thought that he would see Greg again made him smiled slightly as it was something that always brightened his day. He had to leave the night before to attend an early meeting on another town and hadn’t able to talk to his boyfriend except exchanging a few messages with the silver haired man. It was one thing he hated about his job that he needed to get away from Greg and Emily even in Sunday to work.

 

The buzz of his phone made the younger man opened his eyes and checked the reply that Greg had sent. He smiled as he read it.

 

_[Such a busy man. You’re meal is already waiting. G]_

[The other politician are being idiots today and I can’t to taste them. M]

 

After he sent another reply he pocketed his phone and decided to rest his eyes as the car made its way to Greg’s place. To say that he was tired was an understatement but it came with the job after all so Mycroft didn’t complain much. Once the car arrived at Greg’s apartment. Mycroft thanked the driver and quickly made his way toward the flat and he used his own key to get inside. The first thing that greeted him was the delicious smell of Greg’s cooking and the quietness. Emily was asleep then, he deduced and took off his coat, hung it, then followed by his shoes then he walked to the sitting room, greeted by the sight of Greg standing by the window, thinking as the older man watched the street below.

 

“Penny for your thought Gregory?” Mycroft asked as he approached the inspector and the man hummed, sipped his wine before he turned and glanced at Mycroft. “You know my thoughts Mycroft. It’s either you or Emily or….Arsenal London” he winked all jokingly and leaned in for a soft kiss. Quick. He learned over the month that he needed to give Mycroft the space and time he needed. It was senseless to start thinking when it lead just to a tensed Myc. “You can be happy. I started cooking later so it’s still warm and Emily is still asleep which means you can wake up the grumpy cracker. As a punishment for letting me wait” the older man winked and took Mycroft’s hand to lead him to the couch where a glass of dark red wine was already waiting for him. “10 Minutes. Or you wanna risk to let her sleep and she will wake you at midnight? Her day was….exciting and long. So she’s already full with milk.” he explained while he dropped to the couch with his thick - walled wine glass and looked with caramel eyes up to the man he loved.

 

The younger man just chuckled as he took of his jacket and carefully folded it before he put it away. “I see you spoil the little girl then” Mycroft commented and smiled “I will wake her up while you finish up our dinner then..” He tilted his head before he made way to the master bedroom where the little girl was asleep and he slowly woke up her up. Just like Greg had said the toddler was a bit cranky when she was woken up from her sleep but when she opened her eyes ready to whine and nag, the face of Mycroft greeted her and it was enough to make her all quiet and made grabby hands followed by a ‘My’. The little girl had whined earlier that morning when she didn’t see Mycroft and pouty for the rest of the morning until Greg had promised her ducks, so to have Mycroft here waking her up was good thing. Mycroft emerged from the bedroom with the toddler curled up against his chest and arms wrapped around his neck as he walked to the kitchen.

 

“She is awake and all quiet” Mycroft proclaimed as he showed sleepy Emily to Greg “and Daddy G is cooking for us tonight Emily” He added as he smiled watching Greg preparing their meal. The little girl watched Greg with interest although she mostly just sleepy.

 

For Greg it was just not explainable how Mycroft could make her so calm even if she was mostly oh so cranky when she been woken up by someone “how's that possible huh? I mean I mostly got a pillow in my face so how?” He joked while prepared two plates for him and Mycroft and also a bit of sauce without wine taste for Emily with some potato purée. “This let me look like and idiot ems you know that yes?” He asked the little one while winking and moving over to the prepared table with the candles and the bottle of wine. Emily just giggled sleepily and when Mycroft moved with her to the table to sit down, she quickly wanted to grab that nice glass filled with red liquid which was also placed at Greg's side of the table. She was just a little grabber.

 

Greg was silent this evening. Mostly he flirted more when Mycroft was around but the latest incident with Grace was just a huge shadow he couldn't get rid of. And a man like Mycroft noticed the mood swing immediately. He had been feeding Emily before the politician looked at Greg and cleared his throat. “What’s wrong? You have been quiet tonight…” He asked, worried could be heard in his question. The DI ignored Mycroft's question entirely and placed the plate in front of him while he moved his glass away so Emily wouldn't catch it. “Nothing! There you go. You favorite meal. Typically French.” He said and smiled even if it wasn't the usual wide smile when he was proud he did something just for Mycroft. Fulfilled his wishes.

 

That brought the younger man’s brow to raise when he watched Greg’s movement. It was already alarming when the older man didn’t tease or act all cheeky with him and now the smile wasn’t even made his twinkled. “Gregory… what’s wrong?” He asked again, this time a bit demanding. “You acted strange… did something happen?” Emily's gaze just moved between Greg and Myc and Greg and Myc “Daddy G whiny whiny” she stated and grinned because she didn't had any clue what it meant and Greg sighed. “As I said, nothing. No need to worry and your dinner will be cold when you ask more question! More wine?” He asked and poured already the soft velvet liquid into the glass of his lover. His friend, his  love. “And please be honest with me. I didn't do cooking since….I don't know, since I was 25 I think.” Greg was a master in distracting Mycroft Holmes and Emily just looked up at him and smiled before she snuggled close. Waiting that the politician would feed her again. She never made a scene when she was with Mycroft. Quite the contrary with Greg. A devil she was when both Lestrade's started their power play.

 

Mycroft looked at the meal in front of him and smiled, decided to drop the topic from now. “I’m sure you are still a good cook Gregory” he stated and took the first bite of his meal while Emily watched and made a ‘nomnomnom’ and even moved her mouth as she watched. The younger man hummed when he tasted the meal and smiled. “My regards for the chef, it taste delicious, truly if your career in the Yard didn’t go well I would recommend you to open your restaurant Gregory” He said as he took another bite before he did the same for Emily with her own potato purée. The little  girl made a hummed and clapped her hands and quickly opened her mouth again for another spoonful. Mycroft always neglected his own eating habit to make sure Emily was eating enough. Typically mother hen. Greg had taught her to eat alone meanwhile even if it ends in a mess “Ems. I remember you can already hold the spoon and eat alone” he tutted and quirked his brow. Another sign that he was tensed because of Grace, he nagged a lot. The little one huffed and slumped back to Mycroft's chest while crossing her arms all pouty. Power play on. It was always the same and Mycroft was meanwhile used to it. Found it adorable how those two were so alike and in a way quite funny even if this was actually a little fight. But how to nag two puppies. It was impossible and after a while, the younger man had managed to calm both, feeding Emily, and also eating his own dinner Greg had prepared. And soon the little pink bug found it hard to hold her eyes open after her tummy was full with potato purée and sauce and surrounded by Mycroft clear scent, she just dozed like on clouds.

 

Greg was also impressed that Emily was much calmer when she was in Mycroft's arms and never made a mess out of those expensive suits. He was damn glad about that fact because the cleaning must be even more expensive when he noticed the fine fabric. “I will clean the dishes. You wanna bring her back to bed?” Mycroft nodded and quickly got up, rocking the little girl slowly as he made his way to the master bedroom. It was a familiar routine for them, either they put the little girl to bed together or Mycroft did it alone while Greg cleaned the dishes then would join a bit later to give goodnight kisses to the toddler. By the time Mycroft had laid and covered Emily with her blanket and placed the totoro plush next to her, the two years old already fast asleep, curling up on her side. It brought a smile on the politician’s face and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he joined Greg in the kitchen.

 

The younger man walked to the small kitchen and stood near the inspector, “Can I help anything with the dishes?” He asked as he watched Greg cleaned the plates and also the pan that he used earlier to cook their dinner. Even before Greg answered him, Mycroft already moved with a hand towel to help drying the plates. “The answer is always no and as always you ignore me and starting to destroy you soft hands so again….no” Greg said with a smile while he watched Mycroft already drying the dishes. “Absolutely not needed because that can dry overnight. When your hands are boring you can massage my back. I'm tensed. Even this was already deduced by you smart aleck” and just like that he pulled the towel out of the gracefully hands and put it over his shoulder with his usual cheeky boyish grin. The one that could destroy diamonds with. “And you have still wine over there so….” with gesture he almost dragged and forced the younger man to the couch and followed slowly after he placed the named towel over the dishes and flopped next to the silently protesting politician. “Alone again. So….how was your day gorgeous?” Just like he had a lot of nicknames for Emily, he also had a lot for Mycroft. Mostly it was ‘gorgeous’.

 

“It was tiresome” Mycroft stated as he held the wine glass that Greg had handed him “It was an easy matter which could have been avoided since the start but of course those people were being idiot and I need to step in” He sighed and sipped his wine “I hope your day and Emily is better than mine” He said as he glanced at Greg who tensed slightly but quickly smiled at the younger man. Another sign that he was indeed a bit nervous but Mycroft still had no clue why. “It was exciting. We bought the ingredients for the meal and ….had a piece of cake in a nice little coffee shop. A small conversation with a nice older Lady, which remind me she sent her regards to you” He grinned and leaned back with his glass of wine in his hand which made Mycroft raised his brow when he heard it. “She asked me about my life and I told her...you know, just everything. That I’m in a …. Dating phase for 4 month now with spectacular snogging sessions and very good massages and that my other half just love that little bundle in there beyond words even if he rarely mention her. So yeah she knows everything now. Her name is Violet” and Greg could pinpoint the moment when Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat and he turned even a bit paler when this was possible and his eyes went wide as he listened that Greg had met his mother. Greg found it adorable. Everything that happened when Mycroft couldn’t speak or when he was lost of words was adorable in a way. He just chuckled like gold and was waiting till the velvet voice sounds again. “My?” Greg asked and even snapped fingers to pull the younger man out of his thoughts or his soft ‘panic-freezing’. “Would you please breath? It’s fine. It wasn’t horrible even if you think it was so stop looking like the third world war started.” Greg calmed Mycroft and moved closer on the tiny couch to place a hand to his neck and caressed the C-curve there. “Did I mentioned that you are ….fucking handsome? Like….really fucking handsome?” oh he was a real talker. A charmer if he wanted but at the same time he used words like ‘fucking’ which help to make the words didn’t sound too cheesy.

 

One blink, two blinks and followed by few more blinks before Mycroft looked back at Greg. “You met mummy?” He asked, still found the whole thing absurd and he could tell that he would need to anticipate calls from the woman soon enough about the whole thing. Greg just chuckled and shook his head “From what I said, praising you and story about me meeting your mother, you decide to focus on the last one?” Greg asked all amused as he didn’t stop massaging the younger man’s neck. “Yes I met her and told her how her son is the most handsome man I have ever meet and that I’m fortunate to have him in my life” the words was delivered with a soft smile and Mycroft looked at Greg, blinked few times before he blushed. “Have you look into mirror lately Gregory? I don’t think handsome is accurate in describing me” The older man just chuckled and shook his head and leaned to give a kiss on the other’s lips but Greg withdrew “Oh no no...I just kiss handsome man and when you are say that isn’t a proper description for you, then I’m sorry, those lips are sealed.” Mycroft had this attitude even when he was young. He never found himself attractive or handsome. Sure he wasn't a naturally beauty but his aura was the one from a pure artist. He was lovely and determined. He was a straight line that always knew where it was going. Only sometimes did he leave the path. He was above things and cold-eyed, but only if he wanted to. Greg knew there was a fire that only a few people saw, so far only he. _Only he._

“And yes I’ve looked in the mirror and saw a 54 year old grey haired man, tanned. Like a field worker. Mostly with a view like someone left me in the rain and I would search for a new home. Still thick hair that a good point” he chuckled and moved his thumb in circles along Mycroft’s neck to lose every tension there. His eyes dropped to the the perfect waistcoat. Pocket watch sparkled along the flat stomach. Matching pocket handkerchief with his tie.

_Damn the man._

Greg hate it when he did something too obvious. Like hard swallows or a staring and right now this happened. His neck moved because of the amount of spit that was building in his throat and it almost hurt when he swallowed down together with the brutal heart beat. His Carotid artery reminded him that he was alive. Alive and fucking in love. Head over heels even. Mycroft had noticed that the older man had been staring and that Greg’s other hand had slowly traced down the side of his body. The simple touch had made the younger man’s heart rate rise a little, his breathing slowly heavier. Greg had always seemed made him turned into a mess like this.

 

“You are staring Gregory..” Mycroft whispered just as he realized that the older man had moved closer. Not even Greg noticed it. His brain was in a way of offline modus and while his eyes were still busy with staring at the pocket watch, his heart beat like a sledgehammer. “A-Am I?” he asked when his eyes moved up to find the soft blue-grey ones of the politician. Every fiber of his body tingled. 4 months. For fucking months since the last time he was close enough to Mycroft to come in his pants. That little ‘riding-session’ on that couch was the one and only thing that happened. 4 months.  121 days, 17 weeks, 3.000 hours and just God knows how much seconds. It was torture and it was so much worth it. But still more than sex, Greg wanted to say that he love Mycroft. That he never stopped and that he was almost desperately that he had lost so much time and that he wanted everything now. A life, a house, children. Everything.

 

“Yes you are..” Mycroft whispered and just like that he pulled Greg closer and their lips were pressed against each other. In the last four months since they started dating, Greg mostly the one that lead the kissing. Snogging was something rare as usually it always lead to more touching and Greg was still trying to hold himself back, he didn’t want to pressure Mycroft into anything but at the same time Greg had done a lot of kissing, touching just to familiarize Mycroft with intimacy. It was rare when Mycroft would initiate things like this and when it happened the older man eagerly returned it. The two were now holding on each other as they kissed and the next thing they knew, Mycroft was pressed back against the sofa and Greg on top of it. The position alarmed Greg as he felt the younger man tensed at the sudden changed of position and he pulled back to look at the auburn. “Is this alright?” The question came out raspy, a whisper and Mycroft’s nod came a few seconds later and the confirmation was enough.

 

Greg felt how Mycroft started to retreat even if it was just slightly, but his hand slid around to the back of his head and pulled their mouths back together. It was rough and hot, and Greg said "it's me....." against the smooth curve of Mycroft's lips. The younger man forgotten how pleasurable that slide of tongue and lips and teeth could be. It was a consent from the younger man and it was something that he always told Mycroft. Always gave consent and Greg always asked for it. The kiss continued, Mycroft’s hands wrapped around the older man’s neck and Greg’s hands around the other’s waist. His decision was made, hands tugging shirttails out of trousers so he could touch the warm skin underneath. Arousal began to pool in his groin and he let it spread through him, let it guided his actions. There was soft skin beneath his fingers and he explored further up, and Mycroft found the sensation of touch far more intriguing than he would have expected. Plus the fact that this hunky man was straddling his hips. “Take off my shirt…” Greg whispered breadless against the soft pink lips of Mycroft. Leading the younger man. He was a leader here and leaving no doubt about the state of his arousal. Greg's mouth moved from Mycroft’s lips to his cheek and then to his ear and neck, his brain spinning hazily with his desire. It had been a while since he'd done this, but it was all coming back now. No difference to 1983.

 

The heat of skin under his mouth and hands, the scent of Mycroft being that close, the sounds he could extract from the politician with the precise application of his tongue, the decadent wash of endorphins after orgasm.

 

"I want you," he whispered, and drew his fingers up the line of the politician’s sharp jaw. Not too much, not too less. A mediocrity. It resulted with a quiet moan and a hitched breath from the man underneath. Mycroft’s hands were under Greg’s shirt, feeling the hot skin there. All the kisses and touches made his arousal grew. It was intoxicating. Mycroft tilted his head and slowly spread his legs, giving more space for Greg between his legs but it only resulted with Greg pressing his own arousal against Mycroft’s and another moan escaped the politician’s mouth.

 

His hands smoothed up the front of Mycroft's shirt and pushed the waistcoat off his shoulders after he unbuttoned it. He shrugged out of it, let it fall to the couch in a heap, never breaking the kiss. Fingers worked at the buttons on the soft fabric now. "Fucking gorgeous, you are." His gaze roamed over his naked chest once he had managed to open some buttons of his shirt after he took off the tie. All of these clothed joined the waistcoat next to them and Greg brushed one hand over Mycroft's chest, fingers sliding through the sparse hair there, and then looked down to him. He studied Mycroft’s expression, the slight crinkle of his forehead, the dart of tongue between his lips. It had been a long time since Mycroft had been with a man. So was Greg. He was recalibrating, considering, trying to decide where to begin.

 

But Greg, oh Greg.....he had no such reservations. He moved a bit back and sank to his knees. Between those long legs of the politician and you could see Mycroft was gripping the edge of the couch. Mycroft gasped when he helped Greg with taking off his clothes and he did the same with older man’s shirt. Another kiss before he watched Greg sliding down between his legs. The sight was erotic that made Mycroft held on the edge of the sofa. The sheer want in the older man’s eyes just too strong and it was everything for Mycroft to be the person on the receiving end. Greg wanted him.

 

“...May I?” Mycroft blinked few times, seemed he was too focus with admiring Greg that he didn’t catch what the older man was saying and he blinked. Greg’s hands was near his bulge, near his trousers. “W-What?”

 

Greg had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. It was heady, this feeling of being wanted. Heady and addictive.

 

 "What do you want?"

 

Greg licked his lips and popped open the button of Mycroft’s trouser but left the zipper untouched.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Mycroft's cock strained against the front of his trousers, drawing Greg's gaze. He leaned forward enough to press his open mouth over the bulge, and exhaled. The politician shuddered above him and squeezed his shoulder with one hand, and Greg drew the tip of his nose down the length. Mycroft made a choked sound and squeezed more tightly. What Greg wanted was clear. He want to draw everything out of that man. He was the most complicated riddle he ever saw and when Greg managed to solve him once, he could do it again. And wasn't it tempting to say what Mycroft wanted. Not that it wasn't obvious. Just a light tug on that salt and pepper hair which lead to a dangerously hiss and Greg would obey. This blowjob wouldn’t last long. A man like Mycroft, who wasn’t used to it, would come down a warm wet throat within a minute. But Oh Greg was wrong it that way. He totally forgot what kind of self control that man over him had.

 

Mycroft knew what Greg was aiming. The older man wanted to hear it himself, he wouldn’t do anything until Mycroft asked for it. It was their rule, Greg only did what Mycroft wanted and right now Mycroft wanted to feel the other’s mouth against his shaft. It was something that terrifying but at the same time exciting. His heartbeat had risen so much and his breathing had become much heavier than before. The sight of Greg’s mouth and nose pressed against his arousal played such a big part when he finally opened his mouth to tell Greg what he wanted.

 

“G-Gregory.. please” Oh the sound of Mycroft saying please excites Greg. He looked up from under his lashes and waited for the man to continued “I..I wanted your.. m-mouth” It was said as a whisper but it was victory for Greg. He had definitely a fucking soft spot to see a powerful man like Mycroft said ‘please’.

 

Mycroft's fingers threaded into Greg's hair and pulled gently, just enough to tip the police officer’s  head back. And when Greg heard what Mycroft was saying, his lips parted lightly in a perfect movement with a single blink of his gorgeous eyes "You want me to suck you until you come in my mouth. Is it that?" Something about his careful, lopsided smile sent sparks down Mycroft's spine. The blushes on the younger man’s cheek was enough as an answer for Greg.

 

He unfastened the younger man's trousers and drew down the zip slowly, never breaking his gaze until Mycroft's cock bobbed free in front of his face. The foreskin was drawn back from the dark, shiny glans, and there was already a bead of fluid leaking from the slit. He was immediately so fucking hungry for it and Greg leaned forward and licked it away with the tip of his tongue. Mycroft made a hissing sound above him and stroked his fingers through Greg's hair. The lick had made the younger man gasps. And there it was: the rush of endorphin. That was just Mycroft could do to Greg. He noticed it within a second. Nobody! NOBODY had ever made Greg so willingly, so hot, like Mycroft.

 

Drawing response from the younger man made Greg continued to lick and from quiet gasps it had turned more into a small moan and Mycroft had hold himself back from bucking his hips while his fingers tangled to the silver locks. Self control was something that Mycroft good at and currently he was showing it as Greg’s talented tongue pleasure his cock head.

 

Greg closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Mycroft's belly, and inhaled.

 

He'd started with his tongue and go slowly, excruciatingly so. He lapped at every inch, found the sensitive spots that this fucking former lovers had missed. Experimented with pressure and speed, and only took the glans in his mouth when Mycroft whined for it. Noticed every reaction, every gasp and shudder. Slid his tongue around the corona, flick it up against the frenulum.

 

And he did, until Mycroft was shaking from need. Oh the DI had forgotten about the taste of skin and the very male scent of sweat even if it wasn't much present at Mycroft. That man just always smells like a fresh warm wind. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed this, the feeling of his thick cock against his tongue, the way it fit against his soft palate. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and let the glans just breach his lips. It felt glorious. And he needed to watch. He wanted to see what he was doing to Mycroft. Just those lovely coffee eyes looking up under long lashes while his apricot lips slowly found there way....and bit by bit, Greg took the self control away from that lovely man over him.

 

The moans that came out from the politician’s mouth started small but then it became much more vocal than before, although he tried to bite down his own lip to surpass it but the way Greg took his cock, was just too good. Without his knowing, Mycroft had pulled Greg down closer by the head and at the same time the stimulation had became too much. It was so long that he even pleasure himself and now he had Greg between his legs, taking his shaft like it was the most delicious thing that the older man had ever tasted.

 

Greg flattened his tongue against his teeth and slid his mouth down Mycroft's cock, as slowly as he could bear. He pushed forward until his mouth was too full to breathe, then pulled back again, sucking as he did. His own cock ached in his trousers, and he pressed one hand down between his thighs and squeezed.

 

He could feel the stretched out of Mycroft's fingers against the back of his skull. He pressed his cock forward into his mouth a few inches, and then pulled back again. Greg grasped his hips and looked up at him, and Mycroft did it again, and again, slowly fucking his mouth. The moan that came out of the younger man’s just hot. Greg watched Mycroft slowly succumb to the passion and stimulation, chasing for his own release. The younger man’s leaked more pre-cum when Greg ran his tongue against the slit and slowly sucking the head which resulting to long moan from Mycroft.

 

Greg wrapped his fingers around the base of Mycroft cock and stroked. He worked with his lips and tongue, the pace until Mycroft's perfect language faded into incoherent groans and moans above him. He couldn’t believe how good the man taste, how wonderful it felt to have him against his mouth. The little bucks he did because Mycroft loved what Greg did, so much. He tasted it in the way how much he leaked in his mouth, the increasing of his breathing, even a hand on his forehead when he was sitting, leaning against the couch, showed how messed up he was from what Greg was doing to him. Mycroft could hear the zipper of Greg’s own trousers. There was no possibility for him not to stroke himself while he had Mycroft in his mouth. And to the slippery wet sound from Greg’s mouth, the slick slide of his hand was added. God, how much he would want just to offer Mycroft his pre-cum stained fingers. That man licking his liquid and moaning. It was clearly too long ago he saw that the last time.

 

Mycroft had his arm covering his eyes after he took a look at Greg and the sight was too much for the younger man. The sight of Greg had his hand stroking his own shaft while his mouth and other hand on Mycroft’s shaft was amazing. “G-Gregory….” Mycroft moaned and tugged at the other’s hair. “C-Close…”

 

The hand inside his open fly pulled his cock in short, quick strokes, working the foreskin over the glans over and over until Greg's vision began to white out as well as Mycroft's. Both in perfect matching moment.

 

Greg sucked him down as far as he could manage. He swallowed around Mycroft's orgasm, letting him push deep into his throat until his eyes began to burn from the need to breathe. His brain was on fire, and already filing away everything he'd just learned. Mycroft’s back arched as he comes and trying to muffle his moans as the younger man was quite verbal when it came to his pleasure, even when they were young Mycroft was loud when he and Greg made love and it didn’t change though right now Mycroft tried to muffle his own mouth with his palm

 

Just the tip remained in Greg’s mouth when Mycroft spurted out the most wonderful orgasm ever and Greg was close, so close, and then he tipped over the edge as well, hips arched into his own fist, and his mind perfectly, blissfully blank. He spurted against his own damn couch while he had the most beautiful cock in his mouth. Nothing but sheer pleasure, white-hot and perfect.

 

Knees shivered when it was over and he slipped the cock out of his mouth, licked it clean. It was so quiet for a long moment, almost long enough for Mycroft to come back to his senses even if Greg’s breathing was so fast and the whole man just messed up so wonderful. The younger man was boneless now, panting and his body shivered slightly after his orgasm had ended. After years with no release that he finally had his blowjob for the first time in the last three decades, and he enjoyed it so much. His mind was no longer buzzing and only focus on the licks and touches from Greg alone. It was perfect.

 

Greg licked gently the last drops of come away from the slowly softening shaft before he pulled back and looked down at the mess he created before he slowly helped Mycroft, or better did it all by himself, in his pants again and moved slowly up with soft kissed along the moving belly, chest, neck, till he reached Mycroft's lips and shared what he tasted. “So gorgeous….” he whispered against the younger man’s lips

 

“I want to be with you, it is as simple, and as complicated as that.” Mycroft whimpered when he heard what Greg said and tiredly he moved his hands around the other’s neck pulled him into a slow kiss. It was not as intense as before but the emotion was still the same. “As I do, Gregory” The reply was in a form of a whisper before it was sealed with another kiss and Greg’s arm wrapped around the other man’s body and held him close against his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back and finally first blow job!!!!! We are so happy that we are finally able to write it down!!! ;-;  
> Then we are back with Grace trying to ruin the little family happiness... but oh well there are still more to come and we are trying to finish this as soon as possible! We are five chapters away to the end and let's hope that weeks will be kind to us in the future
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade
> 
> p.s. if any of you has prompt we are happy to take in!


	26. Family of Three

For Greg, an empty post box was something he was always happy to have. But not today. Not again. After another two months without any signed papers from Grace, the DI almost lost his nerve for his own sister. She didn’t accept calls from him and even some letters remained unanswered. He was aware that she maybe didn’t want to talk to him anymore due to the last call, but he couldn’t care less. Really. After all she said that Emily was just something she needed to get money. That she would be ready to cancel his funds for her needs just to get the money. But what Greg cared about was the signature from Grace, because just like what Grace said she was Emily’s biological mother and he was ‘just’ her uncle, hence why he needed her signature. He already sent some adoption papers after the call last time and he only cared for those papers.

 

Greg mostly swallowed his pride down, especially when he was in problem, this one was the same. He could have easily asked Mycroft for any help but he preferred to stay silent this time, and when Mycroft asked him what was wrong, he just shook his head and chuckled nervously or started asking question back to Mycroft, distracting the younger man, sometimes he just went physical with Mycroft like snogging, blow job, handjob, or he just faked a phone call. In a way he didn’t want the younger man to find out about the whole problem although he was sure that somehow Mycroft knew something happen but just waited for Greg to tell him.

 

Ignoring or distracting Mycroft from asking him question was something that now Greg an expert with. Every time Mycroft was close to deduce the older man, Greg had moved to either ask him about his day or start helping the younger man being more familiar with intimacy, that Mycroft didn’t complain much. So, it was not rare that Mycroft found himself mostly moaning Greg’s name when he asked too much while the DI was busy with sucking his cock off or moving that talented hands over his shaft or sometimes Greg had Mycroft’s hand on his own shaft as they snogged. It was a good distraction and in the last two months Greg had seen that Mycroft had become much touchy and more relax when it came to intimacy. He didn’t complain about the change although in a way he felt uneasy with using this to avoid Mycroft’s question. In a way he wondered if Mycroft had used this kind of moment to get intimate as he never heard the politician said, “Gregory, can we have sex?” or “Gregory I like to suck your cock?”, if that was the case he didn’t mind really at the end of the day Greg gladly did it for Mycroft.

 

And he was right.

 

But the DI couldn’t care less. He was happy to fulfill every upcoming wish of his boyfriend. Even if he hated to say that Mycroft was his boyfriend, he didn’t like the sound, it was a bit childish, after all he’s already 54-years-old. Hence why that’s an important topic he need to clarify oh so soon. He wanted to marry Mycroft but he truly had fear that he would go too fast, too far and so he wanted to find a more agreeable term for the two of them. _Perhaps partner_ , his mind supplied.

 

And so, weeks went by fast then it turned to another month, the season already changed too, it was almost autumn, Greg still waiting for the mail or perhaps just a call from Grace but it never came. As time went by Greg was more determined to have Emily as his own daughter and he needed to contact Grace about it. Greg had seen how Mycroft had become very familiar with the girl, taking care Emily as his own and it just made his resolves on marrying the younger man became stronger. There was no point in waiting anymore. He knew he should take things slow but he didn’t want to waste more times.

 

The hard part was talking to Mycroft about the life he wanted. How could he even start a conversation about it, to have this man completely in his life. Greg could only sigh when he watched Mycroft and remembered the life he wanted, then the thought that Grace hadn’t answer him dampened his mood even more. He was nagging around all the time. No matter if it was at the office or at some criminal cases or even at home, the last one always made Mycroft raised his brow and ended up with the older man under Mycroft to get a massage then turned into a snogging session. The two of them spent time at Mycroft’s place especially after the younger man unofficially asked Greg and Emily to move in. It was not easy to live with Mycroft, sometimes they argued but it usually ended up with one of them apologizing then a sorry-sex. The upside of living together was to wake to Mycroft or sometimes he came home to Mycroft already sleeping, it was rare but it was one of Greg’s favorite thing. Another favorite thing was how the two had become more active in bed, with Greg lead of course. Mycroft had eased himself with the idea of fingering and rimming it was slow improvement but Greg gladly taught Mycroft everything. It was the fun part really.

 

Friday night was always excited, as Greg could have Mycroft for his own and the two enjoyed movies, from Mycroft’s favorite noir films to Greg’s questionable taste of modern movies that always got judged by Mycroft. This time they were watching a slasher movie, Dracula from 1934. Mycroft was snuggling to Greg’s chest and the older man had been trying to distract Mycroft. Greg has shifted so he could trail kisses on Mycroft’s neck for a soft snogging session to the pale skin even if the younger man never took his eyes from the TV. Sometimes Greg got a “Gregory. Just….look” while he pointed to the TV so the silver haired man could focus back but it was answered with a hum from the DI and a soft popping open of shirt buttons while his mouth sucked the skin until it became light red. The kisses continued until Mycroft whimpered and he started to lose his focus on the movie. It was their usual game. Greg would distract until Mycroft gave in and begged for more, although Mycroft would never admit that he begged. Greg just too good with his mouth that it should be illegal according to the British government.

 

Six months into their relationship Greg always the one that gave, even though once in awhile Mycroft would do something in return but Greg never push Mycroft into doing things he didn’t want. Greg was naturally a talker, dirty talker in sex, but so far he never show it, keeping himself in check, didn’t want to make Mycroft uncomfortable, but at it was different matter now as Mycroft was now under him and Greg had trailed kisses down the younger man’s chest. It didn’t take long for the two already half dressed, both trousers and pants were off and Mycroft’s legs spread as Greg sat back in the middle.

 

"Relax, okay? I'm actually quite good at this. At least my boyfriend said so" Greg chuckled as he watched Mycroft and squirted some lube into his right hand, once he reached the bottle from the little table next to the couch. Wasn’t it odd that a man like Mycroft Holmes had now some lube close to everything that offered a possibility for sex? Couch, bed, countertop, well the floor as well. It was convenient indeed although the younger man really didn’t need much of lube as he was naturally wet. It drove Greg crazy when he first fingered Mycroft and found how the civil servant’s hole was wet and slick.

 

Mycroft blushed as he looked up at Greg. “Should I be jealous of your boyfriend?” The voice was small, almost shy as Mycroft watched how Greg was getting ready to finger him. Greg just chuckled “Perhaps…”

 

Mycroft was about to say something in return but a gasp came out of his mouth and he found himself tugging at Greg’s shirt, wanted to be close to the older man and felt his skin. Another gasp came out as Greg slowly moved his finger, despite he had done this few times to Mycroft the younger man was still tight. It was exhilarating.

 

Greg shifted a bit to have his body closer to Mycroft's, his other hand caressed the other’s thigh when he saw Mycroft closed his eyes as the intrusion on his hole happen "Look at me. It's going to be….intense, don’t take your eyes away of me”

 

The order made Mycroft opened his eyes and watched how Greg slowly leaned down, taking his cock to his mouth. The first contact to the warm, wet mouth made Mycroft’s cock jerked and a moaned came out of his mouth. The politician’s hand held the edge of the sofa tightly and tried not to buck his hips as he watched how Greg pleasures his cock and at the same time moving his finger inside his hole.

 

"G-Gregory… G-God”

 

These words, from that mouth - _shit_. Greg had definitely not expected the jerk of desire that shuddered through him so quickly as he listened to the moan from the younger man. It became even louder as he moved his finger and continued to take the shaft to his mouth. The way Mycroft trying to hold himself from not bucking his hips just made Greg aroused and could not help to move his other hand to his own erection. And his desire to get more, drawing Mycroft’s response meanwhile became unbearable. He looked up at the younger man who now watching him taking the shaft,  watched the slow slipping of his mouth on the shaft, then again, pulled the foreskin down with his teeth, whirled his tongue on the slit then slowly going down the shaft before he sucked the balls, then he went up again to suck on the head again. It was so damn erotic, more than he'd expected. More then he would admit.

 

Greg didn’t complain when Mycroft finally bucked his hips when his mouth sucked the head again and he slowly bobbed his head taking more of the shaft and Mycroft’s hips slowly thrusted into his mouth. The younger man was lost in pleasure as Greg also moved and inserted another finger inside his hole. Moans were louder from the politician’s lips and when Greg glanced up to look at Mycroft, the look of pleasure was so beautiful on the other’s face. Greg had not thought of him as a sexual being at all, had just assumed that Mycroft was not interested in that kind of intimacy, but now seeing the younger man slowly became wanton it was just arousing and Greg wanted to give more.

 

Greg twisted his fingers experimentally, and Mycroft whispered, "Fuck," and that's how Greg was hard. Mycroft arched his back when Greg moved his fingers at the same spot, creating the same sensation on his body and his cock jerked in the other’s mouth. “T-There… d-don’t move away…” Mycroft moaned when Greg pulled his fingers away and then thrusted inside again, hit the bundle of nerve inside the other’s hole. It resulted with Mycroft’s leaked more precum and Greg moaned as he tasted the auburn.

 

Oh and Greg doesn't intend to move away. God no. That tongue swirled around the head and flicked lightly against sensitive spots before moving down the shaft again. He planted open-mouthed kisses up the underside and then slowly, torturously, ran the tip of his tongue along the ridge of the glans. Greg had clearly paid attention to what Mycroft liked. Or maybe he never forgot it.

 

Just when Mycroft thought he couldn't bear it any longer, that tongue wormed against the slit and Greg’s lips touched the tip in a soft kiss while his thick finger gaze for the gland which made Mycroft normally buzz with need. Those lips closed around the head of the cock and Mycroft moaned. The feeling of heat and wetness with nothing artificial between them was so perfect he nearly felt guilty. The tongue of the DI massaged the underside of the head and he worked his mouth down, taking in a remarkable amount of the shaft before moving up again with a perfect amount of suction.

 

And when Mycroft, this well behaving man who always so firm and proper, just moaned a “o-oh Fuck OH FUCK..” Greg grinned and grasped the base of his cock with one hand. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't; he just took the head of Mycroft’s cock in his mouth again drawing more response from Mycroft, each suck the moan became much more louder than before.

  
The politician closed his eyes. The fingers inside him twisted and pulled out slowly until just the tips were stretching his hole open, then slowly worked their way back in again, over and over. Between the fingers in his arse and the mouth on his cock, he was floating, utterly blissed out. It was incredible, but he wasn't on the verge of coming. That was intentional, he realized. Greg wanted to make this last as long as possible. And that teasing bastard pulled back and purred an “You're bloody amazing," opening his eyes and looking up while his fingers just slowly fucked Mycroft's tight arse. The younger man was already a mess under him. Cheeks all red, breath all heavy and his cock already angry red.

 

Mycroft stroked Greg’s hair and the older man looked back up at the politician. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was wet -- oh God -- and his hair was just so fucking perfect for a right tug and that was what exactly Mycroft did, tugging at the silver hair.  Greg moaned and quickly glanced down past Mycroft’s balls to where his fingers were still working their way in and out of his lovely  arse. After a moment he looked up again, and his eyes were dark like the night. His other hand released Mycroft’s cock and disappeared from view, and his mouth fell open slightly. He was stroking himself.

 

Greg focused more with Mycroft’s hole, moving his finger slowly then carefully added another one. It was such an aroused moment when Greg saw how Mycroft eagerly sucked his fingers and the muscles tightened around his fingers. The older man slowly moved and each movement made Mycroft moaned and produced more pre-cum. Greg continued to do it until he inserted a third finger and he saw how Mycroft was at the very end of his will on holding things back. The younger man was laying down there with legs spread, hole filled with fingers and his inner muscles tightened around said fingers.

 

“F-Fuck… you're perfect, that's so---” Greg moaned and was lost of words when he glanced up at the auburn “Y-You are close, aren’t you? I can feel your muscles tighten. Three fucking fingers Mycroft's…..almost my cock...” The response that Greg received was moans and a nod of the politician’s head.

 

Mycroft was incoherent now; he'd turned out to be surprisingly vocal when he liked something, to Greg's pleasant surprise. Drawing that reaction from him was amazing and Greg wanted to see more. He wanted to see him come undone. He wanted to make him beg. He wanted so many things that it was almost overwhelming.

 

Mycroft pushed down against that junky fingers, swearing loudly and Greg leaned closer and oh....oh, he placed his flat tongue at the underside of Mycroft’s tip while he fucked him. The DI wanted to swallow everything. He wanted to taste the prostate climax and just the sound of Mycroft's voice as he came, calling Greg’s name, was nearly enough to push Greg over the edge. The feeling of Mycroft's arse contracting was glorious while his mouth was busy to swallow the among of spunk that Mycroft was spurting right in his gorgeous mouth. When he was certain Mycroft was done, Greg finally allowed himself to be selfish. He pulled the fingers slowly out and licked the named one clean before he dragged one leg of Mycroft over his shoulder and dived into the well used hole of the politician. Soft and warm and exactly what he wanted while his hand moved in short quick jerks in his own jeans. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue down, slowly, teasingly. He felt Mycroft tensed beneath him as he got close to his arsehole, and grew even more tensed when he skipped over to flutter his tongue just below. And he moaned against the hole because his own hana worked his cock, stroking it slow, fast, slow and fast again.

 

Mycroft whimpered when he feIt Greg’s mouth and tongue against his sensitive hole. He tried to move but said wicked tongue kept chasing him. He reached down to tug on Greg’s hair, tugging it gently. The younger man whole body was sensitive after his climax and here he was still being pleasure by Greg. Moans were coming out of his mouth and soon he had moved his hips against Greg’s mouth and tongue. The very movement from Mycroft made Greg’s head dizzy with wants and lust. He couldn’t believe the younger man was this sensitive and it was enough for him to fasten his stroke on his cock. It didn’t take long for Greg to finally come with his mouth pressed to Mycroft’s hole, resulted with the younger man had a small orgasm.

 

==============================================================================

 

Greg was laying down on their bed, smiling as he remembered what they did an hour earlier on the sofa. He ran his hand on his belly slowly just remembering on how wanton and beautiful Mycroft looked under him, or above him, all spread for him. He couldn’t believe he had such an amazing man on his life right now. It was just perfect. He glanced to the bedside table when he felt his phone buzz. Greg glanced at the clock, frowned when he saw the time, 10 p.m. _Please don’t be murder_.

 

Just like luck it was not a murder that disturbed his daydreaming, but a text from his sister. After month of radio silence the woman emerged and as the silver haired man read the text he could swear that he just stopped breathing altogether.

 

_[I’ll catch her tomorrow at 7am. Please make sure you give me everything you bought her till now after all you wouldn’t need them anymore. Oh make sure she won’t cry when I pick her up tomorrow, I hate it when she do that. You can give her some sedative, I tried it once and it worked. She is used to it anyway. See you tomorrow at your place. Grace.]_

 

 _Was that really true?_ It was the only thought that kept being repeated in Greg’s mind as he felt his body went numb and his eye couldn’t focus on the text after he reread them. This was it then, he would lose Emily to his sister and he didn’t know what to do. He had less than twelve hours before Grace would show up at his apartment and demanded Emily to be returned. The very thought of losing the toddler made Greg’s head buzzed, heart throbbed, breathing became something harder. The older man didn’t even realized that Mycroft had returned from the bathroom and been calling his name and by the time he gathered his focus back he was greeted by the sight of Mycroft holding his phone, reading the text.

 

The politician just walked out of his bathroom when he found Greg lost and pale on the bed, hand holding his phone. He had tried to call the older man few times but it didn’t work. It worried the taller man, afraid that something had happened at work that rendered Greg speechless. And when Mycroft slides the phone out of Greg’s hand he wasn’t ready to be greeted by the text that Grace had sent. He read it twice then third time then some more just to make sure that it was indeed happening. Mycroft knew something must have bothered Greg but he didn’t know that _this_ was bothering Greg, the problem with Grace over their Emily. Cold air ran through the younger man’s spine and he could feel his blood turned cold and the gripped on the phone had become tighter than before until his knuckles turned white.

 

The expression on Mycroft’s face was something that Greg never see and it made him afraid, actually there was no expression although the blue eyes now devoid on the love and passion it showed earlier, now it was filled with fury. There was something that almost akin to murderous look in the blue eyes and Greg felt his blood ran cold, afraid with what the younger man would do. He wasn’t supposed to find out, Greg was supposed to find the solution by himself and then they could be happy, the three of them and yet here he was, sitting on the king-sized bed with Mycroft looming over him, phone in hand.

 

“When are you planning to tell me about this whole situation?” The voice that Greg heard was nothing like what he usually subjected to. This one was cold, calculated.

 

And even when Mycroft started to speak, the color in Greg’s face didn’t returned at all. He was still lost in what happened. “I-I don’t …..” he started and shook his head before he swallowed hard and a shivered run down every part of his skin. Every fiber was screaming and every possible pain appeared. “G-God I ….I thought I ...I could handle it b-by myself and now….” he said oh so weak. All the soft feelings which were present just 30 minutes ago were replaced by grey shadows and ugly faces. What to do now? What to say? What needs to be done? That poor man had no idea and sadly he wasn’t as strong and strict as Mycroft was in that matter.

 

“And now your sister demanded Emily back, for what? To get funding from the government?” Mycroft had raised his voice a bit, he didn’t know that his words had hit home and when he saw Greg’s face his eyes widened. “Gregory!” The older man flinched slightly and now looked miserable as he just answered Mycroft’s question with his expression. “I can’t believe this! And this happened for how long?! Your sister is going to take our Emily just to get money from the government and you wasn’t going to inform me about this!” And now Mycroft was furious, already pacing and glaring every time he looked at Greg. “We are talking about human being! Our Emily! Your sister never care about Emily! She is not a toy that your sister can use then put it away Gregory!”

 

“AS IF I DIDN’T KNOW THIS” Greg jumped off from the bed and slide both hands through his thick hair. For once, for fucking once he thought he could manage something alone. Without the great Mycroft Holmes behind him. But sadly he was just the senseless DI. The one who never could do something which was important “I-I fucking know this Mycroft so stop shouting at me and don’t look at me as if I could do something more because I can’t. I just want to handle it by myself. For once. For fucking once.” He grabbed a bit of his shirt and let go after a second.

 

“I sold my fucking car. I sold my bike and everything I had to pay her and when she didn’t answered for so long I thought she….she would be fine with it. The only thing I wanted was the papers for the adoption. But….but that was the only thing I never get…” It was typically for Gregory Alexander Lestrade. Obviously he was trying to see the good things in a person and it was the same with his sister. He really believed maybe everything would turn out well without a fight. He just didn’t want it for Emily, for himself, for Mycroft. But here they are. On the verge of losing their child. Their sunshine. The human being that made the hardest days less hard, the greyest days less grey. If this would happen Greg would die. So would Mycroft. The relationship wouldn’t work without Emily.  Not after it started with her.

 

“And you could have come to me when things didn’t work out or at least talk to me!” Mycroft said back, still didn’t believe that the older man didn’t share about the whole thing to him. “I deserved to know about this and I want to help Gregory! Here we are less than 12 hours away from your sister barging into our life. I’m not going to hand Emily to that woman!” The politician knew that Greg just wanted to handle things by himself, it was more pride than others and the younger man hated it. He knew something was bothering Gregory but he never knew it was about their precious daughter and they were on the verge of losing the toddler. And just like that, both were in a fight about pride and dignity. “Yes. Yes I should have done this but dear God we know you will just snap with your fingers and some of your bodyguard gorillas will appear before you blackmail her and forcing her to go and...that’s it…” he said almost cynical and clearly suggests that he would never create such a thing. “That’s the reason I think and will always do...that I’m out of your league. I can’t even protect my own daughter. That’s why I’m that senseless little fucking bloody goddamn idiot that should stay better alone because...I don’t even find an apartment without your help, or...can buy a stroller or...just FUCKING NOTHING...”, the last words just a shout of facts, at least for Greg.

 

The words that being said was boiling Mycroft’s blood and the next that was heard was a slap on Greg’s cheek. It was a hard one that made the inspector’s head turned to the side and Mycroft now just glaring, openly angry at the silver haired man. “Say more of that and I swear I’ll give you another hard one on the other cheek” Mycroft threatened while Greg rubbed his cheek, he didn’t see it coming. He didn’t know that the younger man was capable of slapping someone, although he had heard that Mycroft had done it to Sherlock one time. “You are not nothing and who said that I will use my minion? If you just told me months before this we can come up with something! And stop thinking that you are worthless or out of my league because that is not true!”

 

“It’s fucking true you arse…” Greg snarled and slowly turned his head back with a light taste of blood in his mouth and cleary wet eyes. Wetter than usual. _Tears._

He wasn’t crying, he was just now, after that slap, more than aware what happened right now and had no idea how to fix things. The only logical conclusion was to put all the pressure to his own soul to make it bearable. But it wouldn’t help.  The next thing that could be seen was a simple swallow. A mixture of spit and salt and blood and pain. Nothing more before his gaze was dropped to the floor, to his own feet where it remains. “Please ...just ...do something…” it was exactly what he wouldn’t say but it was forced out of his mouth and drained all the power out of his muscles. _Tell me again I’m not out of your league. Look at me right now and tell me that again._

_I’m sure you can’t._

_You deserve better_

_Emily deserve better_

A steady echo in Greg’s head. Mycroft watched the man that had been his anchor in the past six months slowly crumbled in front of him and it broke his heart, it made his chest hurt. Greg stood there, tears running down his cheeks knowing that he couldn’t do anything or didn’t know what he should do to keep Emily by his side. To keep Mycroft by his side. The older man was afraid that he would lose the younger man too, after all he was only an inspector. The thought brought a grimace on Greg’s face. He didn’t know should he laugh at how pathetic he was or not but just then he felt arms around his shoulder and his body was being pulled closer to another warm body.

 

“Stop, you are being an utter idiot at the moment and I should just slap you to conscious” Mycroft had his arms wrapped around Greg’s body “It wasn’t true, never true.. you are not pathetic… and it is fine to come ask for help” Mycroft said as he closed his eyes and held Greg closer “I’m still angry at you.. I really am.. you should not have kept this by yourself.. not when it comes to Emily or your well being”

 

God Greg hated it. He just hated that he was now the weak one even if from the start of the argumentation he already showed that said, but now it was even more obvious as his forehead was pressed to the other’s collarbone. He even appeared smaller right now “You slapped me already. No need to do it again…” he mumbled or mostly muffled it into the fabric of Mycroft’s utterly expensive pajama top while he tried hard to stop his tears. To be an inspector, a man, meant to be quick-witted at any time and there was clearly no way he could show Mycroft how desperately he was right now. Even if the younger man already saw it. How could he not. “I should. I really should, I fucking know this I ...I was hoping that once in my life I could work things out by myself so you  ... you can just relax next to me.” he admitted weakly before he pulled back even if he did it slowly. The scent and the feeling too nice to let go abruptly.

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to handle it alone..” Mycroft said as he kept Greg close despite the man trying to pull back. “Some things are meant to be talked together and some things are meant to be handled alone Gregory” He stated “And I would happily slap you again if it will make you realize that sometimes you are being an idiot” he commented and cupped the other’s cheek, gently caressed the cheek bone. Greg looked right into Mycroft’s eyes with a weak smile “You...just like to slap me…” and there was the goofy one again. The man who saw the good things even when everything was dark.  Mycroft just gave a weak chuckle “I know you will….be so badass with my sister and after that last message she sent...I can only say - please do it. Just do what need t be done, I can’t lose Emily and I ...I can’t lose you….” Greg’s dark voice went weaker a bit when he spoke to the younger man and now he didn’t pull back anymore, oh no, he was right where he belongs to. Mycroft nodded and pulled Greg back to his embrace and kissed the top of the other’s head “Promise you I will”. And as if Emily would feel it, the toddler started to cry and it could hear it through the babyphone. She was mostly just a whining baby never cry when she was sleeping, just baby noises like whines, but right now this was a full blown cry out of her throat. Like she would have seen a ghost. Like she had knowns something bad had happen.

 

The cry had startled both Greg and Mycroft, who quickly pulled back from each other and just moved quickly toward the nursery next to their bedroom. The two were always like concerned parents every time they heard noises coming from the nursery and to hear a full blown cry like this, it made them just moved even faster. Mycroft had became a true mother hen over the months that he spent taking care of  Emily and so it was no surprised that the younger man had made his way faster than Greg. He would never let it happen that someone else would try to calm his beloved girl first. Although they could try but mostly the two years old didn’t calm down when she was being held by others, even Greg could only have small effect on the crying toddler.

 

Emily was sitting up in her crib bawling her eyes out while holding the bars as if it was some sort of prison bars for the girl and just crying out loud. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears and the crying had made her cough few times between the crying. Once inside, Mycroft quickly went to her and picked the little girl up and pulled her close to his body and rubbed the small back while trying to calm her down. “Ssshh… it’s okay.. Just bad dream.. Daddy is here…” He whispered to the girl’s ears while Emily clutched tightly on the pajama and when she felt Mycroft’s warmth she just hugged the auburn man tightly and held onto him while the politician rocked her.

 

“D-Da…” Emily whimpered between her cries and just rubbed her wet nose to the soft pajama of Mycroft’s while she was being lulled to calm down by the younger man “Here.. don’t worry.. everything is alright Emily.. It’s okay” Mycroft promised her as he continued to rub her back and Greg just stood next to his hearts and put his hand on top of Mycroft’s and gently rubbed the small back too before his hand went to caress the lovely brown hair of their daughter.

 

“Look at that bambi” Greg hummed and smiled before he leaned down to kiss the wet chubby cheek of their daughter. “Why are you crying baby girl? There isn’t any need…” Greg had the same effect with his voice like Mycroft had with his hands. It was just calming for the little one and soon, she was half asleep again in Mycroft’s arms. His pride wasn’t as strong as his love for Emily and the auburn man and also his fear to lose both and so, they had a long conversation about the whole situation. What to do and what to avoid while Emily was sleeping in Mycroft’s arms. The younger man refused to let her go since she was crying and so, the bundle stayed in his arms for the rest of the night. Mycroft had brought Emily back to their bedroom as they continued to talk about the whole situation.

 

“I can have the paperwork for the adoption be done without going through courtroom” Mycroft had mentioned that to Greg but the older man just gave him a glare as Greg wanted that Grace handed Emily willingly to their arms. No play in the background. “I know that but that won’t stop Grace from pestering…” Greg said as he watched Emily who were now sleeping in the middle of their king sized bed, laying on her tummy. “I need her to just sign the papers and didn’t ask for money anymore.. She is almost 30 for Christ’s sake” Greg grumbled as he ran his fingers to his hair, frustrated.

 

“Well I can talk to her..” Mycroft said as he rubbed Emily’s back, making sure the girl felt comfortable and safe “You wanted her to sign the papers yes? I just need to print few and you can sign it tomorrow morning then have her signed it and by the end of the day Emily is yours” _Ours_. Greg looked at his boyfriend and raised his brow “What do you mean talk to her?” He squinted his eyes at the government official “I mean talk to her Gregory, two people discussing about things, in this case is the custody of Emily Rose Lestrade” Mycroft explained as he looked at Greg as if the other man found the thing was too absurd. “What else can it be?”

 

“When you mean talk you mean you will destroy her. I know you…”

 

“Who said that?” Now the younger man just played innocent as he looked at Greg, blinking few times. “I don’t go destroying people Gregory, honestly” It was almost funny for Greg to listen to Mycroft now. This man was above all things 24/7 and when someone came to close to the people he loved, he turned out monstrous, after all he still remembered how John told him that Mycroft had kidnapped him for a little chat in an abandoned warehouse. Maybe he tried to hide it but Greg could see it right in his expression. Open and wide. “Just … forget what I said and please do what you need to do so she will stay with us. And just for the records….she is not mine, she’s ours. Please get used to it you smart aleck” and with a chuckle and a soft caress of hand over hand, the heavy feeling became lighter. In a way Greg knew Mycroft would manage things like he did it always. Even when they were young, and Greg refused to play Romeo and Juliet, a theater play in school, just because he didn’t want to kiss some girl there, Mycroft managed it, he would arrange everything to please Greg. 

 

Mycroft smiled and nodded, “She is indeed ours..” He agreed as he looked down at the sleeping bundle then turned to look at Greg “I apologize for slapping you earlier or even raising my voice Gregory” He said quietly to the older man but Greg just chuckled and gave a cheeky comment that he should admit that he loved to do it. They just talked for a while until Mycroft suggested that it would be better so sleep. It was already after midnight and both knew the next day would be hard.  And so Greg leaned to kiss Mycroft’s forehead “I’m sure you have a busy day ahead tomorrow” he hummed and laid down while Mycroft just smiled and nodded before he followed suit, laying down next to Emily who was being sandwiched by the two of them. “Good night Gregory”

 

“Good night Mycroft” Mycroft smiled as he laid on his side and watched how the tiredness of the argument had took Greg to fall asleep quicker than him. He watched the older man slow breath, the creased in his forehead and the little downturn of the mouth. Mycroft knew he needed to do something, he glanced at the sleeping Emily who was snuggling to Greg, holding on the other’s shirt tightly even if the little one always complained that Greg was to hard. He didn’t want to lose their little sunshine. Twenty minutes later, after Mycroft was sure Greg was fully asleep the younger man slipped out from his bed with phone in his hand and he headed toward his study to arrange things. He needed to make few phone calls after all.

 

The next morning Greg only found Emily next to him, no sign of Mycroft or if the man had actually slept last night. After months being a relationship with Mycroft, Greg learned a lot that the man actually sacrificed his sleep hours to work or handle a crisis and the older man had learned to recognize it by the state of Mycroft’s side on the bed. Greg could only shake his head and sit up, stretching his body and watched the sleeping two years old. It was Saturday and Greg actually could just sleep in again rather than woke early at 5 a.m. like what he did now and so he laid down again, putting his hand on the toddler’s back. “Hey you little burger” he whispered and smoothed his hand slowly over the back of the toddler resulting with a little squeal and some nudging movements against the sheets. Greg couldn’t believe the joy she brought in their life and just the thought of losing her ripped a hole in his heart. “You are my heart Emily. How shall I live without my heart huh…?”

 

Mycroft had been awake since the night before, making phone calls and arranging stuffs for his meeting with Grace at Greg’s place. By the time it was 5 a.m. Mycroft had finished everything and decided to go back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. What he found there was as adorable as all the days before.

. Emily had managed to crawl on top of Greg’s chest, butt up in the air, too sweet to be truth, and snoring, while Greg was laying there, a bit like a hobo and was snoring as well, obviously louder. That was it. That was what Mycroft would see day by day by day. For some people it would be a horror but just for the selfish one. For Mycroft it was pure joy to see the love of his life with their daugher, all alike, sleeping. He wanted to see if for an eternity. And even if Greg was a deep sleeper, when the younger man moved closer and sit on the bed, he felt the dipping movement and woke up. Sleepy eyes looked up at him followed by a smile and a light rub of Mycroft’s lower back.

 

“You didn’t sleep did you?”

 

“I was making some phone calls and arranging some things” Mycroft answered knowing that Greg would give him an earful later, watching Greg caressing Emily’s back.

 

“That’s no excuse to neglect your sleeping and you know that…” Greg argued even if he was still sleepy and placed soft touched over Mycroft’s covered back. “I can see you are scared that you will lose her. But you wanna know something?” he asked and moved carefully up by holding Emily which caused a little whine out of her but she continued to sleep. “Now everything seems much clearer and … my boyfriend can be really badass so...you should trust him to manage things. He’s hot when he wants something…” Greg nudged Mycroft's shoulder before he placed his chin to the named one and moved to kiss the pale neck.

 

“Grace said she want to meet me in my apartment but I won’t take Emily with me. I hope that’s okay for you. She don’t need to see how her really mother is…” he said almost sadly and moved Emily to the sheets and placed her down carefully.

 

“You sure you want to come?” He asked Greg as he watched Emily snuggled to bed again “And I would not allow you to take Emily if you planned on doing that Gregory” Mycroft ran his hand on Emily’s back slowly. The DI was glad both were on the same level when it was about their daughter and so Greg nodded and gave Mycroft a soft kiss before he moved to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He wasn’t sure if he should feel pity for his sister or just hate but literally the last feeling grew bigger and bigger with each minute he was thinking about what she did, or what she not did, and what she said about Emily as if she would be some kind of capital goods. After 30 minutes he was done and moved out to dry his body and slipped into some fresh clothes he had stashed in Mycroft's house.

 

Of course Mycroft had managed everything perfectly and so his butler would take care of Emily as long as both were out of the house to close the ‘deal’ with Grace. Mycroft had made a pillow fort around the little girl and covered her with a blanket before he kissed her head and got up from the bed to get ready for the day. He passed Greg and kissed the older man’s cheek as he was getting ready, making the inspector smiled as he was getting ready.

 

Mycroft took a quick shower then had changed into his black pinstripe suit, his armour. Greg watched as the younger man get dressed, knowing that things would get all serious later on. Once done and ready Mycroft when to get his butler and informed about the whole thing before the two went to the other’s apartment. During the ride Mycroft handed Greg the papers that were needed, it was the adoption papers although it was different than the one that Greg had sent to Grace.

 

“Just need to sign it and then once we have Grace things are done then” Mycroft stated and handed Greg a pen and within a second he signed the papers and handed them back. “I want that you will sign it as well. I mean...not this one but ...I …” and now he stammered but, in a way he was glad it was out. Yes, he wanted that Mycroft was Emily’s father as well. _God is that too fast?_ “I-I just mean ...I don’t know if you want but...but I would want and…”

 

Gladly he was stopped by Mycroft's lips on his own. His hand found quickly the way to the other’s jaw line and he hummed softly, heartbeat calmed immediately. Odd. Mostly it was the other way around. Mycroft smiled into the kiss before he pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against the other’s and nodded. “I would be honored, truly Gregory” He whispered “If you sure about the whole thing than I would be honored to be Emily’s guardian..”.

 

No other word was needed. Greg swallowed down his joy and his luck and closed his eyes while he stayed in place, all the time, till they reached Greg’s apartment. He wasn’t there since weeks due to the fact that Mycroft’s house was more comfortable and both couldn’t sleep without the other. He moved to the window and opened the named one to let in some fresh air. It was a grey place in contraction to Mycroft’s light and clean property. “I really should search for another one. This looks like a student apartment and I’m fucking 54….God..” he chuckled and placed some dished into the sink to clean at least a bit.

 

Mycroft had placed the files he brought on the kitchen island and sat down. “Why do you need to buy another place?” He asked, raising his brow while Greg cleaned the whole place “Why don’t you just move to my place? Most of your things and Emily’s are there already..” and with that, Greg stopped to clean and stilled. It was in his head yes, the possibility to move to Mycroft but to hear it from the other man like he would order a brandy was different and so he turned with a “...what?” and looked like the lost puppy he was. Yes he had a lot of clothes already at Mycroft’s house, almost his whole wardrobe and all his aftershave but “...m-move...in?” wasn’t he adorable?

 

“You know I hate to repeat myself Gregory” Mycroft raised his brow when he watched Greg stammered and blushing “Yes move in with me together with Emily. The two of you spend more time there.. And I would like to have you and Emily there..” The younger man added as he had his own blush on his cheeks. Greg just grinned when he heard what Mycroft said and just put the dishes down before he moved closer toward the kitchen island, about to say something when the doorbell rang, breaking the spell between the couple.  Greg had almost forgot what was the real reason why they were in the apartment. For him it was the perfect moment to drag Mycroft to the couch and had his way with him when the doorbell rang and everything shrank to this noise and the inspector stilled. Right now it was clear who was really the strong part here. At least when it was in a stress situation. “She….is here..” Greg said weakly and shivered but just a second. One single second while he held onto Mycroft’s jacket and both shared the same air before he moved a bit away and it was like slow motion when he opened the door and the face of his sister appeared even if she was as strange as never before.

 

“Greggie, I’m a bit late I know…” she said like EVERYTHING would be fine and moved in, passed her brother and looked right into the cold eyes of Mycroft “oh...you have a ...guest…” she eyed the politician closely. Looked  at the expensive suit, the Rolex pocket watch and she smelled the money. Saw possibilities. She was never so wrong.

 

“Hey I’m Greg’s sister Grace and you are….” and she dared to reach out for Mycroft’s hand while she looked around and “Where is the child?”

 

Mycroft was eyeing the woman, she was beautiful than the pictures in her file, Mycroft had checked. She has the charming smile of a Lestrade, brown hair, brown eyes, great face structure and the way she brought herself, Mycroft knew that the woman always got what she wanted. The politician only eyed the hand that was offered to him and trying not to look at it in distaste. “Emily is not here” Mycroft answered, voice all cold and controlled “And my identity is not something you need to concern with Ms Lestrade, please…” Mycroft moved his hand toward the other sit on the other side of the kitchen island “sit down, there is no need for you to stand up for long time, I won’t take much of your time” He said and watched the confusion replaced the confident expression that Grace had earlier.

 

She pulled her hand back and looked back at her brother “Greggie who is that? Your lawyer or what? Thought you don’t have any money…” she even chuckled nasty and looked back before she crossed her arms “Sorry but I don’t know you and since you don’t care to introduce yourself I won’t talk to you…” she turned to Greg. Mycroft clenched his jaw when he heard the woman talking down at Greg and already glaring murder at her. “There is no need to know me because by the end of our.. Talk session you won’t be around anymore Ms Lestrade” Mycroft pulled out a paper out of the pile and read it even though he knew what’s in it.

 

“According to your file, you have the name of Grace Amelia Lestrade, both given by your parents of course, taking your mother’s last name. Odd.” Mycroft stated as he continued to read “You have quite a record, been kicked from few boarding schools, according to the official record it is because your grades dropped, but we know the real reason didn’t we?” The politician glanced at the sudden tensed posture of Grace.

 

“W-Who are you? And where did you get that?!” Grace turned to watched Mycroft while Greg just raised his brow at Mycroft’s remark. He knew why Grace had changed so many schools during her teenage years, dropping grades, she didn’t like the schools, you named it, but if Greg could deduce anything from the way Mycroft looked at Grace and how his sister reacted, there’s more. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, where do we start, sleeping with teacher, blackmailing said teacher, sell some illegal substances. I’m surprised the school didn’t decide to report all of these to the authorities” The politician answered Greg’s question then he put that paper down and pulled another one “But that was in the past, decade ago. Now shall we see what have you been into Ms Lestrade?” Mycroft asked, rhetorically of course. Greg was somewhere between impressed and true pity for his sister. He moved over to Mycroft with his soft caramel eyes and blinked slowly. “Don’t be too cruel okay? There is no need to be as heartless as she is. Let us concentrate on what is the matter here.” Greg knew his sister very well. And due to the fact that she was always the favorite child, she didn’t felt any shame for what happened. Neither in the past nor in the present. Quite the reverse! She started to defend herself like she always did but now there was nobody who would stay behind her, help by patting her head and tell her everything would be fine.

 

“Listen, I don’t know where you get all the informations. Obviously my senseless and treacherous brother told you and I have no idea in which connection you stand with him, but you can’t be his lawyer because that poor hobo transferred all his money to me during the last month that’s why he is wearing just some Levis jeans and I have my new Hermes Birkin bag with me and …” she moved closer all smug while Greg felt the need to slap a woman for the first time in his life but of course he repressed it. “Which doesn’t suit you” Mycroft commented and pulled the adoption paper out “We need you to sign this paper to hand over Emily’s custody to Gregory. We know you don’t need the little girl and all of us know you use the government fund for your own needs, which can be reported” He said as he looked at Grace right in the eyes “Perhaps you think you won’t be found out but trust me you will Ms Lestrade”

 

The paper hits the countertop of the kitchen and Grace just looked down at the named one with cold eyes and back to Mycroft, totally ignoring Greg “Why should I? I have to admit that it was a perfect time without that quagmire child….but...I need money and she is the source of it so….” she pushed the paper back and closer to Mycroft “..No” she said and now she turned to Greg “So and now listen you idiot….you better catch her now and bring her to your bloody apartment or I call the police. I don’t care if you are a DI, she is my cash cow and you will hand her to me. NOW Gregory”

 

It was odd to see how she was talking to her elder brother. The brother who always tried his best to save her even if they had such an age difference. And right now he was just so in fear that he was lost of words. But it was not what he wanted right now. It was not what he could do right now “I will say the same as I said to you at the phone. You will not get her and ….please just sign the papers and you can go okay?” Greg still tried to stay polite. If Greg could still face his sister with neutral demeanor, Mycroft already looked murderous toward the woman, especially as he heard what she called Emily.

 

“He will not get Emily here and you are not going to call the police and while I am being nice and reasonable do just sign the paper” Mycroft says coldly and glares toward the woman, already using his Ice Man facade, the one that reserve for work only.

 

Grace crossed her arms and gace a smug grin “Oh God listen … suit, I don’t care who you are or why you are here but the child shouldn’t bother you. Greg is crazy about her and I don’t know why because everything she’s doing is crying her eyes out all the time so…..” she shrugged and chuckled a bit nasty “And please tell me if I’m wrong but you have no deeper connection to her so just shut up and hand her. I need some new bags and shoes and my new boyfriend and I want to have some nice vacation. Not that I would have a nanny. Do you think I child can stay at home alone for….two weeks.”

 

“The child is a concern of mine” Mycroft glared as he listened to Grace talking and inside his mind he already murdered the woman more than five times. The politician knew that Greg just wanted Emily to become his from this whole conversation, while Mycroft had already planned other things for Grace, _well perhaps if the woman doesn’t cooperate_. “Let me give you an offer, Ms Lestrade. I can make your life very difficult, I know that you are currently working in Scotland, but does your boyfriend know you are sleeping your way up and I’m sure your boss’ wife won’t take that idea very nicely” The younger man pulled another file as he took a quick read and put it on the table in front of Grace. “I just need one phone call to make sure you can’t work anywhere in United Kingdom, with your records it will be much easier and of course a little trace on where did all the money go that the government had funded for Emily, I’m sure your name will be blacklisted from all the bank too” Mycroft said and tilted his head slightly as he watched the expression on Grace. “After all the government doesn’t like it when their money went somewhere that it’s not belong to. I’m sure not even your father’s money can help you once I make that phone call”

 

“You just need to sign the adoption paper, cut all your contact to Emily and Greg and I’m sure all of those things that I said earlier to you won’t happen, you don’t need an extra money from Emily’s funding as your boss had paid you more, right Ms? How much did you get from blackmailing him?” The politician glanced at the paper next to adoption paper, where every bank transaction and statement from Grace were displayed, all the money from the funding and from Greg. Mycroft pulled out his phone and pressed his speed dial to Anthea while he watched Grace. The woman was clearly in shock when she heard what Mycroft knew about her. Everything he said was absolutely correct and Grace saw all the money and all the power she built around herself disappear in front of his inner eyes. “I-I…” she started and looked down at the papers and back at the politician. “S-She is...she is my daughter” and now the woman tried to push some buttons. Try to convince the elegant man in the pinstripe suit and catch get some mercy. 

 

“I...I love her. I truly do.” she whined and now it was Greg’s part to flip the tables “Oh SHUT IT” he shouted and now moved even a bit closer to his own sister almost threatening “FUCK YOU. YOU DON’T LOVE HER. THE ONLY PERSON YOU REALLY LOVE IS YOURSELF YOU SELFISH DUMP ….” and then Greg felt a tugged on his hand from Mycroft so he couldn’t end the sentence. Gladly in a way because it would have been offensive. And so Greg turned back and moved as close as he could to his love, his heart, his only hold. And now even Grace checked what was going on.

 

“It’s quite late to play that card Ms Lestrade and…” Mycroft pulled out a little recording device from his jacket “I’m sure yourself will disagree with what you just said.” And just like that Mycroft pressed play and Grace’s voice was heard, saying how Emily was her cash cow and that she needed more money. The woman’s face paled more before Mycroft stop the recording the device. “Now can we have your signature on both papers Ms Lestrade?”

 

The woman went pale when she heard her own voice and what she said. The burden of proof, oppressive while Greg closed his eyes when the facts were heard again word by word by word. It was as cruel as it was when he heard it the first time. Nothing changed. She knew she had lost it. No judge would ever believe her and even know she tried “I….I want ..money for the signature. 50k pounds...” she stammered nervous, clearly in in fear because of Mycroft and now Greg tuned again but much calmer like the minutes before “Stop it Grace. God just stop it. You really try you get more money with blackmailing us? That’s so cheap like the faked bag you are wearing here so god….please stop and grab that fucking pen to sign the papers. Do one right thing in your pitiful life for goodness sake.”

 

Grace knew she already lost when Mycroft pulled out pen from his inner pocket and handed it to her “I’m sure your life would be much easier with a burden out of the way, right Ms Lestrade?” he said and just waited for Grace to pick up the pen and still glancing at her brother, giving a puppy eyes. But Greg ignored everything. He was right now just pleased that Mycroft was with him and did everything so damn well, so damn right, so perfectly that he just need to hold up his hand to catch the joy. He appeared so small right now next to the powerful Mycroft. It was a change in positions because in generally, Greg was the strong part in their relationship.

 

And just like that, with shivering hands, Grace reached out for the pen and moved closer to the papers at the countertop. Greg not even faced her anymore. But he could hear the noise from the pen scribble on the piece of paper. A signature. “That will do it Ms Lestrade” Mycroft said once Grace put down the pen and he took it and the paper “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, well I do hope this is the last time that I need to, don’t need you to show up in Emily’s life after all. No reason for her to be concerned of your well being” The politician said and put everything back to the file while Grace just glared weakly at the man in front of her and glanced at her brother. “And you….you sucking cocks now to get what you want? Cheap” she snarled like she always did when she was dragged into a corner. Hitting Greg’s mental health was something she was a professional into it but her brother just glanced at her and chuckled “It’s in the family. After all I heard from you right now in that files here...you had some more cocks in your mouth than I…” it was a bit like Greg would pull the joker. A royal flush and now Greg was the one who hold Mycroft back or otherwise he would kill her on the spot. But really, who cares? Her sign was on the papers. The sign both, Greg and Mycroft wanted so much. Nothing else matters.

 

After that comment, Grace just huffed, took her bag and rushed out of the without another word toward Greg or Mycroft. Once the door was closed Mycroft closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead slowly. “I swear to God, I would kill her if she made another comment about you or Emily” Mycroft grumbled under his breath before he opened his eyes again and watched how the tension and anxiety on Greg’s shoulder slowly washed away. “Gregory, alright?”

 

There was a single nod that was shown before Greg looked up at Mycroft “Yes…” he breathed out and stepped closer to lean his forehead against the younger man’s collarbone. It was done, it was truly done even if his brain wasn’t fully functioning at the moment and till now he couldn’t filter what happened. Just that it happened and both were the winners. “I can’t believe how badass you are. Blackmailing my sister and even recording her? So James Bond you are…”

 

“It is standard procedure when you are going to things like this…” Mycroft said and put his arm around Greg’s shoulder and held him there, gently rubbing his back “And it cause us to have Emily for ourselves now..” he sighed in relief “You are officially her father and guardian Gregory”

 

Greg’s forehead was still pressed against Mycroft’s collarbone and with the words that filled the room, Greg let out a choke, more a chuckle, more a whine. Everything at once. He was just so relieved when he heard the one and only truth right now and everything was just because of Mycroft but he couldn’t care less. “...I’m her father when you are as well. I can’t do this without you…” he whispered, didn’t dared to look up when the words disappear.

 

It was true. Greg couldn’t face this life alone. Why should he? He was glad he had Mycroft by his side and he was more than sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life next to the younger man and together with Emily. Just the three of them against the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello finally we are able to upload this chapter after a tough weekend. Things came up and this need to be postponed a bit so a slow writing for this chapter but we are glad that this uploaded and now working on the next chapter! We are nearing the end of this story and all of you can looking forward for more domestic, fluff and happy ending.
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	27. Paris

People often said that when you left from your home and moved to another place you would feel like you parting with your lover because there were so many memories that had been created from the old place that made it dear to you, or at least that what Greg heard from his colleagues, because at this very moment he was packing his clothes and other stuffs that were left in his apartment but he didn’t feel anything except happiness. He didn’t feel like he was going to cry or regret that he was moving with the man he loved, he just glad that he didn’t need to live alone again. Mycroft had suggested for Greg to leave all his things and they could get the rest tomorrow, as it wasn’t their plan to pack Greg’s stuffs and bring it to the younger man’s house but the silver haired man insisted, saying that it made things easier if they did it now. Hence why now the two were moving around the house doing an impromptu packing for Greg’s stuffs.

 

The rest of Greg’s shirt had gone into a small trunk that the older man had, including some books. Most of Greg’s toiletries already at Mycroft’s place, after all in the last four months the older man was unofficially living with the politician, what Mycroft asked earlier that day just made things became more serious between the two. Mycroft was packing things in the living room, glad that he had found a box in one of the cupboard and the first thing he packed was Greg’s photo albums. There wasn’t a lot but Mycroft knew it was a precious thing. The next thing was Greg’s albums collection. The politician looked at the whole selection and wondered if even Greg had listened to each one of them.

 

“Yes I did Mycroft and you are not throwing any of it just because you don’t like it” Mycroft startled when he heard Greg’s voice and almost dropped the album that he was holding. “Don’t be silly I would never throw any of your things Gregory, just wondering if you listened to each one of this” The younger man glanced as Greg put his luggage next to the sofa, already done with the bedroom as the inspector didn’t have many things in his place, before he put the albums in the box together with the photo albums. Greg just chuckled as he approached the younger man and kissed his cheeks. “I did listen to them all and I will make you learn what the beauty of these rock albums My” Greg teased while Mycroft just chuckled “I doubt I will understand but you may try” The answer was enough to make Greg smiled and soon they continued to clean things from the sitting room. In the end Greg only came out with one luggage, three big box and a small one, the rest of his things were left in the apartment. “I’m a simple man My, don’t have that many stuffs that are important to me” It was the older man answered when Mycroft asked about it. The politician just nodded and smiled before he helped Greg to bring his things to the car and soon they made their way back home. The word home sounded right in Greg’s ears and mouth as he said it and he couldn’t help being all giddy and smiley face, he just held Mycroft close to him during their way back, the younger man didn’t protest.

 

Home was where the couple could hear the sound of a giggling toddler from the foyer that lead to the sitting room. The two found Alfred on the living room floor entertaining a very awake Emily with toys and plushy. From the way it looked the butler was telling a story and it made the two years old giggling, not sure because the story was funny or because she watched the expression that Alfred made. The sight made Greg’s heart ached in a good way. He had just almost lost the precious toddler to his sister and now he could come home to the sound of her giggling and all happy. Greg’s legs took him unconsciously toward the little girl and without making any sound he scooped Emily from her mat and lifted her up, making the toddler yelped loudly all surprised then when she saw Greg’s face she just giggled loudly. “DADDDDYYYYYY” Oh the big smile on the little girl was worth everything that Greg had gone through and he pulled her close and kissed her nose and chubby cheeks, making the girl giggled again.

 

Greg just love the simple interaction with Emily. He loved her giggles and big smiles and the way her uncontrolled hands patting his face. He loved to bury his nose in the little soft neck and he loved to tease her by rubbing his stubble chin against her soft one, making the bundle in his arms giggled uncontrollably.

 

Mycroft watched the two from the doorway before he called for Alfred and asked him to put the boxes from Greg’s apartment in the study and the luggage in the bedroom. He would deal with it later. Alfred nodded and updated Mycroft about Emily’s condition, informed him the that she already had her bath and meal so now she was all full with energy, the politician could not help but be grateful with his butler before he dismissed the man and joined Greg who was now laying on the floor with Emily on top of him, playing with his nose while Greg just kept lifted her up and down as if she was a plane.

 

The little one had meanwhile learned the ‘word’ “uuuiiiiiiiiiiii” and used it when she was lifted up and down again and Greg started even to throw her up a bit which made Mycroft hyper nervous. “Gregory do not throw her” Mycroft tutted while Greg caught her obviously and rolled his eyes before he lowered the sweet cupcake again “Oh did you hear that? Daddy is worried” Greg used toddler language while he gave her an eskimo kiss followed by a true one on the tip of her nose. This was perfect. Life was perfect. Well….almost.

 

There was still one part in their life which wasn’t as easy as the simple thing they had right now and right here.

 

Sherlock

 

The detective was still against the relationship. Still thought that Greg was out of Mycroft's league and that he would leave him like he did years ago. Even if this wasn’t the true. There wasn’t one day in which not a simple message was left on the answering machine in Mycroft’s house. Or moreover the Holmes-Lestrade house now. Till now Sherlock knew there was Emily but the consulting detective didn’t want to see her or meet her. Even when Mummy Holmes demanded to visit his elder brother and his adorable family, Sherlock stayed the pouty kid he was and would always be. Unable to feel true happiness for Mycroft.

 

It’s almost everyday that Mycroft received a call from his brother and lectures about why Greg wasn’t good for the older brother and Mycroft just rubbed his forehead while he was listening and once the rant finished Mycroft gave the consulting detective his own lecture back. It’s getting tiring for the elder Holmes brother. He wanted Sherlock to be happy for him, he knew why Sherlock was worried, it was sweet of the raven-haired man but for once Mycroft wished that Sherlock would just listened to him when he said that he’s happy with the whole thing. That Greg was the right person for him and that the inspector wouldn’t leave him again, that this time it was different. It was hard indeed to convince Sherlock but Mycroft knew that the younger man would come around despite Greg didn’t have much hope about the whole thing. The older man still complained  every now and then when Sherlock visited the Yard or the crime scene and how the consulting detective glared or just grumbled at Greg about small things, and it’s not rare that sometimes Sherlock said another warning toward Greg. During those days Mycroft could only hold Greg close and convince the inspector that he was enough for the politician.

 

The two had made a pact in a way that they wouldn’t bring Sherlock up in their conversation, unless it was needed, there was no need to remember that there was another obstacle in their relationship. Although Greg didn’t care if Sherlock gave his blessings or not but he knew that Mycroft in a way wanted that Sherlock could accept Greg. The blessing from the younger man was important for the British government. The man adored his brother far too much. It made Greg shook his head and sometimes wondered if he and Sherlock were in a fight which side that Mycroft would pick, the thought that Mycroft had a higher percentage on picking Sherlock’s side made the older man jealous, but he never said it to Mycroft. It was a silly thought after all. He should be more worried about Mycroft’s affection being stolen by Emily at this very moment as the little girl had Mycroft’s whole attention. The sight of Mycroft playing with Emily together never failed to make Greg felt happy. The genuine smile and adoration could be seen on the younger man, no more mask being put on. Seeing Mycroft all relax like that made an idea came up on the inspector’s head.

 

“Say My, what do you think of holiday?” The question caught Mycroft off guard as he turned to look at Greg while still holding Emily close to him. “Pardon?”

 

“Holiday, you know a weekend getaway somewhere where we can relax, the three of us, without work that can disturb us.” Greg explained as he looked at Mycroft’s face and noticed that the politician now just looked lost “Please tell me you know what holiday is, My..” Greg raised his brow seeing how suddenly the younger man scoffed at the remark. “Of course I know Gregory it just I don’t do holiday” which made the older man chuckle “So you know the word but you didn’t know how it feels?” he said also cheeky and posh like he learned it from the politician. “Gregory you know very well I don’t do things I never did before or when it’s too long ago. I'm not very spontaneous and…” Mycroft gesticulate with his hand before Greg cut him off “Oh...Oh Really?” and there was the boyish look again. The 18 year old Greg who looked like a son of Zeus and he moved closer while Emily tugged at Mycroft’s tie, playing with it.

 

“Round about ...three days ago…” he placed his hand over Emily’s ears while leaning closer to his boyfriend with the cheekiest face ever EVER “...you did 69 with me. You...on top of me. And I don’t need to remind you where my tongue and fingers were. We did this position for the first time and one day later, you was asking if we can do it again so….you see the concept here?”  Greg knew how to break the ‘cool-walls’ from Mycroft. Sex was the keyword and the politician became very demanding over the last month with their bedroom activity. He knew that Mycroft was always been demanding and loved to be touched, after all when they were younger the politician couldn’t help to hold on any part of Greg’s body when the older man was nearby. The memory made Mycroft blushed when he saw the mischievous smile on Greg’s face and he knew whatever the older man had in mind by the end of their conversation both of them would agree on it. Emily was looking up at her daddies when she felt Greg’s hands over her ears and she tried to shake it off and want to listen what the two men were talking about.

  
“W-What’s in your mind?” Oh his mind was not very family safe at the moment but this wasn’t the point here. “I just try to explain that your argument about you won’t make any holidays because you never did before, isn’t relevant here because the 69 number was also the first time and you love it so...you will love vacation with me” he grinned and took his hands away from Emily’s ears so she could listen even now everything was said. The bundle looked up pouty and slapped Greg’s hand which ended up with her get a  tut from him because slapping Daddy was bad. Over the last month, Mycroft and Greg had taught her so much. She learned new words and the normal manners even if she was a whirlwind and hardly to tame, but when she wanted to be good she was a little angel to the two men.

 

“What do you think of Paris? You and Emily and me and the Eiffel tower” Greg had bad memories with Paris. His father was a diplomat from Paris and when Greg needed to leave Mycroft, he needed to go to Paris. That was the main reason he had no sympathy for that city. But he knew how the city would fascinated the older Holmes and he decided to suggest their small get away to Paris. Mycroft raised his brow at the suggestion, surprised that the other had suggested somewhere far from London. “Paris? Isn’t it too far?” He asked while Emily giving both odd look and tilted her head as she stood up by holding on Mycroft’s shirt. Greg just nodded. “You know city of love, it’s autumn so not too cold and we can watch the leaves fall down and then a visit to Disneyland for this little miss” Greg stated and poked Emily’s nose making the girl giggled and wobbled a bit but Mycroft had a hold on her.

 

“Weekend getaway in Paris, the three of us?” Mycroft asked again while Greg just nodded.

The older man just found it adorable that Mycroft was repeating the same fact, over and over again and he leaned down for a little kiss. “Yes. the three of us. You and me and Ems. Leaves, parks, cafes and ducks..” at the word ‘duck’ Emily wobbled even more and flopped to Mycroft’s lap “dUCK DUUUUUUUCK” she said exited and made some adorable duck noises while clapping her hands. It was absolutely clear by now that this was a yes. A yes for Emily and a yes for everything. And it would be a tragedy to refuse her wishes even if the little one had no idea what Paris was and where and anyway….

 

Greg lifted Emily up from Mycroft’s lap and whispered something in her ear which couldn’t be heard but then….four big brown puppy eyes looked at Mycroft and it was a simple ‘awwwwwww’ effect. Obviously, he had ordered the little one to use the puppy eyes to convince Mycroft. The politician watched Greg took the little girl and when he was given the four puppy eyes he knew he wouldn’t say no. “Daddyyy pweaaseee…” Emily dragged the last word even made a pouty lips at her other daddy. Mycroft just smiled and shook his head amused, “Paris it is..” He said and picked Emily back from Greg “As if you know where Paris is, Emily” He teased the little and kissed her chubby cheeks while the girl just clapped her hands all excited. “We go?” She asked as Mycroft held her close to his body. “Yes we are going to Paris but next week, both daddies will need to handle things at work first” At this Mycroft glanced at Greg and “Can you get a day off from Friday night? It would be better if we had the night flight so we have the whole Saturday and Sunday in Paris” Greg just about to mention that, in a way, Mycroft was his boss and so he moved closer with his lovely smile that could melt diamonds and trace a finger over the fabric of the other’s suit. “Oh I ...don’t know I should ask my boss first. And he’s a true ass.” he chuckled and just at the word ‘ass’ his hand moved down to the named one for a squeeze.

 

“...I always need to convince him for some goodies for me …” Mycroft yelped and blushed slightly before he tried to glare at Greg who just gave him a cheeky smile. “Well I’m sure he just wanted you to work hard on things, Gregory, no need to call him an ass…” Mycroft said, not really playing with Greg’s game but at the same time indulged the older man. “In all seriousness you really need to ask your Chief, I can’t just make a note to give you a weekend off..” Although in truth Mycroft could just do that, but he had promised Greg he wouldn’t have his hands in Greg’s work unless the man asked or it was emergency “So… I wish you luck to get the weekend off” He patted Greg’s cheek which soon was followed by Emily while the girl mumbled the word luck.

 

“In all seriousness?” Greg huffed. The man hated when Mycroft didn't play the game he had created and both ended arguing over it. “Are you even aware that I'm flirting with you. And everything I get is a pat on the cheek like I'm an old dog” Mycroft sometimes didn’t realize that he was being cold, mostly he didn’t mean to do that and Greg just too low tempered and overreacted it to the whole thing. It made them argue sometimes and mostly it ended with ‘sorry-sex’ which was always hot and both learned how to read the other one. It was a learning process for both. “You know you are not an old dog, just an adorable puppy” Mycroft smiled and moved to give a quick kiss on Greg’s pout before he moved back to the play mat with Emily.

 

The whole week was spent with the two preparing for their weekend trip. Mycroft arranged for his schedule with Anthea, so he had free time from Friday night to Monday morning. “I don’t want to be disturbed until Monday at 7 a.m. unless there is a world war three knocking on our front door” That what was Mycroft said and Anthea just nodded and worked on his schedule. It was easier for Mycroft to get the weekend off, which was very supported by Anthea, while Greg had it harder, he needed to apply for to the admin and went to his Chief, talking his way out to get the weekend off. Two hours later, after convincing the Chief that he would finish all his paperworks before Friday came the Chief finally agreed about his request. It was good but then Greg remembered how many paperworks that were waiting for him in his desk and that’s didn’t include the ones that still in his sergeant. He knew that this would be long week for him and the only motivation he had was that by the end of the week he would be with his little family in Paris enjoying the city.

 

Mycroft tried not to work overtime at the office and opted to bring all his paperworks back home. He worked it after he had put Emily for sleep and noticed that Greg stayed over time at the Yard to finish his own paperworks. The older man had informed Mycroft that he would be staying in the Yard to finish the paperworks although he promised that he would try to go home as early as he could. Mycroft said he didn’t mind and just asked Greg to look after himself, although during dinner time Mycroft sent his people to drop a take out for Greg, because he was sure that the older man probably would forget about his own dinner and opted for coffee and probably a donut. The act usually followed by Greg calling him saying thank you and checking with Mycroft if the politician had eaten himself. The answer was always a yes. By Thursday, Greg already bone tired for sleeping at the office sofa and just missed his own bed and also his boyfriend. He only went back for a quick shower and quick breakfast, usually he saw Mycroft when the man about to head out for work with Emily in his arms going for the day care. But the hard work in the last three days had pay off, Greg didn’t have that many of paperworks and he planned to bring the rest of so he could enjoy the night with his little family.

 

It was seven o’clock when he arrived at the house and smelt a delicious meal being cooked. Emily and Mycroft’s voices could be heard coming from the kitchen and that was where Greg headed. He found Mycroft sitting on one of the stool talking to Emily while Alfred was serving their dinner. From the look of it Mycroft had just arrived home too and Alfred was in the middle of babysitting Emily while cooking dinner for Mycroft and Greg. The politician smiled when he turned around to see Greg approaching him and quickly greeted by a kiss. _It was nice to come home_. Greg’s mind supplied and he also gave a kiss to Emily and picked her up from Mycroft’s arms. He had missed his little angel in the last three days. Dinner went well, after serving the meal, Alfred left the couple and Emily alone and the little family had their dinner while talking about their day and also about their trip the next day.

 

“How about Emily’s passport?” Greg asked and he wanted to slap himself in the face on how he could forget to process Emily’s passport and they were leaving tomorrow night. _Goddamit Lestrade_.

 

“Oh already arranged together with the adoption papers” Mycroft answered as he continued to feed Emily with her porridge “It came through yesterday, I forgot to inform you about it, apologies Gregory” The younger man glanced at Greg who was now staring in disbelief at what just had been said. “What?”

 

“I arranged Emily’s passport when I submitted the adoption papers last Sunday, well more like Anthea arranged everything. So now Emily had her passport linked with yours and you are officially her parent and I signed the papers to be her guardian just like you suggested” Mycroft explained, smiling a bit and Greg had the look of utter disbelief on his face. Greg was maybe tired and utterly done but now he gesticulate wildly and “w-wait wait wait….you. You did all of this just …. additionally like you...pick your laundry or order your 3pm tea. Adoption papers My’?” He was almost speechless but Mycroft just looked at him like a normal red double bus from London. The reaction made the younger man chuckled “It’s nothing is hard really Gregory, it’s my pleasure to do it” he caressed Emily’s back and kisses the top of her head. Greg could only watched his boyfriend in disbelief, sometimes he truly amazed with what Mycroft’s capabilities in doing difficult works like that.

 

By the time it was Friday night, Mycroft was tugged in his seat, Emily on his laps sleeping under the blanket, and Greg was sitting next to them on their flight to Paris. Greg knew that travelling with Mycroft meant first class right despite it was only an hour and twenty minutes flight. The younger man enjoyed making himself comfortable, that was one thing for sure, so he should not be surprised by the flight arrangement but still Greg couldn’t help it. Mycroft was dozing off next to him, head tilted slightly and Greg pulled the head to comfortably rest on his shoulder. He checked on Emily and noticed the girl was sleeping. Mycroft had made sure that Emily would be sleeping before they arrived at Heathrow as the change of pressure would be easier handled by the toddler while sleeping rather than being awake. Greg gently caressed the brown haired of Emily before he rested back against his seat and checked his watched, they have another 45 minutes before they landed on Paris.

 

Greg was just blissfully when he saw Mycroft dozing and Emily deep sleeping and he just kissed the younger man's temple before he leaned down to do the same with Emily.

Inwardly he was nervous because the plans he had where more than just a simple trip to relax, oh no. He truly thought about to propose but didn't know if it was too early or maybe too late? He didn't know what to say or done and so he wrote down a simple letter. Things he loved. For him it was an odd idea. He has no idea how sweet it was indeed. How sweet he was.

 

_Emily! You! Long drives two am bus rides_

_sneaking out concerts on a Sunday night_

_Empty beer bottles_

_drunk calls_

_texting until i fall asleep_

_sharing chocolates & cigarettes_

_smoking at the fire exit_

_walks at the aced oval_

_picking flowers, chasing dragonflies_

_running in the meadows until we run out of breath watching the stars_

_midnight take outs_

_diet & workout plans_

_never actually doing them_

_exchanging baby videos_

_selfies on the library_

_sending notes_

_drawings on your skin_

_holding hands, forehead kisses, lift hugs_

_being reminded to bring my umbrella when it’s raining._

_slipping origami hearts in your sweater pockets_

_you tugging my hair._

_the citronella scent of the top of your head_

_the perfect fit of my head on your shoulders_

_your warm palms on my cheeks_

_touching your eyelashes, watching you blink_

_kisses on your collarbones_

_your breath on my neck_

_shivers down my spine_

_asking for more_

_the trace you leave on my fingers_

_waking up in your arms_

_lazy sunday mornings_

_arguing over pasta or pizza_

_petty fights_

_big fights_

_tear stains on your shirt_

_apologies_

_accepting apologies_

_learning what is worth fighting for_

_raising that white flag of surrender_

_you & her, but most of all I.Love.You.Two…!_

Greg recited the letter he had write to himself in the last ten minutes, thinking over and over again about the words in it. He knew it was the truth, it was everything his heart desired when it came to Mycroft. The words that he wrote it was everything that he felt about the younger man that was sleeping next to him at this very moment. Greg could only smile and hope that everything would turn out as he planned, perhaps not the proposal but if he had the chance he would do it. He would ask Mycroft to be his husband.

 

It was twenty minutes later that Greg gently nudged Mycroft to wake up. The younger man was all groggy and rubbed his eyes then asking for the time. The sleeping face of Mycroft Holmes would always made Greg smiled as it was utterly adorable. “We have another twenty minutes before we land” Greg kissed Mycroft’s forehead and handed him a glass of water, helping the man to stay awake. Also the little Emily was whining in Mycroft’s arms when he moved too much and Greg quickly took her from his partner and laid the little curled up bug to his shoulder, patting her butt. “Shhhh…..everyone is here…” he soothed her and looked how Mycroft just swallowed the water and started to make himself presentable again even if that wasn’t necessary at all. God the man looks fantastic. The letter he had wrote was firmly laying on his lap and he didn’t even realized that Mycroft could see the envelope with the words that came out of his mind, his heart. “There was a little storm but you two didn’t noticed it. Sleeping all deep” he chuckled while he rubbed Emily’s back.

 

“Is that so?” Mycroft asked glancing at Greg “I didn’t think that I will be fast asleep like that” The younger man hummed and watched how Emily all asleep, snuggling close to Greg. “I hope she will stay asleep even when we arrived at the hotel, it will be too late if she woke up by then and ended up pull an all nighter.”

 

The DI just smiled when the plane approached the landing while he was holding their daughter. The day till now was just tiring and long and he was sure that Emily would be a cranky little duckling once they have reached their destination. Paris. The city of love.

 

And yes, even if Greg didn’t like the city due to the fact that every memory was  hurtful for him, he was happy to be there with Mycroft and Emily for a little ‘break out of walls’. Just walking along the Seine, heaving breakfast with the view on the Eiffel Tower. Just the thought of it made him smile inwardly and ….well, outwardly. Greg had literally heart eyes when he was thinking of how nice this small vacation would be. And he couldn’t hide the fact that he was hyper nervous to even DARE thinking about proposing Mycroft Holmes. There was still no clarification with Sherlock about everything even if Greg couldn’t care less about the idiot’s blessing or permission, but deep down he was also worried that Violet and Siger could have something against it. That was an idiotic thought of him, as the Holmes parents truly loved and adored Greg beyond everything and Violet would start to cry once she found out that he had proposed to Mycroft and the woman would nag to Greg about how he should have consulted first to her about the ring, the venue and how the older man going to propose to her eldest son.

 

Mycroft noticed the dreamy eyes from Greg and the absent patting of Emily’s butt and was curious what was going on in that, let us say, easy brain. The younger man tried to read the older man’s face, despite he had promised that he wouldn’t deduce or read Greg without the other’s permission, but the look on Greg’s face was enchanting that he wanted to know the reason why Greg had such expression. He wanted to see more of that expression as it made the inspector looked younger. It looked nice on Greg.

 

“What?” The voice of Greg’s voice broke Mycroft’s trance as he still keeping his eyes on Greg, observing the man. “You are staring gorgeous...”

 

“Nothing I was just admiring the expression on your face” The gentle smile on Mycroft’s face caught Greg off guard. It was something that he started to see more often and it always made his heart skipped a beat. “You look dreamy just few moments ago, it suited you” The younger man explained when Greg gave him a curious look.

 

“Really? I didn’t notice” Of course he did. Greg was absolutely aware that he was sometimes in his own mind-palace just to think about the possibilities he had with Mycroft on his side. It was between sheer blessing and curiosity. Curiosity what will come when he would ask the man he loved to marry him. Would he start to laugh? Would he get into panic? Would he say ‘no’?

No matter what it will be in the end, his mind was occupied with just this. Emily was still asleep in his arms and just hummed from time to time and not even woke up when the plane landed. Due to the fact that both are seated in the 1st class, of course they can leave the plane before everyone else while the staff quickly moved over to catch the hand luggage from them while Greg moving an arm around Mycroft’s shoulder while he was holding Emily with the other one easily. Usually he makes sure Mycroft always look professional. Holding hands or putting his arm around the younger man's shoulder was not something they did in public. Not with a man who played such an important role like Mycroft Holmes. But this was different. That wasn’t any political visit to talk with ambassadors or whatever. This was vacation.

 

Mycroft leaned closer while they walked and smiled “May I ask what were you thinking earlier?” Of course this questions would took place. Greg was a miserable ‘hider - of - feelings’ and so everything could be read on his face. “Oh...well, just the usually things you know. That I love you and that you drive me crazy and that your ass is just the most gorgeous one I’ve ever saw. Usual stuffs”. He tried to play it cool while his inner heartbeat nearly torn his torso, so nervous he was. Mycroft just chuckled and shook his head when he heard Greg. It was silly of the other man but it made the politician blushed.

 

And soon they made their way to the Hotel in the central of Paris. Greg had talked with Mycroft to split the hotel costs but of course everything was already paid. The flight was the around  10.000,00 €; Hotel, stately 1.200,00 € per night, of course the suite. Not that he could afford any of that. Greg was able to pay the cab. That one he insisted and Mycroft just agreed without much fighting. They landed at Paris around 10 p.m. and the city was still alive even when it was almost midnight. Just from the street you could tell that the city had such a different vibe from London. Once they arrived at the hotel, Mycroft talked to the staff and then they were led to their suite, just as Greg’s picture. It was something that grand and Mycroft really should not have done that. He would be just fine by staying at normal room and here he was standing in the middle of the suite room and has the view of the Eiffel tower from their balcony. As it was late already and Mycroft was glad that Emily didn’t wake up at all, the two men decided to get ready for bed and rest, there was still two more day to enjoy Paris and perhaps experiencing its love first hand. For once Greg wished that the city would be kind to him.

 

The first thing that woke Greg was the sound of laugh from the sitting room and smell of good breakfast. He woke up and glanced that Mycroft and Emily weren’t by his side and probably already enjoying breakfast. The politician was already in the dining table with Emily, helping her ate while the two years old just all excited about seeing the new place, both already all fresh from shower. The sight warmed Greg’s heart and he approached them, landing a kiss on top of Mycroft’s head then on the younger man’s cheek. “Good morning, why didn’t you wake me up?” The inspector whispered before he moved to give same kiss on Emily’s cheek who excitedly calling him ‘daddy’

 

“You look so peaceful on your sleep even Emily couldn’t wake you up, so I decided to leave you to sleep longer” Mycroft explained and let Greg took Emily from his arms and took the charge of feeding the chubby toddler while the younger man started to eat. And indeed, Greg was looking like a damn model for underwear when he was laying in the king-size bed. Comfortable sheets smoothed along his body and let his skin looks even more tanned that it already was. Nobody would ever wake him up when the view was just so damn nice. Not to speak about his apple butt in the CK pants. Greg just lifted the pink burger up and smiled all wide. Even let her hoover a bit so she squealed. “Gregory, she just ate…” Mycroft warned slightly while he took a bite from his French toast and watched his little family with all the love he had to give. Of course the DI, and also the little toddler wouldn’t listen which ended with some spitted out porridge over Greg’s shoulder and a “Oh nooooo” from Greg. Adorable. Those simple things. “I told you to be careful..” Mycroft sighed as he took a napkin and wiped the toddler’s mouth while Greg tried to clean himself.

 

First day in Paris started with the little family strolling around near the Eiffel tower. The brown leaves along the pathway created a beautiful scenery and it enchanted Emily as the girl asked to be let down so she could play with the falling leaves. Emily who now already learnt how to walk with the help of her daddies used this opportunity to learn to walk again, chasing after falling leaves or anything that she deemed interesting. The little girl even started to stand in the middle of pile falling leaves and danced as she took some of the leaves and threw it up in the air. Mycroft captured in his camera. Lunch took place in a small cafe that Greg used to go when he was young, it was a new sight for Mycroft to know this story about Greg in Paris after the older man had left to follow his father. Mycroft could see that Greg wasn’t very fond of the city. He doesn’t like the mentality of the city and the people but of course this was just because of the bad memory in his own mind. But some places their own special place for Greg, just like the cafe. After having their lunch the couple decided to go to The Louvre, the place was crowded in the weekend despite Mycroft managed to get themselves private tour so they didn’t need to mingle with the other visitors. Emily was asleep throughout the whole visit to the museum and Greg used the opportunity to start a little snogging session right next to _‘La Liberté guidant le peuple’_. Mycroft protested for round about 3 seconds before he was lost in the warm lips and the hard body of Greg.

 

It was already 4 p.m. when the couple walked out of the museum, Emily had woke up during the visit just when they about to finish. The little girl could only stare to the paintings that they seen as she was still disoriented to understand where they were and what was the painting about. Greg used the opportunity to tease the little girl and play with the chubby cheeks. And of course, due to the fact that she was still dizzy and tired and didn’t like it when she was being teased after waking up, just like her Daddy G, she started to cry when Greg wouldn’t stop teasing the little one which ended with a nagging Mycroft. The sleepy girl only pushed the hand away and whined when the silver haired man continued to play with her cheek and in the end Emily just took the finger and trying to bite it instead rather than pushing it away. Greg gave a quick kiss on Emily’s cheek then one for Mycroft after he saw the man’s worried face because of the cranky Ems. “You are a mother hen and yet you have been smiling more in the last few months rather than in the last ten years I know you” The knowing grin on Greg’s face made the younger man blushed. The two of them knew the very reason why Mycroft Holmes smiled more even laugh, it wasn’t needed saying as people around them could even tell that the politician was in love with the man stood next to him and that Greg brought colours to his life.

 

Both Greg and Mycroft decided to have dinner near the Louvre as both still didn’t have the will to return to the hotel and it seemed a waste if they just left the area when the night still young. Emily was fully awake by the time they had finished to order their meal, Greg was complaining a bit when they entered quite an expensive restaurant but Mycroft didn’t want to hear the complaint. “It’s my treat Gregory, you already paid for our lunch” The smile from the younger man made Greg sighed and he gave in. “Yeah but that was a sandwich and a coffee. You remember. The drink you called ‘the liquid from hell’...” and so they had dinner. Emily was the attraction in the restaurant. Not enough that she was sweet and she filled the posh and expensive restaurant with giggles, oh no, she was also super loud and hungry and was hammering on the table like the little monster she was. Of course Mycroft had payed an extra fee so if one person in that room would made a derogatory remark about their daughter, the staff would deport them. Easy for the British government.

 

Greg on the other hand had decided to bring the ring he bought for Mycroft always in his jacket. Like always, the DI didn’t have any plan and like always he was listening to his ‘gut-feeling’ to know when the right time to come so he could ask Mycroft if he would at least, think about the possibility to marry him. A brave venture, considering the fact that Greg thought Paris would not bring him anything good. It was a light dinner they had. Just some salad and salmon with vegetables. For Emily some semolina porridge with cinnamon and sugar. She looked like a mess after she was done. She was charming, the love of their lives.

 

On their way back, Greg was silent. Back in his mind palace, searching for the right words to start. Even if he had no idea when. He could remember the words from his mother when their relationship had not yet been disturbed and consumed by alcohol.

 

_‘Marry someone you want to annoy for the rest of your life.’_

Not what he should say about a man like Mycroft Holmes. The man could deport him, if he annoyed the younger man too much. Greg was sure about it, despite the man love him. Greg shook his head and smiled as they continued their walk back to the hotel. He looked at Mycroft and Emily who were walking in front of him and Greg took picture of his two hearts. The inspector knew it wasn’t the right time, at least not now, but he knew he would pop the question soon. He just needed that right moment to ask the question.

 

Second day in Paris was spent in almost similar fashion. They had breakfast, this time in the balcony, Emily was a whirlwind despite they were quite high up from the ground. After breakfast Greg suggested for them to visit Disneyland. It made the younger man raised his brow.

 

“Why?”

 

“Emily likes Disney and she would enjoy it”

 

“Won’t she been too young to remember the whole experience?”

 

Maybe. Maybe not. Greg couldn’t care less of the possibility that Emily could forget it. He would never. So did Mycroft. And after some puppy’s eyes and an adorable pout, which was always mirrored by Emily when she saw that Greg did it, and with that they made their way to Disneyland. Greg had to promise Mycroft that he would not force him to wear such a Mickey Mouse headband despite the older man truly wanted to see it. Emily clapped her hands all excited when she saw the first hat and asked for it. Mycroft bought her a Minnie head band, it makes Emily grinned and clapped her hands as she saw the other funny things like shoes and flags. She wanted everything and Greg had tried to stop Mycroft from buying many things.

 

One of the highlights was that Greg started to be jealous when a Prince walked by and the little girl was all shy and tame and wanted a kiss from him. The prince even flirted with the little girl in French and it made Emily giggled and asked to be held by the Prince Charming. Greg just huffed and demanded that it was ‘clearly not cool’ and called the man ‘cheap prince charming’ while Mycroft just found it adorable and took a lot of pictures from the smiling potato wrapped in pink fluff so she wouldn't get cold. Emily just smiling widely as she got more kisses although Greg didn’t like the whole thing. The DI was hyper jealous but he wouldn’t destroy the fun for her and so….he snuggled to Mycroft and demanded the needed love from him which ended by Emily whining because she wanted also Mycroft’s attention and just like that, the politician had two Lestrade in his arms. The prince took picture of the three of them, looking all happy and in love. It was Mycroft’s favourite picture.

 

They had lunch at one of the restaurant there before they continued to walk around the theme park again. It was unfortunate that Emily was still small so there wasn’t many rides that they could get into but the other rides were enough to make the little girl all smiling from ear to ear. Mycroft had offered Greg to stay until the night parade so they could see fireworks but as Greg had another plan in his mind about the night he suggested that they should just go after the afternoon parade and head for a stroll near the hotel before they returned for dinner at the hotel.

 

Of course Greg ordered the dinner on their hotel room. He wanted the privacy of the moment. He wanted to have everything perfect. Mycroft and Emily were in the bathroom for a quick refreshment while the staff brought the ordered dinner upstairs to their suite. The little one was all tired once she was dressed into a duck onesie. She could barely hold her eyes open when Mycroft changed her clothes and brushed her hair. She was sitting on the countertop like the little bear she was and flopped sometimes to his side and opened her eyes again to smile up at Mycroft, just to feel her heavy eyes again. It made the younger man smiled and kissed the top of her head and once done he picked her up and held her close to his chest.

 

Greg on the other hand started to place the dishes all over the table and lit some candles for the dinner. He had ordered some meal for Emily even if he knew the little one would end up with the face in the bowl for being so tired, although Mycroft would make sure that wouldn’t happen.

 

Mycroft had bought her a cute onesie, well, 7 onesies to be exact. Mostly with Disney characters on it and one with a duckling. All in yellow and the little girl looked adorable in them. Greg couldn’t take his eyes off her and Mycroft when the two walked into dining room. Emily is snuggling close to Mycroft all sleepy even when they started to have their dinner. Both Mycroft and Greg had a casual conversation about the day and their plan for the next week once they returned to London and during in the middle of their dinner Emily fell asleep against Mycroft’s chest.

 

“It seems the day has tired her out” Mycroft commented while he wiped the girl’s mouth and glanced at Greg. The DI just nodded and chuckled when he saw how Emily made a tired protest when Mycroft wiped her mouth clean before she turned with half lidded eyes and made a koala grab on the politician’s belly “Seems like yes. And she is definitely on the place I would like to be right now” Greg winked with a cheeky smile and continued to eat and even sipped at his wine. A few hours ago he had decided to propose at the end of their short vacation. It would be the best and if Mycroft would say no he could catch another flight. Sahara should be nice.

 

The evening went casual. Soft conversations while the cold night air made Emily a bit whiny which ended with the fact that she snuggled more to Mycroft's belly and after the last drop of wine had disappeared, Greg offered to bring her together in her room so she could sleep and wouldn’t catch a cold. The whole evening he had watched Mycroft with lustful eyes. In a way it was a bit odd that he want to propose but yet they didn’t had a full, let us say, number. The DI knew why but at least it was a part of their relationship. Of life. Although his brain supplied how they already spent years knowing each other and acted like concerned parents for the politician’s brother, so there was no need for them to have a full year in their relationship for him to propose. As always, Greg took the initiative when Mycroft lay Emily down into her crib and straightened his back again “Finally." Greg's lips moved across the back of Mycroft’s neck and one hand slid down to squeeze his arse.

 

"I want you naked, bent over the bed." Greg's voice was nearly gravelly in his ear, and his erection pressed against the younger man's arse. The kiss was a surprised for Mycroft and with his position he could feel Greg’s erection just right. The sound of Greg combined with the kiss and his erection pressed against his arse, made the younger man’s shivered and he couldn’t help to push backwards, grind a bit against and Greg inhaled sharply at the contact. He had teached Mycroft to be more open over the last month. But yet he was still too shy. Although the small hips movement against his cock was a very good start, something that Mycroft liked to do when he wanted more contact, but alas the man was too shy to say it.

 

"Tell me what you want, gorgeous." Greg whispered against the pale neck as he continues to trail kisses, nibble the skin behind the ears slowly “You know I would not do more unless you tell me..” The inspector pressed his cock a bit to Mycroft’s arse, an intensive about what the man could get if he just said it. The whole ‘tell me what you want’ thing caught the younger man off guard and he stiffened a bit, it made Greg released him and stepped back, waiting. "I'll… can you give me a moment?” Mycroft asked and without waiting for Greg’s permission he went to the master bedroom, calming himself and sorting his mind. Greg turned around in time to see Mycroft disappeared but he still able to catch the blush on the younger man’s cheek and the tip of his ears, it made Greg grinned. Despite his massive intellect, Mycroft seemed to lack the proper vocabulary for any sort of discussion about sex. It was adorable, even at their teenage years Mycroft also like that, always avoided any conversation that led to sex as the man didn’t know what to say about the topic and only made him blush all red.

 

Greg moved into the bathroom for a moment while he waited for Mycroft – considering what was on the agenda, he decided that what he was wearing was good enough. Not that he planned to wear it for long– and opened the door again to find Mycroft standing by the window, staring out, looking calmer and more determined than before. The view of the younger man just standing like that made Greg felt a rush of love, wants, especially how he wanted to be close to the younger man. Greg stripped off his jumper and shirt, and crossed to wrap his arms around him from behind. "Naked, as requested."

Mycroft turned in his arms and kissed him after he leaned against the strong arm "I didn’t requested this but…..I don’t mind and…." The younger man said while his gaze dropped to find some black CK pants, well the band could be seen from the top of the other’s jeans “...that isn’t naked Mr. Lestrade.”

 

Greg grinned while his fingers slipped into the waistband of Mycroft's trousers and tugged him toward the bed. The politician stared back at him, and Greg hesitated. "Alright?" he hummed and slipped the jacket of Mycroft over his shoulders first before he loosened the tie. The question was answered with a nod from the younger man as Greg continued to slowly undress him, like a ritual just before. “That’s nothing new for both of us and as long as I can remember you never regret it.” Greg pointed out and Mycroft smiled at the remarks. “I know..” Mycroft whispered as he leaned forward to give Greg a slow kiss. The younger man knew what Greg wanted, it was something that had been in his mind for a while and he knew sooner or later he would need to say it.

 

"And I believe I wanted you on the bed?" Greg whispered against the other’s lips, a soft tug was given to the other’s shirt before he placed a kiss on Mycroft's lower lip and opened the buttons of the perfect fitting waistcoat. “Relax, let yourself fall. I won’t hurt you. Never...” all those word came out like a soft string of promises that make Mycroft dizzy and the younger man just fell into the spell. Greg just knew what to say and do to make the younger man felt safe and right on, laying on the bed, Greg on top of him was the safest place he could imagine.

 

It wasn't just the words that being used, but it was also the low voice of Greg that made everything so smooth. So perfect like a soft warm coffee in a cold night. The apricot lips started to trail soft long deep kisses all over Mycroft's neck while his large hand were busy with sliding the waistcoat off from his shoulder. The younger man’s breathing started to get heavier and quiet gasp could be heard when Greg sucked at a particular spot of his neck, it made him tilted his head, showing more skin for Greg to explore. As Greg continued to kiss his talented fingers hoovered over shirt buttons and popped them open bit by bit. Like a slow piece of music that filled the room. He even managed to say how wonderful Mycroft tasted. How soft he was. Uncovering the pale freckled skin was one of Greg’s favourite part, it was like showing a fragile art to the world, needed to be handled with delicacy.

 

Mycroft always tried to find out how that man doing it when is lips were surely busy. How could he form words while kissing? How could his hands tell a completely other story yet as soft as the verbal one? The sight when Mycroft took a look made a quiet moan came out of his mouth and his back arches slightly and yet Greg still handled him so gentle. The way their body moved against each other reminded Greg always that both never said what clearly was there, that they love each other, but their action always showed how much both of them were in love with each other. But saying ‘I love you’ was something important, every time Greg wanted to say it, the words stuck in his throat and creeped up his neck while he mumbled just ‘love’ ‘love’ ‘love’ between his kisses, licks, sucks but afraid Mycroft would get some panic, he reject the idea every fucking time.

 

Greg did not even notice that he was moving down, trailing kisses on every patch of skin that he revealed, the words that complimented the younger man kept coming out from his mouth and every now and then the word love could be heard. The more Greg went down, the heavier Mycroft’s breathing became. The younger man wanted more, he wanted Greg to touch him right where his arousal was apparent and also beyond that, the sweet spot inside him. Although the younger man could feel that every now and then, Greg hesitated about doing more, afraid to hurt him, afraid that he would turn to be like James as he pleasured Mycroft and so at this time, the younger man usually reached toward Greg and encouraged the man, leading to ward the spot he wanted, no needed, to be touched. “G-Gregory… please” The sound of Mycroft Holmes pleading, asking to be touched made Greg’s expression turned from hesitation to heated in a damn heartbeat. He watched how the younger man led his hand to his trouser and he could see how everything affected the younger man.

Greg moved closer and rubbed Mycroft’s erection through the trousers, eyes glued to the heated expression which was so damn tempting to extend. “You don’t need to look at me if it’s that what you’re afraid of…” Greg whispered and popped open the button of his trousers while kissing the man he loved so much, loved always, deeply. “Just turn.” And he knew Mycroft would obey. Maybe he would explain himself later. Maybe not. Mycroft moans into the kiss, holding Greg closed to him. “I’m not scared...” he whispered against the other’s lips before he turned around, pulling his trousers down a bit as he faced the headboard.

Greg squeezed his own erection when he watched the sight of Mycroft on all four. He leaned down and trailed kisses on the other’s freckled back, going down to his spine before he slowly pulled down the trousers together with the pants. “Gorgeous” Greg mumbled as he let his palm ran along the pale skin.

It was strange to be on display like that, with his beautiful arse up and his cock heavy between his thighs it made the younger man felt vulnerable. Greg’s hands smoothed over his bare back and then lower, spreading him open. The older man was kneeling on the bed, leaning forward slightly making his breath ghosted against the heated skin of Mycroft. Greg could hear a whimper from the person under him before he finally moved forward and gently kissed the puckered hole that was so inviting. The steady touch of Greg’s lips against his hole making Mycroft’s breathing became much more erratic and he couldn’t help that he pushed against the other’s lips, wanting more of the stimulation. It was something that felt always new for the younger man, usually he only felt Greg’s mouth around his cock and his junky fingers penetrating his hole slowly, but now to feel the other’s lips against his sensitive hole, it gave different sensation and he couldn’t help moaned. And then he felt the tip of Greg’s tongue flicked just there, infuriatingly light across sensitive skin, it made the politician arched his back and moaned louder than before.

 

Greg had his thumbs pressed along Mycroft's hole on either side, spreading him wide, exposing him completely, and he licked again, circling the younger man's arsehole with the tip of his tongue until Mycroft was writhing against the sheets. He wanted to hear more from the younger man, the moans that came out of those perfect lips, it was exhilarating for Greg, that he was able to bring out this side of Mycroft just with his tongue. And it was so damn amazing to do it, the younger man tasted define in his tongue and Greg wanted to taste more. Greg was such a giving person in every way and listen to Mycroft’s little groans when that tongue finally pressed into him in a hot, slick point was clearly the best. The tongue slowly penetrated the hole and licked the inside of Mycroft, it was different than finger penetrating him, Mycroft feels much more sensitive like this and he couldn’t help moaning and holding on the sheet under him tighter. It was an amazing sight for Greg when he opened his eyes to see the arched back of Mycroft Holmes, writhing and moaning just because his hole was being rimmed. How much some people would pay to see that man like this?

 

Mycroft wasn't quite sure how far in Greg’s tongue was going, but it seemed further than he would have thought possible, and fuck, he needed more of that. He felt lips press around his hole and that tongue pressed in just a bit further, and if Greg had touched Mycroft's cock at that point, it would have been over very quickly. The younger man moved his hips against the other’s tongue, following the rhythm of Greg’s thrust. He didn’t want to feel empty, every time Greg pulled out slightly, Mycroft pushed back and sometimes Greg held his hips still so he could flick the tip of his tongue against the entrance, watching the now wet hole twitched.

 

It was like that for several minutes, as Greg alternating between light barely-there brushes and wide swipes of flat tongue, then pressing into him again. Mycroft didn’t know how long Greg had paid attention to his hole before the man moved his mouth down further to pay attention to his balls. And out of damn nowhere, two lube-slicked fingers pressed into his arse at the same moment that Greg licked one of Mycroft's balls and the long elegant fingers of the politician clenched the sheets. The moan that came out of the younger man’s mouth was a loud one, a whimper. “Y-Yes… don’t stop.. G-God.. Gregory!”

 

The fingers slid out slowly, twisting 90 degrees before pushing in again, and Mycroft laughed, inexplicably between his moan when he felt that Greg was teasing him. “T-tease…o-oh.” He mumbled between his heavy breathing. The younger man glanced to look at Greg and noticed that the older man was enjoying himself, sucking on his balls before his tongue slowly ran along the politician’s cock, so slow just like how the two fingers inside his hole moved, making sure that each muscle inside was being touched. The position wasn't very back friendly for Greg because Mycroft was on all forth while he paid attention from behind and just like that, Greg placed his head between the spread tights of Mycroft, laying himself on his back and oh, this was much better. He could reach fucking everything. Balls, cock, and his fingers never stopped the torturing game. He once asked Mycroft to ‘sit on his face’ even if this wasn't quite accurate. It made the younger man blushed hard and Greg knew why Mycroft refused to do it. He was always ashamed to look. To lose control over what he would see. The drenched lustful eyes, deep black because the pupils are blown wide of his detective inspector. The swollen lips.

The wetness.

The enjoyment.

 

Oh and Greg fucking enjoyed it. “Beauty…” he whispered before he cupped the younger man's balls with his free hand while his fingers making wet noises behind the politician. A slow movement in and out and “Ah….” Greg found the prostate when the hole suddenly tightened and Mycroft moaned louder and back arched. The silver haired man was meanwhile a specialist in it and he slowly opened his mouth so the pre-cum would drip in his mouth. A more saltier taste every time he found the gland in Mycroft and massaged it, gently probing it with the tip of his fingers. The sound that Mycroft made every time his fingers touched the gland was just erotic, and oh, the way he sucking Greg’s fingers inside, getting deeper into his hole was also one of the thing that made his own cock throbbed hard between his own legs.

 

Mycroft was moving his hips and Greg had thought that he was just squirming a little, but those movements were slow, shivery, rhythmic. He was rutting against his fingers.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Greg felt the very thought hit him squarely in the gut, hot and thick, and then he was pulling his fingers out again, right there although the hole sucked him and tightening around his fingers. He was in a luxury penthouse in Paris. He wanted to feel Mycroft on the verge, till he demanded more! Till he wanted more. And so Greg moved further down again to the politician's arse. Tracing his damp and now much looser hole. And god, what an arse it was. Soft, like the rest of him was. Pale and plush with the dusting of fine hairs on it lit prettily by the light streaming in through the window, and before he could second-guess himself he was leaning up to press his mouth against it making the younger man moaned again. The sound of the British government moaning under him just went straight to his cock.

  
“My---croft,” he breathed against soft, soft skin, unsure why he was saying it or what response he wanted, but almost as soon as he said it, Mycroft was moving, shifting his leg and moved to lay on his back. Spreading himself open. The younger man’s cheeks were red, eyes half lidded when he watched Greg and his cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum. It was such a sight, like an exotic art.  
  
Greg exhaled and it sounded like a moan. It was a moan. He dragged his lips down over the crease of the younger men's thigh, where he smelled of soap and skin and something dark and delicious, and mouthed at it greedily, feeling him shift and shiver and nothing about this was tentative any more. Mycroft was squirming back against Greg's mouth, hands clutching the fabric of the bed, and Greg was suddenly very aware of what he wanted. He wanted the younger man completely.  
  
He pressed his forehead against Mycroft’s skin and allowed himself a moment to pant and shiver, and then slid his tongue out slowly, just along the lower curve of his bum again. Mycroft moaned. Oh, he moaned, and moaned loud and deep, the sound sliding sweetly along the DI’s spine, making him open his mouth and suck a wet kiss on the tender skin on Mycroft tight.  
  
A barely audible sigh, muffled into the pillow. He licked Mycroft again, hoping for more moaning. Licked a little closer, because the thought had him lightheaded with arousal, and then he was slicking his tongue up between the cheeks of Mycroft’s arse, touching it delicately against that dusky little hole. It was blood-hot, contracting slightly against his tongue, and almost unbearably erotic. The hole had become tender, twitching as Greg pressed his tongue back against it, just licking on the outer muscles. “s-so loose…..” Greg mumbled and Mycroft gave him a moan “G-Greg..f-fuck” followed by whimpered as his hips grinded against Greg’s mouth while his hole trying to suck that wicked mouth back inside him.  
  
Mycroft’s voice scratchy as all hell, deep and choked and Greg felt a distance sense of smug triumph, even as he moaned and pressed his face into the politicians arse and licked.  
  
“Fuck,” Mycroft was growling, and now he’d said it he couldn’t seem to stop. “Fuck, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck G-reg… p-please” the fingers that were clutching the sheet now were on Greg’s hair, clutching on it and tugging on the silver strand, pulling the man closer to his hole  
  
“Mmm,” said the DI, feeling filthy as Mycroft swore and twisted and tried to keep still. He pressed the flat of his tongue against him, licked him slow and shameless, mouth wet. The feel of it against his tongue was incredible, so soft and sensitive and responsive, God, the way Mycroft was moving and twitching back against his mouth and how he was demanding with the tug on his hair  
  
Greg kissed him just right at the most sensitive part of Mycroft. It was Hot, wet kisses, tongue sliding out, slipping just inside as he pointed it experimentally, it able to make the younger man moaned and bucked his hips, pleading for more. The skin inside Mycroft was so soft, and he pushed in to lick at it, delicate tasting licks, pulled back to plant a chaste peck right on his pretty pink arsehole. Then more, sweet little close-mouthed kisses pressed until Mycroft was lost of word. At least it seemed like that. The younger man was lost in his own pleasure as he was being stimulated at the most sensitive part of his body. Never before had Greg paid so much attention like this, playing with him and teasing him like this. It was like the older man building things slowly and Mycroft felt himself slowly getting lost

  
The older man felt the rhythmic movements first, pulled back and inch to found Mycroft's right hand between his own legs. He was going to make himself come. God, it was so hot, the thought of him fucking his fist and being licked by Greg and coming like that. But this wasn't how it would end today. Not now. Even if it was so tempting. Greg squirmed, fumbled to unbutton his jeans, pressed his mouth back against Mycroft who was soft and open and when Greg kissed him the man just eager to pull him into the kiss, like he wanted more of it. God he wanted more. Greg licked him harder, flicked at him and fucked him with his tongue, shoved his hand into his boxers and found himself slippery-wet and leaking.  
  
“I’m coming,” said Mycroft, all of a sudden, “oh, keep g---oing, keep goi….!” And yes! Greg stopped and pulled back and even dared to stop Mycroft’s hand out of the blue. “No! No, you….will come with …” shall he say it? Shall he dare it? Was it the right time to want to go the last step. But when if it was not now...when? And so, he spoke out what he damn wanted, “....w-with my cock in you…” god just the words alone made Mycroft willingness and his hips moved automatically into nothing! That feeling. Just the thought of it. This hot thick wet cock entering his also wet, meanwhile shamelessly entrance, making him so full. God he would come just from this and Greg's penetrating eyes. And as if Greg would have hear it, he chime with Mycroft's thought. “You will come” he started and pinned down the right hand which pleasures Mycroft's shaft till now, back down to the bed.

 

“Can you remember the last time I fucked you? You came from one trust as well as me. I was sliding my tip along your pucker till you was all wet from my pre-cum and just like the teenagers we were, we came at the first trust.” God this memory was as shameful as erotic. “Your….Body crushed uncontrollably and you….you started to cry, whimpering my name….”

 

Listening to Greg talking about their first time made Mycroft whimpered and he could feel his body shivered. He remembered how they did it the first time, trying to be quiet on his dorm room and Greg was on top of him, very much like now, then the older man slide inside him, slowly and yet it was enough to push him to edge right the second Greg penetrate him. The blush on the younger man’s cheeks became redder as he was looking at Greg. He had wanted the man inside him for a long time but never said it and now that Greg had voiced what he wanted he knew the man still wanted to be sure if Mycroft was ready. The younger man looked up and moved his hands to wrap around Greg’s neck, pulling him down close to his face.

 

“I.. I want you inside me..” he whispered “please Gregory.. just get inside me and.. make love to me” he said before he leaned to kiss the silver haired man and wrapped his right leg around Greg’s waist and pulled him down, pressed his hole against Greg’s hard cock. It was time and Mycroft needed it. He was ready to be with Greg again.

 

Hearing the words coming out of Mycroft’s mouth surprised Greg, he thought he would never hear it and here he was, Mycroft under him telling how he wanted Greg to make love with him and kissing him, pouring his emotions and wants in it. Greg whimpered oh a bit. He truly believed he would dream. God this must be a damn dream. “Christ….don't say that if you don't mean it...” he whispered weakly with a tormented expression. Forehead meanwhile placed to Mycroft’s collarbone and the younger man smiled nodded as he leaned to the man he loved, kissing Greg’s forehead.

 

“Yes.. I mean it… I truly wants you Gregory”

 

That was enough for Greg, the permission to have his love, to have Mycroft as his again. His jeans was already half pulled down, and get his cock was covered even if Mycroft had encouraged him to rub against him. He could feel the hard line and as always, like the one in the past, Mycroft would see. It was in a way important that the man that was so unsure about everything would see what Greg was doing completely. And so the DI pulled back a bit and set on his calves after he slid down the jeans and did the same slowly with his boxers and his erection sprang free. A perfect bowed cock, long, pink, wet, wonderful and for a man like Mycroft, not used the have sex over years, this was a challenge. Greg made sure Mycroft could see everything as he moved back to his knees and reached to the drawer and grab the lube and also a condom. Although he took the condom, Greg was hoping that Mycroft would say something because, just the idea of something between them made him whine inwardly.

 

Mycroft watched how Greg’s cock was all hard and he wanted to rub his hole against the red tip and slowly to take it, but to see that Greg didn’t do it directly instead reaching for a condom and lube made Mycroft raised his brow. He knew that Greg would make sure he was wet enough so he wouldn’t get hurt but a condom, that made the younger man frown.

 

“Do we really need that?” He asked Greg as he looked pointedly at the condom. “You never wear that when we were young…”

 

Greg stopped to unpack the condom and looked down at Mycroft with a smile “I thought it's what you want…” he said and oh, there was a plan. That man was clearly not dump. He wanted Mycroft to came out of his little mind palace to take what he fucking wanted. “You are smart enough to deduce what i’m doing here. I don't need lube, I licked you so much and you are naturally loose and wet just like what i remember” he pointed out which caused an even harder blush from the man “And of course I won't use a condom. I'm clean and so are you and now…” he threw the little package away and leaned closer so his tip finally, FINALLY, grazed Mycroft's hole “...you will take what you want. Don't be shy anymore and don't hold back. I want to see you unbound like I saw you years ago…” It was a whisper. A promise, and order! And so his thick slick tip rubbed along Mycroft's wet entrance. Grazed the pucker up and down and down and up and Mycroft started to flutter so nicely.

 

The younger gasped when he felt Greg pressed back against his hole and slowly grinding against his hole, not yet thrusting inside him. Mycroft bucked his hips and at the same time took a deep breath when the tip of the other’s cock pressed a bit to his hole, he tugged the sheet under him. “G-Greg… please get inside..” He pleaded while he moved his hips and his hole already trying to suck the other inside him. “Impatient…” Greg moaned and mouthed greedily at Mycroft neck while he let the younger man did all the work this time. Mycroft was moving in waves under him Greg enjoyed the clear statement Mycroft gave him. A hidden ‘fuck me now you little arse’ but would he ever use such words? Clearly not. “How much time I took the last time I fucked your huh?” He asked after he licked a soft stripe along Mycroft's tensed neck. “Was it 10 minutes? 20 minutes? Or more? We did that for so long that you was soft as velvet and there was no resistance anymore…” obviously he would never admit that Mycroft was already so soft. Warm, so inviting!

 

The pale neck of Mycroft was so inviting that Greg couldn’t help to keep licking and trailing kisses on them, and when Mycroft tilted his neck, giving more access, Greg just decided to leave a bite mark, quite high from the man’s collar bone. Complain be damned. The little gasped from the younger man could be heard when Greg sucked the pale skin and it could be heard again when Greg finally slide the tip inside Mycroft and the politician’s body became all tensed. He was holding onto Mycroft's hips for dear life when the other pressed back along Greg's cock and also the older man choked out and “s-stop….” he whimpered and pulled back.

 

Mycroft made a noise of desperation when the older man but Greg pulled him closer and changed position. He wanted to give Mycroft all the control o. how fast and deep his cock able to penetrate the tight hole, that was only possible with Greg under him “come here….on my lap..” he said and waited till Mycroft straddled him carefully and was holding on his shoulders . The view from that particular angle was just mesmerizing for the older man. Mycroft was leaning, hovering on top of him, looking down at Greg with rosy cheeks and lidded eyes filled with lust. It made Greg leaned forward and licked along one pink nipple while he slicked both hands hurriedly, tossed the tube of lube aside, and insinuates two fingers down past the crease of Mycroft’s thigh to draw them over the soft skin of his perineum, circling slippery over his opening.

 

The younger man moan out loud and bucks his hips while he leaned to Greg’s lips. Mycroft spread his legs further, intense gaze taking in Greg’s every movements and when he pressed Greg’s fingers against his hole he bucks his hips and grinded back. His cock is bobbing against his belly, already glistening at the tip and twitching minutely at every pass of Greg’s fingers. His mouth watered at the sight of it.  
  
Greg hooked his fingers shallowly in and out, feeling the clench and clutch of muscles as they begin to open, accepting. At the same time, he drew his other hand down and deftly slicks his cock, preparing himself to penetrate Mycroft.  
  
“Ah.. There..,” Mycroft gritted out after only a minute or so, rolling his hips down slowly, fucking himself on Greg’s finger before he had enough of the teasing and felt that he was ready “enough, that’s enough, just - ”

 

The auburn panted as he looked down and could see the ‘ _are you sure_ ’ question in Greg’s eyes and he couldn't stand it again! Not again! He just gave him a look, leaned to pin Greg’s hips and position his cock and in one achingly slow movement, sinks down to the hilt. “I am.. Just.. I need you inside” Mycroft whispered as he pressed his forehead against Greg while he slowly took Greg inside him.  
  
“Fuck, oh fuck, that’s-” Greg choked out and his head felt back to the sheets.

 

“Mmm.” Mycroft looked totally blissful, pupils dilated so far his eyes appear black and a very fetching flush painting his cheekbones. He’s biting down hard on his bottom lip as he angled his hips slightly and Greg slipped further in. Mycroft tried to relax his muscles but just as Greg’s cock slide inside he couldn’t help sucking and tightening around the thick shaft.

 

“God, you’re so tight. Just – don’t move f-for a second. Ah...-” Greg panted messily, fingers gripping Mycroft’s hips hard enough to hurt, leaving marks. He’s close already, could feel that it wouldn’t take much and the sight of Mycroft above him really wasn’t helping at all.  
  
Mycroft’s eyes were roaming hungrily over his face, meeting Greg’s then flicking down to his mouth. He circled his hips minutely and his eyelids flickered in pleasure, making Greg chuckled “y-you arse! Wait wait wait….” he whined with a tormented smile. Mycroft didn’t listen to the older man as he continued to move and taking Greg deeper, moving his hips down, moaning as he was being filled by the thick shaft.

 

Greg mirrors the movement, not pulling out, just pushing his hips up and using his grip on Mycroft’s to pull him down, feeling the sweet slick slide of the head of his cock pressing up inside him. “Touch me,” Mycroft demands with a quick, hot push of his hips. Greg’s fingers trace up the underside of his cock and he couldn’t contain a helpless groan.

 

“God, you’re dripping,” He swirls his fingers around, “I-It’s ... the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen”. He wraps his hand tightly around the base, staring intently as more fluid welled at the tip and dripped down towards his hand. “Fuck.”

 

“Yes” Mycroft moaned as he slide up off Greg’s cock and jerked back down forcefully with a pant. “Christ, Mycroft, stop for a second or I’ll come,” Greg gasped. Mycroft stilled, mercifully, and the DI tried to concentrate on the slow, wet slide of his hand over Mycroft’s cock. He didn’t think he’s ever felt this turned on from jacking someone off, but there’s something ridiculously hot about how messily wet it all was. He wanted to taste it, suck it down, he had to stop thinking about it otherwise he’s going to come and he wanted more.

 

Mycroft shifted again, this time sliding himself up slightly until he’s hovering above Greg’s thighs. He places his hands on the DI’s hips and pulls them upwards in invitation, hissing out a “Yes,” as Greg slide over his prostate. Just like that the older man planted his feet and began a slow, rhythmic motion of his hips, fucking Mycroft shallowly with the head of his cock, feeling him shudder with the effort of holding himself up every time Greg pushes up into him.

 

The younger man moaned and arched his back every time he felt Greg’s cock slide up inside him, hitting his prostate. Mycroft moved his hips back down every time Greg thrusted upward, meeting in the middle, it made Greg slide even deeper and it just brought utter pleasure for the younger man. He didn’t think he able to hold it much longer if Greg kept hitting his prostate with precision like that. He panted as he looked down at Greg, squeezed the board shoulder. “I-I’m close…” He panted, warning Greg.

  
Greg held the other’s hips stilled, he wanted to enjoy this a bit longer. He pulled Mycroft down and without pulling out he flipped their position. He pushed Mycroft’s legs against his chest as Greg hovered over the younger man. Mycroft moaned and arched his back at the new position, he could feel Greg so much better like and with the new position the older man had full control on how fast or slow they were going.

 

“Hold it bit more…” Greg whispered as he leaned down, hips stilled, as he kissed Mycroft slowly, cupping the other’s cheek and caressed the prominent cheek bone, the jaw line. It was ridiculous hot what they did. What …. Greg did. He was so wild and unbound and yet playfully. Like a quick time-out to the past. “I … I can’t fucking believe I’m in you. After 30 years I’m in you again. God I-I …” and then it washed over him. Everything what happened over the years, the last months. Something still not clarified, and would never be, but it felt so right.

 

Whenever he was with Mycroft, Greg always felt a strange sense of nostalgia. But he’s not even sure if he could really call it nostalgia, since he was constantly nostalgic for the present moment– for the soft look in Mycroft’s eyes when they first found each other in the crowd, for the fascinated way they seemed to take him in, for the gaze that spelt the tenderness.  
  
Why was he so nostalgic about things happening in the now? As much as Greg tried to preserve each look, each gesture of Mycroft’s, he knew that they are not meant to last. But they would come back every time. He’s feeling nostalgic for the ‘ _you and I_ ’ of all these precious moments.

 

And so, Greg started to move again. Brutal slow trust, wet sounds and heavy eyes and he underlined with the simple truth.

 

“I love you…”

 

The words left Greg’s mouth made the younger man stunned and he quickly opened his eyes and looked up at the older man with so much adoration. It was the first time after three decades that Greg said those words again and Mycroft felt like his heart stopped. It liked the time stopped and Mycroft pulled Greg down for a kiss before as he held Greg close to him.

 

“I.. love you.. Always” Mycroft whispered the words against the other’s lips. Greg didn’t expect Mycroft to reply his confession so soon and so quick and he didn’t even notice that he said it already till the words echoed in the room like a split reminder and till he saw some crystal clear tears running down Mycroft Holmes’ cheeks. No whimper, no sobbing, just a reaction out of his body. “Idiot…” he whispered and whipped the tears carefully away while still trusting with the same love and the same care like he brought out his one and only and most important confession!

 

Mycroft leaned to the touch and blinked his eyes few times before a small smile appeared on his face “I’m not..” He whispered which made Greg chuckled and the man kissed the auburn’s forehead before he picked up his pace, fucking Mycroft faster and deeper. “You are.. And you are my idiot, My” He said and the younger man wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, pulled him close.

 

Greg chased his orgasm with long thrust into the beloved body under him, freeing his hands from the sheets and grabbing Mycroft’s, tangled them while his eyes appeared black meanwhile and with a simple command, Greg pushed over the edge  


“Come inside me, Gregory,” Mycroft breathed out, moved his hand greedily along Greg’s sides, brushing thumbs over his sensitive nipples and then Greg was coming, jerking into Mycroft’s body, orgasm punching through him as he cried out something that might be “Fu-oh-My-God,” shuddering with pleasure and gripping Mycroft's hips hard and bruising. Mycroft moaned and arched his back when he felt Greg came deep inside him, pushing even deeper. It didn’t take long for Mycroft to moan Greg’s name and followed the other man, came all over between their abdomen. It was an intense orgasm for the two of them, as Greg felt Mycroft’s hole tightening around him and milking his orgasm while the politician felt how Greg filling him up with all the cum.

 

The inspector whimpered and leaned down to seal everything with a kiss, cupping Mycroft’s jaw and held him still while he rocked his climax out and everything in Mycroft’s body. He felt the hot liquid between them, spurting uncontrollable and once his body relaxed again, he pulled back from the beloved lips and started to trail kisses down Mycroft’s jaw, the neck, the chest, till he felt the salt on his tongue when he licked away the cum. The younger man whimpered when he felt all the kisses on his body and his fingers tangled to Greg’s hair. Greg’s body bowed so he never needed to pull out. Nothing more but light moans and whimpers that came out of his throat when he felt and tasted his love, his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! Oh my GOD it has been so long since our last update! We planned to finish this one two weeks ago, a week after the last chapter but then our schedule just didn't match to sit down properly and write things down. We also plan to actually write more but then decided to split it into two parts so now we are working on the 28th chapters and hope that it will come out soon before OhFuckMystrade off for vacation in two weeks times >.<
> 
> Well I hope all of you guys enjoy this update and finally our babies have their first sex in years *throw confetti*
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	28. Yes, I do.

After their activity, Greg had stopped Mycroft from moving from the bed. It drew a little protesting sound from the younger man but Greg had his head filled with snuggling with the politician. Mycroft did complain about being sticky and dirty and yet Greg shut him up with a kiss while his arms wrapped around the younger man. “Idiot. Not dirty. Covered with my scent... give me five minutes” Greg whispered while he nibbled on Mycroft’s lower lips and slowly he could feel the politician relaxed and slowly gave in toward the kiss. “Alright. Five minutes” That brought a big smile on Greg’s face. _It was enough_.

 

Five minutes, tangled in bed with all the mess from their copulation was something that Mycroft never think he would be doing when he was almost fifty-years old. In the arms of Greg nevertheless, seemed like he kept returning to their younger days and he felt so much alive like that. It was perfect and the words that had been said during their moment of heat, it still made his heart beating fast. They had finally said it and Greg didn’t feel like he was regretting it either. Mycroft took deep breath and snuggled closer to the inspector. This was his heart and he was glad that he could tell the man he loved him, out loud, only just for the two of them to hear.

 

“You are thinking..” Mycroft blinked his eyes opened and looked up at the silver haired man who was looking down at him, observing him.

 

“Just a passing thought.. Nothing… to be concerned” He gave Greg a small smile which made the older man raised his brow and moved his hand to cup the other’s chin. “Want to share it with me?” Greg asked as his thumb gently stroking Mycroft’s jawline.

 

“I’m just… grateful to have you” The younger man admitted “I feel fortunate to be loved by you and to have you and Emily in my life”

 

“And that's why you are looking like it would rain?” Greg asked amused and moved to his side “For once, there is nothing you need to be scared for. You are the British government and I’m a simple DI. There is no cruel father between us nor some childish girls nor your ex. Just you and me and Ems.” He said softly and slides his finger along the jawline, up and down, calming the man who was thinking always too much. “You have no idea how much I was thinking that, when I will open my eyes in the next moment, everything was just a dream but I can assure you it’s not. It’s truly not. I’m all...yours.”

 

Perhaps Greg was a simple man but even if he didn’t notice it, he knew when it was time to use the right words. And he also knew that he could convince Mycroft with puppy eyes “And I won’t let you go or even changed my mind. You stay right here.” he hummed and buried his nose in Mycroft’s neck. “Damn nice smell. Used and clear and wild and tame and all at once.”

 

The words from Greg made Mycroft felt melancholy all of a sudden and he just held the older man close to him. It’s true currently their situation was different, they could have everything that they had been wanting all these years. Mycroft relax and slowly a smile creeped onto his face and he held on Greg’s head, pressing it against his neck.

 

“It’s sweat Gregory… I don’t know how did you even smell it and think that it is the best scent you ever smell” He hummed as he caressed the silver hair. “And speaking about it, I really need to clean myself” This earned a smile against the others neck and Greg opened his eyes and moved further up “You wanna try it?” he asked and moved even closer to the politician. He was anyway crazy to snuggle to Greg’s neck, collarbone, chest. He just needed a light push into the right direction. “Let’s play the game - If I see one shiver on your skin because of my scent, you stay in bed with me…” and just his deep raspy voice alone caused shivers. Greg was a specialist to play such games. “You are ridiculous…” Mycroft chuckled and shook his head, “Why would I shiver when I scent you anyway?” He asked but then Greg managed to drag a leg between Mycroft’s and slides his hand over the still sensitive skin, close to the nipple but never truly touched. A player, a teaser, a wonderful bastard.

 

Mycroft gasped quietly when he felt the touch along his still sensitive skin, but it wasn’t counted, was it? The younger man cleared his throat before he moved closer to Greg’s neck. “No foul play Gregory” He warned the older man who just gave him a smirk and taunting him more with a wriggle of his eyebrows. “No foul game. And yes this didn’t count.” he hummed and played fair now. Just pulled back an inch so Mycroft could take a nuzzle. But of course he helped a bit by caressing the skin, drawing circles. That man knew how it worked even if his ex-wife always told him otherwise.

 

At first Mycroft just hummed, closing his eyes as he inhaled the rich scent from the other’s neck. It smelt like dark coffee, a bit of leather and Greg’s usual cologne before he moved to bury his nose on the neck inhaling more. And that’s when Mycroft could smell the natural scent of Greg, musky and smelt like a summer. Mycroft didn’t know how to describe it as it just strong, intoxicating and at the same time addicting and so he inhaled more, a small whimpered came out of his lips.

And there it was. The shiver that Greg knew it would come. He was sure about it and just like that he had won the game. “There you go. You stay…” he whispered and dived back into Mycroft’s scent. Moaning and humming and nuzzling and gave Mycroft never a chance to get up. Not that he would try it very hard. And after some cozy moments, the sleep washed over them like it had washed over Emily and hour ago. Somewhere in a quiet night in Paris.

It was the best sleep that Mycroft had ever had, they needed to wake extra early the next morning to catch their flight back to London. Mycroft, always an early riser, woke up first, gave a kiss to Greg before he went to the bathroom, changed and packed their luggage before he went to check on Emily, still all asleep. Mycroft smiled at their little angel and gave her a kiss, let her to sleep more. Mycroft went to the balcony, greeted the early morning autumn while he checked his phone and mails, they still had another hour before needed to get ready and have breakfast. For Greg, the time just stood still. He didn't even realized the last day of their short vacation passed and yet he didn’t …..proposed. Well it wasn’t planned to be done so quickly and yes they said ‘I love you’ to each other just some hours ago. Didn’t meant that this promise wasn’t present all the time during the years.

 

And so he slowly woke up and looked around a bit stunned when he didn’t found Mycroft next to him. Neither Emily. “My’...” he hummed and looked around and saw the wide open balcony and felt the cold autumn wind on his skin.  He could still smell the presence of Mycroft and so he moved up from the bed to slip into some boxers and moved to see the beloved back of his...man. It looked like out of a postcard from 1939. The Eiffel Tower in the distance but yet so close you might think you could touch it. The DI just smiled and moved out and quickly wrapped his hands and arms around Mycroft’s waist. “You will catch a cold don’t you think?” he asked and hummed into the younger man’s neck, rubbing his nose to the soft freckled skin, traced the light hair.

 

Mycroft flinched at first but quickly remembered that this was Greg and everything was alright. “I’m wrapped in some warm clothes. Yours if you noticed…” The younger man leaned back into the strong chest, smiled without looking back at Greg. He ran his palm on Greg’s arm and wondered how the man even felt so warm against the cold morning air of Paris. The man just like a heather.

 

And indeed, Greg knew the jumper was something familiar. “I could stay forever here meanwhile. The city was good to me this time…” the DI said all dreamy and still didn’t noticed that this was the last morning here. “I’m glad it bring good memories to you this time around” Mycroft said before he turned in Greg’s arms to face the older man “but I’m afraid we can’t stay much longer…” he cupped the stubbly cheek and gently caressed it “..We have a flight to catch soon”

And now Greg remembered the day and Mycroft could literally watch the panic in his eyes. “W-What….” he said and pulled back a bit so Mycroft could stand properly against his body. “Last….Day?” He asked and no! No! This was just not how it worked. He need to ask things. He needed to clarify the point he was standing at. This couldn’t just be the end of the vacation without he asked the ‘final’ question! “Yes we have our flight in three hours, you didn’t forget did you?” Mycroft raised his brow at Greg when he noticed the sudden panic in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

There was a clearly lie which was build up in Greg’s throat “y-yes…?” More a question than anything else. “I...I ...I want to ask you something but….” He stammered and god, this didn’t work just like out of the blue. He wanted to have it all romantic. Just not between breakfast and a flight back to London. “May...May I ask you if you….can you...turn around again” The younger man raised his brow, “Facing the Eiffel tower again?” He asked and when Greg nodded the politician just shrugged and did as he was asked.

 

“Why exactly?” Greg Ignored the question for now and number back into the other's back. Wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s body again before he answered “Just… because you know where you are when I ask something really important so you can even tell it to your grandchildren…” he said and placed a single kiss to the other’s neck. Mycroft stayed still for a few second, waiting for Greg to continue. For a reason he knew he would need to pay Greg all his attention for this moment. The inspector closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tightening his hold on Mycroft a bit. _This is it._

 

“You are part of my existence, part of myself. You have been in every line I have ever read, since I first came here, the rough common boy whose poor heart you wounded even then. You have been in every prospect I have ever seen since – on the river, on the sails of the ships, on the marshes, in the clouds, in the light, in the darkness, in the wind, in the streets. In...fucking everything. You have been the embodiment of every graceful fancy that my mind has ever become acquainted with. The stones of which the strongest London buildings are made, are not more real, or more impossible to displace with your hands, than your presence and influence have been to me, there and everywhere, and will be. The unqualified truth is, that when I loved you with the love of a man, I loved you simply because I found you irresistible. Once for all; I knew to my own sorrow, often and often, if not always, that I loved you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Once for all; I love you none the less because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I had devoutly believed you to be human perfection.”

 

Mycroft felt like his heart had stopped beating, the time had stopped and his eyes just staring right to the Eiffel in front of them while he listened to Greg’s words next to his ear. The promise of a simple man loving another man. Greg took a deep breath, still had his eyes close. _Now or never_.

 

“Charles Mycroft Reginald Holmes…” _This is it, Lestrade finish the question_ “...will you do the honour to be my husband, spending the rest of your life with me despite I’m just a simple man?”

 

Greg didn’t dare to open his eyes to see Mycroft’s reaction even if the man still not facing him. He wasn’t ready to be rejected or see a disgust in the younger man’s face, but if he just opened his eyes after Mycroft has turned, and looked he would be greeted with a sight of disbelief Mycroft Holmes who had tears running down his cheeks. The younger man wasn’t sure that he was still dreaming or not, he didn’t dare to move afraid that all of these were just a sweet dream and he would wake up in his bed all alone. But the cold air of autumn was too real to be just a mere dream and he moved to pinch his own arm. _Hurt. It wasn’t a dream then_. At the realization, his brain quickly worked on again.

 

 _Gregory had just proposed. Gregory had just asked him to be his husband. Gregory wanted to spend his life with him. Oh my god. Gregory Alexander Lestrade did this!_ Mycroft blinked a few times and felt like his brain slowly went to overdrive and he didn’t know what to say. _Answer him idiot! Don’t make him wait!_

 

Greg who felt Mycroft didn’t move since he had proposed took deep breath and sighed. _Well that’s answer that. Idiot you are_. The inspector started to pull back and unwrap his hand from the younger man but halfway through it he was stopped by the slender hand and being pulled back to the lean body in front him.

 

“Yes..” It was a small whisper from the auburn and Greg needed to blink few times, making sure he was hearing the words. “W-What?”

 

“Yes.. Yes.. to all of that” Mycroft said with shaking voice before he turned around to face Greg again, didn’t realize that he was outright crying at this moment.

 

And now it was Greg’s part to be all quiet and just in shock. Yes he asked the question but dear god, did he thought that the answers would be a ‘yes’?

 

God no! Never! “Y-You….you want to...to marry me?” He asked and moved closer to, all automatically, whipped the tears away from the other’s cheek. He was surprisingly calm at this moment. Maybe because he was still believing this was a dream. “And you're crying again. Idiot…” he whispered and moved closer. Mycroft leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck. “I’m not..” He mumbled as he moved closer and pressed his forehead to Greg’s

 

“And yes I want to marry you.. Silly man” he whispered as he closed his eyes and just held onto Greg. This crazy man just proposed him in their balcony, in the early autumn morning, facing the Eiffel tower. When Greg said that he would need to remember all of this to able to tell their grandchildren later on he knew that he wouldn’t forget even one second from this moment. No, he would store everything in his mind palace.

 

Greg hated himself for needing Mycroft at such times, for craving his strength whenever he felt upset. “I was so sentimental about you I’d break any one’s heart for you. My, I was a damned fool. I broke my own heart, too. It’s broken and gone. Everything I believe in and everything I cared about I left for you because you were so wonderful and you loved me so much that love was all that mattered. Love was the greatest thing, wasn’t it?” He whispered and his eyes felt so heavy at this moment he can’t barely held them open. So much time passed and so much was done and would never come back and both of them lost so much time but thanks god….here was the end of this.

 

“Yes it was” Mycroft nodded as he wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck and pulled the man closer to him while he had his back pressed against the railing of their balcony “Only you. You are enough for me Gregory… truly” He whispered and pressed his lips against the other man and just like that Greg knew that this was real, that everything, the weekend in Paris the date in Louvre, the trip to Disneyland, their first time and also the proposal and the answer to said proposal. A yes to their new life.

 

Greg could feel the salty taste on the younger man’s lips. He didn’t know if it was because the younger man were crying or was it he who crying as he held the auburn closed to him. “N-Not a dream…” the same reaction as the first kiss they had when Mycroft was sick and laid in bed and Greg just kissed him because he thought it was a dream. But no, this was real. Lungs filled with air, blood rushes through his veins, he was clearly alive. More than ever before and this moment could last forever but something else, also wonderful, interrupted them. It was the tiny little cries of a toddler. Their daughter. Their heart. Emily was awake by now and either nappy or hungry or thirsty or ‘why alone’ cries dragged to both and Greg couldn’t help but chuckled against Mycroft’s lips. There was nothing as beautiful as this fact. This moment just precious “She’s awake! Little bug…” he whispered

 

“She just knew what she needs to do to interrupt us.” Mycroft smiled, mimicking the happy smile on his fiancé, yes Greg was now his fiancé, husband to be. “It’s your turn” He nudged Greg to get ready with their daughter. Greg just chuckled and nodded before he pulled back from Mycroft and gave him a quick kiss.

 

“I will be right back” he hummed and moved back in the hotel room to check on Emily. The little one was laying on her back, crying out because she was alone and also needed a fresh nappy after the night but the crying soon changed in a whine when she saw Greg and his happy smile “He little june bug. What’s the matter huh?” He whispered and leaned over the baby bed before he quickly lift her up, wrapped in a white sheet made of velvet, and rocked her gently, kissing her cheek. “Fussing for nothing...” he said and moved to the master bed and laid her down.

Greg was meanwhile a specialist in such things, changing toddler nappy and clothes despite Emily constant moving, and after 10 minutes, Emily had a fresh nappy, a fresh jumper, a fresh clean dummy in her mouth, and looked so adorable Greg was sure Mycroft want to eat her alive because how cute she was. “There you go little monster. We wanna check where Daddy M is…” he said the words like he would sing them. His dark voice was loveable and toddlers loved it anyway. It was a huge calming fact to listen to deep strong and dark voices. It was in a direct connection with safety. And so Greg moved out with her, kissing her chubby cheek all the time and moved to the balcony again and Emily started to smile even more and called out a “Dada....” when she saw Mycroft on the balcony

 

The smile that greeted the two Lestrade was the one smile that Greg loved the most from Mycroft. It was a big, tender smile that made the younger man’s eyes creased a bit. “Good morning Emily” The toddler who was just captivated with how her daddy looked so early in the morning could only stare. Greg glanced at the two years old and chuckled when he saw the look Emily had. “It seems you have reduced her speechless My” He said as he approached Mycroft and when they were close enough Mycroft reached to take Emily from Greg’s arms and gave her a good kiss on both cheeks. “Did I?” He nudged the little girl gently.

 

“Ooooooooh” was the reply Emily gave Mycroft. In this way she was like Greg. She was always like Greg. The way you looked into the morning sun. Beautiful and soft and like the clearest drop of water she ever saw! Like the softest plush. Like the most adorable food! For her Mycroft was everything. A jackpot in the lottery. Her million dollar. And she was looking at the politician with the same admiration like Greg did it all the time since the time starts to count. “Mooooooniiiiing” she tried and slumped against Mycroft's chest while hugging his neck!

Of course Greg could tell what she saw when she looked through her big brown eyes. She saw home and family and happiness! Safety!

 

Emily just nuzzled her nose to the fabric of Mycroft’s shirt while her tiny hands wrapped around the pale neck. The politician chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You are being all adorable so early in the morning” The auburn said gently to the two years old before he glanced at Greg “Why don’t you get ready? I already prepared your clothes for this morning and packed our bags already. I’ll order our breakfast then we can head back to London” He told Greg and in a way he noticed Greg didn’t want the short getaway to end. He felt the same but in the end both had their own responsibilities that they needed to attend, after all they had the rest of their life to enjoy each other's presence.

 

“You prepared my clothes?” Greg pointed out and even raised a brow. “May I say that this is my first time someone say that to me…?” Greg moved closer and smoothed his hand along the fabric of the politician’s button up shirt and he also trapped Emily between his chest and Mycroft’s so Emily wiggled her butt a bit while snuggling. “I like that! Just saying” Greg purred and leaned in gently for a kiss before he pulled back and turned to walk in. Indeed he needed a shower before they made their way to the airport for the sadly back flight to London. God how he hated the fact. He clearly wanted to have more experienced like this weekend with Mycroft and it saddened him to leave the place where Mycroft fucking Holmes said ‘yes’ to his propose.

 

It took another hour until the little family was ready to head back for London. During their breakfast Greg had pulled out the ring he had bought for Mycroft and whined how dull he was that he forgot the most important part of the proposal. Everything should be perfect and now he was making a little drama out of it because he forgot to put the ring on Mycroft’s finger. The politician found it utterly adorable and even Emily teased him with small ‘awwww’ sounds. It ended with Greg on his knees, beautiful grumpy, putting the ring on Mycroft’s slander finger, replacing the man’s golden band on his right hand, and earning a long soft kiss for it. Greg’s heart ignited as he realized how happy Mycroft was. It felt good for him. The younger man was the only one who could wrack those beautiful, boyish features Greg had, within just a kiss.

 

After some light snogging which was ended from Mycroft, the little family made their way to the airport even if Greg tried to blackmail the driver two times to drive the wrong way or back to the hotel. And yet in the end he found himself checking in into the first class and along kicked to the seat which was bigger than his first apartment when he moved to London years ago. This joke would never become old. At least not for him.

 

Once they board the plane and made themselves comfortable, Greg took time to observe Mycroft while the man was fussing over Emily who was too excited to see the inside of the plane. That moment the DI realized that he didn’t really know everything regarding his now fiancé, even though he knew what Mycroft was like in bed, how the man acted around his loved ones but other than that, he didn’t really know. He never knew why Mycroft was called the Ice Man, although he could guess about it. He didn’t know if Mycroft ever killed a man or how many government the younger man ever toppled just because it was being a thorn on his side.

 

And yet Greg didn’t care about all of it. He knew for sure that he fell in love with Mycroft Holmes that didn’t hide behind all of those persona, the Mycroft Holmes that would blush when he was being complimented the Mycroft Holmes that would cling to him during his sleep. He fell in love with that Mycroft Holmes and for Greg it was enough. It was enough to be the receiving end of Mycroft’s fond looks and smile. Although in Greg’s eyes, sometimes Mycroft was that loveable gorgeous bossy man he loved and would always do. Greg smiled and took deep breath before he slowly relax in his seat and planning to enjoy the rest of the ride to London with this gorgeous man who sat next to him and their utterly cute daughter

 

The one hour and twenty minutes flight was filled with laughed from Emily and small kisses that Mycroft gave to Greg and vice versa, it just like the two didn’t want things to end, especially when the plane landed and Greg felt himself tensed and sought for Mycroft’s hand. “Do we really need to get off from this plane?”

 

Mycroft who shared the same feeling as Greg, not wanting to end the small get away could only nod and squeezed the other’s hand. “Unfortunately yes, our little getaway must end, despite I prefer to spend more time with you alone” Greg just groaned as he nuzzled on the auburn’s pale neck due to the fact he had pulled Mycroft closer “I just.. Don’t want to. Hey….we could book the next flight to … dunno, the Caribbean maybe and I just could watch your freckles getting more under the soft sun.”

 

The politician just smiled and gave a quick kiss to Greg’s forehead before, obviously dropping the idea and so they started to get up from their seat and grabbed their things. This time Greg carried Emily while Mycroft took care of the toddler’s bag. They weren’t expecting anyone, despite they returned with the private plane as they needed to be back in London early in the day so to see there was another black car with a huge banner that said, ‘WELCOME HOME MYCIE BABY’ with penis drew all over it made the two men stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Greg blinked few times trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming while Mycroft, oh if a person could be even paler Mycroft was turning into one, all blood was drained from his face.

 

“Mycie baby! Welcome home!” A white-haired man in his pristine suit, almost liked Mycroft, was standing under said banner waving his hand all excited. Greg tried to remember who was the man, although the voice was very familiar to his ears. “Uncle…” The vain voice of Mycroft made Greg changed his focus to the auburn man who still looked like he was seeing a ghost. “Who?”

 

The man was probably around 6’20”, almost a head taller than Mycroft and so much taller than Greg. His hair was white but you wouldn’t even tell that the man was already in his seventies from the way he walked, dressed and looked. He had this Adonis look, sharp jaw, high cheek bone and in glance he looked like an older version of Sherlock minus the curly hair. Greg who was standing behind Mycroft looked back toward the man who was approaching Mycroft and trying to recall. Mycroft had called him uncle. Family member. And then Greg remembered his meeting months ago with Violet and how the woman mentioned about an uncle that Mycroft was really closed to. Rudy.

 

Greg had never met the man face to face, only ever heard in passing mention from Mycroft and when the man called. He had such a loud voice that sometimes Mycroft needed to pull the phone away from his ear. _No wonder the voice is so familiar_ , Greg thought. Both Greg and Emily could only watch as ‘Rudy’ pulled Mycroft into a tight hug and fuss about the younger man.

 

Rudy, nothing more nothing less, not even Mycroft knew his last name, although his father called Rudy as his birthname Rudolph when they met up in family dinner ever once a man. The older man was the person who made Mycroft as the British Government. He was both Mycroft’s uncle and mentor, although sometimes Rudy thought himself as Mycroft’s father. Rudy had been investing himself with Mycroft’s life since the auburn’s born, especially after Sherlock was born. The Holmes’s never truly cared much about what their eldest was doing and so Rudy took it to himself to make sure Mycroft got the best education and even swept Mycroft away from his university after the whole James debacle. Despite being loud and all dramatic, and perhaps a bit alcoholic and questionable hobby, Rudy loved his nephew more than anything in the whole world. He once managed to destroy the life of the boy who ruined his baby’s life after all.

 

Here he was, hugging Mycroft to his chest and gushing about how the younger man went to Paris without telling him about the whole thing and how he hoped Mycroft had a good time and found himself some men to release his tension. Another fact about Rudy was, that he loved to talk about sex. Loud and clear and specific.

 

“Uncle… can’t breath..” Mycroft mumbled against the board chest and trying not to be suffocated by the tight hug.

 

Greg wasn’t dull. He had heard stories from Violet and Siger. That this Rudy was one of the person Mycroft loved and cared the most and vice versa despite the fact that he was truly a queen and a pervert, he was very much like the politician Greg loved so much. And of course Violet warned Greg about Rudy. It was a terrible time for Mycroft when Greg needed to go to Paris due to his father wish or more because his blackmailing. When Rudy saw how desperately his baby was, how deep to the ground, he promised himself to find the boy and peeled him alive. And yes he dropped the topic after some months, also because Violet and Siger, even Mycroft asked him not to bring it up as their conversation topic, but a man like Rudy never forgot. Interestingly, he didn’t have any clue that the ‘boy’ now already turned into a handsome, successful Detective Inspector in Scotland Yard and currently standing behind Mycroft, watching him.

 

Greg could already feel that once Rudy set his eyes on him there would be some confrontation, and he could tell that he wouldn’t even have a chance to defend himself against the older man. Greg never like being on the receiving end of words after words while trying to come up with something for a comeback, or perhaps something equally damaging. After all in the end, words mattered, especially when you are having a word match with a Holmes, if you could call Rudy one.  


“Mycie my little cupcake! How was Paris and why you didn’t tell me that….” he stopped shortly and glanced at Greg, who was still standing there carrying Emily not sure about what to say or do. Rudy was 100% bisexual man, even if he enjoyed the company of man more and being on his knees to take their cock, so of course when he saw a fine specimen like Greg he would flirt. Hard. “...that you took Mr. Incredible with you..” Rudy’s voice went down deeper than before and even pushed Mycroft away a bit so he could stand closer to Greg.

 

 “Hello, I’m Rudy. Mycroft’s uncle even if I’m too young for it. ON-SHON-TAY” and just like that Greg had a hand in his much larger one while Rudy indeed waiting for a little hand kiss.

“Ehm…..hey…” was everything Greg managed while Emily was waving her tiny hand with a “hellooooooooooo” and a smile on her face, she found the man in front of her funny.

 

When Rudy didn’t get a hand kiss he took the named one back and huffed gently then he turned around to look at Mycroft’s eyes “He’s not French then? I mean no kiss on the hand and all. He Looks one.” Rudy complained while Mycroft just rubbed his forehead and trying not to roll his eyes.

 

“Is he even speaking our language Mycie baby? Not that he needs to. He’s eye candy. Can you even walk properly? When I look at this bulge I doubt” well yes this was Rudy and that question quickly made Mycroft’s face flushed hard. “Uncle!” Rudy already ignored the auburn and turned to look at Greg again, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Do-you-speak-English?” He said slower like Greg would be some kind of idiot and even the little Emily quirked her brow amused about what Rudy asked.

 

“W-Wh….Of course I do! I’m English for goodness sake” Greg finally snapped out of his trance and stammered as he replied Rudy. The dark voice of Greg quickly made Rudy’s ears on fire and the man even let out a small groan.

 

“Oh MY GOD! MYCIE! I’m spontaneously HARD who’s this hunk?” He asked and stepped closer to Greg. “My pleasure silverfox. May I name you like this? Never saw my baby Mycie so relaxed! Great job. Can I book you for a private session?” It became clear why Mycroft never said a word of his uncle and also why he was never invited at a family dinner. He was obsessed with sex and good looking men. Hunks preferably. And Greg was just like his usual criteria.

 

“No you can’t and do stop embarrassing me uncle” Mycroft almost raised his voice and pulled Rudy by the hand away from Greg while Emily quirked her brow and frowned a bit. “No” She answered Rudy while the hold she had on Greg became bit tighter. “Daddy M’s.. shoo shoo” She stated

 

Mycroft smiled a bit when he saw Emily all protective over the inspector and he cleared his throat “He is not an escort uncle, I’m sure it only takes few second deduction to come to the conclusion” He explained. “This is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of Scotland Yard, you must have heard of him. He works with Sherlock and…” He glanced at Greg “....my fiancé”

 

That one word was enough to make the smile from Rudy’s face being wiped away and quickly he looked murderous at that moment. “What?” Greg tried not to squirm under Rudy’s intense eyes. “Fiancé” Mycroft repeated the word and he let go of Rudy’s hand so he could move to stand closer to Greg. There was a thrilling feeling to say the word out loud for the younger man. “Meet my fiancé uncle, Gregory Alexander Lestrade and Gregory this is my uncle Rudy.”

 

For Rudy who had been mentor, uncle and sometimes father to Mycroft Holmes for the younger man’s entire life and had taught him many life lessons, it was of course a shock and almost like a lightning had hit his whole body. The name, Greg, the one that Rudy had been hearing from years ago, then Gregory, the way his baby called that name and now this. Gregory Alexander Lestrade. The full name, the one name that Rudy had been trying to find out, the one name that been occupying his baby’s mind. The one that made his Mycie broken hearted because he was left alone. And now here he was standing in front of the man with the name Gregory Alexander Lestrade, and did his Mycie called this man his fiancé?

 

“This….is hopefully a bad joke!” Rudy said serious and turned to Mycroft, raising his brow. “You want to tell me that THIS... is the little 18 year old shit that left your shattered while I cleaned the mess?”

 

And now even Greg knew what was going on. The exact same scenario that happened with Sherlock already. He could blame people for not knowing. He could just tried to fix. “I did not leave him on my own” the DI said brave and with a protective Emily in his arms. “This….is a long story and it’s long ago and ….I’m ...I'm tired of being condemned when no one knows the facts. I’m not on the scaffold so….stop throwing tantrum when you don’t know me!” Well this was indeed a brave thing Greg managed and Rudy, the powerful man had to admit that he was impressed. At least inwardly.

 

Mycroft was about to say something when he heard Greg’s voice and turned to look at him. The younger man could tell that it took a lot for Greg standing up in front of his uncle like that. Rudy crossed his arms and moved a step closer, dragged all the air from Greg away. “So….you are a little poor sheep then yes? You … are  the handsome boy that stole the heart of my baby 35 years ago and now you’re standing in front of me and looking at me with puppy eyes and a strong voice with an extra puppy in your arms, hoping that I will have mercy just because ….you look like I could put some pounds in your jockstrap? Eye Candy?” Rudy wasn’t an easy man to deal with. Especially when it comes to Mycroft.

 

“And you…” Rudy turned to the politician all harsh “You are sure you came from Paris and not Las Vegas? What is this for a behavior to come back and say, ‘hey this is my fiancé’ MYCIE! You were like a son for me! Always” and with a higher pitch on his voice, Rudy acted all dramatic over Mycroft having a fiancé. It only made the auburn rolled his eyes.

 

“If you knew to meet me here, then Anthea should inform you that I indeed just came back from Paris not Las Vegas uncle and do stop acting all dramatic. We are in public place” He stated before he moved toward Greg and Emily. Rudy only sulked a bit and huffed. “And this is what you give me after everything I done? You don’t even introduce this puppy properly to me and you just saying that you about to marry him?” Rudy pointed toward Mycroft “I thought I was someone that far important than that in your life Mycie!”

 

“You know it wasn’t like that…” Mycroft sighed as he rubbed his forehead and suddenly he felt so tired despite it’s not even ten in the morning. Rudy would do that to a person. “I just want to keep things private, I don’t want either you or mummy fuss about these things” Rudy just scoffed and crossed his arms

 

“Violet is a nosy one. I just want the best for you Mycie and it’s not like I will say no if this puppy makes you happy” Rudy explains while Greg tried to say something but was cut off every damn time. Emily just giggled, she found it funny to hear the man that was so loud and dramatic and called her strong daddy shamelessly puppy, that she repeated it again and again. “Not a puppy…” Greg said and nudged her nose with his own gently. It would be senseless to argue against two Holmeses right now. Rudy just needed few seconds to deduce about Greg, and from those few seconds of their meeting he knew that despite whatever reason that made Greg needed to leave his baby in the past, the silver haired man was one he needed to write down in his ‘good book’. But that didn’t mean Rudy wasn’t curious about the whole story, after all he tried to get any information from Greg, 35 years ago. He was nearly in shock when he noticed that it wasn’t possible, there wasn’t any data about Greg, it was like the boy had never existed. Of course at that time Rudy didn’t know that the Inspector’s father was a powerful diplomat in France and decided to made any information on his son private.

 

After another five minutes and a good show for the two Lestrade’s, the two Holmes stopped to nag at each other and Rudy eyed Greg from the corner of his eyes “Well, I’m ...impressed Mycie baby. This is a true catch. A cream slices and I’m sure his centre is delicious”. Rudy never beat around the bush. In his life as a politician he always needed to watch his language but not in his private one. Oh no, here he was just one thing: direct. He moved closer to Greg and patted his stubbly cheek, even rubbed the skin there “mh, hunk! I like hunks. You know real men with …. a cigarette in the corner of their mouth and a low husky voice from a good whiskey. Chest hair and light grey highlight. Sun touched skin and with a film of salt like from a whole day out on the sea” his eyes dropped to the hands of the DI which wrapped around Emily.

 

The little girl was just looking up at him with the most gorgeous and yet curious coffee eyes ever. “Also nice hands. Not very long fingers but thick. Mycie just spill, can he use them? I bet two next to each other drive you almost wild” Rudy waved a hand and chuckled while Mycroft had the same color along his cheeks like his tie was. Burgundy. “And this…” Rudy pointed to Emily who tried to catch the finger which was pointing to her and squealed excitedly “....is this some kind of accessories from France? Does the fashion-conscious man now wear toddler with beady eyes?”

 

There was clearly jealousy in Mycroft’s eyes as Rudy continued to talk. Greg could see it in his whole body language. Fingers tightened and lips parted but no word escaped. His jaw moved a bit to the side and he needed to moisture his lips due to the dry words of his uncle. In general Mycroft should be used to the vulgar words of Rudy, but in the end it was only in theory. The truth was different, Mycroft afraid to lose Greg. His sunny boy. His first time. His ‘abscondence’. It was a miracle to have Greg in his life after all those years, after being the iceman around the DI when everything he wanted was just to lay against Greg’s strong arms after a long and tiring day and endless conversation with ambassadors about the global warming, the economy which was senseless! To have him now, wear a ring, sleep with him, and watch Emily, their daughter, the most greatest miracle of all, made unbelievable happy. But to hear Rudy talking like that made drew just one reaction out of him and this was pure jealousy, even if his mind telling him that there was no reason to be jealous, especially when it came to Rudy. The man was just one thing: a tease. And a player. He knew Mycroft for so long and both where just alike.

 

Rudy just enjoy teasing Mycroft, like right now, a game he loved to do: action and reaction.

 

The game was simple Rudy just need to ‘flirt’ with Greg, or give him ridiculous nice compliments, which would cause reaction on Greg. At the same time Rudy was experimenting with his nephew, want to know the reaction that came out. Although he was sure Greg would like the result. “W-Would you just stop that uncle” the politician hissed slightly and moved closer to Greg and Emily, dragged himself almost between Rudy and his fiancé when Rudy kept flirting to Greg “He’s not a toy uncle and he is already taken” Mycroft huffed, all possessive about Greg, which was untypically for him

 

The little one made some boxing gestures in Greg’s arms while the DI stared speechless on Mycroft’s back and was between impressed and excitement whereas Rudy just started to chuckle and cross his arms “Oh no need to get so worked up like that Mycie. You know I’m just teasing you” He smiled and looked at Greg “I never thought to see the day that my baby is falling in love like this!” The older man stated while just stood there still speechless. It took another few seconds for Greg to gather his own voice, after all he just couldn’t stay silent in front of the man that obviously important for Mycroft “H-How about we...we catch a car now and have a deeper conversation about everything during an ...early lunch?”

 

As soon as Rudy heard the word lunch he had the desire to just order a lot of champagne and made cock-jokes which he knew would drive Mycroft crazy. “Oh perfect! Good idea. Hunky baby you could easily wrap some guys around your finger with your charm and your calm attitude. Not to forget this bulge dear GOD” the older man gesticulated like he would fan himself some air and started to moved forward the ‘exit’.

 

“His name is Gregory uncle. And stop staring at HIS BULGE” yes Mycroft Holmes was saying this out loud and across the whole tarmac and now the eyes of a lot of passengers and workers were on him and Greg who wanted that the floor would swallow him alive while Ems just found everything funny and mumbled “bulge” in her own language.

 

Rudy just grinned and waved his hand “Oh hush Mycie, I’m just stating the truth” The man said before he slipped into the black car that still had the banner with the auburn’s name on it while said auburn man just sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t expect to start his day like this and so he glanced at Greg

 

“Please just ignore him he just never filtered his words”

 

Greg shook his head when he turned to look at his now fiancé, “It’s … well, okay I think. I just didn’t expect him to be like that, I mean Violet once warned me and I saw your face when he called you, I know he was loud but didn’t expect him to be… like THIS you know with ‘cocks’ and ‘bulge’ and all the other nice words I would love to hear from you instead.” Greg had spelled all those words due to the fact that Emily loved to repeat everything.

 

“He is more than just loud, I think he will ask a lot of question later on and more flirting and teasing, just bear with me alright?” The older man wouldn’t admit that he was flattered to hear all those things from Mycroft’s uncle. Afterall Greg always thought he was just an average DI, despite what other said about his appearance. Donovan always teased him by saying that every other man would disappear into the wallpaper when he started to smile which according to him was ridiculous, but it was the truth.

 

Greg just nodded and leaned to give Mycroft a quick peck on the lips “Don’t worry, will be there right by your side after all I’m your private detective inspector now” He had this boyish grin that easily made the younger man flushed. “Come on we better follow your uncle before he made another scene with you” Greg said as he took Mycroft’s hand and led the man toward the black car that waited for them.

 

The ride to the restaurant could not be described if you asked Mycroft. Rudy kept flirting with Greg while Emily was trying to get her hands on Rudy as the toddler found him to be adorable. She clapped her hands and squealed when he made another funny gesture and she called him “uuuuudiiiiii” all the time which ended that Rudy started to nag with her and yet she loved it. The little girl, who was sitting on Greg’s lap, clapped her hand excitedly when Rudy exaggerate his expression and she started to make grabby hands at him. “Udiii, up up” the little one demanded but the man always dropped it. He wasn’t eager to hold a toddler when she could spit some porridge over his Hugo Boss suit. “Oh no no no! But Greggie if you wanna sit in my lap I don’t mind” he winked at the detective inspector which ended with Mycroft all possessive over Greg and just how Greg found it hot. He couldn’t deny that he loved it, seeing Mycroft all possessive. It was a completely new way to see the politician.

 

Thirty minutes later the car finally stopped in front of a discrete building with a black mahogany as its door and only few windows on the white wall. The building was somewhat look like normal building, no sign that it was even a restaurant except the doormat front of the black door and perhaps the little door sign on the black wood, spelled Tempest. Expect only a Holmes to pick a restaurant with the name Tempest and placed in discreet place like this, Greg mused. Rudy was the first one to get out and went toward the door directly while Mycroft held the door open for Greg and Emily before they followed Rudy. The restaurant was just typical high class restaurant, except without all the flair of diamonds and chandelier everywhere. It was a small restaurant that ooze the aura of victorian era housing, the interior was almost like Diogenes Club in a way. Greg stopped in front of the Maître d' desk and admired the whole place, it’s not just him but Emily was enamored by the restaurant. It like they had just walked into a time machine and being thrown into the Victorian era.

 

“See something you like Gregory?” Mycroft asked when he saw the way Greg’s eyes lit and sparkled as he took in the whole place.

 

“Yes..“ Greg said absently and looked around with sparking eyes like a child in a candy shop. “I have….a weak spot for Victorian era. Like….I walkway saw Mycroft in it.” The politician just chuckled when he heard Greg’s response and put his hand on the older man’s back, leading him to their table that already been prepared by the Maître d'.

 

“I hope you will enjoy their meal. They do fantastic of recreating period meal especially from the Victorian era, hence their choice of interior design” Mycroft whispered to the older man “I would suggest you try the duck later on accompanied with red wine. It’s early for drinking but because we are here..” The younger man smirked a bit “There is no reason not to indulge” Greg had raised his brow when he heard Mycroft’s suggestion on drinking wine before the clock even strike eleven.

 

Once they were seated in one of the cubicle table with the sofa and handed the menu by the Maître d', Greg cleared his throat and looked at the two Holmes. “The two of you went here often then, I saw the Maître d' greets the two of you with much familiarity” Rudy smirked and glanced at Mycroft. “I like this one Mycie he is very observant and I take he speaks French too” The older man commented after hearing the way Greg said the word Maître d' in French accent.

 

“Yes he speaks fluent French, Gregory’s.. Father is French” Mycroft explained to Rudy while he was busy with Emily who was trying to climb to his lap to get better look on the table. “And yes we frequent this establishment when we have the time, mostly uncle Rudy is the one who drag me to have a meal here with him”

 

“Drag is such a harsh word Mycie. I merely invite you over lunch or sometimes dinner when you are able. You holed in that club of yours too much anyway” Rudy waved his hand toward his nephew while his eyes fixed on Greg. “That one time you practically pulled me out of meeting uncle, it’s not mere invitation when you are in a way kidnapping me in front of the Prime Minister”

 

“Oh that man is daft and boring Mycie. You know in the end you just do whatever you want despite the man’s word” Rudy rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze to Greg again “You see dear Gregory, my baby over here is very difficult when it comes to meal or even accepting my invitation. It’s not my fault when he pushed my hand to result with kidnapping don’t you think? After all it is for his own good right?”

 

Greg now just sitting there, completely lost with the conversation that had just transpired. He was only asked if the two men visited the place regularly and now he was hearing that Rudy kidnapping Mycroft for a lunch or dinner in front of the Prime Minister. Dear God he knows the Holmes could be dramatic but he thought it only ended with Sherlock and sometimes Mycroft, but their uncle who was probably in his seventies, to be just as dramatic as his nephews perhaps even more. He was lost for words.

 

“I-It.. is?” The word came out more like a question in the inspector’s mouth, after all he wasn’t sure the proper response to the whole thing. “See Mycie even your hunk agrees with me that it’s not my fault. Who else is taking care of you if it’s not me when you keep dismissing your lovely PA” Rudy tutted and picked up his menu again while Greg just looked at Mycroft who was rolling his eyes at his uncle remark.

 

“I can take care of myself uncle” That earned a snort from Greg and it drew the attention of Rudy as he quickly looked up from his menu and raised his brow “I take that your man doesn’t agree with what you just said Mycie..” He hummed and gestured for Greg to spill the tea for him, despite he knew that Mycroft tended to neglect himself.

 

It was one of the most oddly lunch dates Greg ever witnessed. It was like a drama play in which Mycroft tried to convince that he ate enough all the time while Rudy told him otherwise. Mixed with some question of their private life roll now. Mostly how big Greg was and with the remark that Rudy was impressed Mycroft could still walk properly.

 

The DI found out that Violet wasn’t the favorite person for Rudy and that he hated Sherlock. Greg found out when he mentioned about the consulting detective and Rudy gave snarky remark about the younger Holmes in general. Greg also noticed that Mycroft had learned some very important things from the man who was maybe loud but also very wise, it was said along this line as Rudy revised it for the inspector.

 

“Number one don’t rush. If there’s something you’ll miss, it will be the time you have now. Two, stop wasting time blaming yourself and blaming others–things happen for a reason, even if the reason will make sense ten years down the road. Three Don’t stay around toxic people just because you’re afraid of being alone. Being your own best friend has its perks, and there’s no one else you’ll spend more time with than yourself. Four Be yourself, unapologetically. It may be embarrassing now, but you will learn that there’s nothing more interesting than someone true to themselves. Five Don’t be afraid of voicing your thoughts, don’t be afraid of calling out people that hurt you.  Six Write. Write. Write. It will help you clear your mind and also distract yourself when you’re anxious. Writing will be your best friend. Seven Learn all you can, and enjoy it all you want. Knowledge is the only thing truly yours. Eight Be the friend you need, the friend you want. Nine Read all you can. You’ll find the words you can’t say in the lips of others, you’ll find shelter. Ten love yourself. That’s the only love you will have, constantly, and the only one that will stick with you even if you fail.”

 

Rudy clearly just wanted the best for Mycroft, and now he saw that his ‘baby’ was clearly happy, finally. Happy with everything. Happy with holding the little one while leaning closer to the man that brought him joy. Rudy saw Greg as someone who was just more than a DI. Greg held more importance in his nephew’s life. For Greg, with the short conversation and how he saw Mycroft and Rudy interacted, he knew Mycroft was someone important for Rudy and the older politician was actually the one he needed to ask permission for marrying Mycroft.

 

“Baby boy I hope you are happy. I hope what you are doing right now is what you have always wanted to do in your life. I hope you finally found solace which you have always longed for. You went through enough hardship and suffering that you deserve endless beautiful days and people who will cherish you for your whole being; people who will love the parts of yourself that you show and kept hidden behind endless facades. I hope when you wake up every morning, you only feel the radiating warmth of sunlight peering through your window and not the pain from your past. And I hope whenever you feel worthless, I hope you remember that you are a poetry in motion. Remember you are made from the same materials as the stars. So shine, unapologetically.”

 

It left both, Greg and Mycroft, speechless. After a pumpkin puree with salmon they were exposed to these words and especially Greg didn’t know what to say. The man was always terrified that he was going to waste his time superficially. He have spent an exceptional amount of time heartbroken with his wife. Hadn’t spent enough time being selfish with himself. He wanted to live vibrantly and unapologetically in his skin. He wanted to write more, learn more, read more, and talk more. He wanted to have more without feeling confined. Need to let go of shame and embarrassment and failure and expectation. He wanted Mycroft and he wanted that everyone knew. To listen Rudy talking like that he knew it was his time to be selfish and taking what he wanted. Spending his life with the man he dreamed.

 

“I….I do…” he stated once Rudy was done with his word “I cherish him for his whole being. I love him” he said like he needed to explain himself. Rudy just smiled as he sipped his wine and looked at Greg.

 

“I know you do. You were the first person to make my baby fall in love and now you are here to take good care of him. I would expect that from you. Cherishing my baby” Rudy explained while Mycroft just smiled fondly at Rudy.

 

“Thank you uncle..” He mumbled “I’m very happy and content with what I have together with Gregory and Emily” He glanced at you and knew that Rudy in a way had gave his blessings.

 

Rudy just smiled and soon they continued with their meal with light conversation and of course a bit of teasing from Rudy to Greg. Emily even manage to crawl on the floor then slowly started to walk toward Rudy and asked to be picked up. Rudy kept refusing her until the toddler gave him puppy eyes and Mycroft encouraged him.

 

“She won’t bite you uncle just pick her up..” Mycroft said amused while he finished his meal and watched as Rudy reluctantly took Emily into his arms and the little girl just quickly attached herself to the older politician.

 

“And she likes you..” Mycroft hummed as Emily just snuggled to the older man “You want to spend the day with uncle Rudy Emily while daddies go to work?” He offered and both Greg and Mycroft could see two different reactions from the question. At first Rudy’s reaction. His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head while Emily, and also Greg, started to nod. Work wasn’t the right word what Greg wanted to do with Mycroft for the rest of the day and he was sure he could convince the other man to join him.

 

“Nice idea. After our little trip I’m sure Ems want to catch some new toys and we also need nappies for her.” and now Greg was teasing back which ended with the older man glaring and refusing to play the babysitter for the drooling sweet baby while Emily just LOVED the idea and nodded eagerly while babbling in her own language how nice it was.

 

After some heated conversation about the pros and cons, Rudy indeed accepted to play the babysitter for Emily, at least for two hours before he would go back to work and also told Mycroft that he would be staying in the house for one week minimum which left both speechless. “And I want the room directly next to the master bedroom. After all you and your hunky baby need to entertain me properly in some lonely night. And when I see this bulge, I will be entertained at least once per day. Lucky you” he patted Mycroft's cheek while Greg wished he could hide his lap from the piercing eyes of Rudy.

 

“What?” Mycroft widened his eyes when he watched his uncle “You are not staying at my place uncle, you have your own” Greg could hear a hint of a whine from his fiancé, which he found somewhat came out frequently when it came to Rudy.

 

“Just...let him” well this was something Greg shouldn’t say. Really he shouldn’t. Nobody could blame him to not know how Rudy worked. After all he just wanted to stay at the Holmes property to get a nice show of the DI taking Mycroft hard and long and fast and slow and everything at once. Of course just the acoustic parameter but still.

 

“Gregory dear, you have no idea what you are talking about” Mycroft cut in which ended with Rudy making a dramatic gesture and some tutting noises “Oh Mycie baby just let him and he's right” the pervert uncle pointed out and quickly did a call so his driver picked him and Emily up from the current place while Greg had no idea what the problem was, even if his inner senses screamed that he did something wrong.

 

But Rudy wasn’t the type of changing minds or promises and so, after the driver picked him up, Greg found himself lost and nagged by a surprisingly harsh Mycroft which was utterly hot in a way “What do you think to invite my uncle into our home? You should already able to imagine what will happen when he in our house especially after seeing how cheeky he can be just because of your whole being, Gregory seriously. IDIOTIC!” Mycroft nagged and was dramatic and was cute and sexy and just everything at once and like a normal guy, most of the conversation only passing by Greg’s ears as the man was busy admiring Mycroft’s mouth instead or his hands or both in combination.

 

“Are you even listening to me Gregory?” Greg responded only with a hum that made Mycroft nagged again even once they moved into their own car.

 

After a while Greg had convinced Mycroft that it would be the best to drive home now, after Rudy took care of Emily by starting a little shopping tour. “I’m sorry okay? I already said sorry like one hundred times and yet you are mean with me so stop it.” Greg huffed and nudged the man next to him.  “You just invited a devil into our household, I can be angry..” Mycroft mumbled, although with Greg been trying to soften him up since the car started to drive away the words no longer had the sting like earlier. It just left Mycroft a bit pouty which was a side to behold.

 

But Greg knew how to calm a man like Mycroft. Obviously, he was just worried that Rudy would tease Greg much more or flirt with him which was indeed just adorable “You are sweet when you are jealous just saying…” The DI purred while pulling Mycroft closer and starts nuzzling his neck a bit. Well, teasing him like his uncle would do “You need to learn to hear through it okay. It’s just you and me, nothing else. Well and Ems.” He whispered while the politician’s neck became even more wetter because of the kisses.

 

Mycroft sighed and purred a bit when he felt the kisses on his neck and automatically he tilted his head to give more access for older man. He knew his uncle wouldn’t just hurt him like that but he just didn’t know how to handle it. The younger man slowly sighed “I’ll try but he should know some boundaries too..” He mumbled as he slowly relaxed into Greg’s arms that wrapped around his body.

 

“That’s all I asked. After all there is nothing you should be worried about when I just proposed to you this morning..” The older man’s hand went to where the ring he had put on this morning on Mycroft’s fingers and gently caressed it. The touch made the auburn blushed a bit and feeling all warm inside at the reminder of the proposal and how he had said yes this morning.

 

The ride back to the house was filled with slow kisses and wandering hands till a full snog. It didn’t stop once they were behind closed doors, it just became much more intense. Greg led him up the stairs and Mycroft pulled the door closed and let go of Greg's hand long enough to take off his coat. The DI tossed his own coat aside and stared at Mycroft, waiting. The room was oddly lit by a combination of ambient light from the street.

 

Mycroft stared at him for several seconds before crossing to stand before him. He was still a moment more, his gaze moving across Greg's face as if studying him, memorizing the way he looked this moment.

 

"What--" Greg asked and closed the distance finally “How….about you kiss me this instance..“ Greg said, and then Mycroft's mouth pressed against his. It was almost tentative at first, a gentle slide of lips, nothing like the full-on snog in the car. Greg wound his arms around Mycroft's waist and let himself feel, let Mycroft control the pace.

 

Greg whimpered at the first brush of tongue across his lower lip, but he forced himself to wait, to see what would happen next. One of Mycroft’s hands moved to the back of his head and the other smoothed down his shoulder, over his back. And so, Greg lost himself in a slow slide of tongues, in the astonishing heat of Mycroft Holmes mouth. Hands moved to hips and he pulled them closer together, pressed the hard length of his cock against Mycroft’s.

 

There were a few things he knew he was good at and this was definitely one of them. Just as he was considering unfastening Mycroft's trousers, the man pulled out of the kiss and pressed his forehead against Greg's, panting.

 

"I think I could actually come from that alone."

"We'll have to try that sometime." Greg took advantage of the opportunity to work his lips down Mycroft's neck.

"But not tonight."

 

And soon, with some few steps, Mycroft’s claves bumped into the bed because he was walking backward and Greg pushed him nearly down and followed by straddling his hips and tugging of the perfect suit trousers before he threw them aside. The DI could already see in Mycroft’s eyes the ‘God Greg this is Armani’ but he couldn’t care less when his thick fingers slipped along the waistband of boxers and slipped them down to reveal a utterly nice erection caused from him. Here again he need to remind himself that this was real. He was here with Mycroft Holmes. And this cool and strict man was panting and moaning and gasping just for him. 

 

He looked wonderful like this and tugging the sheet under him as Greg prepared him. It was too slow if you asked the younger man on how Greg was taking care of the politician in his special tease-ish way. Obviously Greg loved it when Mycroft became a bit impatience over everything. Like they wouldn’t have time “G-Gregory.. I’m ready.. just get inside..” The sound that came out from the politician’s mouth was just hoarse, nothing like anyone ever heard before. Greg pushed Mycroft's knees up into his chest and watched his face as he pressed one wet finger into him, slowly.

 

"Both B-Bo----th" Mycroft whimpered, trying to push back against him. He needed that and he needed more of it, as soon as possible. Greg smiled all heated and added the second finger and Mycroft hissed. _God, yes_. "And suck m-me“

 

Greg couldn’t hide a gin and grasped the base of his cock with one hand and just took the head of Mycroft’s cock in his mouth. "Oh f-fuck,“ Mycroft said, and closed his eyes. The fingers inside him twisted and pulled out slowly until just the tips were stretching his hole open, then slowly worked their way back in again, over and over. Between the fingers in his arse and the mouth on his dick, he was floating, utterly blissed out. It was incredible, but he wasn't on the verge of coming. That was intentional, he realized.

 

Mycroft’s breathing already became faster and heavier but Greg, oh the man just enjoyed how he undone the man under him. He took his sweet time on pleasuring Mycroft, making the man all wanton before Mycroft’s begging became more aloud and demanding, God how he loved it to hear that man beg.

 

And it was also clear that a man like Mycroft would sooner or later took what he wanted, and so, after Greg stopped to finger him and lapping along the shaft like he would be the most delicious lollipop. Mycroft pushed Greg back and turned tables, shifted forward and grasped the headboard of the bed with one hand while squatting over the DI. „Bastard…“ said Greg and smiled up with the most cheeky expression someone could ever have. He reached underneath him to grasp his cock and lined it up, then took a deep breath, trying his best to relax. The head breaching his body was the most vulnerable part and he had to clench his jaw against the stretch. He felt every inch of the slow slide down, astonished at the feeling of fullness and heat.

 

“F-Fuck..” Greg had stilled himself as Mycroft’s body was hovering over him, hands on either side of the younger man’s body. Panting, calming himself. “So tight..”

 

The blush on Mycroft’s cheeks seemed to go even redder when he heard the comment from his fiancé. He needed more than just Greg staying still, filling him up, and so he took the first initiative. The taller man slowly moved his hips, encouraging Greg to start fucking him. The movement made Greg moan and involuntary and after a long slow push down, he realized his arse was touching Greg's thighs.

 

He exhaled and looked down to see a very speechless, heated Greg. His expression didn't change. And so Mycroft pushed his hips up and gasped at the sensation of Greg's cock sliding inside him. Greg closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Oh, my God."

 

Greg paused with the head of his cock just stretching Mycroft's ass open, and he pushed upward just slightly, rocking in and out of the most sensitive stretch of Mycroft’s rectum. The sensation was incredible. “H-Hate you I …hate you“ Mycroft managed with closed eyes almost concentrating of what happens now. His cock was achingly hard. Nerves firing in places they didn't normally do, and Greg pressed in a bit deeper and angled up, and the head of his cock brushed Mycroft's prostate, and “O-Oh, God…“ He was digging his nails into Greg’s shoulder. "That, more of that…“

 

Greg hesitated a moment like he always did due to the fact that he knew Mycroft’s past so well but at the same time he would always gave in to the younger man. It liked that Mycroft’s wishes were his to fulfill.

 

"Harder," The younger man panted. Holding onto Greg for dear life. "Come on, I w-won’t break. Fuck me." Greg stared up at him as if he didn't quite believe him, but Mycroft was completely serious, "Move!"

 

Greg made a sort of strangled sound and proceeded to pound into him. He saw the gritted teeth of Mycroft and the sweat and the meanwhile dark eyes. "Yes, yes, perfect, G-Greg.“ And it was perfect. He couldn't believe he hadn't done this before, that he'd spent his entire life until now not having felt this. Again. With the man he loves.

 

And not just the act, no, this realization pushed him over the edge and he cried out and his movements became erratic, and Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, pulled him in close. Greg buried his face in Mycroft's shoulder and groaned, his open mouth pressed against Mycroft’s skin, and he pushed into him as far as he could and stayed there.

 

"Oh God oh God oh fuck…" Mycroft moaned out loud Greg’s name as his back arched slightly, his inner muscles clenched tightly around Greg’s cock, milking him. Mycroft felt the moment he finished, felt the tension leave Greg's body. He pressed kisses against the older man’s temple.

 

It was just as good as the first time they did it, words of love, reassurance could be heard between the two men as they continued to move against each other. Skin slapping against the other. Wet sounds and moaned dominating in the master bedroom. Greg kept still, holding Mycroft as he let orgasm washed over their body and then it was followed with slow kissed and words of ‘I love you’.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent like that, limbs tangled to each other, lazy kisses and wandering hands on each other skin, until Mycroft declared they needed to freshen up. It earned a good protest from Greg although in the end the inspector did it anyway. The next three hours was spent in the sitting room, with Mycroft working, despite Greg protests and trying to distract the other man with kisses. In the end Greg just settled on the other end of the sofa with books on his hand. He could start catching up with works from his laptop but in the end, he shut down the idea. Watching Mycroft worked was far more interesting than doing his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO!
> 
> We know it has been so looooong since our last update (it was on September). Things had been a bit hard with our schedules and we tried to write things between them hence why it taking so long. But now we can proudly say that we FINISHED the whole story now and as you can see it left us with the last chapter, it won't be as long as this one but both of us truly love how things end.
> 
> Anyway, we already planned for a few new stories to be done and hope it will do well and all of you can like it. We like to thanks everyone who had subscribe to this story and follow it since the beginning! We love you all. Thank you so much for all the support and the lovely comment and let's meet on our next story!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	29. Last One

Life continued back to normal, well that was what Greg hoped when he walked back in to the Yard on the first day of work. People at the Yard, especially his team, quickly noticed the ring on his finger and the gossip quickly spread and questions were being asked to the Inspector. The official rumour that went around he was married. Again. The inspector just rolled his eyes like he couldn’t believe the fuzz and just stated that ‘yes he was _almost_ married again’ then the next question was raised. Who was the lucky person? When Greg answered it with Mycroft’s name most of the people started to laugh and looked at him like he would be crazy, but when he just raised his brow with a serious expression they just shut their mouth being too shocked about the whole news. Greg finally able to have his own quiet time in his office, he took the time to watched the ring on his left finger, gently traced it with his thumb. _Who cares about those people anyway?_

 

_Dinner was somewhat amusing, Rudy joined them as the man decided to spend few days in their household, but Greg could see babysitting Emily took its toll on the man. Emily was just all babbling and trying to tell both her daddies what she had been doing. The only down side of Rudy babysitting was how Emily picked up few not-good words from the older politician like ‘cock’ and ‘butt’ and ‘hunk’ and ‘cum’, something along the line. Although it amused Rudy so much._

_Emily was now asleep and Rudy was already on his room after stealing a bottle of champagne from Mycroft’s collection, despite the younger man nag. Greg was now getting ready for bed and Mycroft, well the younger man was busy admiring the ring Greg had given him. As he did it given him an idea and he pulled his old one from his wallet and then waited for Greg to return to their bed._

_“I still can’t believe your uncle is teaching Emily those words. She called me ‘hunk’ earlier.” Mycroft looked up and saw a half-wet Greg coming out from the bathroom._

_“Trust me I was tempted to strangle him earlier when I heard Emily said the word. Uncle Rudy just don’t filter his words and like I said earlier he is very.. vulgar” Greg smiled and shook his head when he listened to Mycroft and climbed next to the younger man._

_“Just didn’t expect a Holmes to be like that” Greg chuckled and then glanced at Mycroft’s hand and raised his brow “What you’re hiding over there?”_

_The auburn looked at where was pointed at and remembered about his ring. “Oh this..” He cleared his throat and moved a bit so he was facing Greg and opened his palm, showing his old ring._

_“I thought I can give you mine until our wedding day and we exchange ring on our wedding day.”_

_Greg just blinked with his usually puppy eyes and took the ring with a simple “Okay?” He wasn’t sure if he should do it or if it was some sort of joke. Mycroft just chuckled when he saw the expression of the inspector. “I’m being serious love, thought it just appropriate...” Mycroft took the older man’s right hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the knuckles before he slipped the golden ring to the Greg’s finger. The politician just enjoyed following the tradition of exchanging rings and in a way he wanted Greg to have his until they have their proper wedding rings._

After people at the Yard getting informed about Greg getting married, “Engaged Donovan!”. It was Mycroft turned to get the curious eyes. The politician always wore a ring to his finger, a gold one, so to come back after a weekend getaway with a silver ring on his right hand sparked curiosity. First day to come back to office and he already bombarded with questions was his ever-present PA, Anthea. The minute she saw the ring she squealed and stopped the politician to enter his office, grabbing his hand and “OH MY GOOOOD LOOK WHAT THIS OLD SILVER FOX DID”. Yes Anthea was the biggest fangirl ever, in and around London and the whole UK.

 

The auburn woman managed to ask many questions, they didn’t go far from the line of ‘How was it?’, ‘It’s a Honeymoon, isn’t it?’, ‘Was it romantic?’, ‘How was the sex?’, ‘Spill about the sex Holmes’, ‘What is Greg’s measurement?’, and of course the last one ‘The two of you did the sex right?’

 

The answer that Anthea managed to draw from Mycroft was only a simple, ‘good’, ‘it’s none of your business dear’ and ‘and no I will not telling you about those things’, before he made his way to the office and started to work again.

 

Next was Lady Smallwood, she saw the ring during their weekly briefing, only raised her brow and congratulate him, no questions asked.

 

“She must be lucky woman”

 

“He and I like to think I am the fortunate one” Mycroft said and stole a glance to see the reaction of Lady Smallwood when he revealed about the gender of his fiancé. It was priceless.

 

The news spread quickly around the higher up and some key players in the political world. Until lunchtime Mycroft could swear he wished to turn off his phone as it kept buzzing with either mail or text that congratulate him. He was working on reviewing a project when his phone buzzed and this time a phone call.

 

“Holmes” A hint of annoyance could be heard when he answered the call, although for people that didn’t know Mycroft they wouldn’t able to tell.

 

“Is that an annoyance that I heard Mycroft?” The soft voice took Mycroft off guard. He should know better to check the caller ID before answering “And it has been so long since I heard from you. You didn’t even think to drop by to my place anymore”

 

“Your Majesty..” Mycroft stammered and quickly cleared his throat “Apologies, I just didn’t expect any phone call and I had been busy with works, you know how it can be..” The tuts from the other end quickly made Mycroft stopped from giving his excuses for not dropping by at Buckingham sooner.

 

“Oh hush dear. You should know better to expect a phone call from me when you have such good news and you didn’t even bother to tell me.”

 

“Pardon Your Majesty?” Mycroft asked but it seemed his confusion wasn’t even registered by the Queen on the other end as she continued to talk

 

“Do you know how surprised I am when Rudy came this morning and explained on how his little ‘Mycie’ is engaged and not even telling anyone? Where is your manner, Mycroft?” The politician winced a bit when he heard the nickname. He never truly like the nickname but both his mother and Rudy insisted on calling him with that dreadful nickname and as the Queen knew since he was young she is a friend of Rudy, of course she would pick up the nickname.

 

“Apologies. It was a sudden thing, the engagement, we didn’t have the time to tell anyone.” Of course Rudy would tell the Queen and Mycroft could already imagine the woman calling his mother just to inform about the news to gossip.

 

“I can understand but not even telling your mother..” and that made Mycroft sighed, he wouldn’t like how this would end “I just got off the phone with her and she didn’t even know a thing although he gave me detailed that you are seeing Detective Inspector Lestrade. I’m hurt that you didn’t introduce him to me Mycroft.”

 

The politician now was leaning back against his own chair and rubbed his forehead as he listened to the little reprimanded. He knew he had somewhat unusual relationship with his employer, after all the Queen knew him first as Rudy’s nephew before he began to work in civil service. It was not rare that Her Majesty was interested with his private life and well-being.

 

“Oh well anyway, bring him over to tea this Friday afternoon I already sent the invitation to your lovely assistant. She happily arranged things for you and the Inspector”

 

“It seems there is no way I can decline your invitation even though there is a war knocking on our door.”

 

“No there is no way. I will see you this Friday Mycroft dear. Take care.”

 

Once the call ended Mycroft quickly informed Greg about the invitation via video call.

 

Obviously Greg thought this was a joke. Of course this must be a joke when his man said “We will meet the queen this friday”, he just laughed and waved a hand till he noticed that Mycroft’s expression via facetime never changed and Greg turned pale. It was the very first time in his life he was so damn nervous. The last time he had that feeling was when he needed to play Romeo in a school theater play and started a protest because he didn't want to kiss the Juliet.

 

But there was also another problem but Mycroft had ended the call much too fast and Greg didn't had the opportunity to say that...when he will come home, another storm was waiting.

 

Mycroft should know that once he arrived at his house it would not be just him, Greg and Emily. Once he opened the door he could hear the distinguish voice of his uncle followed by his father which meant that his mother was also there. He sighed and just took off his coat. After the call he got from the Queen he was expecting a call from his mother but it didn’t come, he should know that the woman would just come to his home and gave him an earful personally. The politician galnced at the coat rack and saw that Greg was home, _well at least I’m not alone in this._ He mused and made his way to the sitting room where the ruckus could be heard.

 

The first thing Mycroft registered as he stepped to the sitting room was how his mother was currently interrogating Greg about the ring on his finger and the proposal with Rudy sitting close to Greg, flirting and teasing the silver haired man. On the other end his father was playing with his daughter who was sitting on his laps. Emily was giggling and enjoying the attention she got from Siger Holmes.

 

And Violet? Violet was nagging at Greg in a way. The poor man was sitting there, shy, pitiful, kicked, all in once and looked up at the woman who preached the hell out of her heart how and why he dared not telling her. That Greg was always like a son for her, which a bit odd to hear when he was already engaged with Mycroft, and that she would have expected something like that from her eldest but not “...from YOU Gregory Alexander Lestrade” - oh oh, the full name. Never good “Why you didn’t talk to me? I mean I’m not a bad mother am I?” she whined and nagged and was like Rudy with long hair an in heels. Well, maybe the last point wasn’t so suitable because it wasn’t sure if Rudy wouldn’t wear heels as well. Clearly he would do. The older politician just sit there and taunted Violet even more.

 

“They didn’t even plan to tell anyone about the whole engagement Violet, can you imagine that? It was luck that I was at the airport to pick Mycie”

 

Even right now Mycroft had the huge feeling to just go back to the office, although he couldn't leave the poor Greg here, alone, with the most lovable dragon called his own mother “Mummy stop nagging Gregory would you.” The politician moved in all posh and cool and Greg felt never so happy to see his husband to be like right now.

 

“CHARLES MYCROFT REGINALD HOLMES” - again, the full name. Never a good sign. “Put down that briefcase and that cold mask of yours then move over we need to talk.” she ordered and obviously this was what they did. Over hours. Mycroft sat down next to his fiancé and hold his hand while his mother repeated the same telling-off story that Greg already heard while Emily had her fun with Siger.

 

At some point Greg thought he would fall asleep right there because his day was hard and Violet's voice was like a mantra in a way. Lulled him even if she was nagging, but thanks God, after what felt like an eternity, because it was an eternity, Siger cut in with a simple “Enough now Violet. Both had their reasons to keep it as a secret. It’s not like they would have eloped and got married in Vegas so please…” The older man said, trying to calm down his wife and in the end forced her to stop. For that Mycroft was thankful as he gave his father a small smile.

 

In the end the nag had ceased especially after Alfred, blessed the butler, announced that dinner was ready and all of them moved to the dining room. Violet who just huffed, not liking that she was being cut in the middle of her nag like that, decided not to mention about how Greg and Mycroft’s decision to keep the joyful news to themselves. Although there was one thing that still bothering her and she brought it up during dessert.

 

“You need to talk to your brother Charles” Violet said while she fed Emily her ice cream vanilla and fell in love with the little bundle of joy even more, who was making funny faces. The mentioned of the younger Holmes sibling made both Mycroft and Greg stopped and looked at the older woman while Rudy just rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

 

“Sherlock always saw Greg as a father figure, especially when the two of you were seeing each other during your school year. It just that he took it hard to himself when you left Gregory, not just because he lost you but also to see Mycroft like that. Not that I want to make you feel guilty about the whole thing.” Violet quickly explained when she saw the expression on the Inspector.

 

“I just wished that the whole situation could be fix, at least the two of you can try to explain it to him.” Violet pleaded slightly as she gave Greg a small smile. It made Greg thought for a moment about the whole thing. Violet was right that Sherlock deserved explanation just like what Mycroft got before he went away.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t like Greg didn’t tried it. God he did try, more than once but it was like talking against a wall. Sherlock just didn’t want to hear it and it only left with a screaming match between the two men.

 

“I will try to talk to Sherlock, Mummy” And that was the answer from Mycroft before he reached out to Greg’s hand and squeezed it gently. Violet just nodded, happy with the answer before she continued to focus on Emily.

 

After they said goodbye to Violet and Siger and Mycroft was occupied with putting Emily to bed, Greg found himself in the master bedroom, thinking about everything and sitting on the desk. He was staring down at an empty piece of paper. Sherlock would never listen to him but maybe he would at least read and let it sunk in.

 

Greg took a deep breath, picked up his pen and began to write down.

 

_The first time you jump you have no way of knowing what it will be like when you land._

_You freefall for a few seconds, feeling like you can fly and maybe for a moment, you can._

_But the second time is methodical, you know more and so you overthink._

_Because the first time you barely managed to swim so what if this time you just sink?_

_When I met you the first time when you was ...8? Maybe 9… I wish I could tell you that there would come a hero and the world will be saved soon,_

_wars will stop and the people will no longer fear,_

_no one will die of hunger nor cold,_

_kids won’t lose their innocence to the cruelty of this world and I always wished I could be that bloody hero for you but I messed it up. At least for you I did._

_It wasn’t my intention to leave. I didn’t saw it coming. It was either me or it was Mycroft and due to the fact it was much easier for him to believe that I would be the bastard in this drama, I left. I would never put Mycroft in a dangerous situation and my father would have been one for him._

_Nothing more, nothing less… So you see….there is no hero._

_Unfortunately it’s not going to be me, at least in this situation…_

_the world will stay the same…_

_and we will continue suffering until we no longer care…_

_But one thing I can tell you is that I will always care for your brother. I’d love to kiss his pain._

_I’d love to make it mine. I’d love to bear his burden with me, always has been._

_You know I’m an open book, Sherlock; You can read me and found my honest feeling about the whole thing._

_Although sometimes I’m just in a language you don't understand_

_With this I hope you will start to understand._

_Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. It’s just not always in that order… especially mine._

_-Greg-_

 

Once Greg put down the pen he felt slender hands on both of his shoulder, a gentle squeezed. It startled the silver haired man at first but then he let out a long sigh before he glanced up at his fiancé. “I decided to write him” He said as an explanation to Mycroft.

 

“Just hope he won’t rip it to shred when the letter arrived tomorrow” Mycroft just smiled and leaned down to give a kiss on top of the silver head. “I’m sure he will read it, don’t fret too much” The hand rubbing on Greg’s back slowly made him relax before they slipped to his chest and the older man smiled “Do stop seducing me…” he chuckled before he felt the lovely hands disappear and Mycroft moved to the bed with a unbelievable hot swing of hips.

 

“Join me on the bed? It has been a long day for us..”

 

Indeed it had been a long day, despite being first day of work. Greg nodded and moved up to turned off the light and joined Mycroft. Both hoped for Emily to sleep through the night without crying, while the silver haired man had his arms around his husband-to-be, held him close, as he began to fall asleep.

 

The days continued to go by normally for Greg and also Mycroft. Works came as usual, politics just didn’t stop to make trouble for Mycroft and yet there was no news about Sherlock came to with a retribution. It already made Greg lost every hope to find mercy in Sherlock. Although the consulting detective still dropped by every now and then at the Yard for cases, he didn’t talk to Greg or mentioned about any letter. It as if Greg have ever sent one, and so they just continued to do their routine as usual.

 

It was sunny Tuesday afternoon when Mycroft called up Greg and asked if they could meet up for a quick lunch as he found himself to have a free three hours. Greg was too delighted about the invitation and agreed. The couple was seated across each other, enjoying their lunch and tea, coffee for Greg, even Emily was there in her high chair and enjoying her own meal. The air was mild enough and yet nobody said a word. It was just a perfect afternoon in their eyes.

 

It was clear that both needed to be happy without the permission of Sherlock. Even without the younger man’s permission they still managed to find their own happiness. This was enough, not perfect but enough. _It is like it is._ Greg thought as he watched Mycroft feeding their daughter.

 

After their little lunch outing and a quick kiss also a promise of meeting each other later, Greg returned back to the Yard and Mycroft went to the daycare to drop Emily back then went for his meeting. The rest of the day went by quickly until it was time to go home and just like what has Greg been doing in the last one month, by the time it was five o’clock he turned off his laptop and locked his office then went home. It was a routine that Greg tried to go home before dinner time and Mycroft tried to do the same and today when Greg walked out of the building he could see a black sedan already waiting for him. A smile blossomed on his face and he quickly walked faster toward it.

The ride back to the house was filled with small talk, touches on each other which mostly Greg doing. It was just a nice thing to be able to spend time like this, going home at reasonable hours. Once they arrived back at the house, Mycroft walked out first, carrying a sleepy Emily on his arms while Greg opened the door. As Greg opened the door and let Mycroft walked in first he stilled a bit and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry it didn’t work…” he said simple, knew the politician would understand.

 

“It’s not your fault Gregory, you know that. There is no reason to apologize” Mycroft purred and turned around to look at Greg and gave him a small smile, wishing he could at least hugged the inspector at that moment. Greg just nodded and followed Mycroft inside, hung his coat on the rack. “Just wish that it actually work you know..”

 

“There wasn’t any guarantee that it will..” Mycroft said as he made his way past the corridor but then his steps stopped. Greg who was following behind started to get tensed when he saw Mycroft stopping on his way and it forced him to pay attention to his surroundings. That was when the inspector noticed something was different with the house. The air was colder, a change of fragrance, he could tell that the fragrance was not familiar in the house as it stood out the most.

 

“Did Rudy come to visit?” Greg asked and stepped in, passing Mycroft, and went to turn on the light on the kitchen. “No it’s not uncle..” Mycroft mumbled and turned to see where Greg was heading. Greg was about to reply to Mycroft when right there on the floor, he saw it. A thick round glass, with some sand at the bottom and water in it plus a simple goldfish and an envelope attached to it. ‘Greg’ the enveloped said.

 

“What is it?” Mycroft asked when he saw Greg stood still near the doorway and decided to step closer to the silver haired man and saw the bowl with the goldfish. His brain quickly caught up with what had happened and connected the fragrance to the bowl. “Sherlock”

 

The DI just nodded and “Well at least the fish is still alive…” he said cynically and stepped closer to took the envelope and stilled again “This is bullshit. Seriously. He just wanted to make an idiot out of me” Greg said after he has turned and looked at Mycroft. He could read the hope out of the other’s eyes and the ‘please! Just try it. Be an adult when he can’t be’ - and so, after an obligated sigh, Greg opened the letter and started to read. Aloud.

 

_Every relationship I’ve built in the past few months have been completely different, totally eye opening. Human beings are interesting creatures when you allow yourself to step back and analyze everything. Detaching yourself but also being able to be right in the middle of it, observing behaviors and how people speak and react to certain things. It’s really been a learning experience for the most part. Everyone has this little, tiny vulnerable side and if you pay close enough attention, eventually they’ll reveal it to you. Sometimes without knowing, sometimes openly. But everyone has a little darkness, doubt and fear in their lives. It’s how we can relate to other people, or feel a type of connection towards one another. I feel the connection between you and my brother and for now, that’s everything I need to know, Goef! I will hunt you if you hurt him again. I know how to decompose your body._

_And yet…..Approval!_

_-SH-_

Greg’s voice cracked at some points when he read before he ….looked up at Mycroft like he would be the most obvious idiot every. “Even…..Even in his letter he’s calling me Goef! That bastard!” The small chuckled that came out of Greg was just so raw, it’s like he didn’t believe what he had read himself, but when he looked at Mycroft, the younger man’s expression just something else.

 

“He.. approved…” It came like a whisper from the politician. He still didn’t believe that his brother would finally approved of Greg. The older man moved closer to Mycroft, who was still holding Emily like a treasure in his arms, and pressed his chest to the bundle before his hands searched for contact, skin on fabric, hips, sides, back, arms, till he reached the neck. The only part he could feel of Mycroft’s skin, his fingers traced the pale neck until he could feel the heartbeat. Again, just a little check, this wasn’t a dream. Everything was real, and so he smiled.

 

The conversation between fingers and someone else’s skin. This is the most important discussion you could ever have. The only conversation that truly matters. “He did..” Greg whispered back as he drew Mycroft closer into a kiss. It was everything they ever wanted. To spend their life with each other, despite it was a long road but they are here now, on each other arm with their own little bundle between them.

 

In a heartbeat they found each other, next they were apart and now they are going to have their forever. No one could predict the future but Greg knew with Mycroft next to him, he was ready to face anything. After all he had his heart back with him again. This time for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally the last chapter is up and we are done with AMO! It had been such a journey for us to write this story and we are happy and sad at the same time to be parted of this wonderful story! We hope all of you enjoy this and we would love to hear the feedback from you guys.
> 
> We will come back with stories, either one shot or drabble, but for now we are not writing any long ones as this one. needed to take a break and gathering new ideas (If any of you guys would like to submit ideas please comment ^^). Anyway we want to thank all the readers who had been so supportive of this story. love you guys.
> 
> in that note, let's meet on our other story!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade.
> 
> p.s. if any of you like to beta'd this story please hit us on the comment or our twitter :*


End file.
